


Trifecta

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Creature Fic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possible Threesomes - Freeform, Rimming, Slash, incubus, original creature, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 82,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry had a potions mishap during the Battle at the Ministry, now he has to learn to live his life to accommodate three separate creatures that are coexisting in him. And what's all this about MATES?!





	1. Trifecta

Harry was facing down Lucius Malfoy again, though this time he was aware that he was dreaming, and he saw the man shoot a stunner his way.

 

He called up a shield spell just in time, but instead of dissipating as it hit the shield spell, the stunner glanced off the spell and hit some bottles above Harry's head. They shattered, and the contents and shards of broken glass rained down on Harry.

 

Harry woke and groaned at the memory of that battle, and the Godfather he'd lost all too soon. He felt nauseous and achy, and was about to go back to sleep when Hedwig flew in through the open window with gifts from his friends.

 

Harry smiled. Every year, like clockwork, Hermione and Ron came through, making an otherwise bleak birthday a happy experience. Instead of going back to sleep, he sat up in bed and took the gifts from her.

 

“Thanks, girl. You know just how to cheer me up.” He said, stroking her downy feathers. He opened up Hermione's gift and found a book, as usual, but there was a note on top of it. He picked it up and read it.

 

“Harry,

 

This is a journal that you can use if you ever get lonely and need to talk to someone. It has a companion out there somewhere, but it's best not to know who has the other one, it gives you the freedom to write whatever you want under the cover of anonymity. It, and its companion, will turn from black to red when it has a response in it, or when the other one has been used.

 

I’m sorry about what happened at the Ministry, but I know you won’t come to me or Ron when you're ready to talk. This journal will give you an option that you can talk to without them knowing who you are. Please use it. I checked in the Black library, these correspondence books are the real deal, and they're totally safe.

 

Love,

 

Hermione"

 

Harry looked the book over and opened it up. It was blank, and he closed it again, shrugging. Maybe he'd use it. It would be nice to have a pen pal that didn’t know who he was that would let him start with a clean slate for once.

 

He set it aside and opened Ron's gift. It was a selection of sweets, and sitting right on top were two boxes of sugar quills. He laughed. Apparently, they had coordinated gifts.

 

He wondered when they would get their act together and finally become an item. If they were already getting gifts that went together, they were halfway there.

 

He was about to open the book when a wave of dizziness overtook him and he swayed, falling backward onto the bed, unconscious.

 

*****

 

Harry awoke to a vicious hunger and noticed his other gifts. He went to the loose floorboard instead and pried it up, taking out one of the sandwiches Molly Weasley sent him every week. He unwrapped it and took a bite, then spit it back out almost immediately.

 

He frowned, looking over the sandwich. There was no reason it should have gone bad, as it was under a stasis charm, but it tasted… Off. There was a _wrongness_ about it. He smelled it, and wrapped it back up, then vanished it.

 

He opened another one and smelled it. That one, too, smelled wrong to him.

 

He shook his head and looked out the window, wondering if he had been out more than a few days, and realized that it was _night_ still. Or again. He wasn’t sure which. He ran a hand tiredly over his face, and made another shocking discovery: this whole time, he'd been without his glasses, and his vision was clear as glass!

 

He grabbed a length of parchment and wrote to Dumbledore, listing the strange occurrences and asking if there was anyway he could talk to someone, _anyone_ , that could explain what was happening to him, as he was fairly alarmed. He sent it off with Hedwig and, for something to do while he waited, turned to the new gifts.

 

*****

 

Harry heard loud knocking, then shouts and footsteps on the stairs.

 

“Sounds like the cavalry's here.” He muttered, gathering up his possessions and putting them in his trunk as the door to his room was unlocked.

 

Severus Snape burst in first, Remus Lupin right behind him.

 

Severus cursed and began digging through his pockets.

 

Remus sniffed. “It's definitely creature, but I’m picking up vampire and two others I can't identify.” He told Severus.

 

Severus pulled a vial out of his pocket. “Yes, I can _see_ that he’s a vampire now, you mongrel!” The man snarled, unstoppering a vial and handing it to Harry. “Drink. Your skin is blistered and red from sun exposure while you slept. You're healing fast, but the potion will further accelerate the process.” He said.

 

Harry drank the potion then handed the vial back. “I’m a _vampire_?” He asked weakly.

 

“And, since you never do _anything_ by halves, it would appear you are two _other_ creatures, as well. What we need to do is locate your mate—or mates, which is more likely—and get you stabilized.” Severus said. “Grab your things, you’re coming to headquarters.” He finished.

 

Harry quickly closed his trunk and Severus shrank it.

 

“Put that in your pocket; it will be easier.” He told the teen. “Come on. It's late; your neighbours should all be asleep. I had to wake your odious relatives.”

 

Harry winced. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

Remus clapped a hand onto his shoulder. “Don’t be; it’s hardly your fault, after all.” He said. “Let's get going.”

 

They left the house and headed into the closest alley.

 

Severus held out an arm. “Hold on.” He ordered Harry.

 

Harry stepped closer and took the proffered arm. He inhaled and his eyes widened. “You smell _really_ good!” He said in surprise.

 

Severus snorted. “Of course you'd have a fondness for type O blood. I’m sure we can find you another donor.” He said, then Apparated.

 

Harry stumbled upon landing, but found himself in a familiar kitchen again. Only this time, Sirius wasn’t there to greet him. He felt a wave of sadness overtake him.

 

“Harry! You're here!” Hermione's voice called out before the bushy-haired girl was throwing herself into his arms.

 

Harry hugged her, taking note of the fact that she smelled good, too. Not as good as Snape, but similar. “It’s nice to see you, ‘Mione. Thanks for the gift. I promise I'll use it. When I’m ready.”

 

“That's all I can hope for. Where are your glasses?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Don’t need them anymore, I guess. I woke up with some changes after my birthday.”

 

Hermione frowned. “What kind of changes?” She asked.

 

“ _That's_ what we need to ascertain.” Severus cut in. “Until we do, he needs to be kept away from people and stress. Come on, Potter.” Severus led the way upstairs to a bedroom and ushered Harry in. “I need to take some blood to try and figure out what other two creatures you have in your makeup. Any idea how this happened?” He asked as he conjured a vial and made a small cut at Harry's wrist.

 

Harry hummed. “It might have happened at the battle where Sirius… I had a few potions fall on me during the battle, and I keep dreaming about it. It could be related.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “And since you were in the Department of Mysteries, the vials could have contained _anything_. Thank you, Potter, that _really_ narrows down my search.”

 

“Sorry I couldn’t be more accommodating. I'll try to keep away from unidentified potions from now on.” Harry said wryly.

 

“Yes, do so. How hungry are you feeling? Ideally, new vampires should feed every two or three days.” He said.

 

Harry flushed. “I could eat a horse right now.” He admitted.

 

Severus chuckled. “Not likely. _Drain_ one, possibly, but human blood will be much more palatable to you. Don’t worry, Potter. You'll be getting the good stuff." He said. “I'll return shortly.”

 

Harry sat and waited, pulling out his trunk and re-sizing it as he waited.

 

After a while, Severus returned with Hermione. “Since you expressed an interest in my blood, we are going to try a donor with the same blood type as me. Miss Granger is also type O, and has volunteered to feed you first. I will stay to ensure you do not drain her dry.”

 

Harry sat on the bed. “Alright, then. How are we doing this?” He asked.

 

Hermione came to sit next to him and held out a hand to him. “He says you can drink from the wrist. It's not too intimate, so the vampire might not feel a… Um, a _sexual_ pull. They usually do.” She said nervously.

 

Harry balked. “And if I _do_ feel the pull?” He asked.

 

“I will stop you from engaging in sex, Potter. My Occlumency skills will protect me from any influences you try to use to satisfy your urges.” Severus said evenly.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” To be fair, he was _starving_ , and having Hermione's wrist so close was almost more than he could bear. She smelled so _good_. He picked up her hand and raised the wrist to his lips and _bit_.

 

Sweet, heavenly nectar filled his mouth and he swallowed eagerly, sucking to try to draw more into his mouth. His body filled with a strange warmth, and he moaned, feeling his cock take a sudden interest in the proceedings. He cradled the hand he held more gently, sucking softly but insistently. He raised his eyes to Hermione’s and found her watching him with a rapt expression, seeming spellbound by the situation. Harry raised his head and licked the small wounds, closing them. He reached out and ran a tender hand down the side of Hermione’s face.

 

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, eyes opening again and staring into his.

 

How had Harry never before noticed how _beautiful_ she was? He leaned in and was about to kiss her when he was jerked back and the spell was broken.

 

“Idiot boy, did you not hear me?! You used your thrall on her! _Look_ at her!” Severus snapped.

 

Harry was running on instinct, and hissed at the man who had taken his prey from him.

 

Severus slapped him. “Potter, get a hold of yourself. You are more than the vampire, you can control it. You were doing so _well_ earlier.”

 

Harry snapped out of his trance and got a good look at Hermione, who was blinking slowly.

 

“What just happened?” She asked.

 

Severus sneered. “Potter decided to use his thrall to incapacitate and sleep with you. I intervened when I realized you were going to go along with whatever he had planned.”

 

Hermione flushed. “Oh! Thank you, Sir!” She said.

 

“Think nothing of it. It is my job. I suggest that you not let him feed without an adult skilled in Occlumency around, though. His thrall is strong.” Severus warned.

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“For now, Potter, would you like to pick out a few books from the library? You’ll need something to occupy your time during the nights until we can figure out if you will be a danger to anyone here.” Severus suggested.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, let me pick out a few and I’ll just stay in here until we know.”

 

“You may be able to eat regular foods, we’ll send up a plate tomorrow evening and you can see what appeals to you now.” Severus suggested as Hermione left and the two males headed to the library.

 

Harry picked out a few books and was led back to his room.

 

“I’m going to lock you in and place Wards so no one can get in save me or Albus. It’s just a precaution. I will go downstairs to the lab Albus set up for me here and I will test the sample I collected to find out what other creatures you are now. In the meantime, just stay put and do not try to get out.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded. “I won’t, Sir. Good night.”

 

Severus hummed. “Good night, Potter. I will see you tomorrow night.”


	2. Incubus

Severus added a drop of Harry's blood to the vial of potion he had just decanted and hummed as it turned gold.

 

“Incubus.” He murmured, frowning. That explained the abnormally strong thrall. He had almost succumbed along with Miss Granger. Indeed, if the thrall had been focused on _him_ , he might have submitted to anything Potter asked—or rather, _demanded_ —of him. “I'll have to be careful.”

 

The door at the top of the stairs opened. “Severus, is it safe?” Albus called down.

 

Severus snorted. “The door would have been Warded if it were not.” He answered. “I'm testing the sample right now.”

 

Albus came down the stairs. “How is it going?”

 

“Slowly. He is vampire and incubus, and Lupin says there is one more left to find that he cannot readily identify.” Severus told him.

 

“I see. Are you able to deal with someone that has a double thrall?” Albus asked worriedly.

 

Severus sighed. “It is dangerous, but I believe he poses very little threat to my _life_. My celibacy, on the other hand, he might try to wrest from me. If he sets his sights on me, he may be successful, but we can't afford to not risk it. It is a necessary gamble. I will be fine if he does manage to seduce me. Hopefully after he realizes what he’s done he will be able to stop himself from doing it again.”

 

Albus nodded. “Harry is a good boy; he will do his best not to make the same mistake twice.” He sighed. “As for now, let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

“It shouldn’t.” Severus said, pulling forward two more vials and adding a drop of blood to each. “I don’t plan to open any veins for him myself, so I should be fine. As it is, I merely supervise his feedings.”

 

No change.

 

Negative for Faurae and Veela.

 

Severus frowned and pulled the last vial toward himself. It was a grey potion.

 

He dropped the last few drops of blood into it and watched as it turned not clear or black, but a murky brown.

 

“Beta.” He muttered. “No secondary gender, not any of the creatures I've tested for; what else _is_ there?!” He snarled, fisting both hands on the tabletop. “I’ve checked for every creature in existence, Albus. There’s _nothing else_ he could be!” He declared.

 

Albus frowned. “Then maybe we need to check for something that’s _not_ in existence anymore.” He said.

 

Severus shot a surprised look his way. “Surely not! The only creatures that were wiped out completely were the _dangerous_ ones! If the people learned that the Department of Mysteries had the means to revive a species we'd taken pains to eradicate, could you _imagine_ the backlash?”

 

“Which is why,” Albus stated calmly, gazing intently at Severus over his half-moon spectacles, “they will _not_ find out.”

 

Severus shook his head. “So we're going to just hush it all up? How will we explain Potter's sudden aversion to sunlight and nocturnal nature?” He asked.

 

Albus frowned. “Well, once you find out what he _is_ , we can work on finding a potion regimen that will allow him to be out in the sun and up and about during the day.”

 

Severus scoffed. “And I will probably have to devise a recipe that will subjugate any harmful desires his other side may harbour.” He added.

 

“Unless you believe he can control that part of himself without one.” Albus said lightly. “Now, I believe you have research to do. I will bring Harry the meal Molly is putting together for him.” He offered.

 

“Let me know when you retrieve it what he ate. It may offer clues as to what else he _is_.” Severus requested.

 

“Of course, My Boy.” Albus said fondly, heading back up the stairs.

 

*****

 

Harry sucked on the end of the sugar quill he was using as he pondered where to start.

 

“Hello mystery person,” He began. “I was given this book for my birthday, and this is the first time things have calmed down enough for me to use it. I seem to have come down with three creature inheritances due to a potions accident I had in the beginning of the summer.

 

I have a friend who is checking my blood to find out what exactly I am, so far I only know I am part vampire. I don’t know why I'm telling you this, except that I am locked away, Warded into the bedroom I'm using and have very little else to occupy my time.

 

I hope for a reply, I could use a new friend.

 

Green"

 

He set down the book and watched it for a while. When nothing happened, he sighed and picked up one of the books on vampires he'd gotten from the library.

 

He was about to open it when the Wards came down and a soft knock sounded.

 

“Come in.” Harry called out. 

 

Dumbledore walked in. “Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?” He asked.

 

“Tense. And worried.” Harry answered honestly. “Also a little bored.” He added.

 

Dumbledore nodded sagely. “And all of those feelings are acceptable right now, of course. Would you like to try and eat?” He asked, holding up the tray in offering.

 

Harry came over and sniffed it. It smelled appetizing enough. He shrugged and sat down at the desk in the room. “I can _try_.” He said.

 

Dumbledore smiled and set the tray down in front of him.

 

Harry saw the there was steak, cooked very rare, as well as some vegetables and two different types of desserts. His favourite treacle tart and a small chocolate cake-like thing.

 

He ate, while Dumbledore perused the book he had on vampires, humming at various passages.

 

When he finished what he could eat, finding that treacle no longer appealed to him, which was saddening, and neither did chocolate, he pushed the remainder of the tray away. “Well, I can eat rare meat.” He declared heavily. “And crisp vegetables seem to be okay.”

 

Dumbledore frowned. “We will try other sweets.” He promised. “Perhaps you'd like a lemon drop?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Sugar quills are okay, so why not? I'll try one.” He decided.

 

Dumbledore pulled out a small tin, opening it and offering it to Harry.

 

Harry took one of the little yellow balls and popped it into his mouth.

 

The flavour burst on his tongue and it wasn't off-putting. He smiled. “Well, see, I _like_ them! So lemon might be alright.”

 

Dumbledore beamed. “Wonderful! How are you finding the book on vampires? It’s a bit outdated, so perhaps I could bring you something newer?”

 

Harry sighed. “People are going to hate me, aren’t they?” He asked morosely.

 

Dumbledore laid a supportive hand on his shoulder. “No, My Boy. That book simply makes vampires look bad. The newer books reflect the Ministry's new stance on vampires and similar creatures. Severus discovered another creature in your new constitution. Would you like to know what it is?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Why not? Let's hear it, then.”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “It's not bad, My Boy. You're an incubus, as well.”

 

Harry made a face. “So I need to have sex. Do I have a timeline for when I need to lose my virginity by? And am I going to become the school broom?” He asked peevishly.

 

Dumbledore winced. “To be perfectly honest, My Boy, I simply don’t know. But I doubt you need to have sex immediately to survive. I believe you can siphon sexual energy from others around you until you find and accept your mate.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, I suppose I should get a book about them, too.” He said.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I'll find you one, My Boy. I can look tomorrow, and have Severus deliver them when he brings in Miss Granger for your second feeding.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

“For now, I'll take this tray back down. I'll reset the Wards. Severus might be up later on to collect a second blood sample. He's used the entire first sample already.” He told the teen.

 

Harry frowned. “Am I rare now? What if I'm something that has no books written about it? What will I do then?” He asked worriedly.

 

Dumbledore turned at the door to reply, “If that is the case, we will learn as we go. No one is going to give up on you, My Boy.” He promised before leaving and resetting the Wards.

 

*****

 

Harry was sitting on his bed, reading the book about vampires, particularly the part about the mate, when the door was knocked on again. He closed the book. “Come in.” He said.

 

Severus took down the Wards and entered. “I need a second blood sample.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, Dumbledore said you might.” He held out his arm. “Go ahead, then.”

 

Severus cut his wrist and held a vial under the cut, collecting the blood that trickled out.

 

“What have you tested for already?” Harry asked.

 

Severus made a face. “All of the creatures currently in existence. It looks like you may be part of an extinct species.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Nothing is ever easy for me. What kinds of creatures are extinct?”

 

Severus finished collecting the sample and stood. “You know I don’t believe in sugar-coating things for you, so I’m just going to come out and tell you: the only races that are extinct are those that posed a direct danger to wizards and witches. I suspect you are such a creature. So far, whatever it is has not proven to be strong in you, so you may be able to control whatever deadly urges are buried within you now. This is a good sign, but until we know what urges those are, we have no way to determine if you are a danger to others.”

 

Harry blanched. “Deadly?” He echoed.

 

“Or worse. Try not to worry too much. Right now, we know two of them and you are remarkably well-behaved, considering.” Severus commented.

 

“Right.” Harry said weakly.

 

“I’m going to go brew the first of the potions to test, and pray that you are not found to be one of the first three things I can test for right now. I will need some rare ingredients to check for the others.” Severus said.

 

Harry nodded. “I hope I'm not something horrible. I don’t know how I'd take it. I don’t want to be locked away forever, but what if it's the only way?”

 

Severus snorted. “Don’t be melodramatic, Potter. Whatever you are, either you will control it, or I will devise a potion that will help you do so. It’s certainly not the end of the world.” He said. “Good night. I will bring Miss Granger by tomorrow night so you can feed again.”

 

“Alright. Good night, Sir.” Harry said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that in this story, Harry is going to be more dominant than I usually write him. Don't be surprised if he turns out to be the aggressor more often than not. That being said, one of his creatures is definitely a submissive, so he will not top all the time. Hope that doesn't scare you off.


	3. Ethologus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A creature born of an elemental and a wizard, the Ethologus feeds on magic and can become drunk on the power, losing control and completely draining their prey. The only wizard they are not a danger to is their mate.” He felt his face drain of colour and met Severus’ eyes. “This is what I am?” He asked.

Severus took down the Wards and he and Hermione entered the room. “Well, Potter, you’re in luck.” Was the first thing he said. “You don’t feed on souls, you don’t feed on violence, and you don’t feed on the magic of children. All were very valid concerns, but so far, we still don’t know what you are. This is a _good_ thing.” He finished.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay, good to know. So were those the worst possibilities?”

 

Severus hummed. “The worst, but there are more things you could be, and all of them varying degrees of unpleasant. But enough about that. Time to feed your vampire. Try not to attempt rape this time. “

 

Harry flushed. “Right.”

 

Hermione sat next to Harry, who inhaled deeply, and his eyes began to glow.

 

“You smell _really good_ tonight, Hermione.” He said.

 

Severus sighed in disgust. “Oh, for the love of—have you had sex recently, Miss Granger? Because you just drew out Mr. Potter's incubus.” He told her.

 

Hermione flushed. “Um, well, not sex _per se_ , but close.” She admitted. “This isn’t how Ron and I wanted you to find out, Harry.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, it's fine.” He closed his eyes and battled back his instincts, and when he opened them again they were the same vibrant green they'd always been. “Sorry about that.” He said.

 

“At least we know now that you can feed off ambient sexual energy rather than direct sex. That is a good thing. If you could please proceed?” Severus asked.

 

Harry took Hermione's hand and bit in the same place he'd used the last time, trying to battle back the vampire that was called to the forefront by the blood feeding. He failed, and Hermione's eyes glazed over again.

 

Severus felt the thrall again, and fought the pull by drawing up his Occlumency shields. He let Harry feed until he lost interest in the blood again and tried to kiss his friend.

 

Severus pulled him back by the shoulder and got in his face. “Potter, fight it!” He demanded.

 

Harry snarled and lashed out, biting at the arm near his face. He got a mouthful of fabric for his trouble, but he managed to break the skin and the scent of the blood seemed to confuse his vampire. Why was he feeding on Hermione when Severus smelled so much _better_?

 

Severus cursed and let him go. “You little shit!” He hissed, clutching his arm.

 

Harry seemed to come back to himself by degrees, visibly battling with himself. He finally won the internal struggle and sniffed. “What's that smell?” He asked in interest.

 

Severus glared at him. “That would be _my blood_ , you ingrate! You _bit_ me!”

 

Harry flushed. “Why did I do that?” He asked.

 

“Because I got between you and your friend when you decided to try and seduce her again. You really need to not make a habit of that, Potter.”

 

“Oh.” He said lamely. “I'm sorry.” He told Hermione, who was coming back to her senses.

 

“Not a problem, Harry. I know you don't mean it. Vampires usually bite during sex; a donor bond is usually a sexual one. You should probably find someone else to fill that place, but for right now, we do what we must. Options are rather limited at the moment.” Hermione said pragmatically.

 

Harry frowned. “It's weird, because I don't like girls in that way, but every time I bite you, I just get overcome by how beautiful you are, and I _want_ you.” He said.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “Most vampires, and incubi as well, tend to be bisexual. You may need to re-examine your sexuality. I think you'll find that gender matters very little to you now.” He told the confused teen.

 

“Maybe you’re right.” Harry said quietly.

 

“On another note, Albus came by today. He brought these for you.” Severus said, pulling two shrunken books from his pocket and resizing them before handing them over.

 

Harry took them. “Thank you.”

 

Severus hummed. “You're welcome. Now I'm going to go tend to my arm.”

 

“I could lick the wound closed. I _do_ have the whole ‘healing saliva’ thing going for me.” Harry offered.

 

Severus shook his head. “No. I'd rather not be _licked_ by you, thank you.” _Especially since your reaction to my scent makes me think I may be the vampire’s mate._ His mind added unhelpfully. _Heaven forbid you get a taste of my blood._

 

Harry shrugged, watching him and Hermione leave before opening the book on incubi.

 

If the incubus was going to rear its head already, it was best he learn about it.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and sat up, looking over to check his correspondence book. Instead of being its usual black, it was _red_.

 

He'd gotten a reply!

 

He opened it and read.

 

“Hello, Green.

 

I was wondering if the partner to my book would ever be bought and used. I got this for my tenth birthday, and you’re the first person to write in the partner.

 

Sounds like you’re in quite a pickle. If you’re more than one creature, does that mean you have multiple mates? Have you found any yet?

 

I might have an inheritance, but I won’t know until next summer. I could be Veela. My father wasn't, but the bloodline runs in his family _and_ my mother's, so I’ve got a fifty-fifty shot at it. 

 

Anyway, let me know what else you are, it could be interesting.

 

I look forward to hearing more from you.

 

Silver"

 

Harry grinned and grabbed the sugar quill that was half-eaten. He dipped the inedible nib in the ink and began writing.

 

“Nice to meet you, Silver.

 

I found out I’m also an incubus, and yes, I probably have multiple mates.

 

I have a blood donor, one of my best friends, but we’re not intimate, not for any lack of trying on my part. The person that’s testing my blood is also supervising my feedings, so I don’t overstep my bounds with her, for which I’m sure we’re _both_ thankful.

 

Apparently my thrall is stronger than usual.

 

I bit the person testing me for other creatures. They’re not happy with me, but I didn’t do it on _purpose_.

 

Anyway, I’m going to read more about my incubus side until my meal comes. I can eat some real foods, and we’re still finding out what works and what doesn’t.

 

I’ll write you later.

 

Green”

 

He read about incubi, finding out that he could draw sexual energies from others by just breathing deep around them. His mate would likely be a very sexual person, and once he caught the ‘taste’ of their sexual energies, he would develop a definite preference for theirs above all others’.

 

A knock sounded at the door. He told the person to come in and watched as Severus opened the door, a tray in his hand.

 

“Hello, Sir.” Harry said, setting his book aside. “Any news?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed, setting the tray down on the desk. “Eat first. Then I will tell you what I have discovered.” He told the teen.

 

Harry winced. “That bad, huh?” He got up and sat in front of the tray, eating what he could rather quickly. It seemed his appetite was coming back.

 

Dessert today was another double offering: A small lemon cake, and two lemon biscuits.

 

He tried the cake, and Severus chuckled at the face he made as he spit it back out. Next, he bit into a biscuit and smiled happily as he munched on it.

 

He had a very strong preference for crunchy things, apparently. He could live with that.

 

Once he was finished, he turned to Severus. “Well, Sir? What’s the news?”

 

Severus sighed and drew a book out of his pocket and resized it, handing it to Harry. “Open it to the ribbon,” He said, “and read the highlighted passage.”

 

Harry opened the book and read the magically highlighted lines. “Of all magical creatures, none is more dangerous to a fully-grown wizard than the Ethologus. A creature born of an elemental and a wizard, the Ethologus feeds on magic and can become drunk on the power, losing control and completely draining their prey. The only wizard they are not a danger to is their mate.” He felt his face drain of colour and met Severus’ eyes. “This is what I am?” He asked.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Yes, though you’ve shown great restraint thus far. If you do not drain your mate to empty, they will be able to recover their magical energy over time. It is entirely possible, since you are a hybrid, that the desire to drain energy will _only_ surface with the Ethologus’ mate and you will be perfectly safe to be around others. I am going to believe that until you prove otherwise.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “I appreciate that. How will I recognize the Ethologus’ mate, Sir?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “There is no way to know. You may never find them, or you may find them and never recognize the signs. We’ll just have to hope that something tells you when and if you _do_ find them.”

 

“I see.” Harry said softly.

 

Severus held out his hand. “My book, Potter. I’d like it back. It is old and valuable.”

 

Harry looked up from the book in surprise, then closed it and handed it back. “Can I come out now?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “Let me come up with a potion regimen that will allow you to be up and about during the day. Only the Weasley family, Miss Granger, Lupin, Albus and myself are even aware that you are here. The others have no idea as of yet. We are keeping your condition a secret, but you need to be able to hide what you are, and I can see already that that is going to be difficult.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why do you say that, Sir?” He asked.

 

“There is the small matter of your eyes glowing every time you sense a sex act on a person, and there is this:” He conjured a mirror and handed it to Harry. “Smile.”

 

Harry smiled, and his smile fell when he saw the fangs he was sporting. “Oh. I didn’t notice them.” He explained, handing the mirror back. “I suppose I need to work on finding a good glamour.”

 

Severus nodded. “That would be a good idea. In the meantime, I will take the tray back and let Molly know that biscuits are the way to go with you.”

 

Harry grinned. “Thank you, Sir. They were very good. I don’t think I’m going to be a fan of cake anymore, though.”

 

“No, I don’t suppose you are.” Severus agreed as he left the room and put the Wards back up.


	4. This Whole Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to work on Crusade, but I realized the scene I'm writing next is going to be Harry's first foray into the world of kink. 
> 
> I would not be able to do that justice right now, so I spent the day doing this, instead. 
> 
> I'll get back to Crusade when I'm willing to write kink. Should only take a few days.

Harry set his book aside as Severus and Hermione entered the room.

 

“Hi.” He said dully.

 

Hermione frowned. “What’s the matter, Harry?” She asked.

 

Severus sighed. “He got some rather bad news last night. He'll come to terms with it, I’m sure, but it may take him some time.” He explained.

 

“Have you ever heard on an Ethologus?” Harry asked his friend.

 

“Can’t say that I have.” Hermione said lightly, sitting next to Harry.

 

“I'll have to make a note on my calendar, then. ‘Am something Hermione has never heard of; have achieved life's aim.’” He shot her a grin, flashing his fangs before the smile disappeared. “They absorb magic. I could turn you into a Muggle.” He said quietly.

 

Hermione blinked in surprise. “Oh.” She said. “But you haven't… Right? It’s dormant right now?” She checked.

 

“That is correct, Miss Granger, and I believe it will stay that way until or unless he finds the Ethologus' mate.” Severus told her.

 

Hermione smiled. “Then it’s fine! Don’t worry so much, Harry. Just accept it and move on.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess I have no choice.”

 

Hermione held out her wrist and Harry took her hand. He noticed that she didn’t smell as appetizing as she had last time and the time before.

 

He bit down, and pulled away as soon as he tasted her blood.

 

“Urgh!” It tasted like ash in his mouth.

 

He noticed that Hermione was still bleeding, cradling her wrist, and reclaimed her hand long enough to lick the wounds to close them.

 

“Something's wrong.” He declared, noting Severus’ narrowed eyes. “She doesn’t taste good anymore.”

 

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned shocked eyes to Severus. “But that would mean—”

 

Severus cursed. “Idiot boy! Why didn’t you _tell me_ you'd caught the taste of my blood when you bit me?!” He snarled.

 

Harry glared at him. “Because I bloody well _didn’t know_!” He shouted back. “Besides, does it really _matter_?”

 

“Obviously.” Severus drawled. “As it made everyone else _completely_ unpalatable to you now.”

 

Harry frowned. “That means… Did you _know this whole time_?!” He asked in a shout, standing up, hands fisted at his sides.

 

Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I had my suspicions. This development has only confirmed them.” He answered.

 

Harry’s face darkened. “Get out.” He said flatly.

 

Hermione got up and stood in front of Harry. “Harry, you _need_ to _feed_.” She tried to reason with him.

 

“ _GET! OUT!_ ” He shouted. “Both of you! Now!”

 

Hermione felt his magic start _pulling_ at something within her, and squeaked in surprise as Severus cursed. She rushed out of the room, Severus right behind her, and the door slammed behind them.

 

Severus put the Wards back up and turned to her. “Well, we've made a new discovery; anger apparently draws out the Ethologus.” He told her.

 

Hermione swallowed. “I could _feel_ him _tearing_ at my _magic_! I’ve never been so frightened in my _life_!” She said.

 

“Which is exactly why we hunted them to extinction. Most Ethologi have no conscience to speak of; they drain indiscriminately.” Severus said. “I will talk to Albus. We should restart Potter's Occlumency lessons; it will help him to control his anger.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I suppose we should just give him his space for now.” She said.

 

“Yes, that would be best.” Severus agreed, and they headed back downstairs.

 

*****

 

Harry fumed, sitting on his bed staring at the wall.

 

Snape had _known_ he was the vampire's mate, and he’d let Harry feed from _Hermione_ instead!

 

Harry had done his reading; he _knew_ that Severus' blood would sustain him for much longer. He'd be able to go a full _week_ between feedings, instead of this every-two-days shit.

 

Instead, Severus had let him feed from his _best friend_ , and he’d almost _kissed_ her!

 

Harry calmed down a little bit and realized he wasn’t really _angry_ with Snape as much as he was _hurt_.

 

Was it really so distasteful to let Harry feed from him? Would it have killed him to let him have his wrist once a week? He seemed so fond of saving Harry's life, how was this any different?

 

Harry sighed and lay down on his side, curling into the foetal position and staring into space.

 

He had no idea how long he was laying there before there was a knock on the door.

 

“Go away.” He said morosely.

 

“Cub, please, don’t shut me out.” Remus' voice came through the door.

 

Harry rushed up to open the door and was shocked by the Wards. “Ow! Come in!” He called out.

 

He heard Dumbledore's voice as the man dismantled the Wards, then the door opened and Remus came in.

 

Harry threw his arms around the werewolf as Dumbledore shut the door behind him and left. “I missed you, Moony!” He said happily. “Why didn’t you come to visit me?” He asked.

 

Remus sighed. “To be honest, Harry, I’m not even sure I'll be very good company right _now_ , but Severus thinks you could benefit from talking with me. So why don't you tell me what’s happened that would give him that impression?”

 

Harry scowled. “He's the vampire's mate.” He said.

 

“Oh.” Remus said softly.

 

“And he’s known _this whole time_! And he had me feeding from _Hermione_!”

 

Remus sighed. “Harry, you have to understand, Severus is a very moral man. A bond such as the one you two share _always_ turns sexual. He was trying to hold you at arm's length to protect you both from the consequences of letting a relationship like that start. He could lose his job, if word got out about _why_ you were together, it would only be a matter of time before your other conditions came to light, and wizards _hunted_ all the Ethologi, Harry. You could be _killed_.” He said.

 

“I miss Sirius.” Harry said heavily. “He wouldn't be so sensible. He'd let me be _angry_ at Snape.”

 

Remus laughed softly. “Yes, Cub, he would. I miss him, too. There's a hole in my life now that I don’t know if it will ever be filled, but life goes on. We learn to live with it, because what choice do we have? As for being angry at Severus, go right ahead. But don’t push him away if he truly tries to make amends. He's not the type of man that will keep trying if you push him away. He'll make a tentative step toward reconciliation, _maybe_ two, but he’ll close off if you don't accept his unspoken apologies. And it would hurt _you_ more than it would hurt _him_.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “I guess you're right. I’m mostly just hurt by it. I think my vampire is taking it as a rejection, because there’s this cold ball in my chest that _aches_ and it just keeps hurting. It's not going away.”

 

Remus winced. “I remember that feeling, back when I first told Sirius he was my mate. He laughed in my face, thinking it was a joke. I was _furious_. We didn’t speak for a month. Severus will come around, one way or another, and once your vampire realizes he doesn’t _hate_ you, that feeling will ease up. Give it time.”

 

Harry nodded. “All right. I think for now I'm going to read about the incubus' thrall. Maybe I can learn to control my own better.” He said.

 

“All right. I'll see you later, Cub.” Remus said as he opened the door.

 

“Bye, Moony.” Harry said quietly.

 

*****

 

The next night, an hour after Harry woke up, there was a knock at the door.

 

Harry inhaled and scowled. “Go away. I can smell him with you.” He told Dumbledore.

 

“I assure you, My Boy, it is just me and your meal.” He promised.

 

Harry huffed. “Fine. Come in, then.”

 

Dumbledore let himself in and set the tray down on the desk.

 

“I can still smell him. Where's it coming from?” Harry asked.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “That would be his peace offering.” He said, picking up a large goblet of a dark red liquid. “He just filled it, and it has a warming charm on it, so it should taste like it’s straight from the source.” He said, passing it to Harry, careful not to spill any.

 

Harry took the goblet almost reverently, inhaling the scent of pure nirvana coming from it greedily. He brought it to his lips and began to drink, eyes rolling back into his head at the sublime taste that was his mate’s lifeblood. It was heady, and rich, and had such depths of _flavour_! _Why_ had Snape _denied_ him this?! He drained the goblet without pausing to breathe, and when it was gone he spent several long seconds staring into the empty goblet, absorbing the experience.

 

It was probably a good thing Snape hadn't been there in person for Harry's first taste of the man, because he was now sporting a _very obvious_ problem.

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and made a point to turn and face Harry's headboard so the teen could get up and rush to his tray with minimal embarrassment.

 

Harry set the goblet on the tray beside his plate and happily ate the rare roast beef and the crisp vegetables, trying the two different types of biscuit Molly had added. The strawberry jam ones were good, but the chocolate chip were unpalatable. “Let Mrs. Weasley know I just can’t do anything chocolate anymore. It doesn’t agree with me.” He told Dumbledore.

 

The man turned back to face him and smiled. “I will, My Boy. Anything else?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said softly. “Tell Snape I said… Thank you. And I'm sorry if I scared him and Hermione yesterday night. I scared myself a bit, too.” He admitted.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I'll let them know, My Boy.” He said, taking the tray.


	5. A Family Breakfast

“Green,

 

You _bit_ them?! I can’t imagine they're too happy with you right now. What prompted _that_?

 

Do you know what the last creature is yet?

 

I must admit, being locked away like that would drive me absolutely nutty, how are you faring?

 

Have you tried to use your thrall to get any special favours? I bet you could get whatever you wanted with a double-dose like that!

 

Found a mate yet? If nothing else, you'd at least get laid once you did. That would brighten _any_ creature’s day, I imagine.

 

Let me know if there are any interesting developments, my summer's been terribly boring.

 

Silver"

 

Harry chuckled and grabbed a new sugar quill.

 

“Silver,

 

Boy, did I ever find a mate! Turns out the person helping me, the one that I bit, has been the vampire's mate this whole time, and they knew! I was really mad when I found out, and I attacked both that person and my friend, who was in the room at the time, and yelled at them to leave without feeding at all!

 

The next day there was a warm goblet filled with blood delivered with my meal, and I took it for the apology it was. My dumb mate certainly isn’t going to apologize verbally, so I have to take what I can get.

 

I can’t tell you what the last creature is. Sworn to secrecy, and all. Sorry.

 

I’m doing fairly well, considering my imprisonment. I have books to read, this one to write you in, and visitors every night. That being said, I should be let out as soon as they find a way for me to function normally during the day.

 

I haven’t used my thrall to get anything, and I don’t plan to, unless I use it to lull my mate into complacency. If I ever manage to get my fangs in them again, that’s the plan.

 

So far, it’s been pretty dull here. The highlight of my night is either trying food to see what I still like, or getting blood delivered. Hopefully I’ll be let out soon, so I can mingle with people again. Solitude is starting to wear on me.

 

Hoping to hear from you again!

 

Green"

 

Harry stuck the end of the sugar quill in his mouth and sucked on it as he waited for the ink to dry.

 

There was a knock on the door and Harry smelled Dumbledore and someone else he couldn’t identify. He frowned. “Come in.”

 

Dumbledore took down the Wards and came in, Ginny following behind him holding a steaming goblet.

 

“Severus has made you a potion that should allow you to stay awake during the day, but you will need to sleep the rest of the night first. There is a timed sleeping draught in this that should wear off at eight AM tomorrow, and if the potion sits well with you, it should only require a weekly dose to keep it working. He is trying to incorporate a draught of peace into it to prevent any anger-fuelled accidents from reoccurring, but so far he has had little luck.” Dumbledore told him.

 

Ginny handed him the goblet and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “For luck. I hope it works.”

 

Harry gave her a wan smile. “Thanks, Gin.”

 

Ginny and Harry had talked at the end of the year, and while Ginny had admitted she still had feelings for him, she had been understanding about his sexuality and had simply smiled and said, “Well, there are other fish in the sea. I'll just catch a different one, I suppose.”

 

Harry lifted the goblet to his lips and drank it down. It tasted familiar, and Harry realized that Severus had incorporated a bit of his blood into the concoction. It was likely an attempt to change the flavour, because other than that, it simply tasted like dirt, which was wholly unpleasant.

 

The thoughtfulness warmed Harry a bit, and he smiled as he handed it back, feeling the sleeping draught kick in. “Well, good night, then. If all goes well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I will leave the Wards down. Feel free to come out and join everyone when you wake. I believe it will be safe.” He said. “Sleep well, My Boy.”

 

Harry lay down and the other two left, shutting the door softly behind them.

 

*****

 

Harry woke, stretched, grabbed his wand and checked the time. 8:23 AM.

 

So the potion had worked.

 

He cast the glamours he’d found in his vampire and incubus books to hide his fangs and make his eyes look like they weren’t glowing when he breathed in the sexual energies around people that had had sex recently.

 

He conjured a mirror and checked for his fangs. When he didn’t see them, he headed downstairs, hoping the other glamour would work too.

 

He came downstairs and Hermione noticed him immediately. She waved him over to sit next to her. “Breathe deep. You look like you could use it.” She whispered to him.

 

Harry felt his cheeks heat a bit at the insinuation that he looked rough, but he was oddly touched by her concern, although knowing what he did—and would—know about his best friends' sex life was a bit more than he cared to know.

 

Still, he inhaled deeply and asked quietly, “My eyes?”

 

Hermione shook her head. “Normal.” She told him.

 

Harry nodded and smiled as Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen with plates for everyone either in her hands or trailing behind her. “Oh, Harry, dear! I had _hoped_ you'd be down today! I assume Severus has been busy? Do you know if you can go out today, or is it just to keep you awake?”

 

“He should be able to go out, provided you cast a strong sun block charm on him.” Came a dour voice from the stairs to the dungeon-turned-potions-lab.

 

Harry looked, and saw his mate—and wasn’t _that_ a strange title for the man—wiping his hands on a cloth. His hair was covered in a light blue goo, which was also on his robes, along with the muddy reddish-brown of the potion Harry had just taken the previous night.

 

“What happened to you?” He asked before he could stop himself.

 

Severus sneered at him. “I blew up a cauldron, what does it _look_ like?!”

 

Harry blinked and answered, “It _looks like_ a sign of the _apocalypse_ , that’s what.” He answered honestly. “ _You_ _don’t_ blow up cauldrons.”

 

Severus looked smug at that pronouncement and corrected him. “I have blown up a few in my time. Thankfully, they are few and far between. The two potions I want to combine right now are both finicky brews to begin with. Mistakes are bound to be had.”

 

Molly set down plates in front of everyone but Harry. “Hang on just a sec, dear; I wasn’t sure if you'd be down yet. Yours is just in here.” She bustled into the kitchen and came out with a plate. “I’m hoping your preference for crunchy doesn’t automatically exclude breakfast foods.” She said, setting it in front of him.

 

Harry noticed there was toast, two different kinds, white and rye, which he was interested to try, and eggs and hash browns, as well as some barely-cooked bacon and sausage. He tried both and found, to his regret, that he couldn’t eat bacon anymore. The rest was fine, excepting the white toast. Bread just seemed to be his enemy now. The rye, however, was fine.

 

Hermione was watching his progress around the plate with interest. Harry was sure, if given parchment and a quill, she'd be taking notes.

 

When he was finished, Molly took his plate with a smile. “Eggs, hash browns, sausage and rye toast. It’s not the end of the world.” She commented lightly. “We're going to get your school supplies today. Lists arrived just yesterday.” She said, passing Harry his.

 

Harry took it and opened it, looking over the lists. “Mine has something added to it.” He said in surprise.

 

“Yes, Dumbledore though it best if you got a book on Occlumency. You'll be restarting the lessons with Severus this year. Hermione said you have a _frightful_ temper nowadays. Occlumency will help you keep it in check.” Molly told him.

 

Harry sighed. “I suppose I have no choice.” He said.

 

Severus sneered. “You _always_ have a _choice_. I merely thought you'd do the responsible thing and choose to spend some time with me learning to control yourself rather than drain your friends every time you have a tiff.”

 

Harry was saved answering by the front door opening and Tonks coming in.

 

She came into the kitchen and smiled cheerily. “Wotcher, Harry, nice to see you've finally arrived! And just in time for shopping, too. Remus is on his way. Should be here any minute.” She announced.

 

Molly smiled. “Good, we’re just about ready.” She said, collecting the rest of the plates and taking them to the kitchen.

 

*****

 

A few hours later, shopping concluded, the group popped into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes to see how Fred and George were faring.

 

The shop was busy, but not packed, and as soon as they spotted the group, George left the counter to sling an arm over Harry's shoulders. “Heya, mate, heard about your little inheritance issue. Care to share some saliva with us? Your saliva and blood are _bound_ to have interesting properties now.”

 

“George, _no_.” Molly said sternly. “Remember, it's not all safe. You could get more than you bargained for that way.”

 

“We live on our own now; you can’t tell us what to do!” He protested.

 

Molly levelled a glare at him and he gulped and backpedalled. “Sorry, Mum. I was just kidding.”

 

George led Harry a ways away from the rest of the group and asked, “If I can’t get any saliva or blood, would you be willing to bite me? I've always wanted to know what a vampire's bite feels like.”

 

Harry flushed. “Er, _no._ You’re practically family to me, it would be weird. Not to mention, I’d get absolutely _nothing_ out of it. You'd taste awful. I've already tasted my mate's blood. Well, _one of_ my mates.” He amended.

 

“Really?” George asked quietly, leaning in close. “Who is it?”

 

Harry flushed. “Snape.”

 

George reared back. “ _Snape_?!” He nearly shouted.

 

“George!” Harry hissed. “Shh!”

 

“Sorry.” George said in a whisper. “But, seriously, Snape? I mean, the man's got the whole intensity thing going for him, which is appealing, I guess, if you're into that, but he's so unapproachable. It's going to be an uphill climb, that’s for sure.”

 

Harry smiled at him. “Worth it.” He said firmly.


	6. An Enthralling Kiss

Harry bit into his mate's neck, tasting the sweetness of his blood, feeling it heat him from the inside as it slid down his throat. He sipped at the wound leisurely for long moments before pulling away and closing the wound with a single swipe of his tongue. He pulled away from the slim column to stare into his mate's fathomless eyes.

 

Hazy onyx stared back at him, dazed from the feeding, but rallying quickly.

 

Harry called up his incubus thrall, overlaying it atop the vampire thrall he had been using as part of his feeding, and let loose, watching as his mate succumbed, slipping under his sway.

 

“Don’t worry, Severus.” He whispered, brushing his lips over the man's parted lips. “I promise you’ll like this.”

 

He knelt in front of the man, unbuttoning his robes and undoing his trousers, working them down just enough to free his cock as the man sat in stillness, eyes focused on Harry's as the teen kept his eyes trained on him to keep the man under his spell.

 

“And it won’t go too far until you’re lucid and want it, too.” He added. He took Severus into his mouth and finally let his eyes slide closed, counting on the pleasure Severus would be feeling to stay the man's hand and allow Harry to finish what he'd begun.

 

He heard Severus’ breathing hitch, the first sound the man had made since slipping under Harry's thrall, and hands suddenly slid into his hair, fisting cruelly.

 

Harry hummed, enjoying the rough treatment, knowing that it was proof that his thrall was wearing off.

 

Severus began fucking Harry's mouth, and Harry sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the cock pistoning into him as best he could.

 

He darted his glance upward, met Severus’ eyes boldly, and swallowed just as the man thrust deep, and Severus was lost. He growled as he came, holding Harry in place, denying him the taste of his release. Harry would be lying if he said _that_ didn’t sting, but there would be other encounters in the future, he knew.

 

Severus pulled him off his cock and glared at him.

 

Harry grinned smugly. “You could have stopped it, you know. You were only under my thrall for the beginning. By the time you started _fucking my face_ , it was all under _your_ control. I _enjoyed_ it, of course, but don’t lie and say you _didn’t_. I _know_ you did.”

 

“Get out, and I'd better not see your face for another week, you little shit. I’ll have a proper punishment planned for this by then.” Severus hissed, pushing him away.

 

Harry grinned. “I look forward to it, _Professor._ ” Harry purred as he stood to leave, then heard a beeping sound start up next to his ear.

 

He groaned as his wand continued to beep and buzz, rousing him from a dream he wouldn’t have minded staying in. “Damn.” He muttered, grabbing his wand and turning off the alarm.

 

He thought about the dream as he showered and dressed, wondering if he could really get away with being the aggressor. How far could he push before Severus Snape snapped and took back control? He paused, halfway through brushing his teeth when the thought occurred: What if he _didn’t_?

 

What if Severus Snape was a _bottom_?

 

Of course, he knew now that the thought had occurred to him, it would consume his thoughts until he found out.

 

He finished brushing his teeth on autopilot, going through the practiced motions while his mind was miles away.

 

He _did_ spare a thought for the fact that Snape could very well be _straight_ , but he quickly dismissed that theory, believing that magic would not make the man his mate if they were not compatible in the bedroom.

 

And Harry was fairly certain he'd like both positions, so his mates could be any combination of top or bottom, or even switches like Harry himself was.

 

Harry decided he was going to thoroughly enjoy finding out where his mates fell on the spectrum, just as soon as he discovered who they were. 

 

He finished his morning ablutions and headed downstairs to meet everyone else. He took his usual seat at the table and smiled at Hermione and Ron. “So, how did you two sleep?” He asked teasingly.

 

Hermione flushed lightly, but answered primly, “Very well, thank you. Yourself?”

 

Harry chuckled. “I had a _wonderful_ dream. It's brightened my mood considerably.” He said happily.

 

“Yes, I can tell.” Ginny said from his other side. “Details?”

 

Harry choked. “No, Ginny, I think not. Besides, it was about Snape.” He said in an undertone.

 

Ginny thought it over, then made a face. “Yeah, no, never mind.” She muttered.

 

Harry turned back to Hermione, and whispered, “What do you think: top or bottom?”

 

Hermione frowned. “Who, Professor Snape?” She shrugged. “I don’t really know. He seems the type to take control, but there are some people that say that those types of people actually prefer to cede control in the bedroom. But we shouldn’t even be _speculating_ about that. He's a _teacher_!” She finished in a hiss.

 

Harry snorted. “He's my _mate_.” He pointed out, still whispering.

 

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. “You _do_ have a point there.” She conceded softly, not quite a whisper.

 

“So I’m going to find out eventually, one way or another.” He said, speaking normally now.

 

“Find out what?” A sinfully rich voice drawled right next to his ear.

 

Harry flushed and turned his head to meet the eyes of the man in question. “Nothing, Sir.” He said quickly.

 

Severus hummed and straightened. “After you finish breakfast, you are to report to the green parlour for Occlumency.” He told the teen.

 

“Oh, so we're starting that already, are we?” Harry asked in distaste.

 

“The sooner the better, Potter.” Severus told him. “So, yes, we're starting that already.”

 

“Fine.” Harry said. “I'll be there.” He promised.

 

*****

 

Harry pushed open the door to the green parlour and entered, seeing Severus standing in front of the window.

 

“Have you cast a sun block charm over yourself yet?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not yet, Sir.”

 

Severus waved his wand and Harry felt the charm settle over him, protecting him from the sunlight he was still sensitive to, even with the potion. “Get used to keeping it on, Potter. It should be the first thing you cast each morning, and you need to re-cast one every four hours, lest you get a rather nasty sunburn fairly quickly.” He explained.

 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Now, have you read any of the book Albus assigned you?” Severus questioned.

 

“I skimmed the first chapter, but I didn’t know we were starting so soon, so I wasn’t truly paying much attention to it.” Harry admitted.

 

Severus sighed. “ _Why_ am I not surprised? It's as if your life's purpose is to make my life difficult and endanger your friends. You’ve even managed to do _both_ at the same time, which really is remarkable.” He added.

 

Harry flushed. “It's not my fault I’ve a madman after me.” He defended himself.

 

“I never said it _was_ , just that you live to plague me.” Severus said mildly. “At any rate, we should begin. Are you ready?”

 

Harry widened his stance and nodded. “Yeah. Do it.”

 

Severus raised his wand and cast, and Harry was back in his cupboard while the Dursleys celebrated Christmas without him. The scene shifted, and he was facing down Lucius again, broken glass and potions raining down on him. Another shift, and he was watching Sirius fall through the veil. “No!” He shouted, overwrought by grief he still hadn’t worked through, and something inside him rose up, and the spell got sucked into him, its hold broken as he unintentionally absorbed it.

 

Severus hummed. “Well, that was a strange outcome, but we can work with that. The feeling you had when you sucked in my spell is what we're trying to avoid. If you feel it about to come out again, push it back. Do whatever you must to avoid it, but don’t let it happen again.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “I'll try.” He said.

 

Severus cast again, and Harry was in the chamber of secrets battling the blinded basilisk. He felt Severus dig deeper, and the incubus was pulled to the surface. Harry felt his thrall take over, the vampire thrall joining it, and he saw Severus’ grip on his wand slacken as he was overcome with the desire to do whatever Harry wanted.

 

Harry wavered for a moment, uncertainly, debating whether or not what he was considering doing was a wise idea or not.

 

He wanted to go up to Severus and steal a kiss. Just one would be enough to ease the doubts the vampire was having about his mate's acceptance of him. It still felt a bit of pain at what it had taken as rejection, and a single kiss would soothe the vampire, proving that its mate was coming around, albeit slowly.

 

But it could also easily arouse Severus’ ire.

 

Harry knew the man had studied all he could find on vampires, since he'd had his eye on the DADA course for so long, and it covered vampires, as well as all other creatures in existence.

 

Which meant he _knew_ that one kiss would make the vampire even more fervent in his pursuit of the man and his affections.

 

Harry decided that he didn’t care if Severus got angry about it. His vampire wanted it, the man was under his thrall, and the vampire was screaming at him to take a bite, so, really, he was showing great restraint already in not doing so.

 

He walked up to the man, not once breaking eye contact, and rose up on tiptoe. “Forgive me, but I need this.” He whispered, then pressed his lips to the man's.

 

Warmth spread through him and his vampire thrilled at the feel of the man's lips against his. Harry couldn’t suppress the small whimper that bubbled up through his throat and out his nose as his eyes slipped closed.

 

Severus seemed to come back to himself a bit as soon as Harry's eyes closed, breaking his thrall, and he gasped a bit in shock.

 

The small action opened his mouth a bit, and Harry pressed his tongue forward, slipping it through the small opening, thanking whatever deity was listening when Severus didn’t bite the intruding tongue clean off. Instead, he stayed completely still, not participating in the kiss, but not breaking it, either. Harry felt something slot into place and felt the vampire rejoice as it finally fully recognized its mate. Severus' hands rose to rest on Harry's hips, and he carefully broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath as he studied Harry's face with a completely blank expression.

 

Harry flushed as the man assessed him, and was about to apologize when Severus asked, “Was it worth it?” His voice was calm.

 

Harry took a deep breath and gave the man a single nod. “It was. I’m sorry for the _way_ I did it, stealing a kiss like that, but I can’t apologize for kissing you, because I don’t regret actually _doing_ it. My vampire needed it, Sir. I didn’t realize until I got it just how _much_ it was needed, but I knew what it wanted, and now that I’ve gotten a kiss, I can wait for the next until _you're_ ready.” He said.

 

Severus' eyes narrowed. “But there _will_ be a next?”

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Oh, yes, Sir. There will be _many_ more to follow. I can be very tenacious.”

 

“Get out of my sight, you insufferable wretch.” Severus said wearily.

 

Harry shot him a saucy smirk and left the room in high spirits.


	7. Thrall Training

“…And then I kissed him.” Harry finished his tale.

 

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she quickly covered it with a hand. “ _Harry_!” She hissed from behind the hand. “He’s a _teacher_! You can’t just go around kissing teachers!” She said vehemently.

 

“Mate.” Harry reminded her.

 

“ _Still_ , there's _supposed_ to be a certain professional _distance_ between a teacher and their students. Even if you're leading the encounters, _he'd_ be the one to take the fall if you two are found out. You're putting him in a terrible position.” Hermione chided.

 

Ron was slightly green, but he refused to leave his girlfriend's side.

 

“What if he agreed officially to be my donor? You said donor bonds usually turn sexual.” Harry pointed out.

 

Hermione frowned. “Well, there's no precedent for _this_ particular situation, but generally anyone who becomes a vampire is legally emancipated and can take as their donor anyone of age, and the Ministry looks the other way, but I thought we were trying to keep your condition under wraps?” She reminded him.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Harry muttered. “Right.”

 

“In that case,” Hermione continued, “He _couldn't_ become your donor officially, because nothing _official_ about you can come to light.”

 

“Figured that out myself, thanks.” Harry muttered. “I _do_ have my dad's cloak. I can sneak around for two years. Gryffindor will cover for me, and I can avoid the Slytherins finding me in the dungeons by using the cloak. It would probably work, I think.” He mused.

 

Hermione sighed. “If you're really determined to go through with this…”

 

“You'd prefer me _dead_?” Harry asked wryly.

 

“No, you're right, that _is_ the best option we have.” She admitted. “I just wish there was some way to avoid putting Professor Snape's livelihood in danger to keep you alive and well.”

 

Harry suddenly frowned. “What are we going to do when people realize I’ve stopped aging? I’m going to look barely sixteen _forever_. People are _bound_ to notice _that_.”

 

Hermione hummed. “Well, see, we don’t know exactly _which_ vampiric traits you have. He said you can see your reflection, when vampires as a rule _can't_ , so maybe you'll still age normally.”

 

Harry pouted. “Damn. Overly sensitive to sunlight and no immortality? I apparently got the _short_ end of the stick.” He muttered.

 

“Possibly. All of this is pure conjecture at this point. We don’t know anything for sure.” She said.

 

“Well, at any rate, I’ve got to figure out how to turn off my thrall when he unintentionally draws out either the vampire or the incubus. Because thralling him and kissing him is only going to piss him off more every time I do it, so avoiding it is my best bet.” Harry said.

 

“Yes, that would be for the best. But how can we practice using your thrall in order to turn it off? We need an adult trained in Occlumency around for that.” Hermione told him.

 

“Do we really? Ron could probably step in. I don’t think I can thrall two people at once.”

 

Ron shook his head. “No offense, mate, but I really don’t want to get between you and your prey.”

 

“But she _wouldn’t_ be my prey. That’s the thing, I don’t see her as a possible food source anymore, that honour is all for Snape. I'd just be using her as a very lifelike practice dummy.” Harry told Ron lightly.

 

Hermione shoved him. “Hey, watch it! I can still hex you, vampire or not!”

 

“And you’ve shown great restraint in not doing so, which I appreciate.” Harry said with a grin. “ _But_ ,” He sobered. “I have to learn to control this, guys. It’s important that I get it under control so that Snape doesn’t keep getting put in situations like the one he was put in today. Neither of us need that happening again, and so it falls to me to get a handle on it.”

 

Hermione sighed. “I'll help you, if Ron agrees to supervise.” She said.

 

Harry turned hopeful eyes to Ron.

 

“ _Fine_ , but you _owe me_.” He said.

 

“I'll do anything you want, within reason.” Harry promised.

 

“Too right, you will.” Ron muttered. “Get on with it, then.”

 

Harry called up his thrall, noticing that it was getting easier to do now, and overlapped the two, deciding to go for broke. Either they'd make no progress at all, or Harry would learn how to go from a double-dose to nil in one fell swoop, which would help him immensely. He caught Hermione's eye and she fell very still.

 

He searched for an order to give her, something she would normally never do that would not embarrass her too much, and latched on to an idea.

 

Hermione opened her mouth and, in a surprisingly good voice, began singing TLC's “Waterfalls.”

 

Harry was shocked at her voice and nearly lost his concentration, but after the initial fumble, and Hermione's abnormally long pause between lyrics, he recovered and she continued.

 

He noticed Ron about to get up and tried to pull his thrall back in without prompting. He managed to get half of it pulled back before Ron got up to him and grabbed his wrist, but it took Ron breaking his concentration to fully break his hold.

 

Harry nodded at him in thanks as Hermione came back to herself and flushed brightly.

 

“So where were you hiding _that_ voice, Pipes?” Harry teased.

 

Hermione buried her face in her hands. “Sunday school choir. I was in it from five to ten.” She explained.

 

“ _Sunday_ school?” Ron asked with a frown.

 

Harry shrugged. “It's like school, but religiously-based.” He explained. “Dursleys probably would have taken me there if they weren’t convinced I would burst into flames and make them the topic of all their neighbours’ gossip.” He said wryly.

 

Hermione giggled. “Well, count yourself lucky. It was _terribly_ boring.”

 

“Anyway, I was almost there. Can we try again?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione sighed. “Can you have me do something else?” She asked.

 

“I could have you _rap_ instead, but it would be badly done, because I think I need to know all the words, and Aunt Petunia doesn't like Coolio.” Harry offered.

 

Hermione made a face. “Never mind, just have me finish this song, then.” She decided.

 

Harry grinned. “Will do.”

 

Everyone settled back into their spots and Harry called up his thrall, and Hermione began to sing…

 

*****

 

The door to Severus' lab opened just as lunch was winding down and Severus poked his head out. “Potter, could you join me for a moment?” He asked, holding the door open.

 

Harry nodded and got up, heading into the lab, hearing the soft ‘snick' of the door closing behind him. “What's up?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “I wanted more blood. There are a few tests I’ve put together which should tell us how many traits you've inherited from your vampire and incubus sides. There are no tests for Ethologus abilities, since we exterminated them long ago, but we can test the potency of the other two and come up with theories as to the rest based on those results.” He told Harry, who nodded.

 

“Alright, I get it.” He rolled up his sleeve. “Knock yourself out, then.”

 

Severus quickly took more blood, having to reopen the cut twice. “Your healing ability has gotten stronger. It's because you've started getting my blood. You're becoming stronger.” He noted.

 

Harry felt a fission of irritation at the thought that Severus had wanted to keep Harry from becoming stronger, but he tamped it down and didn’t let it show. The man would be proud, if only he knew.

 

Severus finished collecting the blood he needed and nodded. “There. You may go now. I will let you know what I discover as soon as I have news.”

 

Harry nodded. “I'll be waiting.” He left the lab and rejoined his friends.

 

“What was that about?” Ginny asked. “Secret assignations?” She teased with a smile.

 

“Hardly.” Harry replied. “He needed more blood to test.”

 

Remus wandered in and took a seat at the table. “Anyone make tea recently?” He asked, burying his face in his hands. “I could really use a cuppa.”

 

Harry got up. “I'll make you some.” He offered, grabbing the kettle and putting some water on to heat.

 

“Any news?” Remus asked the group at large.

 

“There will be soon.” Hermione said. “Professor Snape just took some more blood for testing. Did he say what he was testing specifically, Harry?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Just that he was checking to see how potent my vampire and incubus sides are. Probably what traits I’ve inherited specifically. We know about the thralls, the aversion to sunlight, the feeding off sexual energies and my new nocturnal nature when I'm not on the potion. And my blood-drinking, but I think that one's always been a given. Snape didn’t seem too surprised about it.” He said.

 

“I've discovered something new about your scent, if you're interested.” Remus told Harry.

 

Harry quirked a brow and leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. “Let's hear it, then.” He said encouragingly. 

 

Remus grinned. “Well, when I caught your new scent, there were three distinct smells on you: the smell of death, not _decay_ , more of a musty stillness, which I knew to be vampire, and there were two others: a sweetness and a spicy scent. I found out from another Werewolf that the sweetness I smelled was the incubus. That means the spice is the Ethologus. It smells of cayenne pepper, but it’s a good deal fainter than the other two. I think keeping the Ethologus under control should be fairly easy. You just have to learn to control your temper.”

 

“Easier said than done.” Harry muttered, getting Remus his tea and setting it before the man. “I'm working on it, of course, but it will probably take time.”

 

Remus grinned. “Time that you'll get to spend with Severus?” He teased.

 

Harry flushed and cleared his throat. “Well, _yes_ , but I’m trying not to be _too_ excited about it.”

 

“No, I doubt he'd take that well. So what have you been doing today so far?” Remus asked.

 

“We worked on my thrall.” Harry said excitedly. “I can now rein it in, although it takes some fair effort to do.”

 

Remus smiled widely. “I’m proud of you, Cub! Does Severus know yet?” He asked.

 

Harry's grin widened. “Nope. It's my little secret for now. He'll find out soon enough.” He replied smugly.

 

“Well, come on, sit down and let’s chat. Can you take tea still?” Remus asked.

 

Harry hesitated. “Tea has been a bit hit-or-miss. But Earl Grey should be fine. And I can do fruity biscuits, just nothing with chocolate. Doesn’t agree with me anymore.” He explained, pouring himself a cup.

 

Remus' face fell. “Oh, Cub, I’m so _sorry_.” He said mournfully.

 

“About what? The chocolate? Don’t be, I can live without it. I was more upset over losing treacle, but I’m sure something will come along that will make up for it.” Harry said philosophically.

 

Remus nodded slowly. “Probably. Still, I don’t think I’d survive without chocolate.” He said.

 

Harry snorted. “Then isn’t it good no one's asking you to?” He asked.

 

Remus smiled. “Too true.”


	8. Inherited Traits

“Potter, can you come in here? We have results to discuss.” Severus called from the door to his lab.

 

Harry got up from dinner, letting Molly know that he had finished, and went to join him. “You _could_ call me ‘Harry,’ you know. I've had my tongue in your mouth.” He muttered.

 

“Kindly don’t remind me, _Harry_. The memory irks me.” Severus said, walking over to a row of vials all shimmering different colours. “Would you like to go through vampire traits or incubus traits first?” He asked.

 

Harry looked over the vials. “Which do I have more of?” He asked.

 

“Vampire.” Severus answered swiftly.

 

“Let's go over those first, then.” Harry said.

 

“Very well.” Severus began at the far end of the row. “You do _not_ have immortality, but you have something close to it. You will age normally until you hit twenty-five, then your aging will slow and you will age a year every ten to fifteen years. You will reach an age of approximately two thousand years, and if you continue to feed exclusively from me, I should reach an age close to that due to your saliva's effects. Any other mates you can take blood from will also live as long as you do. You cannot infect anyone, even by giving them your blood, so don’t even attempt it. Ever.”

 

“I never _would_. What would be the point?” Harry interjected.

 

Severus let out a soft ‘humph.’ “Additionally, you have the power to make your bite pleasurable or painful, but it remains to be seen if you have access to that ability _currently_. Mind you, I do not feel like testing that out. You will have an aversion to garlic, I warned Molly already, and she's heeded my warning so far. Your fangs are not retractable; you are simply going to have to keep a glamour up. _Don't_ let it slip. It would be disastrous. You should have excellent vision—”

 

“I do!” Harry exclaimed happily.

 

“And that should include night vision. You will have an Animagus form, should you choose to learn the transformation, that is traditional for a vampire; that is to say, it will be something black in colour, most likely all over. I'm betting on a panther or raven.” He finished.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “All right. And the incubus traits?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “You feed on sexual energies, which we already knew, and you have the ability to feed on ambient energies as well as directly from a sex act itself. You have the ability to perform wandless magic, and have reserves of strength that far outstrip anything I have even seen _Albus_ display. You can also become pregnant.” He finished, pointing at the very last vial, which shone a ruby red.

 

“I can become _what_ , now?!” Harry asked in alarm.

 

“You are a submissive incubus. You can become pregnant.” Severus repeated.

 

Harry shook his head. “I'm not _submissive_.” He told the man.

 

“Your incubus is, so you're at the very least a switch.” Severus told him.

 

“ _That_ I can agree with.” Harry muttered. “So that means I can only get pregnant by the incubus' mate, right?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus hesitated, then answered, “As long as he is the only man you bottom for, yes. But be careful, because you can become pregnant with anyone you submit to.” He warned.

 

“That’s going to put a serious cramp in my sexual awakening.” Harry mumbled, rubbing his forehead. “Okay!” He straightened and clapped his hands together. “Then what are my options?”

 

Severus chuckled. “For once, you seem to be choosing the smart route. It’s best we discuss this now, after all. There is a potion, a contraceptive. I will look into whether it works for incubi or not, and find a different option if it does not. I’m certain there is something out there, as you are _far_ from the only incubus in this part of the world.” He told Harry. “I am also willing to brew it for you, for as long as you remain on my good side. It would, therefore, behoove you to stop. Kissing. Me.” He added sharply.

 

Harry grinned. “Won't happen again, Sir. I already told you, and I keep my promises.”

 

“For the most part.” Severus corrected.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, yes. Mostly. Take what you can get, right?” He asked brightly.

 

“Indeed.” Severus drawled.

 

“I really do appreciate all the work you're putting in to help me. I understand that it’s not leaving you much free time, and you don’t have to help me. I just mean… Thank you.” Harry finished, running out of steam at the blank look he was getting from Severus.

 

“I'm doing all this on Albus' orders.” He said.

 

Harry's shoulders slumped and all the exuberance visibly drained out of him. “Oh.” He said hollowly. “Well, I’ll just… Goodbye, then.” He said weakly, turning to head back up the stairs.

 

“Harry!” Severus called out, and the teen stopped, not turning around, but listening. He panicked. ‘ _Why_ did I call out to him?!’ He thought frantically. ‘What am I going to _say_?!’

 

“Your appreciation…” He began.

 

Harry cocked his head and made a questioning sound, so Severus continued.

 

“It warms my heart. You are very welcome.” He said, almost stumbling over the unfamiliar words.

 

Harry turned just enough for Severus to see him and shot him a blinding smile that took Severus’ breath away. “Have a good night, Sir. See you tomorrow!”

 

Severus nodded a bit dazedly as the door closed and parroted, “See you.” At the shut door.

 

Was it the vampire, the incubus, or had the boy always been so beautiful when he smiled like that? Severus hadn’t been the recipient of enough of his smiles before to know for sure, but whatever it was, he wanted to earn more of those smiles to hoard to himself forever.

 

Severus _knew_ he was a greedy man, he made no apologies for it, and it was just his luck that he'd find himself tied to someone he could probably fall for if he allowed himself to, but he would be forced to _share_ him when the boy found his incubus, and possibly Ethologus, mates.

 

Perhaps this was his personal version of the second circle of hell. He was never a particularly lustful person, but for such a lovely young man, he _could_ be. And likely _would_ be.

 

He sighed. “Time to hit the books for a while.” He muttered to himself.

 

*****

 

“Green,

 

Sorry it took me so long to reply, I was busy getting ready for school. Father insisted I go clothes shopping, and it took two full days for him to be satisfied that my wardrobe was up to family standards. His are rather high. We must always look our best.

 

So, you found a mate. That's half the battle won. Now you just have to seduce said mate.

 

How did you attack them? Was it physical? Like, fisticuffs or something? Or did you lash out magically?

 

Also, do you still attend school? Where at?

 

I go to Hogwarts.

 

I'm fairly popular, in my house, but I have to pander to some people I’d rather not. Future connections are at stake if I’m lax about keeping the lines of communication open, and I can't afford to cut people out before I know where they will end up.

 

I understand about not being able to tell me what the last creature is, but why? Is it dangerous, or are you at risk for exploitation?

 

Looking forward to our next chat,

 

Silver"

 

Harry frowned. His pen pal went to Hogwarts? And he or she sounded like a Slytherin. Well, Harry wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least this way, there was little chance of him saying the wrong thing to the wrong person and giving away his identity. None of the Slytherins knew him well, and they _certainly_ weren’t part of his small circle of friends, so nothing he said would get out.

 

He picked out another quill and began to write.

 

“Silver,

 

I do go to Hogwarts, but I won’t tell you anything more than that. The lure of these books, for me, is the anonymity. Don’t tell me who you are, I’d rather not know.

 

I've got bigger problems right now than seducing my mate. I’m actually working through some heavy stuff at the moment.

 

I lost someone very close to me right before school let out. He was like a father to me, and it hit me hard. Another friend of mine was hit even harder by the loss. They were mates, and I can only imagine what he's feeling by envisioning myself losing my mate. It’s a terrible thought, and I never want to live through it. I'd probably greet the dawn if I lost a mate. That's the term for a vampire choosing self-immolation rather than life without their mate.

 

I accidentally attacked my friend and mate magically when I got angry. It scared both them and me, and I’m working on controlling my anger so it doesn’t flare up out of control again.

 

The last creature is dangerous, so I can’t tell you more. All I can say is we’re working on getting it under control, and things are going passably well so far.

 

I'll write you later.

 

Green"

 

Harry closed the correspondence book and headed downstairs for his Occlumency lesson.

 

He got into the parlour and found Severus reading a potions journal. “Ready to dive into my mind again?” He asked cheerfully.

 

Severus nodded and marked his place, setting the magazine aside. “As I'll ever be. Are _you_ ready?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Only one way to find out, isn’t there?” He shot back. “Cast at me and let's see.”

 

“Hm. Such a cavalier attitude about it. That’s more than a little worrying, but we'll see if you've got reason to be so flippant. If you kiss me again, I will _flay you alive_ , Potter.” Severus warned, standing and aiming his wand at Harry. “Legilimens!”

 

Harry was eleven, chasing after his first snitch, feeling the wind in his face as he sped after the ball. The scene shifted, and he was thirteen, learning how to repel a Dementor. Another shift, and he was fifteen, wanking off furtively, climaxing with the whisper of Remus' name on his lips. He was embarrassed enough by that that he was able to force Severus out.

 

Severus stared at him for long moments, more than a little shocked. “For _shame_ , Potter.”

 

“That was _private_ ; you had no right to go looking for it!” Harry snapped, anger building. “And I thought you were calling me _Harry_ , now?”

 

“Rein in your anger; control it, don’t let it control you, _Harry._ Things like this sometimes come to light in these situations. Shall I tell Lupin how you feel?” Severus asked simply, a small smirk curving his lips.

 

Harry grinned. “No need; I have another man to fantasize about lately. And I think I stand a much better chance with him.” He purred, raking his eyes down Severus' body and back up in an unmistakable once-over.

 

Severus' eyes narrowed. “You seem to have overcome your anger. We're done for today.” He said. “Get out of my sight. I'll see you in your room tomorrow morning at eight for a feeding.” He said. “Try not to seduce me, please. Just try.”

 

Harry smiled warmly at the man. “I won’t seduce you. You can trust me on that, Sir.”

 

Severus hummed. “We'll have to see about that.” Was all he said.


	9. In on the Secret

Harry woke to a soft knock on his door and sat up in bed. “Come in.” He called out, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

Severus opened the door and came into the room, closing it behind him.

 

Harry blinked. “You didn’t bring Dumbledore. I thought you'd want someone else with you for this.”

 

Severus flushed. “I am fully aware that I may embarrass myself. I want as small an audience as possible for that.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “And you know I won’t tell if you do?”

 

“Hardly. _You_ know I will stake you through the heart if you breathe a word about anything I say or do whilst in here.” Severus corrected.

 

Harry pouted. “And here I thought you were coming to like me. Really? Death threats?” He asked.

 

Severus' lips twitched. “Whatever works.” He said, coming to sit next to Harry on the bed. He held out his arm. “I understand that my blood is like the best vintage you've ever tasted, but _try_ not to drain me dry. I _do_ value my life, such as it is.”

 

“Such trust.” Harry muttered wryly. “I can control myself.” He took Severus' hand in his own. “Ready?” He asked.

 

“At your leisure.” Severus said.

 

Harry raised the wrist to his mouth and _bit_.

 

Harry moaned in pleasure at the taste, and heard an echo from Severus as the man's fingers twitched in his hold. He looked up and found Severus staring raptly at him, and he realized that the bite was a lot like the thrall in that it made the bitten party surprisingly compliant while the vampire fed. Because Harry was actively holding back his thrall, and Severus was still spellbound.

 

Harry took a few more gulps of the delicious blood, then withdrew his fangs and licked the wound to close it.

 

Severus blinked and cleared his throat. “Well, that went… Well. Why am I not a babbling idiot right now?” He asked.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Did you _want_ me to use my thrall? If so, we can try that again. I thought you'd prefer if I held it back, now that I _can_.” He told the man.

 

“Since when can you hold it back? How did you learn?” Severus asked suspiciously.

 

“I got Hermione and Ron to help. It wasn’t hard, I just needed practice.” He told the man.

 

Severus frowned. “That was foolish.” He told Harry. “You shouldn’t use your thrall without someone around that has Occlumency shields.”

 

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? It was _fine_. And now I can turn it off. All's well that ends well.” Harry said lightly.

 

“I suppose I'll overlook it this once, but _try_ to heed my advice in the future. I don’t give it for the sake of giving it.” Severus said.

 

Harry grinned. “Understood. Now, there should be breakfast downstairs. We should go get some.” He suggested.

 

“Yes, I could definitely use some bacon and eggs right about now.” Severus agreed.

 

Harry sighed. “Bacon. How I miss bacon.”

 

Severus snorted. “Certain losses have to be accepted as a matter of course. Be glad you only lost bacon and chocolate.” He said.

 

Harry pouted. “And cake. And treacle. I lost a _lot_ , Sir. It's not really fair.”

 

“Don’t whine. It's unbecoming.” Severus told him.

 

“Fine. Let's get down there. I suppose I should be happy I haven’t lost more.” Harry said heavily.

 

“You'll get used to it. Eventually, it won’t matter as much to you anymore.” Severus assured him.

 

Harry hummed noncommittally and they headed downstairs. Severus opted to sit across from Harry and Molly brought plates out for them both.

 

“Two days until you head back to Hogwarts.” Molly said cheerfully. “Are you excited?” She asked Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “More nervous than anything else right now.” He answered honestly. “There are so many ways everything can go wrong.”

 

“Try not to worry too much, Dear. I have faith that everything will go fine.” Molly assured him, patting his cheek fondly.

 

“That makes one of us.” Harry muttered before tucking in to his breakfast.

 

*****

 

“Hey. How was everyone's summer?” Neville asked, joining Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny in their compartment.

 

“Eventful.” Harry answered. “I got a birthday surprise.”

 

Everyone had discussed what to tell the students at Hogwarts about Harry and they had decided to tell Neville the whole truth. The other teen was the most level-headed Gryffindor besides Hermione, and Harry had assured everyone that he could, and _would_ , keep Harry's secrets if he was let in on them.

 

“Really?” Neville asked. “What was it?”

 

Harry smiled wryly. “Remember at the Battle at the Ministry, when I got all those potions dumped on me?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I was busy, but I heard the glass shatter and turned around just in time to see them fall on you. What did they do?”

 

“I'm a hybrid now. Of three different creatures, one of which is dangerous and extinct, except for me.” He explained.

 

Neville's eyes widened. “What are you? Are you dangerous to others? Should I be worried?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I’m getting things under control, slowly but surely. I'm vampire, incubus, and something called an Ethologus. Only the last one is really a danger, but that only comes out when I'm really angry or distraught.”

 

“So don’t piss you off. Got it.” Neville said, grinning.

 

Harry smiled back at him. “Pretty much.”

 

“Anything cool you can do or got as a part of the deal?” Neville asked. “I see your glasses are gone.” He noted.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got perfect vision now. And really good night vision, too.” He said proudly. “Also, I’m going to need you and the rest of Gryffindor to help cover for me. I found the vampire’s mate, but he’s not a Gryffindor. He’s not even a student, for that matter. And I’ve got to meet with him for feedings and he’s teaching me to keep my anger in check.”

 

Neville nodded slowly. “It’s Snape, isn’t it?” He asked calmly.

 

Harry gaped at him. “How did you know?” He asked, shocked.

 

“Well, it’s kind of obvious. There’s _always_ been a lot of emotion between you two, though usually it was negative. But he always looked out for you, he’s always been the least volatile person we know, and if he’s teaching you to control your anger, I can’t think of anyone else who has such a good hold on their anger as him. I know you’ve said he’s blown up at you, but you’re really the only person that can inspire that in him. He’s cool as a cucumber with everyone else.” Neville pointed out. “Magic was bound to pick him for at least one mate.”

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I guess when you put it like that, it’s kind of obvious.”

 

“It’s the other two mates you have to look out for. Incubus mates are based on sexual needs, so it could be someone you hate, even, so long as they’re the best match for you sexually. And no one knows what the basis is for Ethologus mates. What _is_ an Ethologus, anyway?” Neville asked.

 

“It drains magic. It turns out that I _do_ have that ability, and I scared myself when I used it.” Harry said. “It was pure reaction, I didn’t use it consciously, it just kind of came out on its own.”

 

“You scared _me more_.” Hermione muttered.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Harry told her.

 

Hermione smiled. “Water under the bridge. You’re forgiven, no harm done.” She said lightly.

 

“Anyway, I have no idea how to use the ability, and I don’t really want to find out.” Harry said. “I’d rather just let it be until or unless I find its mate.”

 

Neville frowned. “That’s not exactly a _healthy_ way to treat something that is essentially a _part_ of you now, but do what you will, I suppose. I just hope that doesn’t come back to bite you down the line.”

 

“It probably will, but I’ll deal with that when it happens, and not before.” Harry said firmly.

 

“I suppose that’s fair. So, if you’re part vampire, are you immortal now?” Neville asked curiously.

 

Harry laughed. “Not exactly, but close to it. I’ll apparently age normally until I hit twenty-five, then my aging will slow to pretty much a crawl and I’ll age a year for every ten or fifteen years. I’ll outlive pretty much everyone but my mates, though, so I’ll have to get used to watching everyone around me die. But it is what it is, I’ll learn as I go, and maybe I’ll be able to accept it when the time comes to say goodbye.” He said solemnly. “It’s not like I have much choice.”

 

Neville frowned. “Yeah, that’s tough. What about the incubus, did you get many traits from it?”

 

Harry made a face. “Apparently my incubus is submissive, so I can get pregnant. I’m choosing not to dwell on that titbit. I also have the capacity to perform wandless magic, and I have reserves of power that are stronger than Dumbledore.” He revealed.

 

“You didn’t tell _us_ that!” Hermione said.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, yeah. I’m apparently super-powerful now. So it’s not _all_ bad, I guess.”

 

“What are you doing here?!” Ron nearly shouted. “With power like _that_ you should be off killing you-know-who!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, let me just nip over to wherever he’s hiding, _cause we really know_ , and kill him when I can’t even cast Cruciatus at the woman who _killed my Godfather_!” He sneered.

 

Ron deflated. “You don’t have to take _that_ tone with me.” He muttered sullenly.

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Say it in your head before it comes out of your mouth, Ron. It’ll save you _loads_ of grief.” She advised.

 

“Yeah, I’ll try doing that from now on.” Ron said.

 

“I still have a lot to learn before I can go kill him. But eventually, that time will come. When it does, I will meet it unflinchingly.” Harry assured him.

 

“With how powerful you are, you should be able to do it easily.” Neville said.

 

“That’s the hope.” Harry agreed.


	10. Of Smells and Aurae

Harry woke and headed into the bathroom to take his shower and smiled at Neville as the other teen came in. “Hey.” He said.

 

Neville came up next to him and turned on the water. “Hey." He was about to say something else, but his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Uh… Your eyes…” He began.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, have you had sex recently?” He asked.

 

Neville flushed. “Not all the way. I met Luna last night in the astronomy tower for some snogging and heavy petting, but it stopped there.” He explained.

 

“Well, I can smell it all over you. Can I… Don’t take this wrong, but can I breathe it in?” Harry asked, flushing.

 

Neville shrugged. “I suppose.” He said.

 

Harry leaned in and took several deep breaths, watching Neville interestedly watching his glowing eyes. He finished and got back under his own spray. “Thanks. That should hold me over for a few days. I haven't met my mate, so I don’t need a lot.”

 

Neville nodded. “Did you know that the more you take in, the less your eyes glow? It’s really interesting. And also very pretty. You look ethereal.”

 

“Probably the incubus’ way of keeping their mate. Looking otherworldly seems to be a draw to Wizarding folk.” Harry remarked.

 

“I suppose. We seem to be drawn more to creatures that aren’t purely human more often than not.” Neville remarked. “Not sure why, but it seems a common theme.”

 

Harry grinned. “It’s human nature to be drawn to the rare and unusual.” He said.

 

“Well, you've got everyone beat there.” Neville said.

 

“I do, don’t I? Well, I can’t do anything but accept it, so I guess I'll just have to live with it.” Harry said in good humour.

 

Ron came in and took the shower on the other side of Harry. “Fair warning, mate; you might want to put your glamours up. Dean's about to come in.”

 

Harry blanched and dove out of the showers for his wand, casting both glamours seconds before the other teen came in, yawning. He returned under the spray and mouthed his thanks to Ron, who simply nodded.

 

Harry was planning on telling the rest of his dorm mates about the vampire and incubus inheritances, but he wanted to give them some time to realize he was still the same old Harry before the news came out, to avoid unnecessary tension.

 

He finished his shower and left the room to get dressed.

 

Once Ron and Neville had emerged and dressed they went downstairs to meet Hermione and Ginny and went to the Great Hall together.

 

Harry saw Hedwig sitting next to a plate with a note and sat in front of that plate. He read the note, which read, “Tap the plate with your wand and your preferred breakfast items will appear. A. Dumbledore."

 

He frowned and tapped the plate with his wand and it filled with sausage, eggs, rye toast and hash browns. “Huh. That’s handy. Thanks, girl. Don’t know what I would do without you.” He said to Hedwig.

 

She nibbled a strand of his hair, then took off.

 

Hermione smiled. “Looks like Dumbledore thought of everything.” She said.

 

“Yeah. I know I won’t starve. This way, at least.” He said lightly.

 

*****

 

Harry kept taking deep inhales during potions and Hermione finally looked over as he was breathing deep and slicing flobberworms.

 

“Smell something good?” She asked teasingly.

 

Harry flushed. “You have no _idea_ how many Hogwarts students are having sex. The smell is all over the place.” He whispered back.

 

“No talking. Potter, stay after class.” Severus snapped.

 

Harry groaned, but since this was par for the course for his life, he just kept silent and continued to slice.

 

By the end of class, he and Hermione had what Harry deemed a passable attempt at a burn salve, and he bottled it and turned in their sample. As he was walking back to his seat, Malfoy roughly shouldered him aside on his way to turn in his sample. Harry glared at his back, but knew better than to get into a fight under Severus' watchful eye.

 

Harry waited for the students to filter out and Severus walked over to stand beside his desk, propping his hip against the desk across the aisle.

 

“Did you get enough, or did it only make you hungrier?” Severus asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, I think I got enough, Sir. Unless you’re offering—”

 

“ _Blood_ , Harry, I’m only offering _blood_.” Severus clarified. “Because I refuse to offer up anything else unless it becomes apparent that they are disparate hungers. For now, feeding one might suffice.”

 

“I doubt that.” Harry muttered, then added, “But thank you for the offer, Sir. I’m fine.”

 

“Very well.” Severus straightened. “You may go.”

 

Harry got up and left the room, rushing toward Charms.

 

*****

 

“He offered _blood_ , but I don’t think feeding the vampire is going to satisfy the _incubus_.” Harry said softly.

 

Hermione was ignoring the open book in front of her as she listened. “No, that probably wouldn’t work. Have you pinpointed anyone who smells particularly good yet? You should probably start actively looking for the incubus' mate.”

 

Harry made a face. “Why? I don’t want to have my first time be with someone I don’t like, and here's the thing: _someone_ in potions smelled _amazing_ , and I didn’t smell them at lunch. Which means—"

 

“It's a Slytherin.” Hermione finished with a sigh. “Well, maybe you'll luck out and it'll be Malfoy and you can bite him while you have sex and drain him dry, or something.” She quipped.

 

Harry laughed out loud, smothering it when Madam Pince glared at him. “I never thought _you’d_ advocate murder.” He said.

 

Hermione shrugged. “He's an evil little cockroach, and he needs to be smashed. But maybe not by you. I kind of like having you around.” She added.

 

“I like _being_ around.” Harry agreed lightly.

 

“I hope it's _not_ Malfoy.” Ron said from Hermione's other side. “I don’t want to have to learn to get along with him.”

 

Harry nodded. “You and me both.” He said. “Keep in mind, though, that I’m not asking you to get along with Snape, and _he's_ the vampire’s mate. I can keep my needs and friends separate if I have to, to keep harmony.”

 

“Harmony is always a good thing.” A voice said from the other side of the table.

 

Harry smiled at Luna. “Hey. Joining us?”

 

Luna took a seat and nodded. “I probably should. Your magic is reaching out for someone, Harry.” She told him. “You need to be open to finding _all_ your mates, or the last one will get away. Trust me, you don’t want that.” She advised.

 

Harry sighed. “Luna, how do you _know_ these things?” He asked.

 

Luna shrugged. “I know what I know. But don’t worry. You'll find him if you look hard enough. As for the other, don’t be afraid. He won’t hurt you.” She said simply.

 

Harry shook his head. “I wasn’t worried about _that_.” He said.

 

Luna reached out and patted his hand. “Of _course_ you were, Harry. And it’s understandable; submitting to someone is frightening. But he's safe. He doesn’t hate you. He's _curious_ , though.”

 

“Well, I suppose that’s good news.” Ron said. “Can’t be Malfoy, cause he _does_ hate you.”

 

Harry chuckled. “That he does.” He agreed.

 

Luna cocked her head. “What's the last creature?” She asked. “The one that has your magic reaching out? It’s _pretty_ , but I don’t recognize those _swirls_ in your aura.”

 

Harry flushed. “Have you ever heard of an Ethologus?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Luna's eyes widened. “Oh, _yes_! Mother was researching a _lot_ of old, extinct species before she died. She told me about them. I didn’t realize they would be so pretty, though! I’m glad I get to see one.” She said, eyes flicking rapidly around Harry, focusing just above his shoulder, then over his heart, then above his head.

 

Hermione frowned. “How long have you seen aurae?” She asked.

 

“Oh, always.” Luna said lightly, eyes focusing on Hermione. “I can’t remember a time when I _couldn’t_ see them.”

 

“That's a useful skill to have. It must give you _loads_ of information about a person.”

 

Luna nodded. “It tells me things. It's helpful, but nothing makes up for truly getting to know a person. I see what their _nature_ is, but it tells me nothing about their motivations, or their aspirations, or their likes and dislikes. There’s still a lot I can learn.”

 

Harry smiled. “Can you tell me who the incubus' mate is?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Luna said simply, reaching into her bag for a book.

 

“Well, who is it?” Ron asked impatiently.

 

Luna focused on him. “Just because I _can_ doesn’t mean I _will_. Harry needs to find out on his own, in his own time. I shouldn’t interfere with mating bonds; it’s bad luck.” She said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine by me. I can figure things out on my own.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry writhed, a strong, firm body looming over him, slightly rough hands roving over his body slowly.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you. I'll make it good, don’t worry.”

 

Harry couldn’t place the voice that was murmuring to him, and the room was too dark; all he could make out was a masculine shape above him. He reached out and clutched at the broad shoulders, moaning softly. “I can't—” He gasped out, and the voice shushed him again.

 

“That's fine; you don’t _need_ to. Just lie back and let _me_ do everything.” Then warm, slightly moist lips descended on his chest, laying a trail of tender kisses toward his navel.

 

Harry's breath hitched and he arched up, a choked cry escaping his lips.

 

“No one else is here. You can be as loud as you want. Let go and make whatever noise you need to. I _like_ a vocal lover.” The voice purred.

 

Harry cried out and felt his release approaching. He sped toward it, and within moments his balls were tightening, his breathing stopped and—he woke up.

 

 _“Damn it all_!” He snapped, reaching down for his hard, throbbing cock.

 

Worst awakening _ever._


	11. A Hint of Jealousy

“Green,

 

How are things going?

 

Did you find out anything new recently, or are things stalled for the school year?

 

My best friend has worked his way through the rest of the students in our year _and_ the years below us and above in our house, and he's looking to branch out some. Perhaps you'd be interested?

 

Sorry, only joking.

 

Seriously, though, he's such a man slag. He sleeps with anyone who will look at him. I've been waiting for him to settle down with someone, but it looks like all my waiting might be in vain.

 

I found out just before coming back to school that Mother has a new lover. He's Irish, and Mother was entertaining him the night before school started.

 

I don’t begrudge her her happiness, but I wish she would be more motherly and less… Unapproachable. I understand that she only had me to appease the marriage contract and supply Father with his heir, but she was always cold to me after I was old enough to start asking questions. She has a temper and doesn’t like answering them.

 

But enough about that, has your new status made anything easier to you now? Or harder? Let me know if it’s changed anything for you academically.

 

Hoping to hear from you soon.

 

Silver.”

 

Harry hummed and decided he had enough time before bed to answer his pen-pal.

 

“Silver,

 

We've figured out everything to know about the vampire and incubus traits I’ve got, so things are stalled right now. The only way to find out more about the other is to let things play out and see what happens.

 

I'd give your friend a try if it weren't for two things; first, and less importantly, I would want someone to stay with me. I’m not the love-them-and-leave-them type, and I couldn’t be happy with someone that _is_. Secondly, and more importantly, I'm still a virgin. I'd prefer to save that step for one of my mates. I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic that way, I suppose.

 

How about you? Have you taken that step with anyone? No need to name names, but male or female? You don’t _need_ to tell me, I’m just curious.

 

Sorry about your Mum. I lost mine pretty early, but I like to imagine she's looking down on me and approves of my choices thus far. I assume your parents had an arranged marriage from the sound of things. Best to just let them find their happiness where they will. I don’t approve of arranged marriages, but it is what it is. I accept that they happen, I’m just glad I don’t have to live with one.

 

Are you going to let your parents arrange a marriage for you? Do they want to?

 

Academically, there have been little changes, really. I’m a bit stronger, so spellwork comes to me more easily now, but the change isn’t really noticeable unless you know me well.

 

Talk to you later.

 

Green”

 

He set the book on his nightstand and lay down to sleep. He wasn’t really tired, indicating that tomorrow's dose of his potion was going to be a necessity rather than a want, but hopefully he'd manage to fall asleep at some point so he wasn’t too tired tomorrow.

 

*****

 

“Thanks. God, you have _no idea_ how much I need this right now.” Harry muttered tiredly, taking the goblet from Severus and downing it.

 

“I altered it a bit, so let me know if there are any new side—” Severus fell silent and curled his lip as Harry promptly vomited on his robes. “Effects.” He finished, then spelled away the mess. “Uncontrollable vomiting. Interesting.” He said dispassionately.

 

Harry sighed. “Are you trying to poison me, or what?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Stay here while I brew another dose. This time _without_ the alterations. It will take an hour.” He said, setting up a cauldron. Luckily, it was Saturday, so neither of them had classes to worry about.

 

“I may have found the incubus' mate. Sort of. I've narrowed it down to someone in _my_ year, in _your_ house.” Harry said, noticing how Severus' usually deft hands stilled a bit at the revelation.

 

“Indeed?” He asked curiously. “My Slytherins _can_ be a tactile bunch, and most of them discover sex quite early on. This doesn’t surprise me. It _is_ worrying, though, considering your rather antagonistic relationship with most of them. Paired with your incubus' submissive nature, it leads me to worry for you. Be careful.” He advised.

 

Harry nodded. “I plan to be, Sir. But Luna says there's no reason to worry, and she's usually right about these kinds of things.”

 

Severus hummed. “Forgive me, Harry, but hinging your future safety on the word of a mere _schoolgirl_ is hardly going to inspire confidence in your ability to protect yourself.” He said wearily. “No matter _how often_ she just so _happens_ to be right.” He added.

 

“I understand that, but she's unnaturally perceptive, and she always just seems to _know things_. Things she can’t _possibly_ know, but she _does_ all the same. I’ve learned to trust her words. She’s never led me astray yet.” Harry told the man. “I trust her implicitly.”

 

“Still, exercise proper caution with my snakes. _Some of them_ are safe, but not all of them are altruistic, and those that aren’t are opportunistic enough that they will jump at any chance to hurt you, in any way. For simple revenge.” Severus warned.

 

Harry frowned. “You know, it almost sounds like you don’t _want_ me to find the incubus’ mate. But that _can’t_ be right. Because you’re not going to feed the incubus _yourself_ , are you?” He snarked.

 

Severus scoffed. “Not hardly. I have no interest in little _boys_.”

 

Harry got up and walked up behind the man, leaning in so close that his hot breath blew against the back of the man’s neck as he spoke. “I’m not so _little_ where it _counts_ , Professor.” He said lowly.

 

Severus shivered, but whether it was from the sensation or the words was anyone’s guess. He swatted at Harry’s face as his other hand continued stirring his potion. "Go sit down. We can talk, I know this potion like the back of my wand hand, but stop actively trying to distract me.” It seemed like an afterthought when he added, “And I am _patently not interested_ in the size of your… _Anything_!” He finally finished.

 

Harry returned to his seat and smirked. Despite his protestations, he could tell that Severus _was_ interested. If only _just_ enough to give him an opening to work with. It was enough.

 

*****

 

Harry was watching in interest as the Potions Master brewed his potion, his interest sharpening further when the man set down the stirring rod and picked up the sharp knife he had produced from his pocket minutes ago. He held his arm over the cauldron and made a cut, and Harry was suddenly assaulted by the smell of absolute _heaven_ as blood trickled from the wound into the cauldron.

 

Before he even realized he was moving, he was at the man’s side, watching the progress of the blood in rapt fascination.

 

Severus chuckled. “I didn’t think to test for preternatural _speed_ , but it appears you have _that_ , as well. In _spades_.” He murmured. He held his still-bleeding arm out to Harry. “You may take a _small sip_ as you close it, but you will be Feeding properly once you’ve taken your potion, so don’t get greedy.” He warned.

 

Harry took the arm and closed his mouth over the wound, sucking in a mouthful of warm blood and swallowing before licking the wound closed and releasing his mate. “Thanks. Good stuff.”

 

Severus smiled. “I’m sure.” He grabbed the goblet from the table and cleaned it with a charm, then ladled out a serving of the still-steaming brew he’d just made, handing it over.

 

Harry took it. “It won’t make me puke this time?” He checked.

 

“It shouldn’t.” Severus assured him.

 

Harry drank it down, feeling his weariness and agitation ebb away as the potion worked its magic. “Ahh, that’s better.” He said happily.

 

Severus hummed and held out his arm. “Go ahead and Feed. Try not to take too much, as usual. We haven’t had a close call yet, so I have faith in you.”

 

Harry took his arm and bit into his wrist, humming happily as he drank. Once he had had enough, he closed the wound and pulled away. “Do you need me for anything else?” He asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “Occlumency at seven tonight, but I need some alone time before we do that.” He said.

 

Harry turned and was about to leave when Severus grabbed his arm, spun him around, and planted his mouth over Harry's.

 

Harry stood stock-still for a moment, stunned, before he joined in and savoured the first reciprocated kiss from his mate.

 

Severus raised his head and hummed in satisfaction. “Go ahead and _find_ your other mates, Harry. I will be content in knowing that even finding them will not make you stop wanting _me_. Besides, I know that anything that _boy_ can give you will not compare to what _I_ can give you.” He purred.

 

Harry's eyes darkened. “Oh, and you'll be _giving it to me_ sooner than you think.” He returned. “See you at seven. _Severus_.” He added.

 

As he left the room, he heard a soft, “Watch it, Harry.” called after him.

 

He smiled and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower in high spirits.

 

*****

 

“…And then, we kissed.”

 

Hermione sighed. “You _need_ to stop doing that, Harry!” She said firmly.

 

Harry frowned. “No, Hermione, _he_ kissed _me_ this time!” He clarified.

 

Hermione's brow furrowed. “Oh. Well, that's different, but he really should _know better_. I wonder _why_ he did it.” She mused.

 

Harry shrugged. “He said something about being glad that me finding my other mates wouldn’t make me stop wanting _him_ , so I’m thinking at this point that the attraction isn’t _entirely_ one-sided, here.” He told her.

 

“It sounds like it goes both ways.” Hermione agreed.

 

“So he's getting jealous, then? He _should_ be, it’s not like he's some great catch.” Ron said derisively. “ _Any_ Slytherin would be better than _him_ , except Crabbe or Goyle.”

 

Harry paled. “Oh, God, that _is_ a possibility, isn't it? I think I’m going to be sick!”

 

Hermione snorted. “Relax, Harry, I’m sure your mate will prove to be either Zabini or Nott. Not one of Malfoy's goons. After all, they seem to hate you too, and you heard Luna. He's just _curious_.”

 

Harry nodded. “That's true. And for the record, Ron, I may not need you to get along with my mates, but I’d prefer if you didn’t say mean things about their looks. Being pretty isn’t everything, and the man has proven he's worth looking past skin. He's saved my life plenty, and he may be mean, but I’m starting to see a new side to him, and his heart is in the right place. Beauty or ugliness is in the eye of the beholder, and my eyes are seeing a lot more to him now than sallow skin and greasy hair. Lay off, please.”

 

“Fine. But I still don’t like him.” Ron muttered.

 

“You don’t have to. It's enough that I do; I’m not asking for _company_ in that regard, just understanding.” Harry said evenly.

 

“You've got that much.” Ron told him.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks.”


	12. Holding it In

Six forty-five found Harry in Severus’ office, waiting as the man graded the last few essays he needed done for Monday.

 

“I've never known you to be particularly punctual before.” Severus commented as he crossed something out and wrote a correction in the margins. “What's changed, I wonder?”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, I never really _cared_ what you thought of me before, as I didn’t much like you. I like you a great deal more, now, and I’d like to ensure that our relationship is a positive one. Besides, I’ve seen a side of you I wasn’t privy to before. I have more reason to respect you.” He explained.

 

Severus' eyes met Harry's, then narrowed. “Did you _not_ respect me before?” He asked silkily.

 

Harry shrugged. “Not really. You didn’t seem worthy of respect.” He answered.

 

“Explain your reasoning, please.” Severus said in clear irritation.

 

“Well, there was the clear favouritism toward Slytherins, for one thing. That pissed _everybody_ else off. You always made a point to pick on me in class, and you scared poor Neville half to _death_. Plus, you never explained anything to us. You just expected us to _know_ everything already!” Harry said.

 

“Which, if you did the reading I assigned as homework, you _would have_.” Severus pointed out. “But aside from reading just enough to complete your essays, you seemed to _never_ crack open a book. Your mother was very good at Potions, I expected you to apply yourself and at least show _some_ talent.” Severus snapped. “Now shut up and let me finish these.” He added, going back to his essays.

 

Harry huffed. “I _do_ respect you _now_.” He muttered.

 

“As well you should.” Severus said.

 

“Are you _trying_ to be an arsehole, or does it just come naturally?” Harry asked.

 

“One of my many talents.” Severus replied.

 

Harry eyed him. “I can’t tell if you're joking or not.” He said.

 

Severus' lips twitched. “Perception was never your strong suit.” He told the teen.

 

Harry groaned and sat down in the chair in front of his mate's desk, heavily.

 

“Kindly don’t break my furniture, Harry. Replacements have to come out of my own pocket.” He explained.

 

“Sorry.” Harry said. He sat in silence, just watching Severus work for several long minutes.

 

Once Severus finished with the essays, he set down his quill and capped his red ink.

 

Harry perked up. “Done?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Yes. Are you ready?” Severus asked, getting up and rounding the desk.

 

Harry stood and nodded. “I was _born_ ready, Sir.” He stated confidently.

 

“ _That's_ a blatant lie if ever I heard one.” Severus murmured. “Let's see if your bravado is warranted.” He drew his wand. “Legilimens!”

 

Harry tried to clear his mind, but Severus wormed his way in and dug until he found Harry's memory of his last Potions class. He watched the memory and released Harry from the spell.

 

“So, you're not lying about your next mate. It _must_ be one of my snakes.” He mused.

 

Harry frowned. “You didn’t _believe_ me? I like that.” He groused. “I know what a mate smells like, thank you very much!”

 

Severus shrugged. “I had to be sure.” He said lightly.

 

“Why?” Harry snapped. “Because someone _else_ might get into my pants first?!”

 

“Because you _might get hurt_ , you _idiot_!” Severus shouted.

 

Harry snorted. “Not likely. You're jealous that someone else might get my virginity instead of you. I can see right through you.” He said.

 

“I am _not jeal_ —you’re a _virgin_?!” Severus asked in horrified disbelief. “I never would have guessed—why didn’t you _say something_?! We could have found a way to take care of that before the school year began—”

 

“It’s not some deadly _disease_. And I don’t _want_ to ‘take care of it.’ I’m saving myself for one of my mates. Ideally, it'd be _you_ , but I hardly think we're going to get there before I find the incubus' mate.” Harry said in irritation.

 

Severus flushed, and Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he goggled at the man. “We would have to be very discreet. Which means you cannot tell your friends.” He said softly.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Are you really considering having sex with me? Just like that?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Can you keep it secret?”

 

“Honestly, Sir, there’s not much use in trying. Hermione will figure it out in hours, if that. I can’t keep things like that from her. I've tried in the past.” Harry explained.

 

“Can you keep the knowledge from anyone likely to bandy it about?” Severus checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, Sir, I can.” He promised.

 

Severus nodded. “We'll finish what we started here first, but I’m going to speed things up so we have time. Keep your temper in check. I’m going to deliberately go for something you won’t want me seeing. This is the only time you will get that warning.” He added. “Legilimens!”

 

Harry tried to force him out and found himself reliving his latest wet dream, shadowy figure above him and all. He forced Severus out just before he had woken and flushed. “You really like watching private moments, don’t you?” He asked.

 

Severus shrugged. “I _did_ warn you.” Was all he said.

 

Harry sighed.

 

“You’re not angry?” Severus asked.

 

“Oh, I'm _furious_. But I don’t want to hurt you, so holding it back with sheer stubbornness is my only other option.” Harry answered.

 

“Good. That _was_ the aim of these lessons, so I’m glad you've figured out how to do that. Incidentally, what position are you more interested in pursuing for your first time?” Severus asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Whichever works best for you. I’m flexible.” He said lightly.

 

Severus hummed. “So am I.” He said. “If I let you top me, and I teach you to properly prepare a lover, can you promise that you will practice preparing yourself each night so that your incubus' mate will not _inadvertently_ hurt you? There is still the risk that they will _seek_ to harm you, but you will at least be protected from improper preparation.”

 

Harry nodded vigorously. “Yes, Sir, I can do that!” He said eagerly.

 

“Good. Do you have your cloak?” Severus asked.

 

Harry dug it out of his bag. “Never come down to the dungeons this late without it!” He answered brightly.

 

“Put it on and follow me.” Severus ordered.

 

Harry quickly donned his cloak and followed Severus as he left his office, locking it behind them, and continued down the hall to another door. He opened it and moved aside to let Harry through. He closed it and Harry removed the cloak, shoving it back in his bag.

 

“My bedroom is this way.” The man led him into the bedroom and began unbuttoning his teaching robes.

 

“Um, before we do this, I need to warn you, I have… Well, there are scars. I have quite a few on my back. They don’t hurt or anything, it’s just… Not pretty.” He said nervously.

 

“That's fine.” Severus said mildly. “After meeting your uncle, I find that not at all surprising. I have quite a few, myself. Lash marks, mostly. The Dark Lord punishes us more if we remove the evidence of his punishments, so all Death Eaters bear marks. We will be well-matched in that.” He noted.

 

Harry nodded. “All right.” He removed his shirt and dropped it, toeing off his shoes next as he watched Severus disrobe.

 

The man's movements were measured and unhurried, and Harry ended up naked before Severus had gotten around to removing his trousers.

 

Harry stood there, feeling very self-conscious, and moved his hands to cover himself, but Severus' voice stopped him.

 

“No, hold onto your Gryffindor courage, Harry. I’m enjoying the view.” Severus chided gently, finally removing his last item of clothing and standing unabashedly nude before Harry.

 

Harry found that his throat had gone dry at some point.

 

Severus closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Harry. “I know how you are probably feeling. I am older, experienced, and you probably find the thought of taking me daunting. Don’t be worried. There is no pressure to perform to any standards here. After all, if I don’t come on your cock, there is always your mouth. And you'll need experience with that, too. At least at some point.” He reassured the young man.

 

Harry nodded and drew in a deep breath. “Right.” He said. “No pressure.”

 

Severus dropped a quick kiss on his lips, then went over to the bed and lay down. “Come on, get up here and get comfortable. You're not quite ready to try this standing.” He gently teased.

 

Harry flushed and joined him.

 

“The first thing you need to know is this: lubrication is key between two males. There is a charm for that. The incantation is ‘lubricum,’ and you simply point and cast. Best to try it on your fingers first, so you can be sure you have it right.” Severus advised.

 

Harry nodded and cast the spell, his first three fingers instantly coated with a slippery film. He rubbed them together, feeling it. “That's effective.” He commented.

 

“Yes, it is.” Severus agreed. “You know where they go, I’m sure.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“You will need to press hard. You won’t hurt me, and I will not break. Don’t be afraid to use considerable force.” Severus told him.

 

Harry felt for Severus' entrance and pressed in with one finger. It was _tight_ , and so _hot_. He began to worry that he wouldn’t last very long once he got into his mate, but forged ahead, pumping the finger a few times before adding a second.

 

“Good.” Severus praised him. “Scissor them to stretch the opening as much as you can. That's the most important part to reduce the pain of entry.” He said.

 

“Alright.” Harry began to work the man open and watched his face closely for any signs of pain. He was pleased to note that there were none. Severus had obviously been telling the truth and was no stranger to bottoming. Harry found himself oddly pleased at this fact. His incubus may be a submissive, but Harry wanted to top sometimes, too, and he was glad at least one of his mates could give him that.

 

Harry decided that was enough stretching to work in a third finger, and added one, stretching them apart as best he could to open Severus further. “Should I try for four?”

 

Severus glanced down and shook his head. “No, you're fairly average. One of my previous lovers was quite a bit larger. I can take you easily enough. Three should be fine.”

 

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Ouch, you've wounded my masculine pride.”

 

Severus chuckled. “It’s a fragile thing. Don’t worry, you'll recover.” He assured the teen.

 

After a few more moments of stretching, Harry stilled. “Are you ready, do you think?” He checked.

 

Severus nodded. “It should be fine. Go ahead.”

 

Harry pulled out his fingers, cast the lubrication spell on himself and cast another at Severus' entrance for good measure.

 

Severus twitched. “Well, I’m definitely slick enough now. Good job.” He said.

 

“Better too much lube than not enough, right?” Harry asked, positioning himself.

 

“True.” Severus agreed, wrapping his legs loosely around Harry's hips. “Go on.” He urged.

 

Harry pushed and slid in, stopping after a few inches to let out a shaky breath.

 

“Already undoing you, am I?” Severus teased.

 

“I'll be fine.” Harry said tightly, then began pushing in again. He bottomed out and moaned lowly. “God, that’s good.” He breathed, pulling out and driving forward again.

 

“Faster.” Severus ordered. “Don't forget, you're trying to make _me_ come, too.”

 

Harry sped up and began trying to distract himself so he wouldn’t come too soon and embarrass himself. He thought of Quidditch strategies and began running through drills in his head. It worked for a time, until Severus' inner muscles clamped down on him and he nearly saw stars. “Oh, God!” He choked out. “I’m not going to last.” He told Severus.

 

Severus sighed. “Go faster, manage a few more minutes, and you might get me off, too. I’m close.” He said.

 

Harry sped up and grabbed Severus’ hips, hoisting them into a better position, and the man's short cries reached a new pitch, which Harry took as a good sign.

 

He leaned forward, bending the man nearly in half, and kissed Severus.

 

Severus returned the kiss, growling into his mouth and breaking the kiss to nip at his lip.

 

Harry pulled back and licked his lip. “And here we go.” He muttered, before putting on a burst of speed.

 

Severus gasped and dug his fingernails into Harry's shoulders, pinching, but not breaking the skin.

 

Harry grabbed Severus’ cock and began stroking, trying to bring Severus off first.

 

“I usually don’t need that,” Severus let out a gasp as Harry added a twist at the head, “but whatever works for you.” He finished.

 

After a few more moments of stroking, Severus arched back, coming, and set Harry off with him.

 

Harry thrust a few more times, sluggishly, as he softened before slipping out.

 

Severus hummed. “And now a cleaning charm is in order before you gather your things and leave.” He said.

 

Harry cast the charm.

 

Severus hummed. “You know you could do that wandlessly, right?” He pointed out.

 

Harry looked at his wand. “Oh, yeah, I suppose I could.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Get dressed and go. You can't stay here, you know that.”

 

“I know.” Harry sighed. “Someday.”

 

“After you graduate, if you still want.” Severus agreed.

 

Harry grinned as he got out of bed and began dressing again. “Oh, I’ll _always_ want.” He promised. He finished dressing in record time and leaned down to kiss Severus. “I'll let myself out.” He said, pulling on his cloak.

 

Severus hummed. “Go ahead. No one should be loitering outside my rooms.” He told the teen.

 

“That was great, by the way. Thank you.” Harry said before he turned to leave.

 

Severus' soft “You're very welcome. I enjoyed it.” Reached his ears just as he got to the door.

 

Harry smiled, slipping out and heading back to Gryffindor Tower.


	13. Fisticuffs

“Green,

 

It just occurred to me that you're a dark creature now. Are you planning on registering with the ministry? Or have you already?

 

I've had sex, with both girls and boys, but shame on you for asking! A gentleman _never_ kisses and tells, you should know that, if you've had any sort of proper upbringing! Just teasing, no one will know what we write here, so there’s no shame in being candid, I suppose.

 

There's nothing wrong with romantic notions, but be prepared for things to go awry, as they oftentimes do. That being said, I hope your first time is lovely and with someone you want it with, because that’s how it should be.

 

There are a good number of children who don’t have their parents right now, since the war was raging when we were born. So many lives lost, it’s really sad. I suppose I am blessed to have both of my parents, I wish you could have grown up with the same privilege.

 

I almost lost my father at the beginning of the summer. You heard about the students that went to the ministry with Potter, right? Well, my father was there, checking something in our vault in the Department of Mysteries and was taken into Auror custody, accused of being a Death Eater, there to pick a fight with the students. They got it all straightened out when he told them why he was _really_ there, but bad timing, eh?

 

Write back soon,

 

Silver"

 

Harry put the book down, seething.

 

So his pen-pal was Draco Malfoy. Why was that not at all surprising?

 

And Lucius Malfoy had used the excuse of a vault in the Department of Mysteries to weasel out of going to Azkaban.

 

He decided against writing back, opting to deliver a few choice words to the other teen tomorrow morning. In person.

 

*****

 

Harry was waiting in front of the Potions classroom the next morning with Hermione when Malfoy and Zabini showed up. He stepped forward and pinned the blond with his gaze. “Your father _should_ have ended up in Azkaban, _Silver_.” He spat.

 

“Harry, calm down, it's a bad idea to get into a fight right now.” Hermione said, not wanting to get between the two, but trying to help cooler heads prevail all the same.

 

Malfoy frowned, but upon hearing his alias, he paled. “ _You_ had the other book?! And what do you mean by that?” He asked.

 

“Your father was there on Voldemort's orders! I know that because he picked a fight with _me_ directly! He's a Death Eater, Malfoy. Face it.” Harry pressed.

 

Malfoy's face turned an impressive shade of red, and he stepped forward, into Harry's personal space. “He is _not_! You take that back!” He shouted.

 

“Why _should_ I, when it's the _truth_?” Harry sneered.

 

Malfoy let out a wordless cry of rage and bowled into Harry, knocking him to the floor. 

 

Hermione sighed, watching the two. She cast an aguamenti on them, hoping it would shock them back to their senses, but all it did was make them wetter, making kicks and punches slide around after connecting, worsening the damage both boys were causing to each other. “Oops.”

 

Zabini sighed. “Good job, Granger. That was completely ineffective.” He said in boredom, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a wall, watching the Golden Boy and his best friend battle it out.

 

“Well, _you_ stop them, then!” Hermione snapped.

 

“Why? I’m enjoying the show. Snape will be here soon. _He'll_ stop them.” He said.

 

Hermione huffed. “ _That's_ what I’m trying to avoid.” She said.

 

There was a sickening _crunch_ , followed by a pained shout, and the fighting intensified, as more students showed up, forming a circle around the two combatants. Someone was bleeding, but due to both of them ending up covered in blood, it was hard to tell who.

 

Right on cue, Severus showed up, pushing people aside to see what was causing the circle of students. “Oh, for the love of—Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! Both of you stop that _this instant_!”

 

Malfoy stilled, and Harry got in one more good punch, since his vampire saw Severus as his submissive partner, and wasn't too keen on following his orders.

 

The blond howled in pain as _his_ nose broke, and slapped the still-bleeding vampire across the face.

 

“ _Enough_!” Severus shouted, grabbing both teens by the back of their robes and hauling them to their feet. “Since no one saw fit to _stop_ this foolishness, you will all wait here while _I_ take them both to the hospital wing. Zabini, see to it that no one leaves.”

 

Zabini nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He stood up straighter, moving after Severus passed him to bar all the students from leaving the area.

 

“Sebewus, he _does_!” Harry told his mate as he was dragged toward the hospital wing, his broken nose impeding his speech.

 

“He knows _what_?!” Severus asked, exasperated.

 

“About be!” Harry said frantically. “The ingubus! And the vampire!”

 

“I'll deal with that right now, then.” Severus stopped and released Harry to draw his wand and cast a tongue-tying spell on Malfoy, tied to his knowledge about Harry's creature sides. “There. He can't speak of it now. Idiot boy, he broke your nose!” He snapped, grabbing Harry again and resuming his trek to the hospital wing.

 

“I broge _his_ , too.” Harry said, sounding smug.

 

“Yes, you did, and you _both_ have earned detention. With Filch. For a week _each_ , to be served _separately_.” He snapped, and Harry's shoulders slumped.

 

“Dab.”

 

“Language, Mr. Potter.” He chastised. “Do you need to feed?” He asked. “Poppy will have to be told about you now.”

 

Harry gauged how hungry he was and nodded. “Id would pwobaby be a good idea.” He said.

 

Severus sighed. “We'll do that when we get there, then.”

 

Malfoy's eyes bugged out of his head. “ _You're_ the vampire's bate?!” He asked in shock.

 

Severus chuckled. “So it would seem. Pity you won't be able to tell anyone, hm?” He asked as the entered the hospital wing. “Poppy, we need your help!”

 

Poppy Pomfrey hustled out of her office. “Goodness me, what happened to _them_?!” She asked.

 

“Fistfight in front of my classroom, what else?” Severus told her.

 

“Of course. What _was_ I thinking?” Poppy said sarcastically. “Well, why are you here?”

 

Severus leaned forward and whispered something in Poppy's ear. Neither Harry nor Malfoy could make out what was said, but Poppy nodded as he pulled away.

 

“Fine, I’ll heal Mr. Malfoy first, then, while you feed Mr. Potter.”

 

Severus sat Harry down on his usual bed, across the hospital wing from Malfoy, and sat beside him. “Here.” He held out his arm to Harry. “Feed.”

 

Harry took the arm and bit, savouring the flavour of Severus’ blood. He sipped at the wound for a few minutes, until Madame Pomfrey spoke.

 

“Do you feel up to leaving, Mr. Malfoy, or would you rather spend the day here until tomorrow?” She asked.

 

Malfoy’s voice reached Harry’s ears, sounding weak and pitiful, and as Harry licked Severus’ wound closed, he thought, ‘Malfoy’s really laying it on thick.’

 

“I’d like to stay the night, Madame Pomfrey, if that’s all right with you. I still hurt.”

 

“I’d imagine so; your ribs will be tender for a few days, one was cracked.” Pomfrey said. “Fine; you can stay. Be warned, Mr. Potter will probably have to stay, too. He has some special medical needs now.” She told him and bustled over to where Harry was sitting. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

 

“Battered.” Harry answered.

 

Madame Pomfrey sighed fondly and leaned forward. “Let’s fix that nose. Episkey!”

 

Harry winced as his nose fixed itself with a crunch. “Thanks.”

 

Madame Pomfrey cast a quick diagnostic spell on him. “Well, _two_ fractured ribs, blood loss, though that is getting better, you should probably feed again with dinner, that black eye will heal in hours with your vampire healing, and your magic is doing something weird.”

 

“It’s because I’m angry.” Harry explained. “I’m holding it back, so it should be fine.”

 

“I’d give you a draught of peace, but when I mixed it with your potion last, you vomited it back up.” Severus said wryly.

 

“ _That’s_ what that was? Yes, let’s not repeat that, please.” Harry requested.

 

“I’d like to keep you here overnight for observation, if that’s alright with you, since I can’t give you any potions for your injuries. You should be fine to leave tomorrow morning.” She said.

 

Harry made a face. “Sure, so long as Malfoy stays in his bed over there.”

 

Poppy chuckled. “If he moves, he’s well enough to leave, and he knows it.” She said.

 

Harry sighed and got comfortable. “Fine, then. I'll stay.”

 

Severus straightened. “How did he find out about your creature sides?” He asked.

 

Harry winced. “He had the partner book to the correspondence book Hermione gave me. I told him things I probably shouldn’t have. If I hadn’t revealed that I had the other book, it wouldn’t be an issue.” He admitted.

 

“And why _did_ you?” Severus asked.

 

“Because he doesn’t believe his father is a Death Eater! I don’t want him to live in a fantasy world when I know the truth! If he follows his father’s footsteps, I’ll have to fight him someday!” Harry said in clear distress.

 

“And while that may bother you, it is _still_ his choice to make. You can’t change the outcome yourself, so leave it for now.” Severus advised.

 

“If I can get him to see reason, maybe I can sway him to _not_ join Voldemort!” Harry said.

 

“Kindly don’t use that name around me, please. Draco needs to make his own choices. You may be able to help, but you will not do it by getting into fistfights with him.” Severus pointed out. “Now, I have a class to teach. Both of you behave.” He said before leaving.

 

Harry heaved a heavy sigh and got more comfortable.

 

“What can you eat, Potter? _Can_ you eat?” Madame Pomfrey asked.

 

“I can have crisp vegetables and rare meats. Also, cookies without any chocolate are acceptable. And rye bread, but not white or wheat.” Harry answered.

 

“I’ll see to it that you have a selection of food for lunch and dinner. You can call for an elf to bring your pyjamas if you want; you’re stuck here for the day, after all. Mr. Malfoy, you may do the same. You two will have to take turns in the bathroom to change, I’m afraid.” She said.

 

“Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy can change first. I’m sure Hermione will bring my bag around lunchtime.” Harry said wearily.

 

Malfoy called for an elf and got his pyjamas delivered and went to change.

 

‘So long as this day doesn’t get any worse,’ Harry thought, ‘I should survive being stuck in the hospital wing with this prat.’


	14. Mates Ahoy

Harry was dozing when none other than _Lucius Malfoy_ strode into the hospital wing. He snapped to alertness and hissed: _“You!”_  He felt the Ethologus begin taking over and tried to claw it back, but he could tell by the widening of Lucius' eyes that he was unsuccessful.

 

Lucius drew his wand. “What in the devil are you _doing_ to me?!” He snarled.

 

Harry shook his head. “I can't stop it! You'll have to stun me and get Professor Snape!” He said frantically, still trying to pull the Ethologus' abilities back into himself.

 

Lucius, thankfully, stunned him and Harry slipped into blackness. “That was odd.” He murmured. “Draco, why did I get a letter from Dumbledore about you brawling in the halls like a common hooligan?” He asked.

 

Draco scowled. “Potter said you were a Death Eater. He also said you fought with him at the Department of Mysteries.” He said.

 

Lucius looked taken aback. “I see. I… Didn’t want you to find out this way.” He said softly.

 

Draco stared at him, shocked. “It's _true_?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed and sat down at the foot of Draco's bed. “I have done a lot of things I am not proud of, some of my own choosing and some to further the ambitions and standing of the family. Joining… _Him_ was my father's idea, and I did it before you were born. My father believed he would lead us to a golden age of prosperity and magnificence. But he has changed. He is so consumed with Potter's death, it appears he has lost much of his purpose and is floundering. I find now that I have… Regrets. But there is no safe way out of his service once you pledge yourself to him. It is a choice between serving him faithfully, or death. And I cannot leave you and your mother defenceless. So I do as he bids me and try to survive. For you. And your mother.” He said.

 

Severus stepped into the room. “There is a way out, if you are truly willing to leave him, Lucius.” He said. “But first, why is Potter stunned? I had a charm on him to detect malicious spells cast on him, and it went off. What happened?”

 

Lucius stood. “He was somehow pulling at my magic. It was not unpleasant, but at the same time, I have never felt anything like that before.” He said.

 

Severus frowned. “ _Not_ unpleasant? You _enjoyed_ the sensation?” He asked.

 

“It was _odd_ , but it didn’t feel particularly malevolent or sinister. He seemed just as surprised as I when it happened. He told me to stun him and retrieve you.” Lucius explained. “I was going to once I finished speaking with Draco. We required privacy, which I am chagrined to find we did not have after all.”

 

“I need to speak with him. Wait here, Lucius, we need to have a word after.” Severus said, moving to Harry's bed. He revived Harry and the teen immediately gasped, feeling the Ethologus rise up again.

 

“He's doing it again.” Lucius said calmly.

 

“Strange.” Severus murmured. “ _I_ don’t feel anything. Potter! Pull it back! Control your anger!” He said to the frightened teen.

 

Harry looked at him. “I'm not mad! I don’t know what’s happening! I can’t pull it back in!” He said frantically. “What do I _do_?!”

 

Severus straightened. “You are only drawing from Lucius… And you say you can’t pull it back? There is no stopping it?”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“Lucius, come here.” Severus said, motioning the blond closer until he stood beside the bed.

 

Harry opened his mouth and a soft, musical croon emerged.

 

Severus frowned. It sounded somewhat reminiscent of a Veela, which was odd. Harry was not Veela at all.

 

Suddenly, with preternatural speed, Harry shot out of bed and wrapped his arms around Lucius, slanting his mouth over the blond’s and kissing him deeply.

 

Lucius gasped into the kiss and stiffened, then sighed into it and seemed to melt into the embrace, becoming pliant in Harry's arms. Harry broke the kiss and gasped, pulling back in shock.

 

“What just happened?” He asked.

 

“That's what _I'd_ like to know!” Draco shouted from across the room.

 

Severus frowned. “I think… You just sealed a bond. Is he still drawing from you, Lucius?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No. He seemed to pull magic out through my mouth as we were kissing. It was an odd sensation.” He said. “But he is no longer pulling on it at all.”

 

Severus shook his head. “It's just his luck that the man who got him into this mess would prove to be the most dangerous creature’s mate.”

 

“Mate?” Lucius asked in surprise. “But… But I have a _wife_!”

 

Severus snorted. “So? We both know you have lovers on the side, and they are usually young, dark-haired males. Kissing Harry periodically to keep him alive and well should prove no hardship for you.”

 

Lucius looked over Harry thoughtfully. “Can we do _more_ than kiss?” He asked.

 

“ _No_!” Severus snapped. “Lucius, the boy is _sixteen_!” He added.

 

“Didn’t stop _you_.” Harry muttered.

 

Severus glared at him. “Shut up!”

 

“ _Make_ me!” Harry snapped.

 

“Truly, this is entertainment at its finest.” Lucius said, highly amused by the proceedings.

 

Both Harry and Severus turned to him and yelled, “ _Shut up_!”

 

Lucius coughed delicately. “Very well. Do go on.”

 

The two turned back to each other and Harry asked, “What if I _want_ to do more with him? I certainly wanted more with _you_ , and you didn’t exactly _stop_ me, did you?”

 

“You are a _child_ , Potter!” Severus snarled.

 

Harry eyed him with a raised brow. “Then that makes _you_ a _paedophile_.” He said simply.

 

Severus raised his hand and let it fly, but before it connected with Harry's cheek, Lucius grabbed it.

 

“I’m quite certain you don’t _really_ want to do that.” Lucius murmured. “You always _did_ have problems controlling your anger.”

 

Severus snatched his hand back, growling. “Harry, you're _sixteen years old_ —”

 

“And emancipated, due to being a vampire. So I’m legally an adult.”  Harry pointed out.

 

“When did all this happen? You didn’t reach your majority, so where did all the creature inheritances come from?” Lucius asked.

 

“Remember those potions that fell all over me at the ministry? They caused three different creature inheritances to hit on my birthday.” Harry explained.

 

“Oh.” Lucius said simply. “So what _are_ you, now? Vampire you said, but what else?”

 

“Incubus.” Harry answered. “And… Ethologus.” He whispered.

 

Lucius' eyes widened. “And I am its mate?” He asked.

 

“Seems that way.” Harry agreed.

 

Lucius nodded slowly. “Alright. Severus, you said something about there being a way out of serving our Lord?” He asked the man. “Tell me more.”

 

Harry blinked a few times, stymied. “Really? Just like that?” He asked.

 

Lucius looked him over. “Well, I _certainly_ can’t keep going to _him_ with _you_ as a mate, that’s a _death sentence_!” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “True.” He agreed.

 

Severus nodded once. “I'll take you to Dumbledore. He'll be able to help you get away from him.” He said.

 

Harry watched them walk away. “Bye, then.” He called out after them.

 

“Never kiss my father again.” Draco said from his bed.

 

“Look, it’s not like I _want_ to, but I _need_ to, occasionally. Or I'll _die._ ” Harry told him.

 

Draco scowled. “Then _die_.”

 

Harry got back into bed. “Rather not, thanks.” He said lightly. “Now I'm going back to my nap.”

 

*****

 

Harry woke again when he heard voices coming from Draco's side of the room. He inhaled and sat straight up in bed, recognizing the scent of his mate.

 

He looked over to see Blaise talking to Draco.

 

Draco looked over at him as he sat up and let out a shout of alarm, recoiling. “Your _eyes_! What the _hell_?!”

 

“Mate.” Harry said, staring straight at Blaise.

 

“Mate? Who, _me_? What _are_ you, an incubus, or what?” Blaise asked.

 

Draco snorted. “Or what.” He answered.

 

Harry cocked his head and answered. “Vampire, incubus, and one more creature that’s on a need-to-know basis. You only need to worry about the incubus part.” He said.

 

“No, Potter, you can't have my Godfather, father _and_ my best friend! Stop being so _greedy_!” Draco snapped.

 

“He’ll still be your friend! I’m not taking him away; I just need him to fuck me once in a while!” Harry snapped back, before his face flamed. “That was more information than I _meant_ to give you.” He mumbled.

 

Draco grinned. “You're a sub! Subby, slutty Potter!” He jeered.

 

“Draco. Don't make me even the score.” Blaise said softly.

 

Draco turned a betrayed look on Blaise. “You _wouldn't_.” He hissed.

 

“He didn't mean to tell you that, I believe he was just caught off-guard by discovering I’m his mate. Don't mock him for letting it slip.” Blaise turned to Harry. “What do you need from me?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, to be honest, I don’t think I'm quite ready to bottom—for anyone—so how about you just keep on doing what you're doing for now, and I'll let you know when I’m ready to do more than just breathe in the energies left over from your activities?”

 

Blaise nodded slowly. “So you want me to sleep with other people until you're ready for more?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah. Just for a while. When I'm ready, though, I'm going to want you to be faithful. Will you be able to?”

 

Blaise hummed, tapping a finger against his lips as he looked at Harry. “I suppose I can. Honestly, I’m only switching people so often because I can't find anyone willing to give me what I want in bed. If we're mates, what I want to _give_ is _exactly_ what you'll _need_. I think it'll work out.” He finished.

 

Harry grinned. “Great! Er, you should probably give Draco some attention. If looks could kill.”

 

Draco huffed. “You're lucky they _can't_ , Potter!”


	15. The Sire

When Madame Pomfrey delivered breakfast the next morning, there was a note tucked in beside Harry's plate. Harry read it and found directions to a room with the words “get know him _outside_ of class times” written in Dumbledore's handwriting.

 

He smiled. Apparently he was being given permission to get to know Lucius, now that he was on their side.

 

He ate breakfast and headed to charms, sliding into the seat next to Ron. “Boy, do I have a lot to tell you guys.” He said.

 

Hermione glanced over at him. “During lunch.” She said quietly.

 

“Of course.” Harry agreed, turning to face Professor Flitwick.

 

*****

 

“So,” Harry began as he tapped the plate with his wand to summon the special meal prepared with his tastes in mind, “I found both of my other mates while I was laid up.”

 

Hermione cast a quick muffliato around Harry, Ron, Neville and herself, then turned expectant eyes to Harry.

 

Harry grinned. “The not-so-surprising one is the incubus' mate: Blaise Zabini.” He revealed.

 

Neville grinned. “I bet you're happy about _that_ ; He’s quite a looker.” He said.

 

Harry flushed. “Er, yeah, but he’s also sleeping with pretty much anyone he can find, and I asked him to keep it up until I'm ready. For now, I'll just sit directly behind him in Slytherin-Gryffindor classes and breathe deep.” He explained.

 

Neville nodded. “That sounds like a good plan, if you're not ready for sex yet.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Oh, I’m _plenty_ ready for _sex_ ; I fucked Severus just recently.” He told them.

 

Ron gagged.

 

“I'm just not ready to _bottom_.” He clarified.

 

Neville shrugged. “Either way, it's a good, solid plan. Should work out.”

 

“That's the hope.” Harry said lightly.

 

Hermione frowned. “Then who's the _surprising_ one? I assume you found the _Ethologus'_ mate, too?” 

 

“Did I _ever_.” Harry confirmed. “See, Malfoy senior came by—”

 

“No _way_!” Hermione blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hands as her face turned totally red. “Sorry, go on.” She said.

 

“You've figured it out.” Harry told her. “I started draining _just him_ , and told him to stun me and get Severus. When I came to, it happened again, and Severus had him come closer. The Ethologus took over and next thing I knew, I was kissing him, and this spicy, tingly, warm _thing_ came out of his mouth into mine, and I just kind of… _Swallowed_ it. Turns out that’s how the Ethologus feeds, I suppose. Or maybe it only happens that way with mates, I’m not sure, but I only took a little bit and then it stopped.” He told them.

 

All three of them stared at him for long minutes, in a mixture of shock and horror.

 

“At least I won't be doing that to anyone else, now that I have someone giving it to me when I need it, right?” He asked.

 

Hermione snapped out of it first. “Right. It's a good thing, but did it _have_ to be _him_?” She asked. “I don’t trust him. We _know_ he’s a Death Eater—”

 

“He's come over to our side, now. He's actually staying in the castle, in hiding. That way, Voldemort can't get to him, and _I can_.” Harry told them. “When I have to.”

 

“Well, that’s good, then.” Hermione said. “How is Narcissa doing with all this news?”

 

Harry frowned. “You know, I have _no idea_. All I know is that her and Lucius both have lovers on the side, so he’s okay kissing me.”

 

Hermione sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. “Arranged marriages.” She muttered.

 

Harry shrugged. “Yes, well, it's the way of things sometimes.” He said simply.

 

“I still think it's stupid, and I can’t approve of the way most Purebloods do things.” Hermione stated.

 

“Regardless of whether or not we approve, he’s in one anyway, so he’s allowed to do whatever he has to to make it work. I’m just glad he's got room for me in the arrangement, because otherwise, I’d be screwed. And not in the fun way.” Harry said.

 

Hermione winced. “Personally, I’d prefer it if you _didn’t_ get screwed in the fun way by _him_. He's a sleazebag.” She said primly.

 

Harry grinned. “Well, _yes_ , but he's a _good-looking_ sleazebag.” He pointed out.

 

“Still, he's just so… Nope.” She shook her head.

 

“Well, I’m not asking _you_ to sleep with him, so don’t worry about it.” Harry said.

 

Hermione sighed. “And now, I’m worried.”

 

“You know what, I’m just going to shut up now.” Harry decided.

 

“Probably for the best.” Neville told him, looking highly amused.

 

*****

 

Harry stood up and cleared his throat, drawing the attention of his dorm mates. “I have an announcement to make, and this needs to stay between us. Hermione and all the Weasleys are also aware of what I’m about to tell you, so you can discuss it with _them_ , but no one else is to know. Do I have your word?”

 

Seamus nodded. “Sure, Harry. Don’t we always keep your secrets?” He asked.

 

“You do, and that’s why I’m trusting you guys with this one, too. On my birthday, I came into a sort of inheritance. While I was at the Ministry last year, fighting Death Eaters, a few potions fell on me, and on my birthday I became both a vampire and an incubus. My mates are Severus Snape and Blaise Zabini, and I will protect them with my life, so it would be best to just avoid unnecessary fights with Blaise, and of course, don’t get in between me and Snape. He's the vampire's primary food source. Don’t spread this around, but I don’t think I need to worry too much about that.” He finished.

 

Dean shrugged. “In the three weeks we've been back, you’ve been the same old Harry we've always known, so it can’t have changed you much.” He commented.

 

Harry smiled. “It hasn’t. I’m still me.”

 

“Great! Then let's get to bed.” Seamus said, having completed his nightly routine.

 

Harry smiled and climbed into bed. “See you all in the morning. Good night.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry woke in the middle of the night, wondering for a second what had woken him. Then, he felt it.

 

There was someone wandering the castle, and something in him was calling to the foreign presence.

 

Moreover, the presence was responding to it, and sending out a call of its own.

 

Harry got up, and pulled on a robe over his pyjamas, the  left the room and followed the call, almost on autopilot. He left Gryffindor Tower and walked through a few hallways before coming across an imposing figure dressed in black dragonhide.

 

“So.” The man spoke in a heavily-accented voice. “It is you.”

 

Harry met the man's eyes boldly for a moment before something within him compelled him to lower his gaze, staring at the man's nose and mouth. “Probably. It usually is.” He said lightly.

 

The man hummed and began walking around Harry. Harry turned so that the man would not be at his back, and the man growled. “ _Still_ , my child!” He ordered.

 

Harry felt it would be in his best interests to obey him, and held still while the man walked around him, inspecting him, hands behind his back the whole way, one hand holding his wrist while his free hand was clenched into a loose fist.

 

“You are young. How did you come to drink the potion that created you?” He asked.

 

Harry felt something click into place in his head. _This_ must be the vampire that had provided the base for the potion he'd been doused with! That explained the strange reaction he was having to the man.

 

“I didn’t drink it, Sir. It fell on me during a battle situation. It was an accident.” He explained. “Honestly, it's given me a lot of trouble.”

 

The man hummed thoughtfully. “Who is in charge here?” He asked.

 

“Um, Dumbledore. The Headmaster. If I may ask, who _are_ you?” Harry asked.

 

The man smiled, and showed wickedly long fangs. “I am Count Vlad Dracula. Your Sire.” He said.

 

Harry's mouth fell open. “Shite.” He whispered.

 

“Quite. Lead me to this _Headmaster_.” He ordered. “We have much to discuss.”

 

Harry mutely led the man to the gargoyle, then paused. “You have to know the password to get to him, but I can probably guess it.” He started naming off all the sweets he knew, and the gargoyle finally moved when he tried “sugar quills.”

 

Vlad hummed and followed Harry up the stairs.

 

Harry knocked and waited by turns, until, ten minutes after his initial knock, Dumbledore appeared in a grey dressing gown with magenta stars on it.

 

“Hello, my boy. Who is this?” He asked, looking at the new arrival.

 

“I am Count Vlad Dracula, and it is my blood that was used in the potion that turned this boy. We must discuss this.” The man said.

 

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, nearly meeting his hairline. “I _see_. Well, then, come in, both of you. We indeed have quite a bit to discuss.”

 

They all sat, Harry and Vlad taking the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk while the Headmaster took his customary place behind it. He folded his hands, resting them atop his desk. “What brought you here?” He asked Vlad.

 

“I felt a child of my line come into being, and followed the Call. A vampire will only feel the Call when a child is born of their direct bloodline. Almost always, this Call is expected. I gave some of my blood to your Ministry, as they wanted to see if they could create a viable potion with it to turn someone without being bitten. I was assured that this would never be used, so I gave them some blood, and I went home. However, in July, I felt the Call start up, and realized that, after twenty years of believing it would not be used, the potion had been used and activated. So I followed the Call. A new vampire without a Sire to learn from is a dangerous thing. I could not allow one of my bloodline to go unchecked. I am especially powerful, as are all of my children.” He explained.

 

“I'm sorry, but you live in Romania, correct?” Dumbledore asked. “How, then, did you get _here_? Vampires are not able to travel over water.”

 

Vlad smiled. “For _most_ vampires, that is true. But I and my direct children are exempt from that rule. You found this out with this one, did you not?” He asked, gesturing to Harry.

 

Dumbledore looked surprised. “We had assumed that was just a characteristic that he didn’t inherit. After all, he can still see his own reflection, cannot infect others, and he is not immortal, merely close to it.” He told the man.

 

It was Vlad’s turn to look surprised. “He is a _living vampire_?! Remarkable.” He breathed.

 

Harry yawned. “I should probably get back to bed now. I have classes tomorrow.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, Harry, you may go.”

 

Vlad frowned. “We have not yet discussed his training. He will need it, and I am prepared to teach him what he must know.”

 

“Tell me what you intend to teach him, and we will set up a schedule and I will provide you with a place to stay while you teach him.” Dumbledore said. “He will meet with me tomorrow to receive his new schedule.” He said.

 

“Very well.” Vlad relented. “I will speak with you more tomorrow, my child.” He said to Harry.

 

“Right. Good night, then.” Harry left and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to fall into an exhausted sleep.


	16. Vlad's Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get out a chapter of "An Omega's Place," really, I did, but it just wasn't cooperating, so I gave up this morning and did this instead. I had this chapter planned out already, and I think it turned out beautifully. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> And don't worry, next one will pick up where this left off. We're not going to miss what's coming next for anything!

Harry sat down in front of his plate, picking up the note that was sitting atop it and absently tapping the plate with his wand as he read the short missive. It read, “See me after breakfast to receive your new timetable.”

 

Harry ate quickly and waited for Dumbledore to finish before bidding his friends goodbye with promises to see them soon in class. He hurried to the Headmaster's office, giving the password and entering to find Dumbledore already there, though the man and Harry hadn't crossed paths at all on the way there.

 

“How do you always get here before me?” Harry asked.

 

Dumbledore laughed. “Secret Headmaster passageways, my boy. You'll never be able to arrive before me if we leave at the same time, I’m afraid.” He said. “On another note, you’ll be meeting with Dracula after dinner, which is the earliest he can wake. He will be teaching you several things. Hand-to-hand combat, hunting—vampire-style—and any special abilities he determines his blood has given you. Severus is aware of him now, and will be accompanying you to these lessons. Dracula was surprised to hear that you'd already found your mate—and a bit disappointed, as he recommends two to three donors during these lessons, as they can be strenuous—but he is prepared to go slowly so as not to overtax Severus' body since he will be feeding you after every lesson.” He handed over the new timetable and Harry looked it over.

 

He had lessons after dinner with the vampire thrice weekly, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So today was his first lesson.

 

“You will need to change clothes directly after classes so as not to ruin your uniforms—Dracula said these lessons can get rather messy, you might want to buy some new throwaway clothing next Hogsmeade weekend—and meet Severus at his rooms. He will lead you to the training room you and Dracula will be using. I have already shown him where they are. Learn everything he has to teach you, my boy. More combat training can only be an asset to you, with the way trouble seems to find you everywhere.” Dumbledore said fondly.

 

Harry grinned wryly. “Right. Is that all, Sir?”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Yes, that's it. Run along, now. We don’t want you missing _all_ of History of Magic, do we?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Honestly, Sir, I wouldn’t mind.” He assured the older man.

 

Dumbledore laughed. “Get to class. I expect your marks to at least remain the same as they are now. Of course, I wouldn’t mind seeing them get _better_ , but I don’t demand it.” He assured Harry.

 

“All right. See you later.” Harry said, then left, heading to class.

 

*****

 

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a haze for Harry, as he wondered what his new training would be like. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Severus' door, dressed in Dudley's old cast-offs.

 

He knocked and Severus opened the door, a potions vial in his hand. “Take this.” He said, holding it out to Harry.

 

Harry took it and drank it, humming at the pleasant flavour. “What was that?” He asked, handing the vial back.

 

“Drink first, ask questions later. _Someday_ you will learn better.” Severus muttered. “It was a contraceptive potion designed specifically for incubi.”

 

Harry snorted. “I trust you. I'll always take a potion if it's _you_ offering it.” He pointed out. “So, where are we headed?”

 

Severus pocketed the vial, leaving his room and heading down the hall. “This way. I want to say, before we start, that I wholeheartedly disapprove of this. It's foolish to put your safety in the hands of a vampire we don’t know, foolish in the _extreme_ for it to be the _first_ vampire, who has skills we aren’t even sure of. If he kills you, I will hang Albus _myself_.”

 

Harry grinned. “My hero. Still looking after me, even though I could probably kill you without breaking a sweat.” He joked.

 

Severus hummed. “But you won't. You've learned to like me over the past couple of months.” He said, opening a door and ushering Harry in.

 

Harry walked in and was immediately grabbed and thrown into a wall, Vlad pressing an arm against his windpipe dangerously tightly.

 

The vampire hummed thoughtfully. “You don't have your guard up. That's never smart.” He said.

 

Harry choked out, “I didn’t know we were starting _immediately_. I still need to _breathe_ , you know.” He added when the arm didn’t move.

 

Vlad sneered and dropped the arm. “ _Always_ expect an attack when walking into an unfamiliar situation. Be on your guard. It will keep you alive.” He told the teen.

 

Severus had closed the door and was leaning against it, arms crossed.

 

Vlad looked at the man. “And this is your mate?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, that's Severus.” He confirmed.

 

“He is not what I would have expected for you.” He walked up to Severus and inhaled deeply. “But strong. That is good. His blood smells rich, too. High in iron, which will help you to rejuvenate faster. A good choice. I admit to jealousy. I've been feeding off of the animals I found on my way here for _months_.”

 

“And you won’t be feeding off of _him_ ;” Harry said firmly. “Sire or not, I don’t share.”

 

Vlad frowned. “I wasn’t going to suggest such a thing. I know how a mate bond is. I lost my mate to a hunter, but I don't begrudge you yours.” He explained, walking back up to Harry and circling him. “What in the _world_ are you wearing?!” He snapped, sneering at Harry's clothes.

 

Harry flushed. “They're my cousin's old clothes. Dumbledore said to wear something I wouldn’t mind damaging.”

 

“Of _course_ he would. Next chance you get, you are to buy _black, tightly-fitted_ training clothes. Any fabric you like. As you can see, I favour Dragonhide, but you can use whatever suits you best. And combat robes, as well as serviceable boots.” He snorted, grabbing onto Harry's shirt and flinging the teen onto the ground. “These _rags_ leave _far_ too many hand-holds. They are a liability in battle. Once you have several sets of better clothes to train in, dispose of these. I will not have one of _my children_ walking around in _those_ things.”

 

“Right. Why _black_?” Harry asked, getting up.

 

Vlad shot him a smile. “To blend in to the darkness, little one. We are creatures of night. Black is reasonable.”

 

Harry frowned. “But _I_ can go out in the _daylight_ , with Severus' potion.” He said.

 

“I see. I do not have such a luxury, as I metabolize several of the ingredients in that potion as soon as they pass into my stomach. _Most_ of my children do not have that problem. Black is also a good choice as bloodstains will not show up as readily. We don’t want to alarm your mate while training, do we?” Vlad pointed out.

 

“Oh.” Harry said. “No, I suppose not.”

 

“Of course, _if_ he gets nervous, you can always order him not to interfere until we are done.” Vlad mused.

 

Harry chuckled. “Um, no. He doesn’t listen to me.” He explained.

 

“And _you_ don’t listen to _me_ , so we are well-matched.” Severus shot back.

 

Vlad snorted. “Why would he _listen_ to _you_? Vampires are _very_ dominant creatures. None have ever mated with a dominant human.” He said.

 

Severus flushed, and Harry battled the urge to go over and find out how far the flush disappearing under his robes went.

 

“He's one of my professors. I’m really _supposed_ to listen to him.” Harry explained.

 

“Ah.” Vlad said. “Well, the mate bond will supersede all of that for a time. You will be able to find a workable balance in time.” He assured them both. “Now, how skilled are you in street fighting? Attack me, and I will defend. We will find out where you are lacking from that. I doubt you will be able to injure me, so don’t hold back.” He ordered.

 

Harry shot toward him, punches and kicks flying as he tried to land a hit, each one being deflected with apparent ease by the elder vampire. After a few minutes, Vlad started attacking back, finding weak spots and undefended areas where he aimed his attacks, each blow landing and making Harry grunt. A few minutes later, Harry cried out, racing backward, cradling his arm as he backed into the opposite wall.

 

“What, you can't take a little _nick_?” Vlad asked derisively.

 

“You didn’t tell me we could use _weapons_! And that _hurts_!” Harry said.

 

Vlad smirked. “Street fighting can be dirty. That's all part of it. Besides, pain is weakness leaving the body.”

 

Harry scowled. “I want a dagger, too.” He said, eyeing the jewel-encrusted dagger in Vlad’s hand, which the older vampire was twirling.

 

“So buy one. Or conjure one, for now. But be sure you can _use_ it without hurting yourself, because we haven’t gotten to the weapons training yet.” Vlad warned. “And I _won’t_ jump ahead for you.”

 

Harry perked up. “So there _will_ be weapons training?” He asked excitedly.

 

Vlad shrugged. “Not much. Dagger, perhaps a sword if you show aptitude for complex footwork. Nothing fancy.”

 

“That's _plenty_ fancy for _me_!” Harry said exuberantly. “He's going to teach me _fencing_ , Severus!”

 

“Congratulations.” The man drawled. “Hopefully you have more of a head for weapons handling than you do for potion-making.”

 

Vlad shot forward and sliced him open on the other arm. “ _Focus_!” He snapped.

 

Harry hissed in a breath and squared his shoulders, whipping out his wand. “Expelliarmus!” Harry watched in surprise as the weapon flew out of his Sire’s hand, flew through the air, spinning end over end, and landed behind him, near the wall.

 

Vlad shot him a vicious grin. “Good thinking. Back to fists, I suppose.” He said, resuming the battle without his weapon.

 

Harry tried to put his wand away, but was forced by the speed of Vlad’s attacks to fling it aside rather then stow it in a pocket. He continued blocking, then darted away from the wall to circle around the vampire.

 

Vlad got in a few good punches, hitting Harry once in the eye, once in the chin and landing a solid punch to Harry's nose that had his head snapping back and stars bursting in his vision. It was apparent within minutes that it was broken, but Vlad didn’t ease up.

 

“Fight now, feed if you survive.” Vlad snarled when Harry cast a hungry, longing glance at Severus.

 

Harry redoubled his efforts, and landed a good kick to Vlad’s shin, to which the vampire responded by kicking Harry squarely in the stomach so hard that he flew back and connected with the wall, knocking his head on the unforgiving stone.

 

Severus took a few steps forward and Harry called out: “Stay back! He's not do—”

 

Before he finished his sentence, Vlad’s fist connected with his open mouth.

 

“No time for talking in battle! Train your mate to stay out of it later!” Vlad told him.

 

Harry ended up staying on the defensive for the rest of the hour Vlad spent fighting him.

 

Finally, the elder vampire stopped, nodded, and stepped back. “Go to your mate and feed. We will discuss this the day after tomorrow, after I have had time to decide where you need the most work. You did surprisingly well for a new vampire. I commend you.”

 

Harry wiped blood off of his face and smiled. “That was fun. I’m going to enjoy these sessions.” He said, retrieving his wand.

 

“It _was_ exhilarating, wasn’t it?” Vlad returned. “I will retire to my rooms. You didn’t do well enough for me to need to go hunt down a meal this time. That will change with practice.”

 

Harry walked over to Severus, who offered his wrist.

 

“What are you doing?” Vlad asked—snapped, really—at Severus.

 

“He feeds from the wrist.” Severus answered.

 

“Not after losing as much blood as he shed tonight. You'll feed him from the neck after our lessons. Go to your rooms if you need the privacy. If he hasn't fed from the neck before, you’ll need it.” He added.

 

Severus looked angry at Vlad’s declaration, but turned and opened the door. “Come on, then, Harry. Apparently we're trying something new tonight.”

 

Harry followed him, excited to finally get to taste Severus’ blood from a richer source.

 

Today was just a good day all around.


	17. Blood Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter is referring to the first section. As you will find out either next chapter or the chapter after, when a vampire gets their first neck feeding from their mate, they lose control of their actions and will go after their mate with single-minded determination until they manage to have sex with them. Vlad will explain it next time he sees Harry, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise, plus the only real way to understand the Blood Fever is to experience it for yourself.

Harry followed Severus into his rooms and the man sat down on his couch. “Come here.” He said, patting the space beside him. “Let me get this shirt off, I don’t want it bloodstained if you accidentally dribble blood down my neck.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m not a messy eater usually.” He quipped.

 

Severus glared at him. “There. Have at it.”

 

Harry moved in closer and brushed Severus’ hair back away from his neck, then bent his head and kissed the area. He licked over the expanse, something in him telling him not to just bite. After making sure the area his teeth would pierce was coated in a fine layer of saliva, he gently bit, and began taking in blood.

 

Severus gasped and hands came up to clutch at Harry’s shoulders for stability as he let out a soft moan.

 

Harry felt an answering growl rumble up though his throat as he sucked at the small wound. He moved to straddle Severus, hands burying themselves in his hair, and Harry was surprised and pleased to find it soft and silky, proving that Severus had washed it out before the lesson.

 

Harry withdrew his fangs and leaned in to kiss Severus, pleased when the man responded in kind. He could feel his thrall in effect, but his brain was fogged and he couldn’t turn it off this time, plus it seemed his vampire side just _didn’t want to_ , and Harry was a bit chagrined to find that it was apparently running the show right now.

 

Severus was fighting the thrall, valiantly, but he was sluggish.

 

Harry removed his own clothes quickly, wasting no time at all, and began to work on Severus’ trousers once he was nude.

 

Severus rallied a bit and began impeding his progress. “Harry, no, there’s no reason—”

 

Harry growled and managed to get Severus’ trousers open.

 

The man pushed him off of his lap and got up, moving to the back of the couch, but as he got up, Harry grabbed the hem of his trousers and they slid off, leaving him bare.

 

The vampire was pleased that his mate was now naked, but he was angry at the man for moving out of his reach. He got up and gave chase.

 

Severus’ eyes widened in shock before he took off, running toward the door, to what end Harry didn’t know, but he was caught around the waist quickly owing to Harry’s increased speed, and they both went down, Harry growling and Severus cursing.

 

“Get _off_ of me, you ingrate! Now is _not_ a good time to—What are you doing?!” He asked, as Harry’s slicked fingers found his entrance and slid in.

 

He moaned, unable to stifle the noise, as Harry unerringly found and began to tease at his prostate. He tried to get free again, and Harry growled loudly, calling up both versions of his thrall to keep Severus pliant.

 

Severus went boneless underneath him, spreading his legs and letting Harry do whatever he wanted.

 

Harry rumbled happily, stretching his mate carefully before slicking himself and sliding in.

 

He slowly rocked into his mate, his thrall easing off as he moved.

 

Severus gasped as he came back to himself and moaned, pushing back into the thrusts. He stifled most of the noises he was making, and Harry stared raptly at the pulse point he could see in Severus’ neck. He bent and sucked at the area, then licked and bit again, his pace increasing as he drank.

 

Severus was moaning again, this time tilting his head to allow Harry better access, and Harry reached underneath him to take his cock in hand and stroke him.

 

Harry could feel his release approaching, through the fog in his mind, and let it roll over him, nearly blinding in its intensity.

 

He felt Severus come, too, and pulled out of his arse and neck together, collapsing to the side, looking up at the austere man as his head cleared.

 

He felt clarity return, and his blood ran cold. “Oh, shit, did I just _rape_ you?! Oh, God, Severus, I’m _so sorry_ —”

 

“Don’t be.” Severus muttered weakly. “In case you couldn’t tell, I might not have _planned_ that, but I am no worse for wear, and by the end, I was a very willing participant. Although, if you could go into my bathroom and grab a blood-replenishing potion, that would be appreciated. You left me a bit dizzy, you brute.” He muttered.

 

Harry flushed and went to grab the potion. “Sorry again.” He said, handing the potion over. “I’m not sure what came over me. I… Couldn’t really think, couldn’t control myself… I hope it’s not like that every time.” He finished worriedly.

 

“Remember, Vlad said to do this in here if it was the first time. I think something similar happens every time a vampire has their first taste of neck. Or maybe it’s specific to mates, I’m sure _I_ don’t know, but either way, let’s just put this behind us and hope it was an isolated incident. It was good, though. I can’t remember the last time I came so hard, but then again, I was incapacitated at the beginning, and… I’ve always liked power play a bit. The way you bowled me over and held me down was also to my taste. We should play around a bit with your strength. It could prove… Stimulating.” Severus suggested.

 

Harry grinned. “So, use my new abilities as a kinky new toy? I could probably get behind that idea.” He said.

 

Severus didn’t pull away as Harry leaned in and kissed him. “Sorry about losing my head, I’ll try not to let it happen again.” He promised. “I should probably go. It’s late.”

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, get dressed and head to bed. You will probably sleep well tonight. I’ll see you around.”

 

Harry nodded and gathered up his clothes, dressing and heading out the door. He whistled all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, in high spirits.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, the door was opened, and Lucius peeked out. “Oh, it’s you. Come in, then.” He said, standing aside and letting Harry in. Harry could feel the Ethologus in him rise up and take notice.

 

Harry entered the room and looked around. There were two chairs, a small table, a bookshelf, and a desk in the room. “How are you doing? This is a nice room.”

 

Lucius sighed. “It is not home, but since the Dark Lord has taken over my Manor, this is what I have at the moment. I assume Dumbledore told you where I could be found?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. He feels we should get to know each other. I agree that it would be for the best.”

 

“I see. I suppose, given the situation, that is a wise choice.” Lucius took one chair and motioned for Harry to take the other. “What would you like to know about me? I am willing to answer almost anything.” He offered.

 

Harry frowned. “What are you going to do regarding Narcissa? Am I to be your dirty little secret on the side, since I need you, or what?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “You most certainly will not be. I sent her a Patronus detailing your need of me, only telling her that you’d had an inheritance and I am your mate, and she has agreed that I must do whatever it takes to keep you healthy. She is in Ireland right now, staying with a lover, and she will stay there for the remainder of the school year, and will move wherever I and Draco go then. She and I have an agreement, and we are allowed to seek our pleasure elsewhere, since we do not mesh in the bedroom. She is… Not my type.” He said.

 

Harry cocked his head. “What _is_ your type, then?” He asked. “I have a certain interest in knowing, since I may eventually want to… Be with you intimately.”

 

Lucius flushed a bit and smirked. “I have a fondness for young men with dark hair and strong personalities. Young men that are strong enough, or just dominant enough, to hold me down and _take_ what they want from me.” His smile faded, and he sighed. “Although I don’t suppose you’d know anything about that, noble Gryffindor that you are.” He lamented.

 

Harry let his thrall peek through just a touch and smirked. “I wouldn’t be so _sure_ about that, Lucius. I’m more than willing to take my pleasure from your body, if that’s what you prefer.” He purred.

 

Lucius shook himself out of the slight daze he’d gone into, and chuckled. “Draco claims you’re a submissive. Do you deny it? He said you as much as said it to him and Blaise.”

 

Harry flushed. “My _incubus_ is a submissive, yes. But I am very much a switch, and my vampire and Ethologus seem to be dominant. Well, the _vampire_ is, at least. Apparently, vampires can be no other way.” He explained.

 

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, vampires are usually the aggressors, and I’ve never heard of one ceding control. As for the Ethologus, there is no way to know for certain, but I have a feeling they are likely dominant, as well. The way yours took control of me, and, moreover, knew how to _soothe_ me first, points to that.”

 

“How to soothe you?” Harry asked blankly.

 

“Yes.” Lucius nodded. “That trill you let out, before kissing me? It was very similar to a Veela trill. My mother was a Veela, and she often trilled or crooned at me when I was distressed. It has a calming effect on a part-Veela, or a Veela’s mate, and somehow, your Ethologus was able to nearly replicate the sound exactly. It was probably your way of calming me before stealing a kiss—and some of my magic—from me.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Well, either way, I plan to _ask_ for any further snacks, if I get enough warning to do so.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “A wise decision. Also, don't starve the Ethologus. That could be disastrous. It would be best to err on the side of caution, and feed it more often than you think you _need_ to.” He suggested.

 

Harry grinned. “Want to try again now?” He asked.

 

Lucius hummed. “I don't know, a kiss from an attractive young man that seems to be my type? Perhaps I shouldn’t indulge. Restraint is good for the soul, after all.” He teased. “Yes, let's.” He said.

 

Harry stood and moved to loom over Lucius. He let the Ethologus rise up a bit, getting used to the feeling the more he felt it, and leaned in to kiss Lucius.

 

Lucius accepted the kiss eagerly, and Harry felt the strangest sensation of something within him _pulling_ through his mouth. He felt and tasted Lucius' magic as it passed through his mouth, sweet and smoky, tingling all the way down as he again swallowed it without actually swallowing.

 

Harry broke the kiss and let out a slow breath. “That is _so_ weird.” He muttered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I have to agree. It is an interesting feeling, but so long as you only take a little bit and let me recover before you take more, I have no complaints.”

 

Harry grinned. “Well, if I drain you dry, I won’t be able to take _any_ anymore, so I have a vested interest in keeping you alive.”

 

“How are things going for you with your other mate?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, it’s mates in the plural, now. I found my last mate the same day I discovered you were one. It’s Blaise Zabini. Things are going well with Severus; he's found a contraceptive I can use. Since the incubus is submissive, I sort of need one. Blaise and I aren’t doing anything interesting yet, but I told him to keep being with other people and I’ll just breathe in the energies his activities create until I’m ready for more.” He explained.

 

“A good idea. No need to rush into anything you aren’t ready for.” Lucius said.

 

“I thought so. Anyway, I have homework to do, and I should probably get started on it.” Harry said.

 

Lucius nodded. “I'll see you later, then. Don’t be a stranger.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “See you around.” He said, then left the room to head for the library.


	18. Claiming Kiss

“Time to go to my vampire fighting lesson!” Harry announced to his dorm mates. “Wish me luck!”

 

Neville snorted. “Don’t get killed. We like you.” He said.

 

Harry laughed and waved as he headed out the door.

 

As he headed down to the dungeons he wondered what they'd be doing today. Likely more fighting, but this time, Vlad would have a plan tailored to Harry specifically. Hopefully he'd avoid getting sliced open this time, but with his luck, he didn’t count on it. He got to Severus' door and knocked.

 

Severus opened the door and sighed. “Ready for another beating?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “As I'll ever be. That which doesn’t kill me—"

 

“Makes you ridiculously arrogant, believe me, I _know_.” Severus interrupted. “Well, shall we?” He asked, gesturing toward the training room.

 

“I’m not _arrogant_.” Harry denied as they walked.

 

Severus simply looked at him with a sceptical brow cocked. “Oh?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “I've _never_ thought I was better than anyone else at most things, except Quidditch and Defence, and _those_ talents won’t help me fight Vlad.”

 

“Vampires _are_ surprisingly resistant to spells.” Severus agreed.

 

Harry snorted. “Maybe not, but they can _outrun_ them easily. Spells won’t work against them.”

 

Severus hummed his agreement. Last time he'd watched the two vampires fight, he'd just barely been able to track their movements when they slowed. Otherwise, they were fighting so fiercely they were little more than blurs to his eyes.

 

They got into the room and Harry ducked and darted past the hand that tried to grab him, coming up behind Vlad and grabbing the outstretched hand before the vampire could grab Severus instead.

 

“Ha!” Harry crowed gleefully. “Got you!”

 

“So you have.” Vlad twisted his arm free and spun around, backhanding Harry and sending him into the wall. “But that's not _good enough_.” He said as Severus shut the door behind himself and Harry slid down the wall to land on his arse on the floor.

 

Harry groaned. “How come I go flying when you hit me, and you _don’t_ when _I_ hit _you_?” He asked petulantly.

 

Vlad chuckled. “Because _I_ use my full power against you. _You_ have that pesky little conscience telling you _not_ to use your full strength against your opponent. Have no fear; I'll beat it out of you if I must.” He said lightly. “How now, Severus? Did you enjoy yourself night before last?” He asked, a smile on his face.

 

Severus scowled. “Harry went mad and did unspeakable things to me. Is that what you want to know?!” He snapped.

 

Vlad chuckled. “Yes, the Blood Fever. It’s something vampires leave for the newly initiated to discover on their own. It has to be _experienced_ to be appreciated. Talking about it makes it lose something. Besides, he would _never harm_ his mate. I’m sure you enjoyed it, at least a small bit.” He smirked when Severus flushed the tiniest bit. “Deny it though you might.” He added.

 

Harry stood and stretched. “All right, pleasantries are observed, can we get to the lesson, now?” He asked.

 

Vlad nodded and focused his attention back on Harry. “You need to learn how to fight a vampire on equal footing, young one. Rogue vampires might come after you, you have my scent on you, and that scent tends to enrage them.” He explained.

 

“Yeah, I _wondered_ why you smelled so familiar.” Harry mused.

 

“All of my bloodline carry my scent; it fades the further they are from a direct descendant.” Vlad told him.

 

“So how do I fight a vampire?” Harry asked.

 

Vlad smirked, showing a hint of fang. “You fight _dirty_.” He purred.

 

Harry frowned. “And how do I do _that_?” He pressed. “I don’t know how to fight _dirty_! I’m a _Gryffindor_!” He exclaimed.

 

“That didn’t stop you from landing a few extra hits on Draco last time you tussled.” Severus drawled.

 

“That’s different!” Harry told him. “I had a clear opening and I took advantage!”

 

Vlad chuckled. “You need to learn to do that more often.” He said in approval.

 

“Great.” Harry muttered.

 

Vlad started circling him. “Fight with every ounce of strength you possess, or you _will_ be overpowered; you _will_ be killed. And if the wrong vampire kills you, they will not stop there. They will also find and kill _your mate_.” He revealed, and Harry's blood ran cold.

 

He couldn’t let anything happen to Severus. The man was only _human_ , he'd never be able to defend himself against a _vampire_! Moreover, he hadn't _asked_ for any of this! Fate, pure _chance_ had made him Harry's mate, and while he was doing a very admirable job of keeping the teen alive and well, it was Harry’s responsibility to make sure he stayed alive and in one piece. And if Harry didn’t apply himself and learn how to defend himself against rogue vampires, he’d be signing the man's death warrant. It was a sobering thought.

 

Vlad observed his reaction and nodded in satisfaction. “You don’t like that thought, do you? Good. That fear in the back of your mind will make you stronger, make you fight more fiercely. Let it bolster you. Now you _know_ what's at stake.” He said softly, then rushed at Harry.

 

Harry fended off his blows, looking for an opening to exploit. As soon as he noticed one, it would be corrected, and he had no _time_ to launch an attack.

 

“Anticipate me.” Vlad told him softly. “Think two steps ahead and decide _where_ the next opening will be, and then _strike_!” He snarled, slapping his palm against Harry's forehead and making him stumble back.

 

Harry blinked several times, shaking his head to clear it.

 

“Guard that spot.” Vlad added. “It is a sure-fire way to stun a vampire; even those of my bloodline share that flaw.” He revealed.

 

Harry nodded and steeled himself for another attack.

 

Vlad didn’t disappoint, darting forward and engaging the teen again. They fought for a few minutes before Vlad decided another lesson was in order. He grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and threw him to the ground, then kicked him in the ribs. “Get up, we're not done. If your opponent has enough hair to grab, _use_ it.”

 

Harry nodded and got up, and the fight resumed. The next time Vlad spun, Harry grabbed onto his ponytail and _yanked_ , throwing the older vampire to the ground and kneeling on his chest. “Ha!” He crowed.

 

Vlad smiled. “ _Very_ good, but you have no idea what to do now, have you? Let me up, we'll have another go, and I will _teach_ you.” He said.

 

Harry let him up and the fight started anew.

 

“If you get an opening,” Vlad hooked his leg behind Harry's and pulled it back, tripping him, “get your opponent onto the ground, under you. This will give you an advantage.” He told Harry while the teen struggled to regain his breath.

 

In a lightning-fast movement, he had drawn his dagger and held it, tip poised right between Harry's eyes. “A blade between the eyes will stun them for a bit, and you can then stake them through the heart.” He explained. “Then, place a clove of garlic in their mouth, decapitate them, if they are one of my direct bloodline, and burn the body, head included.” He told Harry. “That will ensure they do not come back for your blood. Vampires are vengeful creatures; we will continue trying to kill an opponent until they kill us.”

 

Harry nodded. “I don’t have a _blade_ —"

 

“You _will_.” Vlad assured him, then stood and helped him up. “When you have _earned it_.” He added.

 

“How do I _earn_ it?” Harry asked.

 

“Best me more often than not, and we will begin weapons training. Once you complete that, you can have a blade to keep on your person. Not until you are competent with one.” Vlad told him.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“That is enough for tonight. You fight well, and you learn quickly. While you recover, think about how you can fight dirty, what you must do to gain the upper hand. Work on anticipating your opponent. Are you any good at chess?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not at all.” He answered honestly.

 

Vlad tsked, shaking his head. “Find a partner and practice. It will teach you to think a few moves ahead. That mindset will help you fight more effectively.” He advised.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “Alright.”

 

“Play against Lucius.” Severus advised. “When you can beat him, try Draco. If you manage to win against _him_ , _I_ will play you.”

 

“Fine. I'll visit him during my free period tomorrow, then.” Harry said lightly.

 

Vlad grinned. “Go feed—don’t worry, a neck feeding only incites Blood Fever the _first_ time—and get some sleep, young one. We will do this again in two days' time.”

 

Harry and Severus returned to Severus' rooms and Severus offered his wrist.

 

Harry looked at it quizzically. “But Vlad said—"

 

“He didn’t cut you open this time and you only ended up receiving bruises. There is no _need_ to subject myself to another _neck_ feeding, and besides,” He pulled the neck of his teaching robe aside to show Harry the small, silver pinpricks on his neck, “they _scarred_.” He hissed. “How are we supposed to keep you a secret if the neck bites don’t heal like the others?” He asked, then shoved his wrist under Harry's nose. “Take your feeding and go.”

 

Harry bit into his wrist, torn. He wanted to feed from the neck, as it had been much more rewarding, and the taste so much _better_ there. At the same time, he didn’t want to _scar_ the man, but something inside him, his inner vampire, had thrilled at the sight of the marks on his neck—a proper claim.

 

Feeding from the wrist now seemed _wrong_. Clinical.

 

Hollow.

 

Harry took his feeding with a heavy heart and closed the wounds, looking up into Severus' eyes when he finished.

 

The man broke the stare quickly and turned away. “I'll see you in class tomorrow.” He said, a clear dismissal.

 

Harry swallowed the cold ball of rejection down and nodded. “Yeah, see you.” He said weakly, turning to leave.

 

*****

 

The next morning, before class started, Harry approached Blaise. He was _hungry_ , and he knew that breathing deep around the other teen wouldn’t suffice anymore.

 

“Harry.” Blaise said with a nod, causing Draco to turn around and glare at him.

 

“What do _you_ want, Potter?!” He snapped.

 

Harry met Blaise's eyes. “It's time.” He said.

 

The black boy’s eyes lit up with excitement. “ _Is_ it?” He purred. “What do you need from me?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “A kiss would be a good start. Or a few. However many you like, really.” He said.

 

Blaise smiled and backed Harry up against the cold stone wall, boxing him in with a hand either side of his shoulders. “Well, then, I hope you're ready.” He said softly, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's.

 

Harry felt himself relax into the kiss as his incubus recognized its mate, and when Blaise's tongue quested over his bottom lip, he opened eagerly to let it in.

 

Blaise hummed into the kiss, one hand leaving its position to slide up Harry's neck and into his hair, fisting gently.

 

It was a far cry from Vlad's rough treatment the night before, and Harry moaned.

 

The hand relaxed, and began massaging his scalp. Blaise broke the kiss, only to lay another, more chaste kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth before claiming his lips again.

 

Hermione cleared her throat and they broke the kiss to look her way.

 

Severus was standing beside her, arms crossed and face thunderous. “So nice of you to rejoin us.” He drawled, obviously angry. He opened the door. “Get in and take your seats.” He snapped.


	19. The Trouble with Mates

After class, Harry grabbed Blaise's arm on his way out of the classroom. “Meet me in the library after dinner?” He asked hopefully.

 

A slow smile spread across Blaise's face. “Sure. I'll let Pansy know at lunch that I’ve found someone. She knew she was only stress-relief until something better came along, anyway. She shouldn’t be _too_ put-out.” He said. “Too bad she couldn’t make it into N.E.W.T. potions. She'd _already_ know then.” He leaned in and brushed a kiss over Harry's lips. “See you, gorgeous.” He said fondly before turning and heading to his next class.

 

“I _hate_ you!” Draco hissed from behind Harry, roughly shouldering him aside as he rushed after his friend. “Blaise!”

 

Blaise slowed enough to let him catch up, and they continued on their way together.

 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Well, now that you've gotten a bit of a fix, we have a free block. Library?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Can't.” He answered. “I have to go play chess with Lucius.” He explained.

 

Hermione frowned. “Play--Can't that _wait_?” She asked irritably.

 

“Nope.” Harry shrugged. “Vlad's orders. Something about teaching me to think two moves ahead, or something.” He told her.

 

Hermione's face cleared. “Of _course_.” She breathed. “ _Strategy_ training. Fine, then, go play. I'll see you at lunch.”

 

“See you then.” Harry said, heading for Lucius' rooms.

 

He got to the rooms and knocked on the door. Lucius opened the door and let him in.

 

“Hello again, Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned as the man shut the door behind him. “What, I can’t come see you just because I missed my mate?” He asked teasingly.

 

Lucius smiled. “That's always nice to hear, but I’m sure you had another reason for visiting. Are you feeling hungry?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not particularly, no. Actually, it has to do with some extra lessons I’m taking. I know you and Severus sometimes eat together. Has he told you about my Sire?”

 

Lucius nodded. “Oh, yes. He was spitting nails yesterday at dinner when he told me about your first lesson. I take it last night's did not go any better?”

 

“Well, he wants me to play chess. To learn strategy and how to think a few moves ahead.” Harry explained.

 

“Ah. And Severus recommended me, since you are, I take it, a beginner?” Lucius asked, humour in his eyes.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, I’m not very _good_ , at any rate.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded and beckoned him over to a table with a chessboard already set up. “Severus likes to trounce me on a regular basis, so I keep the board ready for it. White or black?” He asked.

 

Harry sat behind the white side. “I could use the handicap.” He explained.

 

Lucius nodded. “You'll get no other. I am not nearly as skilled as I’d like to be. I cannot even best my son anymore.” He admitted as Harry moved.

 

After a few minutes of play, Lucius spoke again. “How _are_ things between you and Severus? He seemed upset last time we spoke. Something about you throwing him down and taking him on the floor, like some raging beast?”

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah, we found out it’s called the _Blood Fever_. It happens when a new vampire gets their first feeding from their mate's neck. Vlad said I’d never _hurt_ him, so I think he was just mad at me for it.” He mused as he made his move.

 

Lucius hummed and took his bishop. “Angry, yes. And humiliated.” He said softly.

 

Harry frowned, both at the words and his loss of a piece. “I didn’t mean to _humiliate_ him. I couldn’t even _control_ my actions.” He said, moving his queen out of danger.

 

“A man as in control as Severus is has a hard time letting someone else take charge. With his role as your Professor, there is an added layer of authority between you two, directly in opposition to the natural order of things, complicating matters. You two really _should_ sit down and discuss where you both stand to clear things up, but, well…” Lucius raised his eyes to meet Harry's. “His loss is my gain.” He said softly, then took Harry's knight.

 

Harry stared mutely at the board for a few minutes, then took Lucius' rook. He met the man’s eyes with a triumphant smile.

 

Lucius smiled back, and moved his knight. “Check.” He said lightly.

 

Harry frowned and looked at the board.

 

He was _indeed_ in check.

 

He used his queen to take the knight, freeing his king from the imminent danger.

 

“Do you… Can we make a little wager?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “That sounds interesting. What do you propose?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed. “If _I_ win, I want to try your blood. Because you _smell_ really good, so I want to know if you’ll _taste_ good, too.” He said.

 

Lucius smirked. “I see. And if _I_ win, I want you to give me something of yourself no one else has. Share a secret with me that you've kept to yourself.” He requested.

 

“Deal.” Harry agreed, and they returned to their game, both focused more than ever on the goal of winning. Competition was fierce, and the game lasted another twenty-five minutes before Harry triumphantly declared, “Checkmate.”

 

Lucius frowned, then glared at the board for a few minutes, before sighing. “Yes, you win. We'll do this on my bed. I'd rather stain the sheets than my chair.” He said, getting up.

 

Harry shook his head as he followed him. “Honestly, you and Severus. Why do you both assume I’m going to dribble blood everywhere?” He asked.

 

Lucius looked over at him. “Would you rather take blood from my wrist?” He asked.

 

Harry's gaze sharpened. “There's something else on offer?” The excitement in his voice was palpable.

 

Lucius sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him as he pulled his hair aside, baring his neck. “Don’t lose control.” Was all he said.

 

Harry traced the place he would bite, then leaned in to lick over it once, then twice before he bit, taking a tentative swallow. It wasn’t _terrible_. Not like Hermione's. He tasted _off_ , but it was close enough to Severus' taste that he could survive off of Lucius, if Severus was unavailable for some reason. He pulled back and licked the wounds closed. “Um, if that scars—”

 

“I will treasure the mark. If that is the only claim you can place on me, it will have to do. Unlike Severus, I very much _want_ to be _yours_. I only wonder how long it will take you to actually bed me properly. I won’t wait forever, you know.” He warned.

 

Harry flushed. “Once I don’t need to spend the time practicing beating you at chess, we’ll spend the time getting… Closer. You'll need to give me some time.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “That’s fair. I can wait a while.”

 

“I have to get to lunch.” Harry said regretfully.

 

“Kiss me before you go.” Lucius requested.

 

Harry leaned in and claimed his lips in a tender kiss. “I'll see you later.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “Until then.” He replied.

 

Harry left and hurried to the Great Hall.

 

*****

 

Harry met Blaise in the library and beckoned him over to a quiet, secluded corner where they could… Talk.

 

“Hey. Pansy is a little miffed at me now.” Blaise said with a smile.

 

Harry snorted. “Didn’t let her down easy enough?” He teased.

 

“I guess not.” Blaise said with a chuckle. “Honestly, though, what made you decide it was time?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Severus. He's borderline rejecting me, and it’s wreaking havoc on all my creatures, since he was the first mate I found out about. I have Lucius, too, but I’m not ready to do much with him. I’m still trying to get to know him on another level, as friends rather than enemies. You, on the other hand, I can start with a clean slate. It's just… Easier. Besides, I’m not ready to go all the way with you, but I’m sure I will be soon. I've been working myself open each night, to be ready when I’m ready, and I’m almost at the point where I feel like I could do that. Take you, I mean.”

 

Blaise smirked. “And how many fingers are you taking?” He purred, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulling him close to breathe into his ear.

 

Harry's face flamed. “I can take three now.” He said.

 

Blaise hummed. “Try for four, gorgeous. You'll thank me later.” He said, before flicking his tongue out to trace the edge of Harry’s ear.

 

Harry’s breath caught. “Really? How big _are_ you?” He asked.

 

Blaise chuckled. “Want to find out?” He asked teasingly.

 

Harry was considering the question when a dark shadow fell over them.

 

They both looked up to see Severus standing over them, not looking best pleased.

 

“Separate.” He said. “Mr. Zabini, go to your dormitory. Harry, go _anywhere else_.” He snapped.

 

Harry and Blaise both sighed, getting up and separating.

 

Harry cast one more longing glance at his mate before heading toward his dormitory as well.

 

He got in and Hermione looked over at him quizzically. “What happened? I thought you'd be canoodling with Blaise all evening.” She said.

 

Harry threw himself into an armchair. “ _Snape_ happened. He found us and told us to separate. I’m starting to think he _wants_ me _dead_!”

 

Hermione shook her head. “He's just jealous. Spend some more time with him.”

 

“He doesn’t _want_ me to!” Harry shouted, flinging his hands into the air. “He pretty much _rejected me_ last night, and now all of a sudden he wants me all to himself?! He can’t keep playing hot-cold with me, my vampire doesn’t understand it. And if he won’t let me spend time with Blaise, my only other option is _Lucius_ , and I _know_ he doesn’t want _that_ to happen. But if he keeps pushing me away, he’s going to push me _straight_ into someone else’s arms. I just hope he realizes that's what he’s doing.” He said.

 

Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. “It must be hard; having your heart tell you one thing, and your conscience another.” 

 

“His bloody _conscience_ is going to _kill_ me!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“He’s a very moral man. That’s a _good_ thing.” Hermione said.

 

“How can it be—”

 

“What it _means_ ,” Hermione cut him off, “is that when he chooses to be with you, despite the fact that you’re his student, and twenty years younger, people will have a hard time convincing him to _leave you_. He’s going to argue with himself and wrestle with himself before he gives in, and when he _does_ , he will stand firm in that choice.” She finished.

 

Harry sighed and relaxed into his chair. “I suppose you’re right. But until he does, I’m going to have a hard time being with my other mates."

 

Hermione patted his leg. “It will be worth it. Just give him time. Try being with Blaise in other places. Places Snape isn’t likely to look.”


	20. Togetherness

Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the Defence classroom when Blaise and Draco showed up, Pansy following a few feet behind.

 

Blaise walked straight up to Harry and boxed him in against the wall again. “Mm, no Snape here to stop us _now_.” He purred, leaning in to kiss and nip at Harry's neck.

 

Harry grinned, seeing Hermione roll her eyes as Ron just paled and turned away, muttering, “Tell me when it’s over.”

 

“Blaise, what about Hendricks?” He asked in almost a moan.

 

Blaise nipped him harder. “Don’t think about her. Think about _this_.” He ground into Harry, rubbing their cocks together.

 

“Blaise, that’s downright _indecent_!” Pansy snapped at his back.

 

Blaise raised his head to look into Harry's eyes. “Harry likes it. Don’t you, gorgeous?” He asked, running the backs of his fingers over Harry's flushed cheek.

 

“Well, _yes_ , but if the Professor sees—”

 

“She'll tell us to stop. And she won’t be as much of an _arsehole_ about it, either.” Blaise said, leaning in to kiss Harry.

 

Harry enjoyed the kiss for long, dizzying moments before a throat being cleared caught their attention.

 

They looked up to find the elderly Professor staring at them in clear amusement. “You're not sitting next to each other, boys.” She said, opening the door.

 

Harry flushed bright red as Blaise sauntered in, unconcerned with being caught.

 

He took his usual spot behind Blaise and breathed in deep. The energies tasted _especially good_ when they were created in part by him.

 

Ron sat next to him. “ _Gorgeous_?” He whispered.

 

Harry grinned at him. “You're just _jealous_.” He said.

 

“Nope. I’m just _straight_.” Ron corrected him. “Although he's an okay-looking bloke. Does he treat you right?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Did that look ‘right’ to you?” He shot back.

 

Ron shrugged. “Looked like he was trying to _eat_ you, but you seemed into it, so more power to you.”

 

Harry's smile softened and he clapped a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Thanks, Ron. For being okay with it.”

 

Ron shrugged and blushed. “Yeah, don’t mention it. Ever.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on Severus’ door. When the man opened it, Harry turned and headed down the hall. “Come on, Snape. We don’t have all night.” He said.

 

“It’s _Professor Snape_ to _you_.” Severus hissed.

 

Harry whirled around to face him. “Right about now, your name is _mud_ to me, so shut up and supervise the lesson like Dumbledore told you to. Just make sure Vlad doesn’t _kill_ me.” He said before continuing on his way.

 

He opened the door, ducking the hand, and walking past Vlad, letting the older vampire grab hold of Severus.

 

“I have your mate.” Vlad purred. “You failed to keep him safe.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, turning around. “You can _have_ him. He doesn’t want _me_ ; why should _I_ pine for _him_?”

 

Vlad’s eyes narrowed. His eyes searched for the mark on Severus’ neck, and, upon finding it, he leaned in and sniffed at the spot. He recoiled, shoving Severus away from him. “Your bond is damaged! But _how_? It was so _strong_ , so _pure_! What has happened?” He asked urgently.

 

Harry laughed mirthlessly. “Ask Severus. He’s the one pushing me away. No more neck feedings, keeping me from the incubus’ mate, he might as well have a knife to my throat.” He sneered.

 

Vlad narrowed his eyes. “What happened at your last feeding?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry sighed, all his fight draining out of him as weary melancholia set in instead. “He had me feed from his wrist, then told me to leave.”

 

Vlad paled even further than he usually was, which was quite a sight to see. “Not even a simple kiss? Nothing more than a wrist feeding?” He asked in horror.

 

Harry shrugged. “I was doing fine with that before.” He said.

 

Vlad shook his head. “That was before you had _marked_ your mate! The mark draws the vampire and mate closer together. To fight it is… Unnatural! It’s… Unholy!” He said. “You have rejection sickness. It is the early stages, but if this keeps up, it will poison the bond, and you will die. But only after you go mad and kill your mate.” He told Harry.

 

Severus paled. “I’m _killing_ him?” He breathed.

 

“Slowly.” Vlad confirmed. “And painfully.”

 

Harry frowned. “Well, how do we stop it?”

 

Vlad shook his head. “The damage is great. I cannot work with you tonight. You will be weakened, it would not be right. Go with your mate. You need a neck feeding, affectionate touches, and to talk with him. Straighten things out. There may still be hope, but you will have to work together.” He told them.

 

Severus nodded. “We'll go.” He said, then left the room.

 

Harry followed him.

 

They went into Severus’ rooms and Severus took a seat on the couch, baring the bite mark on his neck. “Go ahead, then.” He said resignedly.

 

Harry licked the area, then bit, and Severus moaned, relaxing. Harry took a few sips, then closed the wounds and leaned back. “So, why were you pushing me away?”

 

Severus sighed. “You went mad with lust last time you fed from the neck. It was… Upsetting. I don’t want to be subjected to _anything_ like that again.”

 

Harry slumped in his seat. “So I _did_ rape you.”

 

“Not… Exactly.” Severus said haltingly. “It was humiliation, but by the end, I was willing. And you made sure I enjoyed the experience, for all that I would have preferred a bed.”

 

Harry grinned. “Hey, _you_ were the one that tried to _run_ from me.” He quipped.

 

Severus shot a glare his way. “I didn’t expect you to give chase.” He snapped.

 

Harry sighed. “Why are you suddenly interrupting things with Blaise? I need _him_ , too, you know.”

 

“If _I_ can’t have you, I don’t want _anyone_ to have you. I am a jealous man, Harry, and I do not think I can be any other way.” Severus admitted.

 

“But…” Harry frowned. “Why _can’t_ you have me? I’m right here, ripe for the picking!” He said, spreading his arms wide in invitation.

 

Severus shook his head and looked at his lap. “I don’t want what happened last time to happen again. You _took_ me, brutally, on the floor like some _animal_. I am hesitant to try again. What if you lose your mind again? I cannot be with an inconsiderate or overly rough lover. I bruise easily, and, more alarming than that, I _tear_ easily.”

 

Harry paled. “Did I…” He couldn’t bring himself to speak the damning words, but his eyes sought out Severus', the aborted question shining in them.

 

Severus shook his head. “I went to Lucius, since Poppy would ask too many questions, and he checked. There was some _abrading_ , but nothing that could not be fixed with a salve and time.”

 

Harry nodded, relieved. “You have to _tell me_ these things!” He exclaimed, getting up and waving his arms around. “How in the _hell_ am I supposed to read your mind? I can’t know what you need from me, what you _want_ from me, unless you _tell me_.”

 

“It is hard to speak of my wants and needs, even with a partner I _trust_!” Severus shouted.

 

Harry met his eyes, hurt. “You don’t trust me?” He asked in a small voice.

 

Severus paled. “Harry, that came out wrong.” He said, getting up and trying to take Harry in his arms.

 

Harry evaded his hands, wrapping his arms around himself as he shied away. “No.” He said in a tearful voice. “No, I think it came out right. If there isn’t trust—real, _mutual_ trust—how can we make this work?”

 

“Harry, there _is_ trust between us. It is a fledgling, tenuous trust, but it is _there_. We can build on that. Please don’t throw away what little we still have. I will do better, we can _fix_ this.” Severus tried again to draw Harry into his arms, and this time Harry let him, leaning into the embrace. “I don’t want you to _die_ , I _never_ wanted _that_.” He said softly.

 

Harry laughed tremulously. “Well, that’s good, because I don’t _want_ to die. I _really_ don’t want to kill _you_.” He said.

 

“Trust me, I appreciate that.” Severus said.

 

“So how do we fix this?” Harry asked.

 

Severus hummed. “Come on.” He took Harry's hand and led him into the bedroom.

 

Harry frowned. “What..?”

 

“Take me to bed, Harry. Fuck me. _Prove_ that you can be tender and considerate. That you can make it good from start to finish. _That_ will go a long way towards building up my trust in you again. I need to know that last time was a fluke.” Severus said.

 

Harry smiled cast a quick spell to disrobe them both before he pushed Severus onto the bed. “Alright. Lie down and let me do everything.” He said.

 

Severus lay back and looked up at Harry. “I won’t break, but you need to prepare me thoroughly.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and climbed atop the man, straddling him. He leaned in and kissed him, gently coaxing his mouth open and letting their tongues dance. He ran a hand over Severus’ neck and the man shivered. He drew back. “What was that about?” He asked.

 

Severus hummed. “The mark… It’s like electricity when you touch it, but… It didn’t react like that when Lucius touched it.” He mused.

 

“Must be because I'm the one that made it.” Harry said smugly.

 

“There’s no need to sound so supremely satisfied with yourself.” Severus said wryly.

 

Harry just grinned and slid down Severus' body, taking the man's cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked, using what little skill he possessed and all the enthusiasm he had, listening to his mate moaning as he was pleasured. He wandlessly lubed the fingers of one hand, slipping one in to the first knuckle, feeling around for Severus' prostate.

 

Severus gasped and bucked, shoving his cock down Harry's throat, and Harry felt a surge of satisfaction even as he gagged.

 

Found it.

 

Harry continued to brush against the gland every time his finger slid in, and Severus' hand wound its way into his hair, massaging his scalp as the man breathed praise. “Yes, _good boy_ , right there!”

 

Harry added a second finger and began to scissor them, twisting them every few thrusts, causing his knuckles to drag over Severus' prostate.

 

Harry held Severus' hips down with his free hand as he continued to work the man open while sucking him off, and found that it was easier to concentrate without the man's hips bucking up every few thrusts. He added another finger and the hand in his hair tightened, pulling roughly.

 

“Stop sucking me, or I'll come!” Severus warned, and Harry pulled off with a smile.

 

“That good, huh?” He asked smugly.

 

“Your enthusiasm makes up for your lack of skill. Still, with practice, I imagine you will become quite the good little cocksucker.” Severus told him.

 

Harry laughed. “It’s weird that I’m not taking offense at being called a cocksucker. “ He said.

 

Severus smirked. “If the shoe fits…” He teased.

 

Harry stretched him out thoroughly, and lubed himself. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” He asked.

 

Severus ran a hand over Harry's cheek. “You worked me open quite well; I’m sure there will be no problems.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and slid in, groaning at the tight, hot clasp of Severus' body around him. “God, that gets better every time.” He breathed.

 

Severus squeezed around him. “Move. I understand _you’re_ getting something out of this, but share.”

 

Harry chuckled and began thrusting.

 

Severus moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. He whispered something Harry didn’t catch, and Harry paused.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

Severus turned beet red and said, more clearly, “Hold me down.”

 

Harry grinned widely and took the man's wrists in his hands, pinning them above the man's head and leaning down to kiss Severus as he began moving again. 

 

Severus struggled a bit, testing Harry's strength, before he gave in and arched under him, pushing back into the thrusts and rolling his hips to give his cock some friction as Harry retreated.

 

They moved together for long moments before Severus tilted his head to the side. “Bite me! Thrall me!”

 

He didn’t need to ask twice.

 

Harry leaned down, still holding his mate captive as he laved the side of his neck, then bit, drinking a small amount and letting both thralls overlap, sending the man into a delirious haze of sensory overload.

 

Severus arched up to an impressive degree and wailed as he came between them, sending Harry over the edge as well as his passage fluttered wildly around his length.

 

Harry licked the wound closed and pulled out, pulling his thrall back in as he released Severus.

 

He blushed. “Um, your wrists might bruise, sorry. You struggled.”

 

Severus smiled softly. “That is bruising I will find acceptable. It is okay if I _ask_ for it.” He explained.

 

Harry went to get up, and Severus grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

 

“Stay. I will set an alarm for three AM, which will give us a few hours to enjoy the afterglow and nap. There is no need to leave just yet.” He said.

 

Harry smiled and slid under the covers as Severus did the same. They wrapped around each other, falling into a light sleep, the bond between them pulsing slowly as it began to repair itself.


	21. Points Taken

Harry was waiting in front of the Potions classroom for class to start when Blaise met up with him again. “Snape still being all jealous?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “He’s still _Snape_ , but I think we’ve got things straightened out.” He answered.

 

Blaise smiled. “Wonderful. Then come here.” He drew Harry in close and brushed a kiss over his mouth. “I’m going to do things to you that you couldn’t even _conceive_ of. I’m going to corrupt you totally.” He whispered.

 

Harry grinned, then whispered back, “Tell me all about it tonight. Astronomy Tower.”

 

Blaise groaned and claimed Harry’s lips again.

 

After a few minutes, there was a sigh behind them. “ _Must_ you two assault my eyes before each class? Break it up, for Merlin’s sake, and _don’t_ let me catch you sucking face in front of my classroom again, or I will be forced to assign detentions. With _Filch_.”

 

Harry flushed and turned to grin sheepishly at him. “Sorry, Professor.” He said, sounding anything but.

 

Severus just sneered at him and opened the door.

 

*****

 

Harry grinned at Lucius. “Time for our daily chess game!” He said as soon as the man had opened the door.

 

Lucius chuckled and let him in. “Your bite didn’t scar, more’s the pity.” He informed the teen, who frowned.

 

“Maybe it only does for the vampire’s mate?”

 

Lucius shrugged. “Perhaps. It’s unfortunate, but I can live without a visible claim.”

 

“So, I won last time. Ready for a rematch? I think if I win thrice in a row, I’ll challenge Draco to a game.” Harry said lightly.

 

Lucius smirked. “My son is _fiercely_ competitive. Be careful with him. He already doesn’t like you, beating him at chess will only make that worse.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing I probably won’t beat him at first, isn’t it?” He asked, sitting down in front of the board. “Come on, let’s do this.”

 

Lucius took his seat. “Well, what happened last night at your special lesson?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “We found out that Severus pushing me away had damaged the bond, so Vlad decided we needed a night off to reconnect. We… I know it sounds more romantic than Severus is, but we _made love_. It was… Wonderful.” He said, smiling at the memory.

 

Lucius smiled with him. “Actually, Severus can be quite romantic himself, when the mood strikes him. He was my first experience with bottoming, and he was _so_ tender, so _loving_ , that I was able to embrace bottoming for someone worthy of me. It was quite the revelation for me.” He revealed.

 

Harry frowned. “I thought Severus was a strict bottom?” He said, more a question than a statement.

 

Lucius nodded. “With some people. With those he _trusts_ , a new side of him is revealed. A softer side. It took me _years_ to get to that point with him. He topped me before he was willing to trust me enough to switch.” He told Harry.

 

They were both silent for a long time as the game between them heated up.

 

When Lucius had declared victory, he smiled silkily. “Are you going to give me what you _know_ I want?” He asked softly.

 

Harry flushed, but nodded. “Remus is trying to take Sirius’ place as my godfather. I trust him and care for him, and he probably _thinks_ he’s a passable stand-in, but… It’s nothing near the same. He’s like an uncle. Sirius was like a _father_.” He revealed as he stood.

 

Lucius sighed and stood as well, gathering him close. “I truly _do_ feel for you. You’ve suffered such loss, so young. Bella is a wicked woman, and I never _did_ get along with her, for all that we are in-laws. Narcissa tolerates her, but we won’t be speaking to her again. She is part of our _old_ lives. _You_ are my _future_.” Lucius promised, then took Harry’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

Harry clung to him for long moments before he had to leave him again.

 

*****

 

Harry was sitting up in the Astronomy Tower, in Blaise's lap, the black boy's arms wrapped securely around his waist as he whispered into Harry's ear.

 

“…and when you’re all fucked out, too tired to go on, I'll _finally_ come in you. I’ll fill you full until you drip with it. Then, as you lay there all sated and blissed-out, I'll clean you up and wrap you tight in my arms, and we'll fall asleep together, all tangled limbs wrapped around each other. Once you've had me vanilla, we can move on to kinky things, but you deserve me once with no embellishments. Because you’re _special,_ Harry. You're _forever_.” Blaise whispered, breath fanning over the shell of Harry's ear, making him shiver.

 

“What do you want to do to me when we move on to the kinky stuff?” He asked, then moaned as Blaise palmed his hard cock, hidden under his clothes.

 

“Mm, what _don’t_ I want to do to you would be the shorter list. You've a wonderful arse, I'd love to spank it, see it turn all red and warm for me. Bondage is fun, too. Have you ever been tied up?”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

He _had_ , but this would be different.

 

“Oh, you’ll _love_ it! I also want—”

 

“Zabini, Potter, you are out after curfew. Ten points from each of you. Get to your beds.”

 

Blaise groaned regretfully as he let go of Harry's hard cock and got up, not bothering to hide his raging erection, which, as he had intimated, felt rather large to Harry, who had been sitting on it.

 

Severus sneered at his state and pointed toward the stairs.

 

Blaise left.

 

Harry called out: “Arsehole.” At Severus' retreating back.

 

Severus turned. “Name-calling, Harry? I may not be a nice man, but you are still breaking the rules, and when you do that, I am obligated to take certain measures.”

 

Harry sighed in irritation. “I _need_ him.” He said.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure you can find a place where you two can be alone. Perhaps a place that will suffice if you _require privacy_?” He asked leadingly.

 

Harry grinned. “Great idea! Now let me just grab Blaise and—”

 

Severus blocked his path, shaking his head. “Not tonight. I refuse to try and sleep _knowing_ that you’re up to something with another mate. Tonight you sleep alone.”

 

Harry scowled. “Then I stand by my words: You’re being an arsehole.”

 

Severus smirked. “Perhaps. Try again in two nights, and you may be successful.” He said before walking away.

 

Harry sighed and headed to his dormitory to wank and go to bed. Alone.

 

*****

 

Harry collected Severus and they headed to the training room. “Stay back when I go in for a moment.” Harry told the man. “Don’t fight me on this; you have to trust me when it comes to fighting vampires. Just accept that I know best here.” He said before Severus could respond.

 

Severus snapped his mouth shut, glowering. The thought rankled, but he really _was_ the more vulnerable party here. He had no choice but to listen to his mate. His _dominant_.

 

Harry opened the door, dodged the hand, spun, grabbed it, threw the older vampire to the floor with all his strength, slapped his forehead, drew the dagger hanging at his waist, and aimed for the spot he'd slapped.

 

Milliseconds before the blade could contact, Vlad drew another dagger and blocked the blow, blinking rapidly.

 

Harry grinned. “You were almost _dead_.” He said smugly, as Severus closed the door behind them.

 

Vlad chuckled. “Yes, that was impressive. But I never only carry _one_ blade.” He revealed.

 

Harry stood, helped the other vampire up, and handed back the dagger. “So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” He asked.

 

Vlad's eyes flicked over to Severus. “Have you worked things out with your mate?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said. “We're working on things. We have some more work ahead of us, but the lines of communication are open now.”

 

Vlad nodded in satisfaction. “That's what I like to hear.” Without any further questions, fists began to fly, and the fight was on.

 

*****

 

“You _were_ impressive.” Severus told Harry as he tilted his head to give the vampire access to his neck. “If he hadn’t had _two_ daggers in hand by the end, you would have won _every_ bout between you two.”

 

Harry sunk his fangs into Severus' neck, drinking deeply before he pulled away. “I still can’t believe he was _dual-wielding_ against me!” He snapped. “That’s _got_ to be against some kind of rule.”

 

Severus chuckled. “I doubt there is a vampire code of ethics that stipulates how many blades a vampire may conceal on their person. If there _is_ one, I am _certain_ no one listens to it.”

 

Harry got up and went to Severus’ bathroom, coming back out with a vial of a red potion.

 

Severus frowned. “You took more than _usual_ , but not _that_ much.” He said.

 

“I know.” Harry revealed a cut on his stomach that hadn’t fully healed yet. “But I’m going to take more. You'll need that.” He said before sitting beside Severus again.

 

“I see. Well, have at it, then. I’m ready.”

 

Harry bit again, drinking deeply until he felt the cut on his stomach healing itself. He pulled away and helped Severus open the vial and get the potion to his mouth without spilling it.

 

He was shaky.

 

Harry had taken too much.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

 

“You wouldn’t have if it weren’t necessary.” Severus interrupted him. “I understand, and you are welcome to take as much as you need. Just don’t _kill_ me, and I will forgive any amount needed.” He said calmly.

 

Harry flushed. “Still, I shouldn’t take it for granted—”

 

“No.” Severus interrupted. “You _shouldn't_. But you _don't_. I’m not up for anything strenuous tonight, so just head back to your dormitory. Remember, I don’t want to find you and Zabini out in _public_. Keep things private so I can pretend they're not happening.” He requested.

 

Harry grinned. “Alright. Good night, Severus. I… I think I love you.” Harry blurted, then dashed out the door before Severus had processed the admission, not wanting to hear his Professor's admonitions about not throwing those words around carelessly.

 

The truth was, they weren’t careless.

 

And he'd been thinking of how to bring it up for the last two days.

 

They had refused to be left unsaid any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday Sunday, so this weekend I will be at my Dad's house, away from my computer. I will have my tablet with me, so I can write and respond to comments and the like, but I can't post directly from my tablet, so IF I have time to complete anything, it won't be posted until Sunday night at the earliest. That being said, we have plans for both days, so I might not have much time. 
> 
> Be kind to me, I'm turning thirty. :(


	22. Getting to Know You

Saturdays were _wonderful_ , Harry decided, as he and Blaise met up right after breakfast.

 

“So, gorgeous, got a plan for today?” Blaise asked, wrapping his arms around Harry and cupping his arse in both hands.

 

Harry grinned. “I do, actually. Come with me.” He took Blaise’s hand and began nearly dragging him to the seventh floor.

 

As they got closer to their destination, Blaise frowned. “Are you taking me to the storeroom?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Not exactly. Concentrate on getting a place where we can be alone. With a bed.” He said, as he dropped Blaise’s hand and began pacing the hallway.

 

Blaise looked sceptical, but did as Harry requested.

 

After a few passes, the door appeared, and Harry opened it to see what had happened.

 

He blushed and slammed it closed again. “Nope. I don’t think so.” He said, voice much higher than usual.

 

Blaise moved him aside, confused frown on his face, and opened the door. His face lit up. “No, this is _good_.” He breathed. “Come on.” He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the room.

 

There _was_ a bed. Granted, it was a larger bed than even _Severus’_ , with hooks and holes all over the four posts, and chains dangling from various points along the mattress, but still, it qualified as a bed, in the strictest sense of the word.

 

It was just… A rather _specialized_ type of bed.

 

The kind Blaise could have _tons_ of fun with.

 

The walls were also covered with sex toys. Whips, crops, ropes, blindfolds, gags… There was a bit of everything imaginable hanging in the room.

 

“We don’t have to use any of this _yet_ , but it’s great to know that the room can supply this.” Blaise mused, running his hand over a cane. He took it down and held it up for Harry's inspection, eyebrows raised suggestively.

 

Harry shook his head. “I’ve had bad experiences with canes.” He said.

 

Blaise shrugged and replaced it. “Anyway, what was the plan for today? Tell me _exactly_ what you want, because I don’t want to assume and force anything on you that you’re not ready for.” He grinned. “Because you _know_ I’m a man whore; _I'm_ up for _anything_.”

 

Harry flushed. “I’m ready to take you, I think, but I want to know you better first. We should talk. And then we can fuck.” He said.

 

Blaise shook his head. “No, unacceptable.” He said flatly.

 

Harry was flummoxed. “ _What_?” He asked, paling as the reality of his situation with Blaise sunk in.

 

The other teen was just after him for sex. There was no _love_ there.

 

Blaise sighed. “ _Calm_ , gorgeous. The first time I have you, it will not be _fucking_.” He clarified. “I’m going to spread you out beneath me and _make_ _love_ to you. Until you can’t remember anything but my name and you lose track of where you end and I begin.” He whispered, drawing Harry into a kiss.

 

Harry relaxed into the kiss and sighed. There _was_ love. It was new, and not fully formed yet, but the beginnings were there.

 

It was a good start.

 

Harry walked over to the bed and took a seat, patting the spot beside him. “Come sit with me. Let's talk.”

 

Blaise smiled and got on the bed, laying on his back and pulling Harry down to lie on his chest. “What do you want to talk about?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Anything. Everything.” He said. “We hardly know each other. Pick a place to start.”

 

Blaise hummed. “There’s rumours that you were raised by Muggles. Are they true?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I was raised by my aunt and uncle.”

 

“Did they have any other children?” Blaise asked, rubbing circles on Harry's back.

 

“Yeah, they had one other. Dudley.”

 

Blaise hummed. “So you pretty much had a sibling, huh? What was that like?” He asked curiously.

 

Harry tensed, and Blaise began rubbing a bit harder. “I wasn’t… Exactly part of the family. I was… Barely tolerated.” He admitted.

 

Blaise stilled. “Oh. But why?”

 

“They didn’t like magic. _Hated_ it, actually. And me by extension.” Harry told him.

 

Blaise sighed. “So it was like Slytherins' prejudice against Muggleborns, only reversed. With you as the scapegoat.” He said softly.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said heavily. “A lot like that. Except I didn’t know _why_ they hated me until I was eleven. They never even told me that magic was real. That’s why I was so wide-eyed and in awe of everything first year.” He explained. “It was like a whole new world had opened up for me. Well, I guess it _had_.” He said.

 

Blaise chuckled. “You were an _adorable_ first-year. I _wanted_ to try and become your friend, but Draco and I were already close by then—we met and bonded in Diagon Alley shopping for school things—and _he_ obviously _hated_ you, so I just held back and watched you see everything for the first time. And now, I get to be a part of the discoveries you’ll make. I'll be your first time bottoming, your first Dom, and there’s _so much_ I want to open your eyes to. You can’t even _imagine_.” He purred.

 

Harry frowned. “You shopped in Diagon Alley? But… You're _Italian_! Why come all the way out here to shop, instead of in Italy?” He asked.

 

“Mother wanted me to make friends before school started, so she brought me here to shop, and we went out the day after my acceptance letter came. She knew my chances of making friends would be highest that day. Meeting Draco was just pure luck. He was only there for a Familiar that day, but we made plans to meet up when he was getting his school things a week later.” Blaise explained. “That month we spent here was the best vacation in my young life. I had _so much fun_!”

 

Harry smiled. “So what were you doing when Draco had his fitting for school clothes? Because no one was _with_ him then.”

 

Blaise grinned. “I was with my mother, getting ice cream. We took a break since I already _had_ my clothes by then.”

 

 “That makes sense. I take it you’re an only child?” Harry asked.

 

Blaise chuckled. “What gave it away?” He asked.

 

“The way you asked if growing up with Dudley around was like having a sibling. It wasn’t, but after watching the Weasleys over the years, I kind of got a feel for what it was like to grow up with siblings. There’s love there, always love, as well as a fair bit of annoyance from time to time. I get the feeling there are more fights than I got to see, but they seem to get resolved in time, no matter what the issue was.” He smiled wistfully. “I would have _loved_ siblings. Losing that possibility is what hurts the most about losing my parents. They loved each other _so much_ , I just _know_ I wouldn’t have been an only child.”

 

Blaise wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. “You lost a lot, but I have a feeling that’s part of what made you such a good, loyal person. You never got much love growing up, it sounds like, so when you find it, you hold on tight. It’s sad that it happens that way, but those people tend to be the most loving and loveable. Things happen the way they do for a reason. You needed to be strong enough to stand on your own, and loyal enough to keep friends close and let new people in quickly.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe. Dumbledore thinks love is the thing that’s going to help me beat Voldemort.”

 

“And maybe it will.” Blaise agreed. “You’ve certainly got enough of it. I think Professor Snape has a lot to give, too, once you get past his gruff exterior.”

 

Harry smiled. “He does, but he hides it well.”

 

“He was probably hurt a lot when he was younger. It takes a toll on a person. That’s probably why he’s so guarded.” Blaise mused. “But enough about him. I'll tell you a bit about me.” He grinned. “Let’s see… My mother loves me dearly, and I lost my father when I was two, so I have a few memories of him, but they're vague and fuzzy ‘round the edges. She remarried quickly—she’s beautiful, everyone wants her—but she was forced to get rid of Tony when he hit me. She won’t stand for that _at all_ , and she took matters into her own hands rather than divorcing him, so he ended up dead. The poison was untraceable and undetectable, so no charges ever stuck. She’s with my new step-father now, has been for six years, and things are going well. He’s really well-off, so we live well. Other than that, I have very few friends at home—being the son of a rumoured murderess tends to have that effect—and I keep to myself. I’m happy, though, and we go abroad every summer to new places. I’ve been to America twice, Rome, France, Ireland, and we go to Britain often. Whenever we're in the area, I visit Draco for a bit. On that note, do you think you and him could ever become friends? He keeps bitching about you to me, and I really don’t _want_ to strangle my best friend, but he may eventually leave me no choice.” He finished in a hassled tone.

 

Harry laughed. “Maybe. I'll need to play chess against him eventually, so we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Fair warning: it may take a while. I have to beat Lucius more first.”

 

Blaise hummed and sat up. “Well, it’s something, at least. I'll take it. Now, I want to do something. Humour me for a bit?” He asked.

 

“Okay. What do you want me to do?” Harry asked.

 

“Take your glamours off.” Blaise told him. “I want to see you in all your glory. I know you’re even more beautiful now. Incubi are always incredibly alluring.” He said. “And I’m sure the vampire paleness won’t detract any.”

 

Harry took a deep breath and dropped all the glamours as one.

 

Blaise drew in a slow, deep breath, taking in the changes.

 

Harry _was_ paler, a milky white that was offset by his softly glowing eyes. His lips were a few shades lighter than the glamours showed, and Blaise knew from kissing him that there were fangs present in that mouth. He was careful in avoiding them, as he didn’t know how the vampire would react to the taste of blood that wasn’t its mate's. He traced Harry's cheek, feeling the coldness, and drew back slightly. “Did you know you’re using a _sensory_ glamour, too?” He asked. “That's highly advanced magic right there.”

 

Harry frowned. “A _what_?”

 

Blaise shook his head. “And you’re doing it without knowing it. Amazing. A sensory glamour is a glamour that reacts to _touch_. When I or anyone else _touches_ you, you _feel warm_ if you have the glamour up. I should have realized it sooner, but when I touched you just now, it hit me because you’re like _ice_.”

 

Harry drew away from him a bit, and Blaise shook his head, cupping the teen's neck in his hand.

 

“No, don’t get embarrassed. It’s not a _bad_ thing. I _like_ it. I never told anyone this, but I run too hot usually. The cold actually turns me on. It’s embarrassing, but winters here, I’m _unbearably_ horny usually.” He laughed and leaned in for a kiss. “Keep your eyes open.” He whispered as his lips met Harry's. He watched Harry as the teen melted into the kiss, and his eyes began glowing more brightly as he fed off of the contact. “Merlin, that's hot.” Blaise whispered as he pulled away.

 

Harry barely flushed at all, but on his newly pale skin, it was starkly apparent.

 

Blaise laughed. “Blushing is even more obvious when you’re like this.” He remarked.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I imagine it is.”

 

“Well, we know each other a bit now, so how about we get to what I _know_ I’m good at?” Blaise asked.

 

“Okay.” Harry said softly. “What should I do?” He asked.

 

Blaise smiled widely, gently guiding Harry to lie back against the pillows. “Just lie there and let _me_ do everything. I've got you, don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.


	23. Bottoming and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that helped, I was having some trouble, and I can safely say I found more than enough stuff I needed to add. Some things weren't originally going to happen here, but now is as good a time as any. A long chapter, this time. It kind of got away from me. So an extra four pages, or thereabouts. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Should I put my glamours back up?” Harry asked. “At least the touch one?” He added.

 

Blaise shook his head. “No. I want to feel and see and hear you just as you are. No glamours, no hiding, and no lies. Just be here, with me. Fully.” He said, working Harry's shirt off and dropping it next to the bed as he spoke, then pulling his own shirt over his head and dropping it as well.

 

Harry gulped, taking in the sight of Blaise's chest and abs.

 

The other teen had plenty to be proud of, that much was for sure. He had defined musculature, with impressive pectorals and a washboard stomach. He was lean, and dark, and Harry had the fleeting thought that it mattered not at all to him if he couldn’t have chocolate anymore, since Blaise's dark, rich skin tone was more than enough chocolate for him. The trade-off was more than fair.

 

Blaise smiled and flexed his muscled arms in show. “Like what you see?” He asked teasingly.

 

Harry nodded. “I want to eat you up.” He said breathlessly.

 

“Later. This time, it’s _my_ turn.” Blaise purred, sliding down Harry's body and working the teen's trousers off. “Oh, going commando? Daring. Very Gryffindor. I approve.” He said, tossing the trousers to the floor and leaning in to take Harry’s cock in his mouth.

 

Harry let out a loud moan, hips bucking up in shock at the new sensation.

 

Blaise gagged and pulled off. “No choking me, or I stop. You're stronger than you look, you'll shove yourself _straight_ down my throat.” He said flatly, in stern disapproval.

 

Harry flushed. “God, sorry. It’s just… No one's ever…”

 

Blaise perked up. “I’m your first blow-job, too? My, you’re the gift that just _keeps on giving_ , aren’t you?” He asked excitedly. “Just _try_ not to buck up, yeah? I'll teach you what all the fuss is about.” He said before going back to his task.

 

Harry moaned again, lowly, keeping himself still with sheer force of will. He felt Blaise's tongue massaging the underside of his cock all the way down, then swirling around the tip as the Italian pulled off and teased him with his tongue. It laved him from tip to base, and back up again, flicking at his frenulum and driving him slightly mad. He fisted his hands in the sheet and gulped, nearly swallowing his tongue as Blaise chose that moment to deep-throat him again.

 

“Fuck! Don’t _do_ that, I'll _come_!” He warned.

 

Blaise pulled off with a ‘pop.’ “No, you won’t.” He said lightly, then grabbed Harry's balls and gave a sharp tug.

 

Harry yelped, and his legs came up to protect his sensitive bits. “What the fuck?!”

 

Blaise grinned smugly. “Your cock isn’t so close to erupting now, is it? Works like a charm.” He said.

 

Harry glanced down at his cock. “You're lucky I'm still hard, or I might have called this whole thing off!”

 

“Don’t lie, gorgeous. You know you _like_ a little pain with your pleasure. Any mate of mine would. Because I can be a little rough, and it’s not something I can turn off. Even if you aren’t sure you like it yet, you'll come to. I promise you that.” Blaise whispered, stroking Harry's cock lightly as he spoke.

 

Harry squirmed, eyeing Blaise's bulge through his trousers. “Take those off.” He said.

 

Blaise smiled. “Sure thing. Did you know your eyes glow brighter when you have sexual thoughts? I can _see_ the evidence that you’re wanting me. It’s a serious turn-on.” He said as he removed trousers and pants in one go.

 

Harry's mouth went dry as he stared at Blaise's cock. He hadn’t been lying. He was long, and _thick_. “I… Will that _fit_?” Harry asked, not ashamed to admit that the last word came out in a squeak.

 

Blaise chuckled. “It will, gorgeous. Now you know why I told you to try for _four_ , don’t you? Don’t worry about it; I’ll stretch you out good and ease in slowly. You'll only feel pleasure.” He said, then leaned in to lay a kiss on Harry's neck.

 

Harry shivered and swallowed nervously. “If you say so.” He said.

 

“I do. Come on, put your legs back down and open them for me. I promise not to abuse your balls again if you can keep control of yourself.” He leaned in and whispered, “I want us to come _together_.”

 

Harry let his legs stretch out to frame Blaise, so that the other teen was sitting between them.

 

Blaise laid his hands over Harry’s ankles and began slowly sliding them upward. “I’m going to do something now that I think you'll like. Just relax and enjoy it.” He whispered, then leaned down, hoisted Harry's legs over his shoulders, and laved a wet, slow trail from taint to tailbone.

 

Harry shivered and let himself relax. “Oh, my _god_!” He choked out. “What in the _world_ —”

 

“It’s called _rimming_ , gorgeous. And I'll be happy to do it for you whenever you ask.” Blaise said before continuing. He licked over Harry’s entrance a few times, then pointed his tongue and swirled it around the rim before pushing,  easing it in as far as it would go.

 

Harry lay there, panting and trembling as he felt the most _amazing_ sensations _ever_ , and wondered what he had done to deserve such a mate. Blaise was willing to do the most wonderfully depraved things, and according to him, what he was showing Harry today was only going to be the tip of the iceberg! Harry wondered momentarily what _else_ Blaise would show him in time, before a finger worked its way into him and _crooked_ , and rational thought became a thing of the past.

 

Blaise quickly worked Harry up to two fingers, then leaned back to watch his face as he added a third. His fingers were sometimes thicker than others', so he was aware that Harry could still probably feel pain at this point, if his fingers were slenderer than Blaise's. Blaise was pretty sure they were.

 

Harry didn’t seem to be in any pain, and Blaise stretched him open some more, then added a fourth.

 

“Doing okay?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded, panting and staring at him through glazed, heavy-lidded eyes. “Yeah. Doing great. Keep going.” He panted.

 

Blaise smiled and continued stretching him. He knew that he needed to be careful to open him up enough, he’d had virgins before. It took a certain level of patience to get a virgin to feel nothing but pleasure, but Blaise was determined to make this good for Harry.

 

Once he deemed Harry ready, he cast a quick lubrication charm over himself and positioned himself. “Eyes open.” He said. “I want to see every reaction you have to feeling me inside you for the first time.” He said, then began sliding in.

 

Harry gasped and arched, keeping his eyes open and trained on Blaise's. He grabbed Blaise's shoulders and couldn’t help that his fingernails dug in. He fought to stay relaxed when every instinct was telling him to clench down.

 

Blaise ran a hand over Harry's neck, soothing him as he watched Harry's eyes glowing brighter with every inch he slid in. “Almost there, gorgeous, just a little more.” He whispered, then sighed as he slid in fully. “There. That's it. Did it hurt any?” He asked to make sure.

 

Harry shifted. “Burns a bit. Feels really full.” He said.

 

“But no pain?” Blaise checked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No. No pain.” He confirmed.

 

Blaise smiled. “Ready for me to move?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry said. “Go for it.”

 

Blaise pulled nearly all the way out, then slid back in deep, setting a slow, easy rhythm to get Harry used to the feeling.

 

Harry held on to Blaise, letting the other teen rock into him, slowly driving him higher and higher. He wrapped his legs around Blaise's hips and moved with him. “God, it's so…”

 

“Different?” Blaise suggested with a smile.

 

“Yeah.” Harry agreed. “But still really good.” He moaned and rolled his hips. “Could you… Go faster?”

 

Blaise smirked. “I thought you'd never ask.” He leaned in and kissed Harry deeply, then sped up.

 

Harry cried out as Blaise pounded into him, nails digging bloody crescents into the black teen's shoulders, filling the room with the scent of blood. He eyed Blaise’s neck contemplatively.

 

If _Lucius_ tasted good, without being the vampire’s mate…

 

“Can I _bite_ you? Just to take a taste.” He clarified.

 

Blaise stilled, looking down at him in surprise. “Do you _want_ to?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “I'm… Curious.”

 

Blaise tilted his head to the side. “Just a sip, then.” He said.

 

Harry leaned up and _bit_ , drawing a small bit of blood into his mouth. He made a face and licked the wounds closed, then pulled back, shaking his head. “Nope, you’re not a viable blood donor. Ick.”

 

Blaise laughed. “Thanks, I think. Now that your curiosity is assuaged, can we get back to the wild sex?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, let's.”

 

Blaise grabbed Harry's hands and pinned them above his head, kissing Harry hard as he began pistoning his hips again.

 

Harry felt himself getting close to coming, thanks to the relentless slide of Blaise's cock against his prostate, and clenched down.

 

Blaise's hips stuttered, and he bit his lip. “Are you close?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry breathed.

 

“Alright, here we go.” Blaise said before redoubling his pace.

 

Harry cried out and came, feeling Blaise thrust once, twice more before stilling and pulsing within him, filling him with a strange warmth that spread through his whole body, energizing him. “Wow.”

 

Blaise was staring down at him in awe. “Your eyes are _pulsing_ right now. Merlin, that’s beautiful.” He whispered.

 

Harry smiled. “Glad you think so. Let's take a nap before lunch.” He said tiredly.

 

Blaise pulled out and wrapped his arms around Harry, snuggling close to him. “Yes, that’s a great idea.” He agreed, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

 

*****

 

Harry woke to find Blaise staring down at him from where he was propped up on one arm. “Watching me sleep?” He asked. “Kind of creepy, to be honest.”

 

Blaise smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “You look so peaceful in sleep. It’s a good look on you. I want to see it more often.”

 

Harry flushed.

 

“So, about Snape…” Blaise began. “Why's he so jealous? Surely he _knows_ I can’t replace him. No one can, he’s your perfect blood match. I’m a good _sexual_ partner, but you probably know him _much_ better by now.”

 

Harry sighed and nodded. “We've gotten closer, but it took a near-catastrophe. The bond was—maybe still _is_ —damaged. Vlad said it would take work to repair it, but it could be done.”

 

Blaise frowned. “Vlad _who_?” He asked.

 

“Oh, right, I didn’t tell you. I met my Sire. He came seeking me out, and we’ve been having lessons every other weeknight, to train me to kill other vampires in case they seek me out. Apparently, I carry Vlad’s scent, and that enrages rogue vampires.” Harry explained.

 

Blaise's hand stroked over his cheek tenderly as the teen stared into his eyes, still glowing as Harry took in the ambient energies left over from their coupling. “I don’t want to lose you. Are you applying yourself in these lessons?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes. I’m learning a lot. He’s a hard man to learn from, but it means I learn fast and the lessons stick, so it’s working out.”

 

Blaise nodded. “Good. I have the urge to protect you, but even _I_ know I’m no match for a vampire, rogue or not.”

 

“I can take care of any of them. You just worry about keeping me safe from _Malfoy_.” Harry joked.

 

Blaise frowned. “Don’t make jokes like that. If it comes down to it, I will, but I’m hoping you two can get along, at least a little bit.”

 

Harry sighed. “We'll see.”

 

“How are we going to make this work, if Snape is such a jealous prick?” Blaise asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Dunno, right now. I suppose we just have to play it by ear.”

 

Blaise nodded. “We can do that. So, you already said no to caning, and I can live with that, but what else are you willing to try and not willing? It needs to be discussed before we do anything.” Blaise said.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Well, I can’t do anything that would cause me to bleed.” He said.

 

“What about bruising? I’m not into blood play, or impact so hard you bleed, but is bruising okay? You look like you bruise easily, and impact play can cause that.” Blaise explained.

 

Harry shrugged. “That should be fine. Due to the vampire healing, it would only last for minutes, so I won’t have any lasting marks.”

 

Blaise grinned. “That’s handy.” He said.

 

“Yeah. Aside from that, everything else you've mentioned sounds good.”

 

“How do you feel about having your breathing controlled? I won’t wrap my hands around your neck, that’s not safe, but what about me covering your mouth and nose, or laying my forearms against your neck and pressing? That’s one of the things no one else was willing to do with me, and I really like the control. It’s like a drug.” Blaise explained. 

 

Harry cocked his head. “I… Don’t really know. I suppose we'll just have to try it and see how it goes.” He said.

 

“We can do that. Are you okay with spanking? I assume the caning is due to something with your relatives, but did they ever spank you?” Blaise asked. “I really like to spank, and you've a wonderful arse for that.”

 

Harry grinned. “No, they never spanked me, to the best of my knowledge. There shouldn’t be any problems there.”

 

“Mm, good. Do you like roleplay? Some people do, and I can give you that if you want, though it’s not one of my favourite things to do.” Blaise told him.

 

Harry laughed. “No, just being us is fine with me. I get enough teacher/student to fill my quota with Severus.”

 

“I imagine that’s true.” Blaise said with a smile. “I bet you’ve never been flogged, have you?”

 

Harry shook his head. “What’s that?”

 

Blaise smiled and went over to the wall, selecting a stick with several long strips of leather hanging from one end and walked back to the bed. “Turn onto your front, I’ll show you how it feels.” He said.

 

Harry rolled over and the leather straps were run over his skin gently, before they were pulled back, and swung back to strike him. He gasped, though the sting was minimal.

 

“Like it?” Blaise asked.

 

Harry nodded. “How hard would you normally swing it? That _can’t_ have been your normal force.”

 

Blaise shrugged, though Harry couldn’t see it. “It wasn’t. Do you want a _real_ hit?” He asked. “Just one.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Blaise pulled his arm back and let fly.

 

Harry gasped louder, arching back. “Oh, I think I _like_ that.” He said breathlessly.

Blaise laughed. “So you’re a fan of impact play, looks like. We can _definitely_ do plenty of that; I like it, too.” He went and put the flogger back.

 

Harry turned over. “What else would we do?” He asked.

 

“A little bit of everything I _haven’t_ tried yet. We have to see what works for us. Last thing we should discuss: You need a Safeword. Something you’ll say when you want me to stop what we’re doing. It should be something you wouldn’t normally say during sex. Something I’ll be able to notice.”

 

Harry frowned. “Would a name work?”

 

Blaise shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

 

“Vernon, then.” Harry said.

 

Blaise nodded. “Alright. We need to get to lunch, and then I need to spend the rest of my time today with Draco, to soothe ruffled feathers. I had a good time. I’ll see you around, gorgeous.”

 

Harry smiled got up to wrap his arms around Blaise’s neck, kissing him. “See you. I’ll probably be in the library for the rest of the day, finishing up homework if you need to find me.”

 

Blaise nodded and left.

 

Harry looked around at the room, wondering what he and Blaise would try out next time.

 

Spirits high, he reapplied his glamours and left the room for lunch.  


	24. Meetings with Malfoys

Harry smiled brightly at Lucius as the man opened his door. “Hi!” He said happily.

 

Lucius sighed and let him in. “Does Severus know you were planning on visiting me today?”

 

Harry's smile faltered. “Er, no. I didn’t exactly tell him. Why? He's not my _keeper_.” He added belligerently.

 

Lucius smiled. “No, he’s _not_ , but he _does_ have a certain sense of _responsibility_ toward you, and he disapproves of us spending time alone together as is.”

 

“Why should it _matter_?!” Harry snapped, sitting in the chair opposite Lucius’ usual.

 

Lucius took his seat and responded, “It _matters_ because he did not visit me yesterday. I am, therefore, expecting him _today_.”

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. Well, I’m not leaving.” He said firmly.

 

“Very well.” Lucius said lightly. “When you find yourself facing a very uncomfortable confrontation with your blood mate, do not blame _me_.”

 

Harry grinned at him brightly. “I’d _never_ blame _you_. He and I find each other at odds a lot recently. It’s mostly _his_ fault.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Oh?”

 

Harry nodded. “He pretty much rejected me after I marked him, and it started to poison the bond. Could have killed me.” He said far too brightly.

 

“And we would all be doomed. He does know how _dangerous_ it is to reject _you_ , right?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry gave him a flat stare. “I’m so _warmed_ to know you _care_.” He said dully.

 

“I didn’t mean it like _that_. Of course I like you for your own merits by now, but you can’t deny that you are _pivotal_ to the war effort.” Lucius said. “We can’t win without you.”

 

“But you love me?” Harry teased.

 

Lucius flushed. “I wouldn’t call it _love_ , but I am coming to care for you deeply, yes. You have certain… Endearing qualities.”

 

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Harry walked over and sat in Lucius’ lap. “I should probably get a feeding, since I’m here.” He said softly, wrapping arms around Lucius’ neck.

 

Lucius gripped his waist and leaned closer. “So what are you waiting for?” He asked just as softly.

 

Harry leaned in and kissed him, calling up the Ethologus and letting it rise within him, feeling the familiar sensation of magic being drawn into his mouth and down his throat.

 

Lucius sighed into the kiss, refusing to release Harry as the drawing of magic tapered off, holding the kiss for a few more moments.

 

Harry broke the kiss and grinned at him. “What was that about?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed heavily. “I have not had sex in _weeks_.” He complained, leaning his head back against the back of the chair. “I _ache_.” He glared at Harry. “And having such a fine young specimen as _you_ kissing me does not help me keep my control.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “I could… If you wanted…” He glanced down, then met Lucius’ eyes pointedly.

 

Lucius’ hands bit into his flesh almost painfully. “What exactly are you offering?” He asked, needing to be sure.

 

Harry smiled. “I could give you a blow-job. I’m not ready to fuck you yet, but I can suck you off. Would that help?” He offered.

 

Lucius groaned and let his head fall back as his eyes closed. “Yes, _please_!” He breathed.

 

Harry slid off his lap, kneeling before him. He opened the buttons on Lucius’ robes, then his trousers, and pulled out his cock. It certainly _looked_ needy. It was red, engorged, and pulsating.

 

Harry opened his mouth and took the cock in, using his tongue to massage it the way Blaise had done to him just yesterday. He sucked for long moments, taking Lucius as deep as he could, then brought his hands into play.

 

He cupped Lucius’ balls, rolling them gently in his hand as he deep-throated Lucius as well as he could.

 

The man’s gasp and choked-off moan let him know he was succeeding.

 

Lucius grabbed his hair and began urging him along, guiding him faster.

 

Harry pulled off and shook his head. “No. If you’re going to fuck my face, I stop. _You_ do _not_ lead these encounters.” He said, the sentence ending in a growl.

 

Lucius looked down and found that Harry had partially _transformed_. His pupils were oval rather than round, and his teeth had sharpened alarmingly.

 

The Ethologus was apparently _right_ at the surface.

 

Perhaps they took magic from semen, too. Lucius knew that the stuff was highly magical.

 

“Right.” He muttered, letting go of Harry’s hair and clenching his hands down on the chair’s arms instead. “Please, finish it.”

 

Well, at any rate, they had found out that the Ethologus was indeed a _dominant_ creature.

 

Harry hummed in satisfaction and his teeth lost some of their extra sharpness, but it didn’t go away fully before he sunk back down on Lucius’ cock.

 

Lucius moaned and panted in response to his mate’s skills, wondering whether Severus or Zabini had taught him, before Harry pulled off and began tonguing his shaft, driving him mad. “Please, just suck it and make me come! You’re _killing_ me!” He begged.

 

Harry chuckled around his length, then began taking him as deep as he could, rapidly bobbing on his cock.

 

Lucius heard a knock on the door and met Harry’s shocked eyes. “Just a moment!” He called out, before whispering, “Finish!” to the surprised teen.

 

Harry took him deep, swallowing around him twice, and Lucius came hard.

 

Harry pulled off and Lucius quickly tucked himself away.

 

“Could you get the door?” He asked.

 

Harry opened the door to find Severus there.

 

The man took a deep breath and his eyes narrowed. “Harry, what are _you_ doing here?” He drawled, obviously having at least an inkling, from the strong smell of sex in the room.

 

Harry met his eyes boldly. “Visiting my mate. What’s it look like?”

 

Severus sneered. “It certainly doesn’t look _good_.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Are you coming in, or not?” He asked irritably.

 

Severus pushed past him.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shut the door behind the man.

 

Severus took the chair Harry had been using. Harry frowned and looked at Lucius in question.

 

The man patted his lap in offer.

 

Harry smiled and sat down, staring at Severus in silent challenge.

 

The man gritted his teeth, but held his tongue at the odd seating arrangement. “How are you, Lucius?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “ _Much_ better, now.”

 

Harry could nearly _taste_ Severus’ ire. “Spare me the details, I’m _already_ having a bad day.” He drawled.

 

Harry frowned. “Why?” He asked.

 

“I came here to have a _private chat_ with my oldest and dearest friend, and found him nearly in _flagrante delicto_ with _my mate_!” Severus hissed. “Why do you think _that_ would be a problem?!”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, I can tell when I should clear out.” He got up and leaned in for one more kiss from Lucius. “I’ll see you Monday, during my free block.” He told the man.

 

“See you then.” Lucius returned.

 

Harry waved goodbye to Severus and left the room.

 

Well, he may not have had much of a chance to get to know the man better, but he got a _double-dose_ of his magic! Take what you can get, right?

 

*****

 

Harry found Blaise and Draco working in the library and sat down in an empty chair at their table.

 

Draco glared at him. “What are _you_ doing here?!” He snapped.

 

“Trying to make nice with you. I was with your father when Severus interrupted.” He explained.

 

“So why aren’t you in there _with_ them, getting buggered by them both at once?” Draco shot back.

 

Harry sighed. “One: Because Severus is currently having a jealousy crisis, and two: It’s the other way ‘round with _both_ of them, though I haven’t gotten around to fucking your father yet.”

 

Draco paled. “I didn’t need those visuals.” He muttered.

 

Harry shrugged. “You were the one to bring it up.” He said.

 

“I thought you said you were a _sub_?” Draco asked.

 

“For me.” Blaise cut in. “But vampires are dominants without exception, and whatever else he is must be, too.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble, Malfoy. But Blaise is the only one I spread for.”

 

Draco sneered. “Just like everyone _else_ does.”

 

“Not anymore.” Blaise said firmly. “I’m going to be faithful with Harry. He should be able to give me everything I need, and I should be able to do the same for him. An incubus is their mate’s perfect match. I don’t _need_ anyone else now.”

 

“Whatever.” Draco said, turning back to his book. “Go away.”

 

“I need something from you, and I have an offer for you.” Harry told the blond.

 

Draco met his eyes curiously. “You have my attention.” He said.

 

“My Sire wants me to get better at chess, for strategy training. I’m currently playing your father every day, and I’m getting better. When I can beat him several times in a row, Severus suggested I play _you_. Would you be willing?” He asked.

 

Draco’s face lit up. “Trounce you in a game of chess? I’d _love_ to!” He said excitedly.

 

Harry smiled. “Great! Also, Blaise doesn’t like that we’re at odds, and my incubus doesn’t like disappointing its dominant. So I was wondering if we could get to know each other better. We could use the correspondence books, so that we think about what we’re writing to each other before we say or do something we can’t take back. Would you be willing to try? We were doing fine before I figured out who you were.”

 

Draco huffed. “I’ll try. That’s all I’m going to agree to. But you’re right, upsetting Blaise is no fun. He gets all cold and quiet, and it makes things _really_ uncomfortable. We can give it a shot.”

 

Blaise smiled at him, then turned the smile on Harry. “Thanks for trying, guys. You have no idea how happy this makes me.”

 

Harry grinned. “I hope it goes well. I’ll do my best to keep civil, if Malfoy does the same.” He said, standing.

 

“Draco.” Draco muttered.

 

“What?” Harry asked.

 

“If we’re trying to be friends, call me _Draco_.” He said, his words clipped.

 

Harry nodded. “Right. Well, I’ll be off, then. Bye, Blaise. Draco.” He said, waving before he left.


	25. Love to Share

Harry slumped against the wall outside the potions classroom, shaking slightly. The bond with Blaise was straining a bit, but it was still manageable. It just had him irritated and uncomfortable.

 

Blaise showed up, Draco in tow, and pressed up against Harry. “You’re shaking like a junkie that needs a fix.” He muttered before kissing Harry deeply. “That will have to do for now.” He murmured before pulling away and wrapping his arms around Harry. “Can’t be caught kissing by Snape, can we?” He asked.

 

Harry snuggled into his hold, humming. “Probably shouldn’t. This will be bad enough.”

 

Severus chose that moment to appear. He sneered at Harry and Blaise, but didn’t say anything.

 

They walked in and took their seats, Harry right behind Blaise. He didn’t smell as amazing as he used to, but Harry knew he wouldn’t until after they had had sex, and he had to wait another day for that. Hopefully he _could_ wait that long.

 

Halfway through his potion, his hands began to shake slightly again, and he accidentally added too much powdered moonstone to his potion. He was supposed to add half now and half later. He’d added three-quarters. He sighed as steam began issuing from his cauldron.

 

“Potter, stay after class.” Severus said flatly.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Harry said wearily.

Once class ended, Harry and Severus were left alone.

 

“So,” Severus walked up to Harry and propped his hip against the desk, “You and Mr. Zabini seemed awfully _familiar_ today.” He drawled.

 

Harry tensed. “What's that supposed to mean?” He shot back.

 

Severus sneered. “Did he _fuck_ you? Was it everything you'd _dreamed_ of?” He asked.

 

Harry glared at him. “We _made love_ , and _yes_ , it was good. Is _that_ what you want to know?” He stood up and got into Severus' space. “Or do you want _details_? Do you want to hear how he made me drop the glamours, so he could _see_ and _feel_ me as I _really am_ now? How he _sucked my cock_ , the first person to do that, by the way! Or how he _rimmed_ me, getting me all wet and ready for him before sliding his _thick fingers_ into my—”

 

“ _Enough_!” Severus shouted, face red and breathing irregular. “I don’t need the picture to be _that detailed_ , I’m having enough trouble living with the thought as is. Now that you've had a taste, are you going to be able to keep away from him in my presence? Perhaps keep your hands off of each other in public altogether?”

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “I can’t _believe_ you!” He shouted. “Do you have _any idea_ how an incubus works, or did you _only_ study those that are dangerous to others?! I _did_ my reading, Sir, and as it turns out, once an incubus has had sex with their mate, that ship has sailed. There’s no putting the genie back in the bottle. I'll need him every few nights until the bond stabilizes, which could take up to a month, and regular loving contact periodically throughout the day from now on. Or I get sick, and waste away. _You_ need to grow up and _deal_ _with_ _it_ , Sir. I _love you_ , or have you forgotten that?! Just so you know, you were the _first mate_ I found, and you remain the _only mate_ I’ve said that to. For now. Keep that in mind. I'll see you after classes.” He finished, then stormed out of the room, not waiting for the note he’d _certainly_ need by now.

 

Severus gritted his teeth. He _hadn’t_  known that about incubi, and he should have looked into incubi further than he had. He had ignored the parts about their mating habits in the books he'd read, because they didn’t apply to him, and the fact that Harry had read something he had overlooked was galling.

 

He needed to study incubi, and he should probably try to see if there was more information on Ethologi out there, as well.

 

Forewarned is forearmed.

 

*****

 

Blaise came over to the Gryffindor table at lunch, urging Harry to stand. He took the seat Harry had been using, plopped Harry down right in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “I'll hold you while you eat; you can recharge a bit that way.”

 

Harry was about to protest and tell Blaise to go eat, when Blaise squeezed him around the middle.

 

“Don’t fight me on this; you need it. I had a big breakfast and I can have a big dinner later. Right now, you're more important.”

 

Harry sighed. “Guys,” He said, getting the attention of all his dorm mates. “I’d like to introduce you all to Blaise Zabini, the incubus' mate. I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot of him in the coming month while the bond stabilizes.”

 

Most of them nodded. Neville gave Blaise a smile. “Nice to meet you. Look after Harry for us. He needs a keeper.” He teased.

 

Blaise chuckled. “Not sure if I'm the right man for the job, but I’ll _try_.” He shot back. He kissed Harry's neck. “What if this isn’t enough? Should we meet tonight?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Can’t. I'll be with Severus tonight, at my lessons with Vlad. I get back from those about midnight, I can’t ask you to wait up for me; it wouldn’t be right. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow night.”

 

“Two nights apart might be pushing it. What if it's too long?” Blaise asked worriedly.

 

Harry shrugged. “We don’t have any other option. The matter is beyond our control.”

 

“I hate it.” Blaise said flatly.

 

“Me too.” Harry agreed. “But there’s nothing for it.”

 

He finished his lunch and got up, grabbing Blaise’s hand. “Come on, we’re going to find an alcove and make out before class starts back up.” He said.

 

Blaise smiled widely. “I _like_ the way you think!” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry met Severus and arched a brow at him when the man thrust a vial at him without words.

 

“What's—the contraceptive?” He asked blankly, recognizing it. “But I just took this.”

 

“Yes.” Severus answered. “Exactly a _week_ ago. Unlike regular Contraceptus, _this one_ is a _weekly_ dose. That’s the strongest it can be made, because an incubus is _extremely fertile_ , and anything that lasts longer simply doesn’t work for them. Either they can’t keep it down, or it wears off in a week. No one is sure why, but everything that has been tried besides this once a week results in pregnancy. So bottoms up, Mr. Potter.” He said firmly.

 

Harry shrugged and swallowed the potion without complaint. “It’s a good job it tastes good.” He said.

 

Severus snorted. “If it didn’t, you would look for excuses not to take it.” He said. “Which would be counter-productive. Let's go.” He said, taking the vial back and slipping it into his pocket.

 

Harry led the way to the training room and opened the door. Vlad didn’t try to grab him this time, so he stepped inside, warily. He was glad Severus hung back a few paces when, out of the darkness, a dagger flew toward his head. He caught it by the hilt and eyed the older vampire. “Isn’t that a bit _dangerous_? What if you had hit _Severus_?!” He snapped.

 

Vlad grinned and stepped forward. “Your mate has learned to hang back a few moments before entering after you. He’s smart.” He said approvingly. “My dagger?” He asked, holding out his hand.

 

Harry handed the blade back. “So, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” He asked.

 

Vlad grinned. “You couldn't _tell_?” He asked.

 

Harry's mouth dropped open. “I get to learn to use a blade now?” He asked excitedly as Severus shut the door.

 

“Precisely. Not _this_ one, of course. Summon one of comparable dimensions.” Vlad instructed. “No need to make it flashy, like mine. Merely serviceable will do, for learning. Flashy is _earned_.” He said.

 

Harry grinned and conjured a dagger about the same size as the one Vlad held.

 

Vlad looked it over and nodded. It was simple, just a sharp blade with a black hilt, but it was only for learning. “Good.” He said. “Now, do you know how to hold it properly?”

 

Harry gripped the hilt and looked at Vlad questioningly.

 

Vlad shook his head. “No. Here, adjust your grip like _this_.” 

 

Severus settled in for a few hours of watching Harry learn. He was glad that the boy seemed to pick up on things quickly. Because just supervising the lessons could get awfully boring when the same thing needed repeating three or more times.

 

*****

 

Harry sat on Severus' lap. “I _need_ —”

 

“I know.” Severus cut him off, opening the top two buttons of his shirt. “Go ahead.”

 

Harry found his mark and lapped at the spot twice, before sinking his fangs in and drinking deeply.

 

Severus' hands tightened on his hips and he broke free of the thrall enough to gasp out, “Harry, _stop_!”

 

Harry closed the wounds and pulled back. “Too much?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “Get me a potion and you can take a little more.”

 

Harry went and retrieved a blood-replenishing potion, handing it to Severus.

 

“Why are you taking so much today?” Severus asked. “Vlad did not slice you open _too_ many times, and none of the wounds are still open.” He eyed Harry's trembling hands. “And why are you shaking?”

 

Harry sighed. “Too long between feedings.” He muttered as Severus took his potion.

 

Severus frowned. “But you can go a full _week_ without the lessons.” He said.

 

“ _Incubus_ feedings.” Harry clarified.

 

Severus tensed. “Oh.” He said flatly as Harry took a bit more blood.

 

Harry finished and pulled back with a sigh. “Severus.” He guided the man's face to look into his eyes. “I _love_ you. I haven’t said those words to _either_ of the others; you are the first. And I really, _really_ do. Everything you are. Even when you're being a jealous arsehole and pushing me away, my feelings for you are still there, albeit almost eclipsed by irritation. Neither of the others can take your place, and _you_ can’t take _theirs_. I need you _all_. Even Lucius.”

 

Severus scowled. “You don’t need to have _sex_ with him—”

 

“And I didn’t need to have sex with _you_.” Harry said flatly. “But I still _did_ it, and I’m still _going to_ do it. Not in front of you, of course, but still, it’s going to happen. Who _else_ could he sleep with while cooped up here?”

 

Severus scowled. “He won’t _die_ without sex.” He snapped. “Learning some restraint would do him some good.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so. His magic tasted different, less tingly, more stagnant before I sucked him off.”

 

Severus tensed again.

 

“No, you need to hear this, I’m sorry. But after I sucked him off, when he came, there was magic in _that_ , too, and it went back to tasting like it did the first time I fed from him. He _does_ need it, Severus. For _me_. It does something to his magic, and I don’t think I can take in as much as I need when it's going stagnant like that.” Harry explained.

 

Severus growled. “I don’t like it.” He said.

 

Harry sighed, leaning his forehead against the man's. “And I’m not trying to rub my other mates in your face, _really_ , I’m not. We just have monumentally bad timing or luck in most cases. But it will get better. I’m sure you can learn to accept it and we can all get along. You just need to realize that I _have enough love to share_. I can love you, and love Blaise, and maybe even love Lucius, and still have enough left over to love the Weasleys and Hermione and Neville and anyone else I feel close enough to. It’s not a finite resource with me. There’s plenty to go around, and you will never have to fight another for it. Besides, Lucius may taste _palatable_ , but he’s no _you_.” Harry finished.

 

Severus sighed. “I will do my best to accommodate you and your other mates' relationships. But it will not be _easy_ for me, and I may come off as jealous or overly critical from time to time.” He said.

 

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “All I need is your promise to _try_. That’s enough for me.”

 

Severus returned with another kiss, threading his fingers through Harry's hair to hold his head in place, and drink deeply.

 

Harry gasped when the man broke the kiss.

 

Severus smirked at his stunned look. “I will _try_ , Harry. I love you too.” He said.


	26. Too Long

Neville got up and noticed that Harry wasn’t awake yet, which was odd. He was usually the first to rise these days.

 

He showered and got dressed, and by the time everyone else was up, Harry _still_ hadn’t woken.

 

Neville smiled fondly and walked over to his bed. He opened the curtains and Harry was shaking, whimpering, and writhing on the bed restlessly. He paled. “Something’s wrong.” He told the others.

 

Everyone crowded around. Ron cast a sunblock charm on Harry, as he had started to turn pink from exposure, and shook his head. “I have no idea what’s going on, but it can’t be good.” He said.

 

Neville shook his head. “No, it’s not. Help me get him up, we’re taking him to the Hospital Wing.”

 

They passed Hermione on the way, and she looked at the boy they were carrying. She gulped. “Hang on.” She opened one of his eyes and they all gaped at it. His normally vibrant green eyes were paler and had a milky-looking sheen over the irises. Hermione gasped. “His incubus is starving to death. Get him to the Hospital Wing. I'll go find Blaise.” She offered.

 

Ron and Neville continued on their way, thankfully getting there without further incident. They laid him on a bad and called out, “Madame Pomfrey!”

 

She came out of her office and took in the scene, then hurried to Harry's side. “Goodness, what’s happening to him?!” She asked no one in particular, running scans on him.

 

Neville cleared his throat. “Hermione looked at his eyes and says his incubus is starving. She went to get his mate.”

 

Madame Pomfrey frowned and cast another spell and nodded when his body was encased in a pale yellow glow. “Yes, that’s the problem. Normally, an incubus should glow a nice, vibrant orange. How long has he gone without sex, and when did they seal the bond?”

 

Ron flushed. “Saturday morning, I think. And he hasn’t had sex since, as far as I know. There just hasn’t been time.” He told her.

 

Poppy gasped, laying a hand over her chest. “That’s not enough, at all! He needs to lie with his mate _at least_ every other night until the bond is fully stable.”

 

Blaise rushed in, frantic. “Where is he?!” He noticed Harry and rushed to his side. “Il mio amore, I’m here.” He looked at his audience. “I can fix this, but we'll need privacy.” He said firmly.

 

Poppy flushed. “Of course.” She herded the other two out of the way and closed the curtains around the two, adding a silencing charm for good measure.

 

Ron sighed. “So we should probably go.” He said.

 

Poppy nodded. “Yes. Once he’s back to his senses, I’ll call Albus in and we'll discuss how to keep this from happening again. Then he should be free to return to classes for the day.” She said. “You two run along, he should be fine."

 

Blaise ran his hands through Harry's hair, murmuring to him in a mixture of English and Italian. He got on the bed and helped the insensate teen out of his pyjamas. “I _knew_ you weren’t getting enough, the way you were shaking all the time.” He muttered angrily. “You need to wake up so I can be properly angry at you, you self-sacrificing _Gryffindor_.” He leaned down and kissed Harry, and the teen's eyes flew open, glowing brightly.

 

Blaise smiled widely. “ _There_ you are, gorgeous. You had everyone scared for a bit. I’m here, now. I'll make it all better.” He assured his mate, leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue before giving it a sharp nip. “Good?” He asked at Harry's yelp.

 

“I… Yeah.” Harry said, realizing that the sting was already fading, and he was getting very hard despite—or maybe _because of_ —it.

 

Blaise smiled. “See? Told you you would like it.” He shucked his own clothes quickly and grabbed Harry’s hands. “Don’t try to kill yourself again, you idiot. I don’t want to lose you.” He said fervently.

 

“ _Kill_ myself?! What exactly happened?” Harry asked.

 

“You pushed yourself too far between feedings, and almost _starved_ to death. You need to let me help you. I can wait up until midnight and then be with you and survive the next day, if that’s what it takes. I might be tired the next day, but I’d rather be tired and _have_ you than be well-rested and _lose_ you.” Blaise told him.

 

Harry bit his lip. “I’m sorry. The books never specified _how often_ I’d need you, just that it would be _often_. What are we going to do?” He asked.

 

Blaise smiled. “I’m going to have wild monkey sex with you right now, and then we'll decide everything else once you're recharged. Alright?”

 

Harry snorted. “Wild monkey sex?” He teased.

 

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you've tried it. You might like it!” Blaise said brightly.

 

“How about we stick to _human_ sex until I’m back to normal?”

 

Blaise sighed. “If you _insist_. Where's my wand?” He leaned off the side of the bed and rifled through his pockets until he found it. “We're going to do this fast, so there won’t be much in the way of foreplay this time. We're missing class, and I need to keep my grades up.” He said. He lubed the fingers of one hand. “That being said, I _do_ intend to make sure we both enjoy this.”

 

Harry moaned lowly as one finger entered him. Then he blushed and clamped his lips together tightly.

 

“It’s alright. Madame Pomfrey cast a silencing spell. You can be as loud as you want; I’m the only one that will hear.” Blaise assured him.

 

Harry moaned again, spreading his legs as wide as he could on the small infirmary bed, and gasped out, “More.”

 

Blaise smirked and added a second finger, crooking them and rubbing against Harry's prostate.

 

Harry cried out, and Blaise smiled.

 

“That’s right. Love the sounds you make when I’m pleasuring you, gorgeous. Merlin, you're so sexy.” He breathed, leaning in to kiss Harry as he added a third finger. He twisted them, and Harry gasped. “Oh, did that feel good? Here, how about _this_?” He asked, twisting his hand the other way, rubbing against Harry's prostate again.

 

Harry moaned and rolled his hips, pushing back against the hand eagerly. “God, just fucking _fuck me_ already!” He begged.

 

Blaise chuckled at that. “You're not ready for that yet. Four fingers, love. Until I feel you’re ready to do just three. Then we can talk.” He said firmly, then added the fourth finger.

 

“Tease.” Harry said, then whimpered as Blaise teased his prostate again. “You're torturing me! What did I ever do to you?”

 

“You mean besides flaunting your hot little body for a few weeks after telling me, ‘you can have me, but not yet?’ And you call _me_ a _tease_.” Blaise said in clear amusement.

 

Harry flushed. “You seemed okay with it _before_.” He told the black teen.

 

“Oh, I was. Never let it be said that this stud muffin can’t find a willing lay when he wants, but I wanted _you_.” He grinned. “And you weren’t ready to bottom yet. I’m a little upset that I didn’t get there _first_ , but I was the first to get your arse, and I’m _not_ the _last_ , so I can be happy with that.” He pulled his fingers free. “And _now_ you’re ready.” He declared, then lubed his cock and slid in. “ _Merlin_ , why are you always so _tight_?! I just can’t get enough of you.”

 

“Might have something to do with being an incubus. The books I read said that I'd always be perfect for you, maybe it means a perfect _fit_ , too.” Harry said, then moaned as Blaise thrust deep, then slid almost all the way out before repeating the slow, deep thrust.

 

Blaise hummed. “Maybe, but you verge on _too tight_. I don’t know that I would consider that _perfect_ , myself.” He said.

 

Harry clamped down, and Blaise cursed, grabbing his hips in reflex.

 

Blaise recovered and grinned wickedly. “Fine, then. If you want to play _that_ way,” He carefully flipped them over, somehow staying in Harry as he did so, “ _You_ can do the work, gorgeous.” He slapped Harry's arse. “Ride me.”

 

“Mm, first, do that again.” Harry said, bending forward to give Blaise's hands better access.

 

Blaise grinned. “Yeah? You like that?” He spanked him again. “How many do you want?”

 

Harry wriggled. “I'll tell you when to stop.” He said.

 

Blaise spanked him repeatedly, alternating cheeks, as Harry moaned. He found out that when he smacked _just so_ , Harry's arse would lightly clamp down on him, making his cock twitch in reaction where it was buried in the other teen.

 

“Okay!” Harry gasped out once his arse was nicely warm. “That’s enough for now.”

 

Blaise ran his hands over the warm skin. “Mm, I'll say. A nice little warm-up for you. Now it’s time for you to learn to ride a cock. Lift with your thighs. Go on.”

 

Harry lifted himself off, then lowered himself again, moaning.

 

“There you go. This way, _you're_ in control of how deep I go. And I get to relax and enjoy the view.” Blaise quipped, folding his arms behind his head and smirking up at Harry.

 

Harry glared down at him and reached out, pinching both nipples hard.

 

“ _Ow_! You little _brat_!” Blaise said, moving his arms to cover the sensitive nubs. “No touching them if you're going to do _that_!”

 

Harry smiled smugly. “Then don’t act so superior.” He said, then began moving again.

 

Blaise gripped Harry's hips and helped him move, bucking up into him every once in a while when he just couldn’t control himself.

 

Harry sped up, little cries escaping him every time he bounced.

 

Blaise grabbed his cock and began stroking it. “Come on, gorgeous. Don’t make me come alone.” He said.

 

Harry shook and shuddered through a spectacular orgasm as Blaise bucked up into him, coming with a shout.

 

Harry collapsed against his chest, languid and sated.

 

Blaise cleaned them with a charm, then rolled Harry beneath him and got up. “We need to talk to Pomfrey, love. We can’t have this happening again, and there’s got to be something they can do in our situation.” He said.

 

Harry got up and pulled on his pyjamas. “I need to change.”

 

Blaise snorted. “Yes, you do. Call an elf to grab you a change of clothes and go change. I'll fetch Pomfrey.” He said.

 

Harry called Dobby and got a uniform delivered, then quickly changed into it. When he emerged from the bathroom, Blaise was seated on the bed while Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore talked to him.

 

“…and Harry was shaking all through yesterday's classes. I tried spending what time I could with him, but obviously it’s not going to be enough.” Blaise finished.

 

Dumbledore nodded, humming pensively. “We _could_ give the two of you a room together. We _do_ have _several_ available for… Special circumstances, and a creature bond generally qualifies. _Especially_ one with requirements like _yours_.” He said.

 

Harry walked over and curled up against Blaise's side. “I wouldn’t mind something a little closer to the dungeons. It would make getting to my extra lessons easier, and would allow me more freedom to leave my bed hangings open at night if I knew direct sunlight wasn’t as much of an issue.”

 

Dumbledore chuckled. “Well, we don’t have anything without direct sunlight, but there are a few rooms on the ground level. They are about equal distances from both Severus' rooms and… _Your other mate_.”

 

“Oh, Blaise already knows about Lucius. I keep no secrets from my mates. Honesty is the best policy, after all.” Harry said with a grin.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “A wise choice. So, Mr. Zabini, would you be amenable to rooms on the ground floor?” He asked.

 

“If it will help keep Harry alive, I’m willing to move anywhere.” Blaise said.

 

“Excellent!” Dumbledore clapped his hands together. “Then I will show you to your new rooms and the elves will move your things there while you two are in class.”


	27. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crusade should be the next update. Hopefully that will work out for me. I write what the muse is clamoring for. Sometimes she just can't help herself.

“This room should suit your needs nicely.” Dumbledore said, opening the door. It opened to a small common room furnished in purples and black.

 

Blaise walked in and took a seat on the couch, then propped his feet on the small table between it and the two chairs in the room. “Yes, this will do _very_ nicely, thank you, Sir.”

 

Harry nodded. “I like it.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “The bedroom is through that door,” Dumbledore said, indicating the door at the other end of the room, “And you have a bathroom through that one.” He pointed to the other.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry said.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “You have both missed your first class, and Blaise, you've missed half of your second, but you can still make it there if you hurry and get your books and head there now and finish up the class. Harry, you have half of your free block left. Might I suggest going to see Lucius, so he doesn’t worry overmuch?” He suggested.

 

Harry and Blaise both nodded.

 

“Got to go. See you after class.” Blaise said, dropping a kiss onto Harry's lips before rushing off.

 

Dumbledore waited until Harry had shut the door behind him and was about to go see Lucius before he asked, “Are you faring well? I know you and Severus have had a spot of trouble.”

 

Harry turned and smiled. “I think we've got that sorted, Sir, but thank you.”

 

Dumbledore returned the smile. “Good. I'll see you, then, my boy.”

 

Harry waved and rushed toward Lucius' rooms.

 

*****

 

“Hi. Sorry I’m late.” Harry said sheepishly.

 

Lucius let him in and took up his chair. “Yes, _why_ are you late? I was worried.”

 

Harry flushed. “I misjudged how long I could go without feeding the incubus after sealing the bond. Apparently, I almost killed myself.” He explained.

 

Lucius' eyes widened. “You almost starved the incubus to death? What brought that on?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I spent Sunday with you and my friends, then Monday I had my extra lesson. I was going to meet up with Blaise again tonight, but that was apparently too far away. I need to be with him at least every other night. So now we're sharing a room. I'm going to let Severus know tonight. He might not take it too well.”

 

Lucius hummed. “Come here.” He opened his arms.

 

Harry sat on his lap, letting the man wrap his arms securely around him. “I’m not trying to die, I’m just not that good at all this ‘mating bond’ stuff. I’m trying to learn.”  He said.

 

Lucius nibbled at his neck. “Don’t die on us. We need you. The whole _world_ needs you, but you are currently one of only two bright spots in my life. I have you, and Draco. I have visits from _Severus_ , too, but he'd rather _die_ than be considered _bright_ , I’m sure.” He joked.

 

Harry laughed.

 

“So do _try_ to stay alive. I may be asking for a selfish reason, but I _need_ _you_ to get through this year with my sanity intact.”

 

“Don’t worry, now that I know where my limit is, I can keep to a schedule that will work. And I’m rooming with Blaise now, which will make things _much_ easier.” Harry said.

 

“Don’t forget about me. You already know not to forget about Severus, I’m sure. He’s made that need of you abundantly clear by now.” Lucius added.

 

Harry snorted. “Yes, he’s been very clear about how possessive of me he is. I like being wanted, but the jealousy he held was a bit much. Hopefully he can keep that in check from now on.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Severus is not wont to do things by halves. When he commits to a course of action, he gives himself over fully to achieving his goal, whether that is creating something he sees a need for, or going after something he wants. He wants _you_ very much, and now that he's decided he can _have_ you, he wants _all_ of you. He _can_ share, he’s just not very _good_ at it.”

 

Harry sighed. “Well, he needs to get better at it. Quickly would be best.”

 

“It will be a long and arduous process, but I’m sure we will see it done.” Lucius told him.

 

“We shouldn’t be talking about Severus. Let’s talk about _us_.” Harry said.

 

Lucius hummed. “And just what about _us_ did you want to discuss?”

 

“Do you know where you'll be going this summer?” Harry asked.

 

“I have no idea, but Dumbledore has assured me something will be arranged.” Lucius said.

 

Harry frowned. “You might be going to Headquarters.” He murmured.

 

“Is that where you will be?” Lucius asked.

 

“Yeah, most likely. That’s where I was for the last half of last summer, after my birthday.” Harry told him. “I’m pretty sure that's where you'll go.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Then it seems likely that's where I will be, as well.”

 

“Draco will need to stop calling Hermione a Mudblood.” Harry murmured.

 

“Why?” Lucius asked curiously.

 

Harry shook his head. “Because she spends most of her summers there, along with all the Weasleys that still live with their parents.”

 

Lucius sighed. “I will talk to him, and make my peace with cohabitating with them. It can’t be helped. War makes for such strange bedfellows.”

 

“I'd better _not_ catch you in bed with any of them!” Harry quipped.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You know I did not mean it like that.”

 

Harry nodded. “I know. Anyway, I need to get my bag before lunch, so I should probably go now. I'll see you on Thursday.” He said before kissing Lucius and hurrying off.

 

Lucius smiled fondly. “He really _does_ start to grow on you.” He murmured to himself.

 

*****

 

Harry met up with Severus outside his room. “You missed class today. According to Miss Granger there was a problem with your incubus side?”

 

Harry nodded. “I went too long between feedings. Nearly died. I'll tell you more after the lesson, but I don’t want to find out how Vlad punishes tardiness.” He said.

 

Severus merely sighed and followed him to the room.

 

Harry conjured his dagger before opening the door. He went in and immediately had to deflect a blade swiped at his face.

 

Harry grabbed the hand at the wrist and twisted it so hard Severus heard a bone snap.

 

Vlad merely grunted and watched, face impressed, as his dagger dropped from nerveless fingers. “You're learning.” The man said. “Good work. Heal this for me, would you?” He asked, holding his wrist out to Harry. “Otherwise we can’t continue tonight. Bones take a day to heal naturally.”

 

Harry blinked. “I… Can’t you do it _yourself_?” He asked.

 

Vlad smirked. “If you can’t use magic to begin with, becoming a vampire does not change that.” He said.

 

Harry gaped at him. “You were a _Muggle_?” He asked.

 

Severus stepped forward. “I know the charm to heal a bone. And yes, Harry, Vlad the Impaler was a Muggle. Although a rather bloodthirsty one.” He said, healing the break as he spoke.

 

“Thank you.” Vlad turned to Harry. “I was cursed with the virus _by_ a Wizard, for messing with his family. He designed a potion that would cause all the symptoms of vampirism, but the immortality was a surprising side-effect he didn’t intend.”

 

Harry frowned. “Huh. Imagine that.”

 

Vlad picked up his dagger and swiped at Harry's face again, and the fight was on.

 

Severus shook his head and took a seat against the wall, watching the two black-clad blurs swinging daggers at each other, hearing the clash of metal on metal and the occasional shout of pain from Harry.

 

After an hour of fighting, Vlad backed off and held up his hands. “We are done for the night.” He announced. “And I’m going to need to feed. Luckily, there are deer in your forest. They give a good-sized meal in a pinch.”

 

Severus frowned. “You just had a meal after the last lesson.”

 

Vlad smiled proudly. “And your little Harry sliced me open twelve times today. I’m very proud of the boy. Of course, I got him seven times, as well. He needs to learn how to cover himself better. But one more lesson with the dagger, I think.”

 

Harry grinned.

 

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well. You seem to be taking to this quickly."

 

“Do or die.” Harry said simply. “Let's go talk. I have something to tell you, and I’d prefer it be in private.”

 

Severus nodded, and they left the room together.

 

When they got into Severus’ rooms Harry plopped himself into the man's lap and took his feeding. When he pulled away, he took a deep breath. “In order to avoid starving the incubus, Blaise and I are rooming together now.”

 

Severus tensed. “ _What_?” He asked lowly.

 

Harry bit his lip. “It’s the best option to avoid me dying. Otherwise we'd have to meet every other night somewhere else, and that’s just not _feasible_.”

 

Severus gritted his teeth, but otherwise was still. Too still.

 

Harry sighed. “Do you still love me?” He asked in a small voice.

 

Severus let out a long, slow breath, then wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist. “Yes, Harry, that does not change my feelings for you. I don’t like it, but if it will keep you alive, I will live with it. You will _not_ engage in PDA in front of my classroom anymore. That is the price for my acceptance.”

 

Harry grinned. “Deal. I'll let him know.” He said lightly.

 

Severus kissed Harry deeply. “The things I put up with for you.” He breathed against Harry's lips.

 

Harry giggled against his mouth. “You'll become stronger for it.” He assured the man.

 

Severus raised his head. “Go, get to bed. I'll see you on Wednesday.”

 

Harry grinned. “See you then.”

 

“Harry!” Severus called out.

 

Harry turned at the door.

 

Severus smirked. “Let Mr. Zabini know that if you do not return from one of these lessons by one, there is no need to wait up for you as you will be with me almost all night long. Tell me on Wednesday how he takes it.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Alright. Hopefully he can handle knowing that.”

 

 


	28. A Wonderful Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My block has been broken! Not sure how or why, but I'm not going to question it.

Blaise shifted as Harry got into bed and wrapped around him like a squid the second he was lying down. “Mm.” He hummed, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “Time's it?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Twelve-thirty. What time did you get to sleep?” He asked.

 

“Eleven? Or something like that. How did Snape take the news?” Blaise asked.

 

“Surprisingly well.” Harry told him. “He said to let you know if I’m not back by one after one of my lessons, don’t wait up. I'll be spending the night in his rooms in that case.”

 

Blaise grumbled. “Jealous old bat.”

 

Harry laughed. “Don’t call him that to his face.” He warned.

 

“I’m not suicidal, Harry. That's _you_.” Blaise said, then kissed him to take the sting out of his words.

 

“Go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow. Oh, one more thing: we are forbidden to engage in _any_ public displays of affection near Severus' classroom. Henceforth.”

 

“Whatever.” Blaise mumbled, shifting so his head was on Harry’s chest. “Goodnight, gorgeous.”

 

Harry smiled. “Goodnight.”

 

*****

 

Blaise woke to a firm chest under his head and smiled, then slid his hand down to palm his bed mate under the covers.

 

Harry moaned sleepily and wriggled a bit, getting comfortable.

 

“Time to get up, gorgeous.” Blaise murmured.

 

“Mm.” Harry pushed his hips into Blaise's hand. “It _is_ up, now.” He moaned. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

Blaise chuckled. “Don’t worry; I woke the beast, I can soothe it back to slumber.” He threw the covers off of Harry and sunk down over his cock, taking it in deep.

 

Harry felt his toes curl and resisted the urge to arch into the mouth. Instead, he fisted his hands in the bedsheets and fixed his eyes on the ceiling—which was turning brighter by the minute. He panicked and felt around for his wand before calming when he realized he didn’t need it. He wandlessly cast the sunblock charm on himself and Blaise paused.

 

“What was—”

 

“Sunblock charm. It’s getting light out.” Harry explained. “Come on; I was really close. Finish me off and I'll do you after dinner.”

 

Blaise chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t going to demand reciprocation just _yet_ , but if you're _offering_ , I accept!” He said excitedly, then took Harry to the root again. He bobbed rapidly on Harry's cock, then sunk all the way down and swallowed repeatedly.

 

Harry nearly choked on his own tongue and came, eyes rolling back into his head.

 

Blaise pulled off, coughing. “Shoved yourself down my throat again, and I was _sure_ I already had all of you _in there_! How do you _do_ that?!” He asked, equal parts awestruck and incensed.

 

Harry flushed and chuckled. “Um, talent?” He asked more than said.

 

“Something.” Blaise muttered. “You owe me for dessert.”

 

Harry grinned. “Goody. I haven’t been able to get a good serving of chocolate since my inheritance hit.” He purred.

 

Blaise stared at him deadpan for a long moment before snorting. “That was _terrible_ , Harry. Terrible.”

 

Harry shrugged and got out of bed. “Maybe, but it's _true_.”

 

Blaise chuckled. “Come on, we can share a shower.”

 

*****

 

Harry sat down to breakfast with a wide smile on his face. “How are all of you _lovely_ people today?” He asked brightly.

 

Neville snorted. “ _Somebody_ got laid this morning.” He said.

 

A chorus of chuckles answered him.

 

Harry flushed. “Not _laid_ , but Blaise woke me up in a _very_ nice way this morning, yes.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “We don’t want to hear about it.” She said primly.

 

Harry grinned. “Probably not, and I owe him a return after dinner tonight. Tips?” He asked, looking around.

 

“Take in more than that.” Seamus said.

 

There was a smattering of laughter at that.

 

“Yeah, I kind of already got _that_ memo, thanks.” Harry said.

 

“Honestly, Harry, it’s a mouth on a cock. No matter _what_ you do, short of _biting it off_ , he'll like it.” Seamus said.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

 

*****

 

Harry smiled at Lucius as the man opened the door. “Hi!”

 

Lucius let him in with a smile. “Hello. How did Severus take the news?”

 

“He said to tell Blaise if I’m not in by one the night of my lessons that I will be with him that night. And we aren’t allowed to engage in any PDA in front of his classroom ever again.” Harry said with a laugh.

 

Lucius nodded. “That sounds like him. Chess? If you beat me this time, you can move on to Draco next.” He offered.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes.” He took black and waited while Lucius opened the game. “What was your childhood like?” He asked once they had both made a few moves.

 

Lucius paused, then moved while he considered his words. “Very structured.” He settled on.

 

“How so?” Harry asked.

 

“I was not allowed to play unless I had finished my classes, which I had from the age of five onward.” He began.

 

Harry nodded, remembering starting school at five himself.

 

“I had lessons in French, Latin, beginner's Potions, reading, writing, etiquette and deportment. Once I reached six, Family lines and Elocution joined the classes.”

 

“Ele- _what_?”

 

“ _Elocution_.” Lucius corrected. “It is the pronunciation of words concisely, correctly and without using slang or having an accent.” He told Harry. “Every Malfoy heir since long ago has taken the lessons. Most Pureblood lines see it as essential.”

 

Harry made a face. “That sounds like a lot to ask of a six-year-old.” He said.

 

Lucius raised a brow. “My Father was capable, I was capable, and Draco was capable. I see no problems with the lessons I was given. They have shaped me into the man I am today.” He said.

 

“Still two languages, etiquette, and all the rest? I had to learn reading, writing, and simple maths. That was it.” Harry said.

 

Lucius scoffed. “That’s why Pureblood children are so much smarter than Muggle-raised children.”

 

“Oh, yeah? I’d like to see Draco do algebra!” Harry snapped.

 

“Alge… What?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Do you even know how to calculate area?” He asked.

 

Lucius frowned. “Area of what?”

 

“A square.” Harry said, picking the easiest shape there was.

 

“Where _is_ the square?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. Can you calculate the area, or not?”

 

Lucius shook his head. “I have no idea what you’re trying to ask me to do. How can I tell you about an _area_ without knowing what _area_ I am talking about?”

 

Harry laughed. “Well that answers that question. I do know _some_ things you don’t.”

 

Lucius frowned. “You make no sense. Checkmate in three moves.” He said, taking Harry's bishop.

 

Harry focused on the game from that point on, but still lost in seventeen moves.

 

Lucius smiled smugly. “Excellent game.” He said when they had finished.

 

Harry scowled. “You're only saying that because you won.”

 

“You've got me figured out. We have twenty minutes left. What would you like to do?”

 

Harry waited while the man took his seat, then sat in his lap. “I want to kiss.”

 

“ _Just_ kiss?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Not quite. I want to get more comfortable with you, so can we… Topless?” He asked.

 

Lucius’ eyes darkened. “I would like that very much.” He said softly.

 

Harry shed his shirt, as Lucius did the same. Soon, Harry found his eyes wandering over a smooth, milky-white expanse of hairless chest. “You've no hair. Neither does Severus. Why?”

 

“We spell it off.” Lucius answered. “Both Severus and I like our nipples played with, bitten and sucked and the like. Hair tends to discourage that kind of play.”

 

“Oh.” Harry leaned in and took one pink nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and biting gently.

 

Lucius moaned. “You little _tease_!” He gasped out, fingers tightening on Harry's hips.

 

Harry chuckled and brought his hand into play, finding the other nipple and brushing over it before giving it a squeeze, then a pinch.

 

Lucius pressed his lips together tightly, biting them, but couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat anyway.

 

Harry decided he wanted to hear more of those noises, and set about trying to make the great Lucius Malfoy lose his control.

 

By the end of their time together, Harry had managed to get him to whine a few more times, gasp several times, and, on one notable occasion, he even let out a high-pitched sound that Harry could only call a squeak.

 

As Harry kissed the man good-bye, he could only count the day as a success, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be TWO blow-jobs this chapter, but the next will have to wait for the next one. But you'll still get it, don't worry!


	29. Trying Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All smut here, folks! Put the kiddies to bed and enjoy!

Harry dropped into one of the chairs by the fire and sighed. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“And it’s not over yet.” Blaise motioned to his lap. “I'd like to collect, please.”

 

Harry chuckled and got up, walking over to him and kneeling down. “I'm interested to know if sucking you will provide any sustenance for the incubus.”

 

Blaise chuckled. “It should. I read that it should provide about two-thirds the amount that actual sex does.”

 

“So I'll still need you to fuck me tonight.” Harry said as he unfastened Blaise's trousers.

 

Blaise leered at him. “Oh, _that_ part’s going to happen pretty definitely. Remember your safeword?” He asked.

 

Harry perked up. “Yes. Are we going to need it tonight?” He asked in excitement.

 

Blaise smirked. “Oh, love, that’s up to _you_.” He purred, and Harry shivered in reaction.

 

“I look forward to it.” He said before taking Blaise’s cock into his mouth.

 

Blaise moaned, reaching down to run his fingers through Harry's hair. “Yes, gorgeous, _just_ like that.” He said.

 

Harry hummed, making Blaise groan in response. Harry could taste Blaise’s pre-emissions, and it did seem to be helping. He could feel the incubus stirring, and let it peek out, a hint of thrall coming through.

 

Blaise gasped, apparently feeling it. “Is that your thrall?” He asked. 

 

Harry pulled off. “Yeah, sorry.” He went to pull it back in, when Blaise spoke again.

 

“Wait, no! That’s not what I meant! Do it. Thrall me.” Blaise said.

 

Harry gulped. “You realize I have a double thrall, right? Incubus _and_ vampire.” He clarified.

 

Blaise's eyes shone. “Even _better_.” He breathed. “Go ahead. I’m not afraid. I want it.” He said eagerly.

 

“Alright.” Harry said doubtfully, but let the incubus and vampire’s thralls out together as he sank down on Blaise's cock again.

 

Blaise was swept away on a wave of sensation, riding the high as the two thralls washed over him. He gasped and moaned, letting out occasional cries when it all spiked.

 

Harry took him deeper, feeling Blaise’s hips rolling under his mouth, pushing him in further from time to time. Harry relaxed his throat and welcomed it, feeling the incubus absorbing the energies greedily.

 

Blaise’s hips stuttered once, twice, and a third time as he came with a loud wail. There was a knock on the door, and McGonagall’s voice called through the door, “If you are going to do that in your sitting room at this hour, boys, _silencing charms_ are in order. Have a good night.”

 

Harry and Blaise chuckled, Blaise still regaining his mental control after the thrall Harry had laid on him. “That was _wild_.” He said. “We should _definitely_ do that more often.”

 

Harry nodded. “Oh, we can. Just say the word.” He told Blaise.

 

Blaise hummed and tucked himself away. “Later tonight, I have big plans. But first, we should head to the library. I want to finish up that defence essay.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, alright. Let's go.” He said, getting up and going to grab his bag.

 

*****

 

Blaise smirked and gently pushed Harry onto the bed. “I’m going to blindfold you.” He said, pulling a long strip of black silk from his pocket. “Is that alright?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Let me _hear_ you.” Blaise said firmly.

 

“Yes.” Harry said a little breathlessly.

 

“ _Good_ boy.” Blaise said, then tied the blindfold around Harry’s head, careful not to pull or tangle his hair in the knot. “What is your safeword?” He checked.

 

“Vernon.” Harry replied swiftly.

 

“Good. If you need it, use it. There is no shame in finding a limit, whatever it may be, and if it is a limit that can be pushed, we will work you past it, in time. But tonight is _not_ that time. I want you to fully _enjoy_ this.” Blaise said. “I’m going to cuff you now.” He said. He pulled out the fur-lined leather cuffs he had pilfered from the well-stocked room he’d first had Harry in, along with several other items earlier that day. He carefully put them on Harry and stuck them to the top posts of the bed, then surveyed his work so far.

 

Harry was panting, naked, blind and bound for Blaise’s pleasure, and he was quite a sight to behold. He was hard, chest heaving as he took deep breaths, obviously trying to listen for Blaise.

 

“You're so beautiful like this.” Blaise murmured. “Bound, blind and helpless. All _mine_ , at least for the moment.” He added. “What should I do with you?” He asked, stroking one hand idly over Harry's thigh. “Should I spank you?”

 

Harry moaned.

 

Blaise smiled widely. “Oh, you _like_ that thought, do you? Should I turn you over and turn your arse red and warm for me? Or would it be for _you_ , since you seem to like it?” He leaned in and sucked Harry's nipple briefly, before continuing, “Maybe it would be for _both of us_?”

 

“Do it.” Harry whispered.

 

“Ah, ah. You don’t tell me what to do right now. Let me have my fun. But, luckily for you, I did pick something up earlier today that I wanted to try on you.” He grabbed the riding crop out of the bag he’d used to collect some of the toys, and unstuck Harry's cuffs, turning him and sticking them back where they were, except on opposite sides, now. He brought the crop up, then down, striking Harry hard enough to leave a red imprint of the triangular end of the crop, and making Harry arch back and gasp. “Is that alright?” He checked. “Do you need to use your word?”

 

Harry shook his head, relaxing back onto the bed. “No, keep going. It’s good.” He said.

 

Blaise smiled wickedly and brought it down again.

 

Harry moaned, pushing his arse back for more.

 

Blaise proceeded to paddle him, striking him over and over until his entire arse and the backs of his thighs were reddened, then set the crop aside and stroked his hand over Harry's arse, feeling the warmth he had put there and watching the redness quickly disappear. “You _do_ heal quickly.” He noted, getting onto the bed. “Luckily for you, I’m not offended by your quick healing abilities. Some Doms _would_ be.” He spread Harry’s legs and laid down between them, legs dangling halfway off the end of the bed as he spread Harry open and began to tongue-fuck him.

 

Harry moaned loudly, pushing back into the sensation.

 

Blaise chuckled and continued his ministrations until Harry was wet and open, then he pushed in two fingers, stretching him. “Always so tight for me.” He murmured, scissoring his fingers to open Harry up. Once he’d gotten three in, he checked in with Harry. “Do you want to try with just three, or has your arse had enough torture for one night?” He asked.

 

Harry moaned. “Do it.” He panted. “Stretch me open with your cock.”

 

Blaise smiled and lubed himself, then slid in.

 

Harry hissed in a breath at the sting, and Blaise grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back a bit to whisper in his ear, “It's _big_ , isn’t it?”

 

Harry whimpered and nodded as well as he could in that position.

 

Blaise chuckled and traced the shell of Harry's ear with his tongue. “It feels even bigger since we didn’t do anything but _sleep_ last night. Ride the wave, gorgeous, I'll make it good for you.” He said, then released Harry’s hair and grabbed onto his hips instead. He fucked Harry slowly, rocking into him before pulling out, occasionally adding a hard, fast thrust.

 

Harry lay under him, moaning softly every so often, hips rolling into every other thrust, then rutting against the bed for friction.

 

Blaise leaned down to lick and nibble at his neck.

 

Harry tilted his head to the side to give Blaise better access, and Blaise chuckled against his skin.

 

“Oh, does the vampire _like_ his neck bitten?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, gasping and moaning.

 

Blaise chuckled again. “Trust _you_ to be the one vampire with a biting kink that goes the _other_ way.” He said, highly amused.

 

“’S good.” Harry slurred into the pillow. “ _Real_ good.”

 

 “How hard can I bite?” Blaise asked.

 

“Hard as you want.” Harry answered. “I like it, and my blood’s not infectious, if you _do_ draw it.”

 

Blaise huffed against Harry's skin. “Good to know.” He said. “But I don’t plan to bite _that_ hard.” He said, before setting teeth into Harry's neck.

 

Harry keened and came at the pain, and Blaise followed after a few more thrusts into his quivering channel.

 

“Holy shit.” Blaise panted, trying to regain his breath. “You're like, the perfect masochist, or something.”

 

Harry snorted, pushing off the blindfold. “Yeah, or something. I think it’s just that I’m perfect _for you_.” He pointed out. “There are things I’m not willing to do that others would want more than you seem to, I’m sure.” He said.

 

Blaise hummed. “That’s true, you don’t like caning and can’t really do bloodplay. But I agree, perfect for me!” He declared, rolling atop Harry and kissing the back of his neck.

 

Harry giggled and squirmed. “Blaise, you’re pushing me down into the wet spot!” He complained.

 

Blaise snorted. “So clean it. You have wandless abilities, remember.”

 

Harry grinned sheepishly. “Oh, yeah. I always forget.”

 

“Luckily, you've got me to remember for you. Don’t worry about forgetful little Harry, Blaise is his brain.”

 

Harry jammed his elbow back into Blaise's ribs.

 

Blaise grunted in pain and rolled off the bed, clutching his side. “Oh, you've _killed_ me!” He ground out.

 

Harry peeked over the side of the bed and smiled down at him. “That's what you _get_ , calling me _stupid_!”

 

Blaise frowned. “I didn't—” He cut off what he was going to say at the look Harry gave him. “Okay, maybe I _did_. But I didn’t _mean_ it, it was only in jest!” He climbed onto the bed and tried to snuggle up to Harry. “Come on, gorgeous, you forgive me, right?”

 

Harry laughed and let Blaise cuddle with him. “You get really cuddly after sex.” He noted.

 

Blaise nodded. “Helps to fight both Dom drop and sub drop. I'd also offer you water and run my fingers through your hair, if we had something to put the water in and your hair wasn’t a rat's nest. As it is, I’m recommending my hair care products for you to use. They'll help loads.” He said.

 

Harry giggled. “I'll give them a try, but they probably won’t work on _my_ hair. Been hopeless all my life, it has.” He said.

 

Blaise sighed. “At least you'll give them a try. That’s something.”


	30. More Than Talking

Harry swung his leg out, knocking Vlad off his feet again, knelt on his chest, and swung his dagger, stopping it just before it made contact with Vlad’s forehead, right between the eyes. “Dead _again_.” The teen said smugly, though he was panting from the exertion of his lesson.

 

Vlad, too, was panting, a wide smile on his face. “Yes, very good. I admit to being impressed. You seem to pick things up with such _ease_. By far the best pupil I’ve had in _some time_.” He said. “Help me up.”

 

Harry got off of him and grabbed his hand, helping him pull himself off the floor.

 

“Banish that dagger. You won’t be needing it anymore.”

 

Harry frowned, but got rid of his dagger.

 

Vlad pulled a _third_ dagger out of his boot, grabbed it by the sheath—and handed it, hilt-first, to Harry.

 

Harry took it reverently. “Is this for _me_?” He asked.

 

Vlad smiled. “That one’s yours.” He confirmed. “You've earned it.”

 

It was encrusted with rubies and emeralds all along the hilt, and the sheath was a deep red that was almost black.

 

Harry drew it out, and smiled. It was sharp and gleamed in the low torchlight of the dungeon room. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

 

Vlad inclined his head. “I made it myself. It should serve you well. Congratulations on completing your weapons training. However, you will _not_ learn fencing.”

 

Harry’s face fell.

 

“You have not the _grace_ needed. You’d end up skewered on your own sword. It would be _such_ a pity, you have such _potential_.” Vlad finished. “Lastly, I have one more thing to teach you, and it should only take one night.” He turned his gaze to Severus. “You won’t be needed for this lesson, or after. He will be drinking from a _different_ source this time.”

 

“But—” Harry began, and Vlad held up a hand to forestall his argument.

 

“I know, you have your mate, it will taste _awful_ , but animals usually do, and you need to be prepared to take sustenance in whatever form you must, in case the worst should happen. I will not have one of my own die from losing a mate. If _I_ can survive it, so can _you_ , if you _have_ to.” Vlad said flatly.

 

Harry made a face. “Fine.” He said mulishly.

 

Vlad smiled. “I hope for your sake that your mate is by your side for all of your long life, but sometimes, bad things happen to good people, and we must make our peace with the ways of the world. It is a good thing to know, and a good thing to experience. It will make you value your mate all the more.”

 

Harry sighed, but nodded. “Meet here?” He asked.

 

Vlad inclined his head. “Yes. We will be moving quickly enough that if anyone _is_ following us, we will lose them.” He shot a grin at Severus. “So don't bother.”

 

Severus frowned at him. “I still don’t trust you.” He said.

 

“Nor _should_ you, you hardly _know_ me! But I give you my word that at this time, I mean your Vampire no harm. He will be fine. If I hear of any misdeeds of his and come _back_ for him, you will not know at all, and _he_ will not know until it is _too late_.” Vlad finished, and a  frission of fear ran up Harry's spine. The look in his eyes had turned cold and deadly. Then he smiled, and it was gone. “But for now, we are all friends. So I will teach him to hunt for his food, and then I will sleep once more and leave the next night. He will learn anything else through trial and error, as we all must.”

 

Severus hummed. “Fine, then. This once, I will leave him in your care.” He said grudgingly.

 

Vlad nodded. “Good man. Then I will leave you both to it. He may need a lot of blood tonight, I did cut him pretty deeply a time or two. I got a bit desperate near the end.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “I could tell. I will get a blood-replenishing potion before we begin.” He said.

 

Harry followed him out of the room and back to his rooms.

 

“Don’t turn your back on him for a _second_.” Severus said once the door was shut behind them.

 

Harry frowned. “Wasn’t going to.” He said as Severus went into his bathroom to retrieve the potion.

 

“Good.” Severus came back out and sat on the couch, patting his lap. “Come on.”

 

Harry grinned and took the offer, sitting on Severus' lap and leaning in to mouth at his neck. He found his customary spot and licked a few times, then sunk his fangs in and drank. He closed the wounds and pulled away. “Might want to take that now.” He nodded to the potion. “I’m going to need more.”

 

Severus took the potion and tilted his head to let Harry have his neck again.

 

Harry dove back in and drank deeply.

 

Severus moaned when he stopped. “God, _why_ does that feel so good?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Pretty sure it’s so you keep letting me do it.” He said in amusement.

 

“Probably.” Severus agreed. “So, what is it like, rooming with Zabini?”

 

Harry smiled widely. “It’s great!” He said enthusiastically. “Blaise is really affectionate, and _super_ cuddly, you'd be surprised how often he sleeps all wrapped around me.”

 

“You _like_ that, do you?” Severus asked.

 

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. “Of _course_ I do; who _doesn’t_?”

 

Severus’ eyes shuttered and his face closed down at the words. “I see.” Was all he said.

 

Harry realized how he had taken the words, and hastened to reassure him. “No, Severus, that’s not _all_ I like! I like the way _you_ are, too. Your sarcasm, your dry wit, how protective you are of me; I _like him_ , yes, but I _love you_!”

 

“How long until you come to _love him_ , too?” Severus asked, but his eyes, at least, had lost that guarded look they'd held moments ago.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Er, it’s coming fast, I think. But it will _never_ make me _stop_ loving _you_ , so don’t even think that for a _second_!” He said, cupping Severus’ face and drawing him into a kiss.

 

Severus allowed the kiss and deepened it, and Harry fought back a smile. Apparently, more than talking and blood was on the menu for tonight. Harry squirmed backward a bit so there was space between them and cupped Severus through his trousers.

 

Severus groaned and nipped at his lip. “Bloody tease.” He muttered.

 

Harry chuckled. “It’s not exactly _teasing_ if I intend to follow through, now is it?” He asked huskily.

 

“I suppose not. Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?” Severus asked.

 

“Unless you want to do it here?” Harry asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “ _Your_ back may be up for it, but I am not sixteen any longer, and _my back_ prefers a bed.” He said.

 

Harry laughed and got up, grabbing Severus' hand and pulling him into the bedroom. He pushed Severus down to sit on the bed and knelt before him. “This is just an appetizer, so don’t come. Warn me if you start getting close.” He said while he unfastened the man's trousers.

 

“I will.” Severus assured him, carding a hand through his hair. “You look so lovely, down on your knees for me.” He said lowly.

 

Harry grinned and pulled Severus' cock out, giving it a long lick from base to tip.

 

Severus moaned, the hand in Harry’s hair fisting slightly.

 

Harry took his length into his mouth and slid down it, taking Severus in nearly to the root before drawing back enough to breathe, then repeating the action.

 

“Merlin, Harry, where did you learn to _do_ that?” He asked, voice slightly strangled.

 

Harry pulled off and asked, “Sure you want to know?”

 

Severus shook his head. “No, forget I asked that. Just keep going.” He requested.

 

Harry nodded and went back to deep-throating his mate. He swallowed around the tip a few times and Severus began tugging at his hair. “Stop, unless you want me to come like this!”

 

Harry pulled off with a ‘pop’ and smiled up at him. “Was it good?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “You _know_ the answer to that, you little minx.”

 

“I suppose I do.” Harry agreed, standing and toeing off his shoes, before making quick work of the rest of his clothes while Severus watched, making no move to undress himself as he admired Harry's body. “Going to make me do all the work?” Harry asked teasingly as he reached forward to unbutton Severus' shirt.

 

“You look so _good_ doing it, why not?” Severus shot back with a smirk.

 

Harry laughed as he removed the shirt and made the man stand. He pulled the trousers down to mid-thigh, then let the man sit back down while he took off shoes and socks, then grabbed his pants by the bottoms of them and pulled them off in one smooth motion.

 

“Good work. Now get up here, hold me down nice and tight, and fuck me like you mean it.” Severus purred.

 

Harry hummed and pushed him down against the pillows. “I can do that.” He said, leaning in to take a nipple into his mouth, biting down on it sharply, then soothing the sting with his tongue.

 

Severus gasped. “You—How did you… _Lucius_.” He groaned in realization. “I’m going to _kill_ him.”

 

Harry bent and took the other nipple into his mouth briefly. “Don’t you mean _thank_ him?” He asked sweetly.

 

Severus moaned. “Yes. With a side of ‘maim.’” He added.

 

Harry chuckled and gave the nipple one last lick before sliding down Severus’ body. “This is my first time doing this,” He said, “So let me know if you like it.”

 

Severus' breathing hitched. Was he really going to—he gasped as a warm, wet tongue lapped at his entrance. Yes, he really _was_ going to. He moaned, the low, desperate moan of a man who had just been granted the one pleasure he'd been determined to survive without, and spread his legs wider, planting his feet flat on the bed as he drew up his knees.

 

Harry spread his mate wider, glad that the act wasn’t as gross as he'd feared it would be.

 

Severus didn’t taste _bad_. He was clean. There was the taste of salt, and a faint hint of a musky flavour that he was sure was all Severus, but nothing disgusting. And from the broken, pleading, half-cut-off moans and cries Severus was letting out, the other man was enjoying it.

 

Harry pointed his tongue and drove it into Severus as far as he could, which wasn’t much. Apparently, it was a learned skill, the whole ‘fucking someone with your tongue’ thing. Still, he tried, and he could tell by Severus’ vocalizations that he was doing _something_ good, even if he couldn’t quite achieve his aim.

 

He finally pulled away when his tongue got tired and grinned at the man. “So?” He asked.

 

Severus grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pointed it at Harry, casting a non-verbal charm that zipped through his mouth, making it feel minty fresh.

 

“That’s handy.” Harry said in surprise.

 

“Isn’t it, though? I take it Zabini taught you about that?” Severus asked.

 

“What, rimming?” Harry asked. “Yeah, Blaise taught me. Why?”

 

Severus hummed. “Remind me to thank him later. I wasn’t going to suggest it, since I had a feeling I knew what your response would be, but it _is_ something I enjoy.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “Sure thing.” He said. He lubed the fingers of one hand and slid one finger into Severus.

 

“After rimming, I can take two immediately.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded and added a second. “Noted.” He stretched Severus a bit before adding the third.

 

Severus moaned, pushing back against the fingers eagerly. “Get in me, Harry. _Now_!” He begged.

 

Harry chuckled and cast a lubrication spell on himself before positioning himself and sliding in. He grabbed Severus' wrists, pinned them above his head, and used his calves to pin Severus’ legs to the bed, making the man totally unable to move.

 

Severus' eyes widened, and he struggled a bit, futilely. He moaned loudly as he gave in, relaxing into the bed. “ _Yes_!” He hissed. “Fuck me hard!”

 

Harry cast another quick lubrication charm on Severus' channel to prevent tearing and _let go_ , pounding into him with fervour.

 

Severus tried to arch into the thrusts, but couldn’t, and his moans were louder than Harry had ever heard them. All he could do was lie there and _take it_ , and after submitting to Blaise, Harry knew _exactly_ how that felt. How _freeing_ it was. He finally appreciated Severus' need to be held down and taken, and realized it wasn’t the loss of _control_ that had bothered Severus about the blood fever, but the loss of respect for his dignity.

 

Harry leaned forward and sniffed at Severus' neck, then licked it. “What would happen if I _bit_ you right now, hm?” He purred into the man's ear. “Would you welcome it? Would you give me everything I asked of you?”

 

Severus gasped and tilted his head further. “Do it!” He panted out.

 

Harry nibbled at the skin, then drew back. “I took too much already tonight.” He said regretfully. “We'll do that another time.” He promised.

 

Severus let out a whine, then glared at Harry. “Don’t _tease me_ like that!” He snapped.

 

Harry chuckled. “Sorry. We'll come back to it later.” He reached down and took hold of Severus' cock, stroking quickly, feeling the man tremble beneath him. “Are you going to come for me?” He asked. “All over yourself, so I can lick it off? If you do, I'll clean you with my tongue. I promise.”

 

Severus came with a loud yell, and Harry followed him, filling him up with his essence.

 

Harry quickly pulled out of Severus and slid down his body, licking the salty, bitter emissions off his hand, then leaning in to lave a trail over Severus' cock and belly, cleaning the man with broad sweeps of his tongue while Severus lay there, insensate from pleasure. When he finished, he climbed back up the bed and lay beside Severus. “So I get to stay here tonight?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “My wand is set for five AM. You can return to your room with Zabini then. Until five, you are _mine_.” He said, turning over and pressing his back against Harry's body. “You get to be the big spoon.” He said firmly.

 

Harry chuckled and wrapped around Severus' back, accommodating his demanding lover.


	31. Plans with a Pureblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get the first chapter of championing done, but it hates me, so I'm going to end the scene that's giving me trouble and skip some time to get to the triad's wedding. It may seem abrupt, but there's no other way to get it to cooperate. So it may be up soon. 
> 
> For now, enjoy this.

Harry crept into the bedroom, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Blaise.

 

He failed, as Blaise stirred and sat up almost as soon as he entered the room. “Mm, was wondering when you'd make it back. Good night?” He asked, voice rough from sleep.

 

Harry blushed beet red. “Er, yeah. Severus had… Some things he wanted to discuss.” He said.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Yes, like your cock and his arse, for starters?” He shot back.

 

Harry choked, then said in a strangled voice, “Yeah, something like that.”

 

Blaise chuckled. “So you fucked him.” He said, getting out of bed and coming to stand in front of Harry nude, placing his hands on the other teen's hips. “And I've fucked _you_ , and _eventually_ you’re going to fuck Mr. Malfoy. Or he'll snap and fuck _you_ first, whichever.” Blaise smiled at Harry’s befuddled expression. “ _Honestly_ , if you can't _talk_ about it, you shouldn’t be _doing_ it, hasn’t anyone ever told you that yet?” He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. “There are three mates, and only one you. If magic didn’t gift you with enough love to share with all of us, you wouldn’t have _three_ mates, no matter how many creatures coexist within you now. There's no need for jealousy, and I'm secure enough in my abilities to give you something special that I don’t need to worry about your little submissives turning your head. You'll always come back to me for your spankings, won't you?” He asked with a smile, tracing the curve of Harry's cheek with a fingertip.

 

Harry nodded mutely.

 

“Come on, gorgeous, let's get a shower. There’s enough time for a quick blow-job to tide you over until tonight.” He added with a smirk.

 

Harry grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on the door and smiled when it was opened, pushing the other man into the room and kicking the door shut behind him as he claimed Lucius' lips in a searing kiss. When he raised his head to grin at the blond, Lucius had to blink rapidly a few times to clear his head.

 

“Not that I'm _complaining_ , because that was a _wonderful_ ‘hello,’ but what on _Earth_ did I do to _deserve_ that?” He asked. “I shall endeavour to do it more often.”

 

Harry laughed. “That was for giving me that hint about Severus' nipples. I felt it was only fair that I thank you before _he_ does, because according to him, _his_ ‘thank you’ is coming with a side of maiming.” He told the man.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, well, he knows better than to touch my _face_ , so I will survive whatever torture he has planned for me.” He said.

 

“Oh, good.” Harry said brightly. “Because it _is_ such a _pretty_ face.”

 

“Is there another reason you’re here?” Lucius asked, glancing toward the chessboard.

 

Harry shook his head. “I've learned enough for now, we can continue playing once we know each other better. How much has Severus told you about my childhood?” He asked.

 

Lucius frowned. “Very little. Are you going to explain the scars I felt littering your back last time?” He asked Harry, eyes narrowing. “I wasn’t sure if I should bring them up or not, but I was _certainly aware_ of them.”

 

Harry smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m going to tell you a bit about my childhood, and it might explain to you why I'm going to get as clingy as I will once we take that last step and become sexually intimate.” He said. “Can we sit?”

 

Lucius took his usual chair and patted his lap, and Harry settled into it.

 

“Firstly, I lived with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin before I came here. They _knew_ about magic, but _hated_ it.” He explained.

 

Lucius sighed. “Ah, close-minded Muggles. My Father liked to bait them. He was reprimanded for it several times.”

 

Harry grinned. “Did he _really_?” He asked. “Anyway, they used to tell me magic wasn’t real, and they'd beat me for anything I did that I couldn’t explain.”

 

“How harshly?” Lucius asked, fingers tightening on Harry's hips.

 

Harry shrugged. “At first, it was only with Uncle Vernon’s belt, but he'd break the skin almost every time. Once Dudley turned eleven and started going to Smeltings, he'd use his stick to beat me, on Uncle Vernon's orders. He'd break the skin a lot, too.” He revealed. “By that time, Uncle Vernon had taken to calling it ‘beating the magic out of me.’ It, of course, never worked, but they gave it their best efforts.”

 

Lucius frowned. “You should never have been subjected to something like that.” He said.

 

“Well, we can’t change the past, and now that I need my mates around, I won’t be going back there, so the point is moot anyway.” Harry said lightly.

 

“My Father was also harsh with me. Never to the same extent, he never got _physical_ , but he was displeased with me, all the same. He was disgusted with my attraction to other males, and told me in no uncertain terms that no son of his was going to publicly lie with other men. He set up the marriage contract with Narcissa a month after finding out, my fifth year. He also told me that any dalliances with males would _not_ take place under _his_ roof. So now I take an especial interest in bringing all my male lovers back home. I’ll have _you_ there, once the Dark Lord is gone.” He promised. “He used cruciatus on me several times, trying to get the ‘gay’ out of me, but I held fast to my desires, despite the pain he heaped on me. I was never one to be untrue to myself. I can’t _abide_ those that lie to themselves.”

 

Harry nodded in agreement. “I can understand that.”

 

“He's also the reason I have stayed out of Draco's love life. If he decides to take a wife, I will be happy, but if he decides to take a _husband_ instead, I will not stand in the way of that. He can be with whomever he chooses. Of course, I do _hope_ that if he chooses a man, it is one he can continue the family line with, but I would rather he be happy in whatever choice he makes than miserable and prolific.” He told Harry. “He can always choose to blood-adopt a child, if need be.”

 

“That’s very understanding of you.” Harry said, impressed.

 

Lucius smiled. “I have reason to be understanding with my son. I love him, and he is the only son I have. He is the future of the family, and it is a heavy burden to place on a child, but he bears it with dignity.” His eyes softened. “I am very proud of him.”

 

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “You’re a good man, Lucius. I’m honoured to have you as a mate.”

 

Lucius sighed, the smile still playing on his lips. “But not proud enough to take me to bed?” He teased.

 

Harry cocked his head and grinned back. “Actually, I was thinking that I'd very much like to do that, but there's no time. I'd want at least a full hour to properly fuck you, so make sure you tell Severus tomorrow that he won’t be welcome Saturday. I'm coming over after breakfast, and staying at least until lunch. Maybe later. We'll see when the time comes, yeah?”

 

Lucius' eyes gleamed in anticipation. “Oh, I _will_. I look forward to it.” He purred.

 

Harry leaned closer. “In the meantime, I need a feed.” He murmured.

 

Lucius closed the remaining distance and sealed his mouth to Harry's.

 

Harry took in his magic, the taste the same, but the tingle in his magic all but absent. He took a little bit and leaned back, sighing. “It's gone stagnant again.” He mourned.

 

Lucius frowned. “What?”

 

“If you haven’t had anything sexual in a while, your magic goes a little stagnant. It doesn’t fill me the same, and though it _tastes_ the same, it _feels_ wrong. I found out that it does that, _and_ how to _fix_ it, that day I gave you the blow-job. I'll need another feed after sex on Saturday.” Harry told him.

 

Lucius nodded. “Fine. We can add that in to our list of things to do on Saturday.”

 

Harry smiled. “Great. Now, I have defence with Hendricks in fifteen minutes, so if I leave _right now_ , that gives me ten minutes to kiss and cuddle my dominant before class. I'll see you Saturday!” Harry said brightly before getting up and leaving the room.

 

Lucius hummed, tracing his lips. He was quite looking forward to the weekend.

 

*****

 

Harry came to the classroom door, panting.

 

Blaise smiled at him. “Have a nice talk?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m going to fuck him Saturday.” He said quietly.

 

“Lalalala, _so_ didn’t need to hear that!” Draco said, covering his ears.

 

Harry and Blaise chuckled.

 

“Sorry.” Harry said once Draco had uncovered his ears, glaring at him. “Didn’t see you there.”

 

Draco sighed and crossed his arms. “You didn’t _look_ , you just started _talking_.” He snapped.

 

Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry and whispered in his ear, “He'll get over it, gorgeous. He just needs time.”

 

“I'll keep an eye out for you from now on, alright?” Harry asked.

 

Draco looked mollified. “It's a _start_.” He said.

 

Blaise leaned in and nibbled Harry's lower lip. “So I was thinking for tonight, we could do something… A little _dangerous_.” He whispered, laying a hand on Harry's chest and sliding it up to his neck, applying gentle pressure. He smiled when Harry’s breathing hitched and his pupils dilated.

 

Harry nodded. “We can try it.” He whispered back.

 

Draco made a face. “Don’t really need _those_ visuals, either.” He muttered.

 

Blaise turned around and flatly told him, “Then _stop listening in_! Morgana, _how_ many times do we have to go over this?!”

 

“How many times are _you_ going to forget to keep your private conversations _private_?!” Draco snapped back at him.

 

Blaise scowled. “I’m not holding you at wand point _demanding_ you listen, so I know perfectly well that you could _ignore_ us. You're bloody good at ignoring me!”

 

“I’m standing _right here_!” Draco yelled.

 

Blaise turned back to Harry with a muttered, “And whose fault is _that_?” He leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Boys, this is not the time, nor the place.” Hendricks said, sounding less amused, but still in a good mood, thankfully. “Although it is _nice_ to see young love flourishing. Again, you’re sitting separately.” She said, letting the students in.

 

Harry, red-faced and sheepish, sat next to Hermione, Ron taking the seat beside Neville today.

 

“So, you looked awful cosy with Blaise today. But why did he put his hand around your neck?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed. “He's… Well, it’s called _breathplay_ , I think. We're going to try it tonight. He won't hurt me, don’t worry, he knows how to make it safe. He's… A special kind of dominant.”

 

“Oh.” Hermione said, eyes widening in realization. “He's a Dom? As in, BDSM?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, and we've got rules, I’ve got a safeword, and he never does anything without making sure I’m okay with it.”

 

“Sounds like you’re playing by the rules, then. As long as he's treating you well, I see no problems with indulging in an alternative lifestyle. So long as it's working for you both.” She said simply.

 

Harry nodded, smiling. “He's great to me. I’m very happy with him—with _all_ my mates.” He amended.

 

Hermione nodded. “And that's the most important thing.” She said.


	32. Take my Breath Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: Breathplay. That means choking, though here it's done one of the safer ways; Hand over the mouth, pinching closed the nose. Just in case you need to steer clear of this chapter. You won't miss anything but a near-declaration at the end. It's not the real thing yet, so you can skip it without consequence.
> 
> Also, yes, it's short. Since it might be triggering, I wanted to keep it separate from anything important plot-wise for those that need to skip it.

Harry leaned back and kicked his feet up to rest on top of the table before him.

 

Blaise looked over from where he was hunched over his charms book, making a disgusted face at Harry's trainers. “Do you _have_ to put those _disgusting_ things on the _table_?” He asked.

 

Harry glared at him half-heartedly. “ _You've_ done it.” He shot back.

 

“ _I_ keep _my_ shoes _clean_.” Blaise told him.

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, yeah? _Prove_ it.” Harry challenged.

 

Blaise turned and, from the floor, lifted his feet and propped them in Harry's lap, shoes still on. And they were absolutely _pristine_. They even looked like Blaise _polished_ them regularly.

 

“Ponce.” Harry muttered, dropping his feet to the floor.

 

Blaise smirked and folded his legs under himself once more. “If being clean is poncey, then I suppose that's true.” He said evenly. “You wouldn’t like me _half_ as much if I were a _slob_.” He grinned at Harry. “After all, opposites attract.”

 

“Hey!” Harry snapped.

 

Blaise braced his forearms against Harry's lap and leaned in for a kiss. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind picking up after you, as long as it doesn’t happen _all_ the time.” He said lightly.

 

Harry huffed. “You're lucky you're good-looking.”

 

“ _And_ good in bed.” Blaise added.

 

Harry smiled. “That, too.” He agreed.

 

Blaise finished his essay. “Done with all your work?” He asked.

 

“Everything that's due tomorrow, yes.” Harry said.

 

 “You shouldn't leave _anything_ for the last minute, but it’s _your_ grades, I suppose.” Blaise said with a shrug. “Ready for me, gorgeous?”

 

Harry grinned. “I’ve only been waiting for an _hour_.” He said eagerly.

 

Blaise got up and grabbed his hand. “Come on. Let's do something _fun_ , yeah?” He purred.

 

Harry got up and they went into the bedroom. “Gonna tie me up before choking me, or what?” He asked.

 

Blaise shook his head. “No. First-time breathplay takes a certain level of _trust_ and needs to be done without anything else going on at the time. So I can be totally focused on you and your comfort. It can be tricky to split attention during breathplay, so I only do that once I and the other person are comfortable with the oxygen deprivation aspect. It can be a shock the first time, and I don’t want you overwhelmed. If I do _that_ , you may never be willing to do this again.” He added.

 

Harry nodded. “Sensible, I guess.”

 

“I _can_ be.” Blaise confirmed. “When warranted.”

 

Blaise began undressing and eyed Harry as he began doing the same. “Go slowly. Give me a good show.” He told the other teen.

 

Harry smiled and slowed his movements, peeling every item of clothing off slowly, raising the anticipation both were feeling.

 

Blaise was undressed before Harry, as a result, and sat on the bed as he watched Harry strip off the rest of his clothing.

 

Once Harry was done, Blaise patted the bed next to him and Harry sat down.

 

“Now, I’m going to cover your mouth and pinch your nose closed. That's the safest way to do this, so that’s what I always start with. You won’t be able to speak, so you can’t safeword if you need to. We'll need a non-verbal signifier. If you just need to breathe, _need to_ , you can tap my arm or wrist and I will let you. Try to hold off as long as you can, though. If you need to _safeword_ , if anything gets to be too much for you and we need to stop entirely, or go vanilla for the rest, put a hand on my shoulder. Okay?” Blaise checked.

 

“Shoulder, yeah, I can do that.” Harry said.

 

Blaise smiled. “I will be watching you, so I should be able to tell what you need and when you need it, but just in case, there should always be safeguards in place. _If_ this goes a little too far and you get caught-up in sub-space and forget to tell me you need air, that’s okay, too. I will be watching you, and you need to keep your eyes open. If they close for more than a second, you’ve passed out from lack of air. Usually, that’s not a problem. I move my hand immediately and you start breathing normally, if a bit heavily at first, and you'll come to in a minute or so. If I don't notice—which has _never_ happened before, and _won't_ happen, but _if it does_ —I know the spell to force your body to draw a breath and start breathing back up. It won't happen, but always be prepared, right?” He grinned.

 

Harry gulped. “This is starting to sound _serious_.” He said nervously.

 

Blaise ran his fingertips over Harry's cheek. “It _is_ , but I know what I'm doing. You're safe with me. Just trust me. If you don’t like it, we won’t do it again, but I have a feeling you _will_.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

Blaise pushed him back against the pillows, gently. “Just lie back, and relax.” He whispered.

 

Harry lay back, watching Blaise. The Italian leaned forward for a kiss, teasing Harry's mouth open and letting their tongues dance together for long moments.

 

When he broke the kiss, Harry whined.

 

Blaise smiled. “There will be plenty more in the future, gorgeous, don’t worry.” He assured him. He moved down Harry's body and lifted the other teen's legs up to hook over his shoulders. “Ready?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “For a good tongue-fucking? Always.”

 

Blaise hummed in approval and dove in, sliding his tongue from taint to tailbone before circling it around Harry’s hole a few times.

 

Harry moaned, rocking his hips slightly, and Blaise chuckled before giving his arse a sharp pinch. “Stop moving!” He playfully ordered.

 

Harry stilled and huffed. “But you're hardly _doing_ anything!” He said.

 

“If you keep moving, I'll stop _entirely_.” Blaise warned.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, don’t do that! I'll be good!” He said.

 

Blaise speared his tongue and began properly fucking Harry with it.

 

Harry moaned and writhed, trying to keep his hips still under threat of the tonguing being cut short.

 

Once he was good and wet, Blaise slid back up his body and cast a quick spell to loosen him and lubricate the passage. “Ready?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded eagerly.

 

Blaise slid in and gave them both a moment to adjust before he placed his hand on Harry's chest and drew it up, squeezing slightly at his neck, just a hint of pressure, before moving it up until his fingertips rested on Harry's bottom lip. “Deep breath.” He whispered.

 

Harry drew in a deep breath, and Blaise's hand slid over his mouth, thumb and index finger pinching his nose shut as his palm clamped over Harry's mouth, cutting off his air entirely.

 

Harry met Blaise's eyes, trust shining in them, with a small bit of trepidation.

 

Blaise had his eyes locked onto Harry's, a light in them Harry had never seen before, and a look of concentration on his face. “Good.” He breathed, pulling his hips back and thrusting back in, slowly and deeply. “Hold it. Just a little longer.” He said.

 

Harry felt his lungs begin to burn, and knew his eyes were reflecting his worry.

 

“Ten more seconds.” Blaise said. He counted down, and Harry wasn’t sure if he'd make it, but he felt an intense desire to please his dominant mate, and knew that the incubus was asserting itself.

 

Blaise got to one and raised his hand, smiling. “ _Very_ good, gorgeous. You did _wonderfully_.” He praised Harry.

 

Harry smiled and preened under the praise, panting.

 

“Ready to go again, or do you need a moment?” Blaise asked.

 

Harry licked his lips. “I think… Yeah, do it again.” He whispered.

 

Blaise immediately replaced his hand, without giving the time for a deep breath beforehand, and smiled. “Don’t worry, this one won't be as long. Just hold it for as long as you can.” He said, then began moving inside of Harry.

 

Harry tried to moan, but the sound was trapped in his throat, unable to escape past Blaise's hand. He tried to breathe, unsuccessfully, and his hand rose to tap Blaise's wrist, but paused before making contact.

 

Blaise's eyes flickered toward the hand, poised but not touching him yet, and smiled. “Five seconds. You can do it.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry could feel his cock rubbing against his prostate, relentlessly moving inside him, and his head spun dizzyingly for a moment just as Blaise lifted his hand. He took in a few deep, gulping breaths, searching Blaise's eyes.

 

Blaise was smiling proudly. “That was very good for a first time. That's all for today. But someday, maybe even soon, I'll bring you off that way. Lack of oxygen, surprisingly enough, can make an orgasm even _more_ intense. I think you'll like it.”

 

Harry cried out as Blaise began pistoning into him, grabbing his cock in the hand he'd used to cut off Harry's air, and stroking him feverishly toward completion.

 

“You have no _idea_ how beautiful you were just now. So open and trusting, and willing to put your very _life_ in my hands…” Blaise leaned in and kissed Harry. “It's such a turn-on to have that kind of rapport with you. We just _work out_. We barely even need to _try_.” He said happily against Harry’s lips. “Come for me, gorgeous.” He added a _twist_ as he got to the head of Harry's cock, and Harry came with a shout.

 

Blaise followed a few thrusts later and curled around him. “Cleaning charm.” He sleepily requested, and Harry cast one wandlessly. Blaise hummed. “That's really handy.” He murmured, pressing sleepy kisses to Harry's neck. “So wonderful for me. My good, gorgeous boy. I may be falling in love with you, Harry.” He confessed.

 

Harry smiled. “The feeling is mutual. I’m not there _yet_ , but I'm getting very close.” He returned.

 

Blaise hummed happily. “We should sleep. Be the little spoon. I need to cuddle you right now.” He admitted.

 

Harry chuckled and took up the requested position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those that read this in its entirety: How did I do? It's my first time writing breathplay, and I've forgotten exactly what the first time felt like, so I need to know if I did well. Also, do you want to see more of this in the future, or stick to other forms of BDSM only? Because if I did well, imagine how I would be after getting used to it, and if not, shouldn't I practice? Haha, let me know your opinion. I aim to please.


	33. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Vlad. He did what he had to do, using methods that have worked before. Harry will get the hang of things in time.

Harry hurried to the room he was supposed to meet Vlad in, knowing he'd be late. He was using his Vampire speed, but he had ten seconds to make it, and even with his preternatural speed, it took a full minute from his room with Blaise. Damn the Italian for having such mind-blowing kissing skills, anyway! Harry wasn’t ashamed to admit that the incubus' mate was _very_ distracting.

 

He got to the room and opened the door, panting. “I'm here!” He gasped out.

 

Vlad gave him a disapproving look. “You're late.” He said flatly. “Come on. We haven’t got all night. Let's get started.” He left, speeding down the halls and Harry gave chase, adrenaline pumping through his borrowed blood.

 

They raced through the halls, reached the entryway of the castle, and Vlad opened the door. “After you.” He said, waving toward the doorway invitingly.

 

Harry emerged into the brisk night air and looked around. The moon was half-full, casting a silvery sheen over everything in sight, and he turned to see Vlad closing the door behind them. “Where are we going?” He asked.

 

Vlad gave him a stare, then shook his head. “We're _hunting_ , young one. Where else would we find game to hunt but the forest?”

 

“Oh.” Harry said. He approached the forest, looking it over warily. “So what do I do?” He asked.

 

“For this, you will need to call on your instincts. Your vampire instincts.” Vlad said as they stood at the edge of the forest.

 

Harry frowned. “I’m not sure how—” He began, but Vlad cut him off.

 

“There is a killer inside you, little one. Just draw it out.” He said surely.

 

Harry's blood ran cold. “No.” He said shortly. “I’m not a killer.” He said firmly.

 

Vlad smirked, fangs flashing in the light of the half-moon. “I never said you _were_. I _said_ that there was a killer _inside_ you. Just as there is one inside me. There is a killer inside _every_ creature of the night. Vampires are _special_ , though, in that we can connect with ours, meld with it, and _rule_ it. It will _augment_ your skills, not subsume your humanity. You will still be you, just _more_.” He finished. He turned to Harry and closed the distance between them to breathe in his ear, “ _Find_ it. _Welcome_ it.”

 

Harry closed his eyes and searched, calling up the parts of the vampire he'd already used, feeling a strange urge within him, but try as he might, it kept slipping out of reach. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his stomach. He cried out, doubling over as his eyes snapped open.

 

Vlad's dagger was buried in his gut.

 

“What the _hell_?! How is _this_ supposed to help?!” He shouted, pulling the dagger out and tossing it aside. “Bloody _sadist_!”

 

Vlad chuckled. “Now you’re feeling a bit _hungry_ , aren’t you? But if you want to _eat_ tonight, you must connect with that killer instinct inside you. Because if you try to go to your mate before you finish a hunt, _I'll_ kill _you_. And I’ve had _practice_ , little one." He finished, eyes intent on Harry.

 

Harry growled, feeling a cold rage grip him as he stared at the other vampire.

 

Vlad's smile turned vicious. “Ah, _there_ we are. You can feel it _now_ , can’t you?” He asked. “Don’t give in to it. Master it. You can manage that, can’t you? Don't go rogue on me now, Harry.”

 

Harry reined in the bloodlust and urge to tear Vlad apart, and focused it, instead, on finding a source of blood in the forest.

 

Vlad chuckled. “Good, good. You're a _natural_! You hardly need my help at _all_ , now!” He said in surprise and delight. “Look at how _focused_ you are! Wonderful!”

 

Harry smelled it before he saw it, but once he spotted the deer, he was off, Vlad racing beside him, feet eating up the distance rapidly as they closed in.

 

The deer noticed them too late, and they were upon it in seconds, fangs sinking in and mouths gulping. Vlad drank greedily, but Harry recoiled at the taste.

 

Vlad pulled away long enough to warn him, “Drink. You won’t be seeing your mate tonight, and that cut needs to heal.”

 

Harry sighed and bent to begin drinking again. The taste was ashy, unappetizing, and gamey. But it _was_ blood, and it was healing him, albeit more slowly than Severus' did.

 

Vlad pulled away with a happy sigh. “Good choice. Your vampire recognized me, as it should, and went after something large enough to share.”

 

Harry took the last few mouthfuls and drew back, licking his lips. “This is going to make me sick, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Vlad chuckled and shook his head. “Of course not. Your mate would taste _better_ , as he _should_ , but you can feed off of animals in a pinch.”

 

“I smell him. All the way out here.” Harry mused, picking up the scent of Severus.

 

Vlad nodded. “The siren’s song of a mate’s lifeblood. You'll always smell him when he’s near, now that your instincts are present. It's for you to determine how near is near. It varies for every pair. I'd say you have a fair bit of distance covered, though, if you smell him here and he _did_ stay in his dungeons.”

 

“It’s faint.” Harry admitted. “God, he smells so good!”

 

“You can see him tomorrow. Tonight you return to your room. Alone.” Vlad said.

 

Harry smiled, realizing that Vlad didn’t know about Blaise. He wouldn’t be _alone_ , but the elder vampire didn’t need to know that.

 

“Fine, I suppose. So you're leaving tomorrow night?” He asked the elder vampire. “What do I do if I need you? What if I have questions?”

 

Vlad smiled. “You'll muddle through, and besides, most of the _questions_ you might ask of me are things I cannot answer anyway. Everything about the mating bond, for example, is very pair-specific. You might be able to control your mates impulses, or speak telepathically, or any number of things, but I cannot tell you how those abilities will show themselves, or when, or how you will know which you possess. It is different for every pair, you see. And as for the rest, well, you'll figure things out as you go. It's good for you. We don’t want lazy, complacent new vampires. There will be plenty of time to be lazy once you have settled into your powers and are well-respected among our kind. Now, go on in. I'm going to enjoy the moonlight for a while. I will be checking your mate's doorway for your scent, so no cheating.” He admonished.

 

Harry heaved a sigh and headed inside. He could feel the instincts still roiling within him, wanting to make another kill, wanting to glut himself on fresh blood. He tried his best to smother them, speeding up just to get to his rooms, where the only person he would come across would be very dear to him, and unpalatable, besides. Hopefully that would be enough to keep Blaise safe from him.

 

Harry rushed into the room, then through the next door into the bedroom, and the instincts that wanted him to kill seemed to temper a bit at the sight of his dominant mate.

 

Blaise opened his eyes and smiled at him. “Hey, gorgeous.” He took in Harry's frightened face and grew solemn. “Come here. Tell me what's wrong.”

 

Harry shed his clothes and climbed into bed, curling around Blaise and sighing in contentment as his dominant’s arms wrapped around him, soothing the beast he could still feel within him. “I don't _want_ to be a killer.” He whispered fearfully into Blaise's chest.

 

“Then don’t be.” Blaise said easily.

 

Harry sighed. “I’m afraid that now, that’s all I _can_ be.” He said quietly into the darkness. He could make out Blaise's face thanks to his vampire vision, but was relieved to know the Italian wouldn’t see the strain he knew was evident on his own.

 

Blaise frowned. “Did you bring a darker aspect of the vampire to the surface tonight?” He guessed.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Did it _help_ you any?” Blaise asked.

 

Another nod.

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Blaise asked him.

 

“I just want to be _normal_.” Harry whispered.

 

Blaise cast a Lumos and set his wand above their pillows so their faces would be lit. “You’re _never_ going to be _normal_ , love.” He said flatly.

 

Harry's face fell, and Blaise leaned forward to kiss him lightly.

 

“You’re never going to be normal, because every part of you is _always_ going to be _extraordinary_.” He said firmly. “I can understand that this _could_ be a _bad_ thing—”

 

“It _is_.” Harry muttered dejectedly, and Blaise placed a finger over his lips to still his words.

 

“It _could_ be.” Blaise repeated. “If you _let_ it. But you’re not going to. You're going to take whatever comes at you and roll with it, learn to _use_ it. Because you _have_ to.”

 

Harry stared at him for a long moment, stymied. Then he asked, “And if I _kill you_ in your sleep?”

 

Blaise smiled. “Then I'll die happy, wrapped around my own beloved incubus. But you won't. _I_ trust you, even if _you_ don't. Now, let's get to bed. Sex can wait for tomorrow.” He said, turning off his wand and wrapping his arms around Harry. “Good night, gorgeous.” Blaise said.

 

“Good night.” Harry returned. Sleep came, but not until the wee hours of the morning, as Harry pondered why Blaise's presence seemed to soothe the killer in his blood.

 

*****

 

Harry got up and stretched, feeling much better than he had the night before, though the urge to kill was still very much present. But Blaise was next to him, unharmed, mumbling sleepily in Italian as he roused.

 

Harry smiled down at him as Blaise opened bleary eyes and yawned.

 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Blaise said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “How are you feeling now?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Better, but still like I want to make a kill.” He told his mate.

 

Blaise snorted. “Yes, well, _vampire_.” He said, pointing at Harry. “You may just have to learn to live with that urge.”

 

“I suppose so. I’m spending the day with Lucius, then tonight I’m going to go see Severus to explain what happened with Vlad. He needs to know, too. I want you all to watch me, keep me on the straight and narrow. Don’t let me start killing.”

 

Blaise stared at him in disbelief. “And how do you expect us to _stop_ you if you decide to kill someone?! You're ten times stronger than us, Harry, at least. There’s nothing we can do to stop you.” He said. “You're just going to have to control yourself, gorgeous. Take out any aggression on your subs.” He said with a smile.

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, yes, because they'll _love_ that.” He said sarcastically.

 

Blaise shrugged. “Do whatever you need to. Just don’t forget who your dominant is.” He said.

 

Harry grinned. “I think you should remind me. In the shower.” He said stripping on his way to the bathroom.

 

“Don’t leave your dirty pyjamas on the floor!” Blaise called out, following him.


	34. A New Side of Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: It's Not Okay, if I can get the next chapter out. Otherwise, I plan to work on An Elemental's Heart. It's about halfway ready. The scene is proving tough to write, though. But I'm working through it.

“Hi!” Harry said brightly, shoving past Lucius to get into the room. “Before we do _anything else_ , I have a favour to ask of you.”

 

Lucius shut the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh? Ask, and we will see whether or not I can accommodate you.” He said.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Alright, last night’s lesson with Vlad was the last, and he wanted to teach me to _hunt_.” He explained.

 

“A good skill for any vampire to have.” Lucius said evenly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, but he made me call more vampire instincts to the forefront, and now I have this urge to kill and drain… Well, everyone. Just… Keep me from giving in, if you see me about to slip? I don’t _want_ to become a killer, except now, part of me _does_. All the time.”

 

Lucius eyed him. “Should I be worried for my safety, being alone with you as I am?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled nervously. “Only a little?” He asked more than said. “I mean, _I_ am, so be cautious?”

 

Lucius' lips curved in a slow smirk. “I always _have_ liked my lovers with a side of danger. I guess I’m getting what I've always hoped for, with you.”

 

Harry sighed. “Lucius, this is _serious_!” He protested.

 

“Oh, so am I. You're not going to scare me off unless you _do_ try to drain me dry. In the meantime, I trust that you can keep those urges under control. Was that all?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that was it.”

 

“I will help you to keep yourself from killing as best I am able.” Lucius promised.

 

“Thank you.” Harry said in relief.

 

“Unless, of course, you want to kill someone whose death I could benefit from.” He added with a smile. “Then, all bets are off.”

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. “I guess that’s the best I’m going to get from you.”

 

Lucius inclined his head. “It is.” He confirmed.

 

“Then I'll live with it.” Harry grabbed Lucius' hands and pulled him through the doorway to the bedroom.

 

Lucius smiled. “Ooh, we get to fuck now?” He asked excitedly.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered.

 

Lucius hummed as Harry began to strip off his shirt.

 

Harry kissed each patch of skin as it was bared, paying special attention to his nipples, sucking on them and biting lightly until they were pointed peaks.

 

Lucius made short little noises of approval and pleasure as Harry played with his nipples, giving a disappointed sigh when he moved on.

 

Harry opened his trousers and smiled. “Oh, nothing in the way? I like that.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “Yes, I rarely wear underclothes. They bind. I’m only wearing something other than robes today because this is what I had on when I came here. I sent an elf to gather some other clothes, but I could not have them bring most of my robes, lest the Dark Lord realize earlier that I was not coming back. Therefore, I have about a weeks' worth of clothes here.” He sighed. “Only three of the outfits are robes.”

 

Harry smiled. “I’ve noticed.” He said. “But _I_ like you in _anything_ , so it doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“That is reassuring.” Lucius said.

 

Harry reached down and palmed his cock. “Sit down for me.” He said.

 

Lucius obediently sat on the bed.

 

Harry dropped to his knees and pulled off the man's shoes and trousers, leaving them in a pile next to the bed.

 

“Such disrespect for expensive clothing.” Lucius said sadly.

 

“Do you want sex, or not?!” Harry asked sharply.

 

Lucius smiled. “Oh, I want it very much.”

 

“Then stop complaining.” Harry said before taking Lucius' cock into his mouth.

 

Lucius moaned in appreciation, threading his fingers through Harry's hair. “Merlin, your mouth is _exquisitely_ talented! Who taught you to suck cock so well?” He asked.

 

“Well, Blaise was the first to give me one—and so far, has been the _only—_ but I’ve sucked Severus off. He seemed to enjoy it.”

 

Lucius went very still and looked down at Harry, aghast. “Severus has never...?” He trailed off.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not once. I mean, I haven’t _asked_ , but personally, I feel like I shouldn’t _have to_.” He said, only slightly defensively.

 

Lucius shook his head. “You _shouldn’t_ have to. He should have at least _offered_ by now. Get undressed and get on the bed.”

 

Harry smiled. “You don’t _have_ to—”

 

“ _Someone_ has to, and I am here already.” Lucius said shortly.

 

Harry got up and stripped, then sat on the bed.

 

Lucius knelt in front of him. “Severus is being unreasonable in his greed. I intend to discuss it with him.” He said before taking Harry's cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked with fervour, taking him in deeper than even Blaise could manage, and Harry couldn’t hold back a heartfelt moan at the sublime sensations.

 

Lucius was a consummate cocksucker.

 

“God, that’s so good!” Harry said.

 

Lucius hummed his agreement and added a few swallows around the head of Harry's cock.

 

Harry pulled at his hair. “Stop! I don’t want to come like this!”

 

Lucius pulled off. “We'll build up your stamina; that I can promise.” He said.

 

Harry got up and shoved Lucius down onto the bed. “Now I plan to do something I think you'll like. _Severus_ certainly did.” He said smugly, laying down between Lucius' legs and hooking the man's legs over his shoulders. He flattened his tongue and ran it over Lucius’ hole, making a mental note that Lucius tasted slightly different. Still not _bad_ , but not exactly like Severus' taste, either.

 

Lucius made a high-pitched whine and spread his legs wider. “Merlin, did Blaise teach you _that_ , too?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed in affirmation, and smiled as he tried to drive his tongue into Lucius.

 

Lucius rolled his hips. “I shall have to get him something for Christmas. He deserves something _good_ for teaching you such _sinful_ techniques.”

 

Harry found that he could get his tongue _just_ into Lucius, but he still couldn’t achieve the depth he was trying for. It was better than nothing, though, and Lucius certainly wasn’t complaining. He kept up his effort for long minutes, wringing a few more desperate sounds from Lucius, before he sat back up and smiled. “So? How was it?” He asked.

 

“ _Delightful_.” Lucius purred. “Come here.”

 

Harry cast the breath-freshening charm Severus had shown him, and met Lucius halfway for a kiss.

 

Lucius nipped at Harry's lip as Harry broke the kiss and Harry grinned. “Do you want me to prepare you with a spell, or manually?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Oh, by all means, do it by hand.” He requested. “The spell is for when we're in a hurry. There is no rush right now.”

 

Harry cast a lubrication charm on his fingers and teased at Lucius' entrance for a moment before pressing in.

 

Lucius drew in a deep breath at the feeling. “It's been a few months. Take your time.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and pumped the finger a few times more than he would have normally, wriggling it to loosen Lucius further. He added a second and watched Lucius’ face.

 

The man had his eyes closed, and Harry watched him suck his bottom lip into his mouth and worry at it as he hummed in pleasure. He released the lip and licked his lips, then opened his eyes and purred, “More.”

 

Harry grinned, adding the third finger.

 

Lucius rocked against it, eagerly urging it in deeper. “Mm, that's enough. Get in me.” He demanded.

 

It was sooner than Harry had thought it would be, given the length of time he'd gone without a partner, but he was more than willing to obey the man.

 

He lubed his length and slid in, sighing.

 

Lucius groaned, arching slightly and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. “Yes, good. Merlin, you fill me _perfectly_!” He breathed.

 

Harry felt the Ethologus in him rise up, and let it come. He grabbed Lucius’ wrists and crossed them above his head, holding them there tightly.

 

Lucius felt his mouth go dry as Harry's pupils turned into ovals, teeth sharpening slightly and showing out of his slightly parted lips. The teen drew in a breath and let out another of those Veela-like trills, rolling his hips forward and back, torturously slowly.

 

Lucius felt his entire body relax, and met Harry's slow, almost feline movements.

 

Harry seemed to come back to himself and sped up, watching Lucius' face intently. “You feel good.” He murmured, voice rough, and Lucius realized that the Ethologus was still present, sharing the stage with Harry at the moment, but that could change in an instant.

 

The realization was more arousing than it perhaps should have been.

 

Lucius tried to free his hands, smirking when he couldn’t.

 

Harry met his smirk with one of his own. “You're not getting away now. I intend to keep you under me until I am satisfied.” He leaned down to mouth at Lucius’ neck, breathing the words, “If you're _very good_ , I might let _you_ come, too.”

 

Lucius moaned at the words, legs tightening around Harry's waist.

 

Harry lapped at the skin of Lucius' neck, then sunk his fangs in, drinking a few large swallows of the man's sweet, rich blood before closing the wounds and moving to kiss Lucius.

 

Lucius tasted his own blood in the kiss and licked his lips as Harry drew back. “Not the best flavour, but I like the bite itself, so I will allow it.” He said.

 

“You'll _allow_ whatever I want.” Harry told him, the growl of the Ethologus very prominent in the declaration. His pupils slitted a bit further, giving him a nearly feral look than sent a chill down Lucius’ spine. “Isn't that right?”

 

Lucius could do nothing but gulp and nod, struck mute by the force of his lust in the face of this dangerously captivating creature within Harry.

 

Harry sped up, hands tightening on Lucius' wrists.

 

There'd be bruising left behind, Lucius knew. He'd savour the marks.

 

They moved together, small desperate noises escaping Lucius every so often when he failed to bite them back. Every cut-off, improperly smothered sound seemed to sharpen the Ethologus’ lust, making him smirk and thrust harder, seemingly even _deeper_ than before, reaching parts of Lucius he was _sure_ had never been touched before, despite Harry's relatively average size.

 

Perhaps he was losing his mind, but oh, what a way for it to go!

 

Harry finally released his wrists with one hand, only to pin them even tighter with his other hand while he reached down to fist Lucius' cock.

 

Lucius couldn’t hold back the symphony of moans the action produced as the pleasure he was feeling came to a head, spiking and holding at the level as another ability of Ethologi became apparent: energy transference. The hand holding Lucius’ cock was pulsing with magic, some Lucius’ and some Harry's, creating a buzzing sensation that spread the length of his cock. Lucius cried out, arching back sharply, and came explosively.

 

The Ethologus looked down at him smugly and seemed to purr, then gave a few more thrusts before toppling over the edge after its mate.

 

Harry gave a heavy sigh and pulled out, wandlessly spelling them clean, and collapsed beside Lucius.

 

Lucius propped himself up and looked over Harry’s body, wanting to get a good look at his post-coital mate. His eyes widened as they landed on Harry’s cock.

 

It was… Rather longer than he remembered it being.

 

“Are you aware that your cock seems to have undergone some… Changes?” He asked delicately.

 

Harry made a questioning sound and looked down, then sat up with a shout of alarm. “What the _fuck_?! It's never done _that_ before!” He seemed to be on the verge of panic when the organ in question began to deflate further, shrinking back to its normal dimensions. “Weird.” Harry muttered.

 

“It must be an Ethologus trait.” Lucius said. “We should rest a bit, then have lunch. We will go from there. How long do you plan to stay?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “As long as you’ll have me.” He answered cheerfully.

 

Lucius smirked. “Good to know you're moving in.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I forgot to add the results of the voting! Triad came in at 78, winning, followed by Severus with 55, and poor little Blaise trailing along in third with a measly 10. So we will have Severus and Blaise getting to know each other better before it happens, and hopefully the scenes I've been working on in preparation will make it seem believable. I have high hopes.


	35. A Punishing Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to add the results of voting. The exact numbers are now at the end of the previous chapter, if you want to go see for yourself what the numbers were, but the triad won, with Severus in second, and Blaise coming in WAAY behind the other two. So there will be some scenes with Blaise and Severus getting to know each other better to make the triad not seem too far-fetched. 
> 
> But for right now, that is still a future plan. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Up next: An Elemental's Heart!

Lucius gently shook Harry awake. “If you want lunch, you need to get up now.” He informed the teen.

 

Harry sat up and yawned. “Alright, I’m up.” He mumbled.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Here.” He tossed a dressing gown to Harry. “You can wear this instead of getting dressed right away. I’m sure the house-elf will be suitably scandalized.” He said in deep amusement.

 

Harry chuckled and put it on. It dwarfed his frame, but he tied it securely and, though it gaped in the front, baring a large swathe of chest, the important bits were covered. He grinned. “How do I look?” He asked.

 

Lucius let out a loud laugh, head thrown back. “Like a child playing dress-up.” He answered once his laughter had tapered off. “Come on, let's get out there and eat.”

 

Harry followed the man out to the sitting room and they sat at the table. The chessboard was set on a trunk nearby, and the table was set for two.

 

“I assumed you'd take lunch here and leave before dinner. If you plan to stay, the house-elf will need to be informed.” Lucius said. “I understand your bond with Mr. Zabini is still very new; I was unaware of how quickly an incubus bond settles.”

 

Harry smiled. “It’s going to take another week. But we’re getting close. I can feel it.”

 

The elf popped in and set plates down. It looked to be veal, but both plates looked different. Lucius had cheese on his, and a white sauce on it, while Harry's was covered in marinara, and had no cheese.

 

Harry smiled. Lucius had taken his new diet into account, it seemed.

 

“I have a garlic sauce on mine,” Lucius explained as the elf set down garlic bread before him, and rye at Harry's place. “And yours should be garlic-free. And very rare.” He finished the explanation.

 

Harry chuckled. “I _am_ supposed to get a feeding before I leave. If you taste of garlic, I may not be able to.” He pointed out.

 

Lucius smiled. “I will brush and cast a breath-freshening charm first. There will be no garlic flavour left by the time we kiss again. Don’t worry too much.”

 

Harry nodded his assent and they began to eat.

 

The smell of the garlic kept tickling Harry's nose, and it was an unpleasant smell, but it was bearable, for Lucius’ company.

 

After a few bites, the man smiled and asked, “So how often _do_ you and Mr. Zabini have to be intimate right now?”

 

Harry choked, and took a sip of the wine provided with the meal before he was able to answer. “Every other night or better. We didn’t do anything last night, so I’ll be with him tonight. Why?”

 

“Just curious. What is he like? Draco said he has left a string of broken hearts behind him over the last couple of years.” Lucius said lightly.

 

Harry smiled. “He couldn’t find anyone here willing to give him what he wanted. He's a special kind of dominant. Power games. BDSM.” He explained. “We've tried a few things. The most extreme was recently. It's called breathplay.”

 

Lucius' eyes widened. “That's rather risky.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “It was all very carefully done; I was perfectly safe.” He assured his mate.

 

“Perhaps not _perfectly_.” Lucius murmured.

 

“Well, there's _always_ a bit of risk involved when venturing into territory like that, but he was very careful and had a plan in place for any eventuality.” Harry said.

 

Lucius hummed. “So, I have decided that I will not discuss Severus' lack of reciprocation with him. I'll leave that to you. He is not an inconsiderate lover, usually, so perhaps it is something he will open up to you about, where he would only close down with me. I am not part of the situation, and I should not butt in where I am not wanted _or_ needed.” He said evenly.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “That's a good point. And I don’t want to make it seem like I came crying to you that he doesn’t give me anything I give him. I didn’t mean it like _that_ ; He’s very generous with his body, he really didn’t have to welcome me into his _bed_ at all. I crave him, but unlike with Blaise, my life doesn’t _depend_ on us being intimate.” He said quietly.

 

Lucius nodded. “Spend a night just _talking_ with him. Whether or not anything happens _after_ the conversation does not concern me, so long as the _conversation_ takes place _first_.”

 

“I can do that.” Harry said. “This is good.” He added, taking another bite of his food.

 

“It should be. I’m trying to spoil you as best I am able right now. Is it working?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry snorted. “You don’t need to _spoil_ me. Though I _am_ enjoying it.” He added.

 

Lucius smiled. “Enjoyment is the whole point. Eat up. Draco usually comes by around two on Saturdays, so we either need to be dressed and otherwise occupied in a manner that will not permanently scar him, or you should be gone by then. Whichever you prefer is fine by me, but know that I will not be turning my son away for your sake.” He said firmly.

 

Harry's mouth dropped open. “I would _never_ ask you to do _that_!” He said, aghast that Lucius would even think such a thing. “He _should_ be more important to you than _me_. He's your _child_!”

 

Lucius’ brow rose. “And is that _Harry_ speaking, or the _Ethologus_?” Lucius asked curiously.

 

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, got a look of deep concentration, and, after several minutes, declared, “ _Both_.”

 

“Good to know.” Lucius said before turning his attention to his food.

 

Harry ate as well, thoughts centring around how easily he was discerning the Ethologus' thoughts and desires now. He was either making it stronger by letting it out, or more fully integrating it into himself with repeated attention. Either could be more dangerous in certain situations, but if it was integrating more, he should at least be better able to _control_ it. In theory.

 

After they ate, Lucius went into the bathroom to brush his teeth—very vigorously, from what Harry could hear through the open door as he dressed—and came back out, casting a breath-freshening charm for good measure.

 

Harry smiled. “All the garlic gone?” He asked.

 

Lucius walked over to his chair and sat, patting his lap. “Why don’t you come over here and see for yourself?” He purred.

 

Harry planted himself in Lucius’ lap and leaned in. “Open.” He demanded.

 

Lucius gave him a long-suffering _look_ , but obediently opened his mouth and let Harry sniff his breath to ensure that no garlic scent lingered.

 

“Really,” He spoke once Harry had nodded in satisfaction and drawn back, “One might _almost_ think you don't _trust_ me.”

 

Harry gave him a deadpan look. “I’m not _entirely_ stupid, and you _did_ try to _kill_ me at least once. I’m simply being careful. You might try again.”

 

Lucius grinned. “Ah, you have me there.” He agreed.

 

“Anyway, you smell fine, so let me at your magic.” Harry said before leaning in and claiming Lucius' mouth.

 

Lucius moaned in appreciation, then realized that Harry was drawing more than usual, and panicked. He began to struggle, but Harry quickly stopped, biting his lip almost viciously before breaking the kiss. He pulled back to reveal oval pupils and wickedly sharp teeth.

 

“You were taking too much.” Lucius snapped.

 

“I was taking _more_.” Harry—or rather, the _Ethologus_ —replied. “Not _too much_. You'll have to trust that I _know_ your limits, and you weren’t in any danger. Which is why I bit you for struggling. Nothing will heal that bite. It has to heal _naturally_. Ethologus punishments are immune to Wizarding magic. They absorb any that touches them.” He said smugly. “I took about two-thirds of what I wanted. I'll want more next time I come to see you.” He said.

 

Lucius sighed. “Fine. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just take what you want _now_?”

 

The Ethologus gave him a venomous, yet pouty, look. “You ruined the _mood_.” It said petulantly, getting out of his lap. “I’ll talk to Severus tomorrow when I go to get my potion. First, I have some work I need to complete. I’m going to stop by to tell him what happened last night, but that will be before bed. I'll see you.”

 

“Wait!” Lucius grabbed his wrist and conjured a mirror. “You don’t want to head out like that.” He said, handing Harry the hand mirror.

 

Harry eyed his reflection, scowled, and concentrated. His teeth morphed back to the way they usually were, and his pupils dilated back to circles. “Thanks. That could have been disastrous.”

 

“You're welcome. I don’t want you getting found out any more than you do.” Lucius explained.

 

Harry handed the mirror back. “See you Monday.” Harry said lightly.

 

He met Draco as he was leaving and nodded at him. “Draco.”

 

Draco sneered. “Ew. I don’t even want to _think_ about what you were doing in there. Is my father decent right now?”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes. We finished _hours_ ago.” He told the blond.

 

“Wonderful. See you, Harry.” Draco said before hurrying to Lucius' rooms.

 

*****

 

“Finished!” Harry announced, throwing his quill down in triumph.

 

“Good.” Hermione said, closing her book. “You've got twenty minutes until curfew.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Shit! I'll see you later! I wanted to see Severus before I went to bed.” He told her.

 

Hermione waved and got her things together as Harry shoved his completed essay into his bag and took off toward Severus' rooms.

 

Harry knocked on Severus' door, hoping the man wasn’t asleep yet. As luck would have it, the door opened, and Harry rushed into Severus' arms, burying his face in the man's chest. “I can _feel_ it, Severus, _all the time_!” He said, distressed. “There's a _monster_ inside me, and all it wants to do is hurt and kill!”

 

Severus' arms came up to wrap around him, and he sighed. “Oh, Harry, what has that _awful_ man done to you?” He asked.

 

Vlad spoke from the shadows behind Harry. “I drew out his instincts. The trick, little one, is _control_. Yes, it will always be there, just beneath the surface. Master it, and _use_ it. It will make you stronger, more ruthless when you fight, which you need. But _never_ let _it_ control _you_. That will make you my next target. That is what separates the _true_ vampires from the rogues. Don’t turn on your instincts, but don’t let them rule you. It’s a delicate balance, but give it time, and you will learn. Be well, little one. I’ve taught you all I can. I must head home now. My coven needs me.” He said, and turned to head out of the dungeons.

 

“Are you staying here tonight?” Severus asked Harry.

 

Harry shook his head. “Can’t. I was too afraid to be with Blaise after I got back last night, but now… I have no choice. He… Something _eases_ when I’m with him, but I’m not sure if I can be properly submissive with him anymore. The instincts… What if they rebel? What if I’m fundamentally _damaged_ as a submissive now?” He asked in a small voice.

 

Severus sighed. “Then Blaise will have to learn to love you in a different way, that's all. Or perhaps your incubus will latch onto someone else. Someone less dominant, perhaps?”

 

Harry chuckled. “You'd like that, wouldn’t you?” He asked teasingly.

 

“I’m not going to lie, it would be welcome.” Severus said.

 

Harry pulled away. “I'll come see you tomorrow and maybe spend the night with you, if you want. I love you.” He said.

 

“And I, you.” Severus returned, and watched as Harry turned and headed back to his other mate.

 

The expected jealousy, when it came, was muted.

 

Severus smiled. It was progress.


	36. Date Night

Blaise propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at Harry. “Alright, spill.” He demanded.

 

Harry couldn’t meet his eyes. “Spill what?” He asked.

 

Blaise grabbed his chin with his free hand and turned Harry to face him more directly. “You've been distant and closed-off. It's not the Harry I’m falling for, and I want to know where he’s gone. What's wrong?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “I’m worried.” He admitted.

 

“About…?” Blaise prodded.

 

“What if bringing those other instincts to the forefront _damaged_ me? What if I can’t be a good submissive for you anymore?” He asked in a small voice.

 

Blaise's face cleared. “Oh. So _that's_ why you wanted to do things vanilla tonight. Harry, if it _did_ change things, you won’t actually _know_ until we _try_. And even if it _did_ , we can see what you can and can’t do, and we can work with that. I'm not going to leave you. Not unless you want me to. If you push me away, I’ll go, but the rejection is not going to come from my end. Trust me, I’m falling for you _hard_. And it’s not all about the sex. That’s good, but you’re also a loving, giving person who tries so hard to see the best in people if they make the same effort. Not everyone does that, and it makes you beautiful inside and out.” He finished.

 

Harry bit his lip. “You really wouldn’t leave me if I can’t properly submit? I thought you _needed_ that.”

 

Blaise sighed and shook his head. “It’s what I look for, because it’s what I like. But I have the strength to step away from it if that's what you need, at least until you feel ready to try some things out again. I’m sure that those instincts haven’t changed you _totally_. You're still you at the core, and I’m confident that your incubus is strong enough to hold its own desires above the vampire instincts. Even if they're strong. But even if that's not the case, I'll stay by your side.” He assured Harry.

 

“I’m happy you feel that way. Next time we can see if anything has changed. I’m going to try and get some sleep now. Fair warning, I’m going to be awful tomorrow morning.” Harry warned.

 

Blaise smiled. “Yes, I remember snarky, snarly Harry from last Sunday morning.” He agreed.

 

Harry gave him a rueful smile. “It might be worse than you remember.” He added.

 

Blaise laid down and curled around Harry. “I'll live. Good night, gorgeous.”

 

“Good night.”

 

*****

 

Harry pushed open the classroom door and walked in, seeing Severus standing over a steaming cauldron.

 

“Hi.” He mumbled sleepily.

 

Severus snorted. “How did your little visit with Lucius go yesterday?”

 

“It went fine.” Harry answered.

 

“Well? Did you fuck him well?” Severus asked as Harry sat down, filling a goblet.

 

Harry sighed. “He certainly wasn’t complaining. He didn’t get anything you didn’t get first, you know. Except to give me a blow-job. You still haven’t done that. But if you don’t want to, I can live with that.” He finished lightly.

 

Severus handed over the potion. “I haven’t had a chance. You always take the lead, and you know I like that. If you want me to give you favours, _ask_ for them. I’m unlikely to deny you.” He said evenly.

 

Harry looked surprised. “Oh. You wouldn’t mind? I always just assumed that you didn’t want to do that with me. I thought if I asked, you’d say no. So I just didn’t ask for it.”

 

“We’ve both assumed things and been wrong. We really need to communicate better.” Severus said wearily.

 

Harry drank the potion. “How about we start tonight? We can have dinner in your room, can’t we? Just us two? We can talk. There’s a lot we don’t know about each other, it looks like.” Harry suggested. “So, what do you say? Date night?” He grinned hopefully.

 

Severus shook his head, a faint, barely-there flush on his cheeks. “Don’t call it a _date_. It will be dinner and talking. Nothing more. But yes, we can do that.”

 

Harry looked at him, a brow cocked. “I’m calling it a _date_. You’re my mate, and we’re spending time together eating a meal and talking. That’s a date. My first real date that won’t be an unmitigated disaster, if all goes according to plan.” He added.

 

Severus snorted. “Who did your disaster date include?” He asked.

 

Harry scowled. “I’ll tell you about it tonight. You’ll probably have a good laugh.”

 

Severus lips twitched. “I do love hearing about all your little embarrassing moments. It brightens my day.”

 

Harry sighed fondly. “Bloody sadist.” He muttered.

 

Severus vanished the rest of the potion and began cleaning up the space.

 

“Do you need help?” Harry asked.

 

Severus shook his head. “These ingredients and this cauldron come from my own personal lab. You can’t get in.” He explained. “And I refuse to give you the password, as you are a menace around potions.”

 

“I do a lot better when Slytherins aren’t trying to sabotage me.” Harry told him. “It’s hard to brew and shield at the same time.”

 

Severus smirked. “Learn to multitask.” He said shortly. “You seem to be doing better this year.”

 

Harry grinned. “Malfoy's laid off some; he was the worst.”

 

“I’m glad you’re working on getting along better. He _is_ my godson, so I care for him deeply. It’s nice to know there won’t be as much friction between you two in the future.” Severus said. “Now, leave me to prepare for dinner. Oh, but first,” He fished a different potion out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. “I’m going to try to find a way to incorporate that into your regular potion, but so far I have been unsuccessful.”

 

Harry downed the contraceptive and smiled. “Thank you. You take such good care of me. It's nice to have someone look out for me. I didn’t get that much with the Dursleys.” He said, handing the vial back.

 

Severus nodded. “I intend to see you graduate. We don’t need any accidents happening before then.” He said. “Now go. Come to my rooms at six. Don’t be late.” He told Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “I won’t be.” He promised.

 

*****

 

“So, really, she just wanted to pump me for information and cry over Cedric.” Harry finished. He took a sip of the butterbeer Severus had found for them and shook his head. “It was, as I said, a _disaster_. So what was _your_ first date like?” He asked.

 

Severus mumbled something indistinct, and Harry cocked his head.

 

“What?”

 

Severus shot him a glare. “I _said_ , ‘this is it!’” He snapped.

 

Harry's eyes widened. “You've never been on a date?” He asked in shock.

 

“Harry, _look_ at me.”

 

Harry looked at the man in front of him. “What? What am I looking for?”

 

Severus gave him a withering look. “Look at my nose, my hair, my teeth, my skin. Do I look like the kind of person someone would want to _date_?” He spat the word as though it were foul. “I’m _hardly_ anyone's first choice of partner. I’m sorry you got stuck with me.” He finished.

 

“What do you _mean_ , ‘stuck with you?’ I might not have picked you, as such, but I don’t _care_ how you look, and I’m _happy_ to have you! You’re a good man. That’s all that should matter. And you don’t look as bad as you seem to think. If I can look past that, and Lucius can, you should be able to tell by now that there's a lot more to you than your looks. You've got a lot of admirable qualities, and they far outweigh any features you think are unattractive. I, for one, find you _very_ attractive.” Harry added.

 

Severus scoffed.

 

“It’s true!” Harry defended himself. “You might not be classically beautiful, like Lucius is, but there’s more to a person than cool good looks. Your eyes are deep and mysterious, your nose is actually very aristocratic-looking, and you hair is wonderfully soft and silky when you have it washed. And I don't care _one whit_ about your _teeth_ , because—” He opened his mouth and pointed to his fangs. When he closed his mouth and gave Severus a pointed look, the man smiled a bit.

 

“I take your point on that one.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry grinned. “Can we agree that you look perfectly fine to me, and can you just rest easy knowing that I don’t care how you look? If that was all I cared about, I would never have had sex with you in the first place, but I did. I chose you to be my first because I care about you, and it has absolutely _nothing_ to do with any outward beauty or lack thereof. It’s what’s _inside you_ that attracts me.”

 

“Yes, inside my _veins_ , to be precise.” Severus quipped.

 

Harry laughed. “That, too, but I was _talking_ about your _personality_.”

 

Severus quirked a brow. “Oh? I remember just a short while ago that _someone_ called me, and I quote, an ‘arsehole.’” He reminded Harry.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, you were _being_ one, in my defence.” He shot back.

 

Severus shrugged. “I suppose I was.” He allowed.

 

“I like you a good deal more, now.” Harry said. “Since you seem willing to accept that you mean as much to me as the others.” He cocked his head. “What were your parents like?” He asked.

 

Severus stiffened. “Why do you want to know?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Just curious. I want to know you better. Blaise has told me about his, and Lucius and I discussed his _father_ , but not his mother. If you’d rather not tell me, I understand. It’s just… We don’t really know each other, and you’ve seen a good deal of _my_ home life through Occlumency lessons.”

 

Severus sighed. “It was… Very similar to your own upbringing. My father was a drunk and frequently violent. My mother tried to shield me from him as best she could.”

 

Harry frowned. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, you don’t need to apologize.” Severus said heavily.

 

“I mean for bringing up bad memories.” Harry said softly.

 

“Ah. It’s fine to be curious. I would be, in your position. My father was a muggle, and he treated my mother and I badly simply for having magic. He was, I think, jealous. And my mother was very beautiful, she could have done much better than him, but he was good to her when he wasn’t drinking, which, sadly, wasn’t often. They both died when I was sixteen. Lucius took me in and helped me deal with the grief and cleaning the house and all that. He and I grew very close while I stayed with him.” Severus told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I can understand why. Do you know how it happened?” He asked softly.

 

“Murder-suicide.” Severus said hollowly. “My father slit his wrists after he—probably accidentally—killed my mother.”

 

“Oh.” Harry shook his head. “That’s horrible.”

 

“It was, but I am over it now. It was a long time ago.”

 

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts. “What’s your _happiest_ childhood memory?” He asked.

 

Severus smiled. “Meeting your mother.” He said.

 

Harry gaped at him. “You knew my mum?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “She was my first friend before Hogwarts, and remained my closest until our fifth year. When that scene you saw in the pensieve happened. It was my biggest regret.”

 

Harry grimaced. “I bet. What was she like?”

 

Severus smiled, and began to describe Lily to the young man who had never gotten to properly know her.


	37. Wholly Requited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this is different than usual, so just... I'm not drunk, I'm not high, it's just... I don't know, is it close to the full moon? 
> 
> Either way, it's good, so you should all enjoy it. Just be ready for a deviation. I don't THINK it's bad.

“Do you think my mum would be happy about my mates?” Harry asked, staring into the fire as he sipped at his second butterbeer of the night.

 

Severus snorted. “Lucius? _Absolutely not_! She _loathed_ the man and everything he stood for. Me? Perhaps. We _were_ close, before I went and buggered that up. She would probably still be able to see the good in me, despite how our friendship ended. Zabini? She would be _thrilled._ He's an attractive young man, about your age, with no Pureblood supremacist leanings—that we _know_ of—who seems to love you very much. Not to mention _rich_. Marry him, and you’ll be set for _life_.”

 

Harry grinned wryly. “I'm _already_ set for life, thank you. I don’t need to marry into money, I have _plenty_.” He sighed. “So she'd be upset about at least one of my mates, possibly two.”

 

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. “She'd learn to live with it. Of course, if she were around, you probably never would have gone to the Ministry in the _first place_ , so this discussion is moot.” He said with a laugh.

 

Harry cracked a grin. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He agreed. “Still…” His mood turned solemn. “I like to think she's happy with how my life turned out. Where ever she is.”

 

“She's watching over you, Harry. I imagine she's not best pleased about Lucius, but when you meet her in the afterlife she will have had _plenty_ of time to change her mind about him.” Severus smirked. “Or plenty of reasons to hate him _more_. Time will tell on that one.”

 

“That's true. Do you think Lucius really _wants_ to outlive his son?” Harry asked apprehensively. “Or should I not take any more bites out of him?”

 

Severus hummed. “ _That_ is something you should discuss with _him_. And you may have to give him some time to consider things. I will outlive my students, and my godson, but I love you enough that it will be worth it, in the end. For _me_. Outliving one's own _child_ , on the other hand, would likely be a good deal more difficult.” He levelled a glare at Harry. “And what do you _mean_ , ‘any _more_ bites?’ Have you been sipping at _his_ blood, too?!”

 

Harry flushed and grinned sheepishly. “He's not as delicious as _you_ , but he’s palatable. I like the taste.”

 

Severus huffed. “I like that! I don’t even get the _vampire_ all to myself!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Go away.”

 

Harry grinned and pressed himself against the man. “Don’t be like that. I still love _you_ the most.” He said.

 

Severus made a dismissive noise and turned his face away from Harry, though Harry could tell it was all in fun.

 

“If it helps, I _can't_ take any bites out of _Blaise_. He tastes _horrible_.”

 

Severus’ brow quirked upwards and he looked at Harry in mild interest. “Actually, that _does_ help a _little_.” He admitted. “I shouldn’t be _surprised_.” Severus mused. “Lucius and I are _both_ O negative, and _both_ your mates. So you finding him palatable is probably a good thing. It also relieves the onus on me of being your only blood donor.”

 

Harry beamed at him. “Look at you, seeing the silver lining in _sharing_!” He said happily. “I'm so _proud_!”

 

Severus glared at him. “If you want to end this night with your cock anywhere _near_ my arse, you'll carefully consider your words from here on out.”

 

Harry sat back and took a long gulp of his drink, then replied. “Sorry. Won’t happen again.” They were both silent for long moments, just enjoying each other's company, before Harry sat up straight and declared, “I want to become an Animagus!”

 

Severus snorted. “Talk to McGonagall.”

 

Harry frowned. “But I don’t want to have to _register_. Won’t they find out I’m a _vampire_ if I do that?”

 

Severus hummed. “I’m sure someone would _suspect_.” He allowed. “It wouldn’t take much digging to be sure afterward. I'll make a deal with you: I will teach you enough to see your form. Tell me what it is, and we will decide _together_ if you can viably register and not be suspect. A bat, for instance, you would certainly _not_ be able to register, though you could mate with _me_ in that form—”

 

“You're a _bat_?! Oh, God, Ron is going to _die laughing_!” Harry laughed loudly himself, and Severus waited it out, irritation growing with every second. When his laughter died, he waved a hand, “Sorry, sorry! Go on.”

 

“Do _not_ tell your friends, or _anyone_! _I_ am unregistered, and not even the Dark Lord knows of my form. It is a closely-guarded secret of mine. The irony _is_ incredible, but I'm trusting you to keep the knowledge to yourself.” Severus snapped.

 

Harry sobered and nodded. “Would it be okay if I told Blaise? Or Lucius?” He asked. “Only, it might come out unintentionally. But neither of them are likely to poke fun at you for it.” He frowned. “Well, _Blaise_ isn't. _Lucius_ might.” He amended.

 

Severus groaned. “Mr. Zabini can know, if it truly comes out on accident. Lucius would never let me live it down, so please keep it from him.” He said tightly.

 

Harry nodded. “I'll do my best.” He promised.

 

“If your form happens to be a _panther_ , or something other than a raven, we might be able to get away with registering you all good and legal and no one being any the wiser.” Severus told him.

 

Harry nodded. “That makes sense, only… Wouldn't it be better for the war effort if I _was_ an unregistered Animagus?” He asked. “I could sneak about so much easier.”

 

Severus sighed fondly. “Your penchant for sneaking about is already _legendary_ , we don’t need to make it any _easier_.” He said wryly.

 

Harry grinned. “It keeps you on your toes.” He told the man.

 

“As well as nearly out of my mind with worry, most nights. Wondering what you’re up to _this time_.” Severus added.

 

“Well, tonight I'll be with you.” Harry said happily.

 

“Oh, is that a _fact_?” Severus teased. “Who says I'll _let_ you stay, after you laughed at my form?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Oh, come on, it _was_ funny! Hilarious, even! Are you really going to blame me for _that_? If anything, you should blame magic itself for _giving_ you that form.”

 

“Shut up, you insufferable brat, and kiss me.” Severus growled.

 

Harry grinned and drained his drink, set it down, and climbed into Severus' lap. He kissed the man, burying his fingers in his hair, humming in approval when he found it soft and silky.

 

Severus cupped his arse in both hands and _squeezed_.

 

Harry growled at the action and nipped his lip. He didn’t break the skin, but the sharp bite stung.

 

Severus pulled back and glared. “What was _that_ for?!” He asked.

 

Harry smirked darkly. “You're getting a little fresh with me. It's not your place to set the pace. I’m afraid that right now, I’m feeling a bit more dominant than I sometimes do. You'll have to indulge me.” He told the man.

 

Severus sighed. “Then _do something_ , for the love of Merlin!”

 

Harry chuckled. He reached down and palmed Severus’ cock, rubbing it agonizingly slowly. “Do you want me to fuck you tonight? Or would you prefer if I left you alone?” He asked seriously. “It’s really up to you tonight. The only thing we _needed_ to do was talk. And we've done that. Extensively.”

 

Severus moaned. “You _know_ that with you touching me like that, I'm only going to give one answer.”

 

Harry immediately stopped and placed his hands palm-down on his own thighs. “Sorry. Not touching you now.”

 

Severus sighed. “I _do_ want you tonight. Just… Can you be gentle in your current state? And will you be alright if you spend the night with me?”

 

“Yes to both.” Harry answered. “I spent last night with Blaise, so I don’t need him tonight. And I can be whatever you need me to be.” He promised.

 

Severus gave him a slow smile. “Then take me to bed.”

 

Harry stood and grabbed Severus' hand, pulling him toward the bedroom.

 

Severus stumbled, and Harry caught him, then scooped him up and carried him bridal-style to the bedroom.

 

Severus smiled as Harry laid him down on the bed. “Your new strength is useful.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I’m finding myself ridiculously thankful for it lately.” He agreed. He reached down and began undressing Severus swiftly.

 

After Severus was seen to, Harry peeled his own clothing off more slowly, giving his mate a good show as he did so.

 

“Mm, you are _delicious_.” Severus purred.

 

“Actually, that would be _you_.” Harry disagreed, climbing onto the bed to straddle Severus. “I want to try something. That I've never tried before.”

 

“Really?” Severus asked. “What else could there _possibly_ be?”

 

Harry turned to kneel above Severus' head and blew over the head of the man's cock. “Can we?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus smirked and, in answer, laved his tongue over the head of Harry's cock.

 

Harry groaned happily and lowered his mouth over Severus' length, sucking with enthusiasm as he felt Severus' talented mouth for the first time.

 

The man certainly knew what he was about, and as he growled over the tip of Harry's cock, Harry moaned.

 

Harry had to split his attention as he wandlessly lubed his fingers and worked one into Severus, teasing at his prostate and making the man gasp around his cock.

 

Harry grinned, fingering him open as he sucked, giving him enough distraction that the fact that he was keeping up with his current occupation was impressive. Once he deemed Severus ready, he lifted his hips and moved to straddle Severus again. “Slow and tender?” He asked for confirmation.

 

Severus nodded. “I normally go for rough and fast, but tonight, make love to me. We could use a soft moment to reaffirm our relationship. The important thing tonight is _connection_ , not coming.” He added.

 

Harry nodded and eased in, going slowly. He sunk in all the way and pulled back out, kissing his mate deeply.

 

Severus kept his eyes open, trained on Harry, and they spoke volumes. Harry could read every word of love the man dared not utter in them, shining through with total honesty, and he felt his heart soar.

 

Severus really _did_ love him as much as Harry loved him, he was just too unsure of Harry's depth of emotion to communicate how deeply he returned them.

 

He was open now, though.

 

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair, leaning down to whisper against his mouth, “I know. Me too.” Before claiming his lips with all the emotion he felt, the kiss hot and sweet and lingering.

 

They rocked together, slowly heading for their peak, kisses and touches communicating what neither one could say without it sounding so much less momentous than the connection they now had, that they had finally found together.

 

When they finally came, together, Harry locked eyes with Severus and _pushed_ , not sure if what he was trying to accomplish was even possible, but something in him telling him this was the way to do it.

 

Severus gasped as a wave of emotion engulfed his mind, feeling the depth of Harry's love for him, and smiling as he realized that everything he felt was echoed by his mate.

 

He was finally able to relax, secure in the knowledge that if he was in too deep to ever get out, at least he wasn't alone in that feeling.

 

Harry was right there with him.


	38. A New Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my tablet won't keep the italics when I post. Going to go through and manually fix things. Sorry if I psyched you out a few minutes ago. Just my usual misadventures in technology.

“Mr. Zabini, please stay after class a moment.” Severus called out as the class began to put their things away.

Draco shared a look with Blaise and hissed, “What did you _do_?”

Blaise shook his head and muttered. “I don’t know.”

Harry hid his smile. Severus was at least true to his word.

After everyone else had left, Blaise walked up to Severus’ desk. “You wanted to see me?” He asked.

Severus cleared his throat. “Yes. I wanted to thank you. For teaching Harry about rimming.” He said awkwardly.

A slow smile crossed Blaise’s face. “Ah. Benefitted from that, did you? It was my _pleasure_. His arse is _delicious_.” He purred.

Severus sighed. “ _That_ was more information than I needed. That was all. You may go.”

Blaise walked out of the room in high spirits. Draco was waiting.

“What was that all about?” He asked.

Blaise smiled. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Why is that?”

“It directly involves Harry and his arse. And Severus’.”

Draco sneered. “Disgusting.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong.” Blaise murmured, leading the way to their next class.

*****

Harry waylaid Blaise on the way out of Charms. “So, did Severus talk to you about what I think he wanted to talk about?”

Blaise grinned. “He wanted to thank me for my, ah, _informative_ sexual style.” He said in amusement.

Harry chuckled. “So that would be a _yes_.” He grew solemn. “D'you think you two will ever get along?” He asked curiously as they headed toward the Great Hall.

Blaise frowned. “We ‘get along' just _fine_. We're just not _friends_. He's my _professor_ , gorgeous, I’m here to _learn_ from him, not _make_ _nice_ with him. If I _tried_ to get overly familiar, I don’t imagine he'd appreciate it, and I _do_ imagine he'd nip that _right_ in the bud.” He added.

Harry scowled. “He is being difficult. But he’s getting better. We talked a lot, last night, and we came to an understanding concerning my feelings toward him and the fact that his place in my life is in no jeopardy _at_ _all_.” He smiled softly. “ _No_ _one_ can replace _him_.” He murmured.

Blaise eyed him, wondering if he'd ever be the one to put that loving, tender expression on Harry's face, or if it was reserved for his submissives alone. He nearly sighed aloud when he realized that even if he _did_ , _he_ wouldn’t be the one to see it, and thus, he'd never know. “So what are your plans for today?” He asked to take his mind off the sombre thoughts.

Harry hummed. “I was thinking of writing to Draco during History of Magic—”

“Just because Binns is a shite teacher doesn’t mean you should slack off. You should spend the time reading and taking notes from the book.” Blaise interrupted.

Harry scowled at him. “Maybe that’s important for _you_ , but what good is _History_ going to be for an _Auror_?” He snapped.

“Touchy.” Blaise said lightly, stopping in the doorway of the Great Hall. “Are you _sure_ you want to go into such a high-profile career? One where your every move will be scrutinized every hour of every day? You're _so_ likely to get Outed as a vampire, at the _very_ least.”

Harry paused, thinking. “You're right. But what else _is_ there for me?”

Blaise smiled. “We’ll look over other options later. For now, just don’t distract Draco or I. We’ll decide if you need history tonight.”

Harry nodded and they went their separate ways for lunch.

*****

“If I change to Healer, I can apprentice under Pomfrey.” Harry said thoughtfully.

“Yes, you can.” Blaise agreed.

“And I won’t need Potions!” Harry added enthusiastically.

Blaise coughed. “Actually,” He said hesitantly, “Healers need better Potions scores than Aurors do, since they deal with Potions and their effects—and side-effects—daily. Sorry, but you'd need to improve a little more to qualify. But it _is_ doable. I can help, and maybe Draco could assist you, too, if he feels up to it.”

Harry frowned. “Oh. What about a herpetologist?” He asked. “I'd like to study snakes for a living!”

Blaise smiled, looking at the flyer Harry held. “I thought you might. That's why I included that one. You'd probably study and deal with other reptiles and amphibians, too, but you can always _specialize_ in snakes. You'd need to re-enroll in Care of Magical Creatures, and it’s a little late for that, but Dumbledore has made special allowances for you and your friends before, so I don’t see how _this_ would be any different.” He said evenly.

Harry eyed him. “That doesn’t bother you? The special treatment, I mean.” He said.

Blaise smiled. “Gorgeous, I’m _benefitting_ from it. Of _course_ it doesn’t bother me, _now_. Before, it stung a bit, yes, but I'm over it.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, at least you’re honest.”

“So talk to Dumbledore. See if you can get back into the classes, maybe take an accelerated catch-up course to get you filled in on what you’ve missed, and go for it.” Blaise suggested.

Harry nodded. “I’m going to keep my classes otherwise for now, because I might decide to go with Healer after all, it does sound nice, helping people in need. But after I get rid of old Snake-Face, I’ll give up chasing dark wizards.”

“It makes me feel great to hear you say that. Aurors go into danger every day, and I don’t want to lose you to a criminal down the line. I don’t want to lose you _at_ _all_.” Blaise added.

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “Don’t worry; I’ll pick a safer career.” He assured his mate.

*****

Harry knocked on Dumbledore’s door and waited for the man to answer. He had half an hour before curfew, which would hopefully be enough time to discuss altering his classes to the extent he’d need for his change of heart.

Dumbledore opened the door and smiled at him. “Harry, my boy, come in. What brings you here?” He asked, then summoned an elf and asked for tea to be brought to them.

“I changed my mind about becoming an Auror. It’s a high-profile career, high-risk, too, and I don’t want to risk being found out as a vampire—or anything else.” Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded. “It is indeed. Do you have any idea what you would _rather_ do?” He asked.

Harry smiled. “Blaise and I went over it, and I decided on either a Healer or a herpetologist, only—"

“You’d need to go back into Care of Magical Creatures, and it’s rather too late for that. I can ask Hagrid to give you specialized lessons, only on those creatures you might encounter in that job, and he can give them to you after dinner. You might be late getting to bed if the lessons run a bit late, but I’m sure you’d be able to work around that possibility.” Dumbledore mused. “Your potions grade would have to improve to become a Healer, if you go that route.”

Harry smiled ruefully. “I’m thinking of asking Severus to help me. We’re getting along much better now, and I think if he just explained some of his techniques and some interactions I’m a bit fuzzy on, I could improve a lot.” He told the man.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. “That might work, yes. I’m glad you two are starting to see eye-to-eye. Severus has a lot of love to give, so do you, and I think you both could be very good for each other, if only you could get over your petty differences.”

Harry nodded. “We’re working on it.”

Dumbledore smiled widely. “It does my heart good to hear it. Now, I will talk to Hagrid tomorrow, and he will decide if he has the time to spare for you and will likely get back to you about it by dinnertime. Expect an owl from him. Get back to your room and get some sleep, but do come back to chat from time to time. You’re always so busy lately, I miss seeing you like I used to.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll try to remember to stop by for a chat once in a while. I have a lot going on, but there’s always time for the important people in my life.” He said.

Dumbledore waved as Harry hurried out of the room. He smiled. Things were finally settling into place, right where they should be. His two favorite young men were finding love in each other, Harry was turning away from the danger that seemed to creep closer every year, and even an enemy and a wild card were perhaps being brought into their side of the war. Things were right where they needed to be, for certain.

*****

“So Blaise and I discussed some things yesterday, and I don’t think I’m going to try for becoming an Auror after all.” Harry told his friends as they sat down for breakfast.

“What?!” Ron asked. “But we were supposed to become Aurors _together_!” He nearly shouted. “We were going to be _partners_!”

Harry shook his head. “And you can still become an Auror, Ron, but it’s a very high-profile career. How likely do you think it is that I could become one and keep my secret?” He asked softly.

Ron frowned. “I guess there is that. But who will be my partner? What if I'm stuck working with someone I _hate_?” He asked.

Harry grinned. “I suggest not letting that influence your work while on duty. Or learn to like whoever they put you with.”

“I suppose so.” Ron said sullenly.

“So what are you thinking of doing instead?” Hermione asked. “Or hadn’t you gotten that far yet?”

“I was thinking of either a Healer—”

“Bit ambitious, with your potions grade.” Hermione teased.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Or a herpetologist.”

Hermione's eyes widened. “Studying reptiles! Of _course_ , why didn’t _I_  think of that?!” She asked to herself.

“I was considering specializing in snakes.” Harry added.

“You'd certainly have more insight than most others.” Hermione quipped.

Harry chuckled. “Yes. Hagrid should be getting back to me about special lessons sometime today. I’m actually pretty excited about it.”

“Well, let me be the first to wish you luck on your new endeavour.” Hermione said. “Now let’s finish eating and get to class.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was very stressful. May have a tension headache starting up (just before bedtime), so please leave a comment and give me a little love. I could really use it after all that. Haha, hope you all like it, despite the trouble it gave me.


	39. Lesson Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there is an excerpt from an original I'm working on in the end notes, please take a look and tell me if it sounds like something you'd be willing to read. I'm thinking of e-publishing somewhere and asking probably about $5.00 (US) for it. Would you be interested in buying something like that for the price? I've been assured there is a market for that kind of thing, but I'm still unsure if it's worth finishing and trying to sell.

Hagrid beamed at Harry when he came out to meet him directly after dinner. “Been awhile, but I'm happy to see you back!” He said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

 

Harry felt the heavy blow, but instead of making him stumble or flinch from the force of it, he was able to take it and not move a muscle, owing to his new strength.

 

Hagrid noticed this and chuckled. “Seems Dumbledore wasn’t wrong about your new strength. Might have to grapple with you sometime. See if you can overpower me now.”

 

Harry sized him up and nodded. “Sure. I'll take you on.”

 

“Later.” Hagrid said. “So you want to study reptiles and amphibians?” He said conversationally.

 

Harry nodded. “I want to specialize in snakes, but—”

 

“So we'll do those last.” Hagrid said firmly.

 

Harry gaped at him. “What— _why_?” He asked plaintively.

 

Hagrid chuckled. “So that we don’t have to switch once we get to the good stuff. I don’t want you losing interest in anything else, so we'll get the boring stuff over with first.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “I guess that makes sense. So what’s the boring stuff?”

 

“We'll start off with common pets that Muggles also are familiar with, toads and frogs, a lot of Wizarding folk still keep them, though they have fallen out of style. You might need to be familiar with them, and they can be interesting to study, at times. We'll cover turtles, they'll come up on your Care N.E.W.T., which you _will_ need to pass to qualify for the job. Then, the Wizarding amphibians will be next. We'll cover Flobberworms, which are boring, but you’ll need them for potions, too, so you might as well get to know them better and appreciate them. Dugbogs will be next, then Fire Crabs. They're more of a turtle than a crab, but the name stuck. After that, the reptiles will be covered. Lizards, both magical and Muggle, then Dragons, though there won't be any practicals there, I'm afraid.” He grinned at Harry, who chuckled. “Then we’ll get to snakes. Any you're interested in studying in-depth, I have permission to get as a pet for as long as you're here to keep it tamed, longer if it's non-venomous. I like snakes, but I'm not good with them. Too strong to handle them with the care they need. I always seem to accidentally hurt the little guys.” He said regretfully. “Except the anaconda I used to have! She was a beaut! Easily twenty-five feet, I could wear her around my shoulders!” He said animatedly. “Ah, I miss the girl, but I had to release her before I started my job here as groundskeeper. ‘Twas Dumbledore's only stipulation.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “But if I were to want to study one, you could get one and _keep_ it, right?” He asked.

 

Hagrid smiled widely. “Only if you really want to. I can teach you _all about them_ , if you're interested.”

 

“I think I might be persuaded to take an interest.” Harry said.

 

Hagrid chuckled. “Ah, you're too good to me, lad. But when would you like to start? I need the weekend to go get a few frogs and toads for you to learn about first, but any time after that will work for me, so long as you don’t mind the lessons being after dinner.”

 

Harry nodded. “How about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?” He suggested.

 

Hagrid nodded back. “We can do that. I'll probably have things I need to do during the lessons sometimes, like feeding an animal or something like that, but you’re old enough for independent study from time to time, right?”

 

 “Oh, yeah. That won’t be a problem. And I promise to really apply myself. And are we going to cover everything on the N.E.W.T.?” Harry asked.

 

Hagrid chuckled. “Don’t worry, there's a separate test for those that are specializing, I’ll do the leg work to arrange for you to take that one. It'll only cover the things you’ll be studying, so don’t worry about that!” He assured him.

 

Harry grinned. “Sounds wonderful. I’m really looking forward to it!”

 

“Great! I’ll get some tadpoles _and_ frogs, you can study both at the same time. You need to be familiar with the whole life cycle, so best to multitask and get it all done at once. We can move on faster that way.” Hagrid said. “Glad I can still teach you, you were always my favourite student. You’re good with animals.”

 

Harry shrugged. “They’re nice. Better than most of the people I have to deal with. And _live_ with.” He muttered darkly.

 

Hagrid nodded. “Yeah, those Dursleys were all real pieces of work, that’s for sure! But you don’t have to deal with them anymore! So, you should get back in, it’s getting late, and you have classes tomorrow.”

 

“Alright. See you on Monday, then!” Harry said, waving as he left.

 

“See you then!” Hagrid returned with a wave of his own.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on Severus’ door, hoping the man was still up. The door opened, and Severus rolled his eyes. “How did I know?” He said. “Well, come in.”

 

Harry walked in and grinned. “Miss me?” He asked brightly.

 

Severus chuckled. “Oh, yes. I was _beside myself_ with loneliness whilst you were gone.” He drawled, the words veritably _dripping_ sarcasm.

 

Harry snorted. “Anyway, I didn’t come just to ask you that.”

 

“Then, pray tell me, why _are_ you here tonight?” The man asked, walking over to his usual chair and taking a seat.

 

Harry sat on the couch. “I’ve decided _not_ to become an Auror.”

 

“Congratulations?” Severus asked more than said. “Why are you telling _me_?”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “One of the options I’m considering instead is becoming a Healer.”

 

Severus smirked. “Good _luck_.” He drawled. “You’ll need it.”

 

“That’s why I’m here. Do you think you could teach me a few things? Enough to get my grade up to the standards it will need to be for that?” Harry asked hopefully.

 

Severus frowned. “I don’t think _even I_ could get you to an O on your N.E.W.T.” He said hesitantly, and Harry’s heart sunk. “But… I suppose we could _try_. It would be my crowning glory if I could manage that.” He added thoughtfully.

 

Harry smiled widely. “I’m willing to really apply myself, and I’ll do everything you say without argument. I swear.” He promised.

 

Severus looked at him sharply. “Yes, you will. Or I will throw you out on your ear. And you will not get a second chance.” He said sternly.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Severus hummed. “We will need to do this during my free periods. Do you have any free periods?”

 

Harry hesitated. “I… Well, there are two. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, I have a free block after your classes until lunch.” He left off that he spent those times with Lucius. If he wanted the option of becoming a Healer, certain sacrifices would be necessary. Even _he_ could see that.

 

Severus shook his head slowly. “No, that will not work. What about Tuesdays and Thursdays?”

 

“I have a free period after lunch. Only one hour, though. It might not be long enough to actually practice whole potions.” He said heavily.

 

Severus hummed. “That is of little consequence. This will mostly be focussed on proper ingredient preparation and technique, with some focus on the trickier interactions to memorize. We can work with that, it coincides with one of my own prep periods.” He said.

 

“Great!” Harry enthused. “So when do we start?”

 

“Day after tomorrow will work for me. There is a lot of information you seem to be lacking in, and I need to cover it _all_ if you’re aiming for an O.” Severus said. “Be ready Thursday. If you are late, I will assume you are not ready to apply yourself and will cease the lessons before they begin.”

 

Harry frowned. He’d be coming from the Great Hall. “How much time do I have between lunch and when I need to be here?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “If I am in the Great Hall, leave when I do, or before, and we should make it here in a timely fashion. If I am _not_ , it would be wise to leave ten minutes before lunch ends in order to beat me back from Lucius’ room. If you get here within the first five minutes of the allotted time, I will be satisfied. _Don’t be late_.” He added.

 

“I won’t be. And I will apply myself, I promise.”

 

“Good. Are you staying here tonight?” Severus asked.

 

Harry grinned. “I could. Or I could spend the night with Lucius. We haven’t really gotten to spend a night together.”

 

Severus scowled. “No. Lucius can have you when _I_ am done with you.” He said firmly. 

 

“Possessive, much?” Harry quipped.

 

“Are you complaining?” Severus asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “No. I actually like it. But Lucius deserves some quality time with me, as well.”

 

“Let's get you started on figuring out your Animagus form.” Severus said.

 

Harry perked up. “Yes, let’s do that!” He said eagerly. Lucius could have Thursday night.

 

Severus leaned back in his chair. “So you will need to meditate and get in touch with your magic to see your form. _Can_ you meditate?”

 

Harry frowned. “That's more ‘clear my mind’ stuff, right?” He asked in distaste.

 

Severus hummed. “Yes… And no.” He added slowly. “Usually, meditation involves clearing one's mind, you are right. But _this kind_ of meditation is more about focusing on your magic to the exclusion of all else. Feel it out, and focus on how it feels to you. It will give you clues, and in time, your form will become clear. Don’t be discouraged if it takes months, this part can be difficult. You will probably not see anything at all for quite some time. I am naturally adept at mental magics and it took me three months to see my form. I am expecting even longer for you, unless your creatures somehow increased your skill with the mental arts. That much may be true, you took to Occlumency easier after your inheritance, so there may be changes.” He allowed.

 

Harry nodded and got up to sit on the floor cross-legged.

 

“What are you doing?” Severus asked.

 

“Getting more comfortable.” Harry told him. “If I'm going to be in one position for a while, I need to be in a comfortable one.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Severus said. “That makes sense. I will read. Good luck.” He said, picking up a potions journal.

 

“Thanks.” Harry muttered, then closed his eyes.

 

He felt for his magic, unsure what, exactly, he was feeling or looking for. He concentrated mostly on the tingle he felt when casting a spell and tried to feel it out, attempting to get any impressions of it that might arise.

 

After ruminating on the way it felt for what seemed like an hour, he decided that his magic felt brave and fearless. Like a predator. Moreover, it felt like an _apex_ predator, but he wasn’t getting anything more out of it past that initial feeling.

 

It was almost as if it just wasn’t _ready_ to take on a form and let him know what it was. He got an impression of a black mass that seemed to have no shape to it, twisting and writhing around as it was.

 

So that was as far as he could go for now. He came out of the meditation and sighed heavily.

 

Severus looked up. “No progress?” He asked. “That’s not surprising. Don’t worry, with repeated effort, it will come.” He assured Harry.

 

“I got _something_ , it’s just not _much_.” Harry told him. “It feels brave and bold, like nothing can hurt it. I think it’s a very efficient predator, whatever it is.” He said. “I just didn’t get a form.”

 

Severus smiled. “Well, you were at it for three hours, and that is decent progress. It took me a week to get any impressions at all, so that was a resounding success for only three hours of meditation.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _Three_ hours? I thought it was like _one_!”

 

“Time seems to flow differently in a meditative state. Keep that in mind for the next time you attempt this.” Severus suggested. “You can set an alarm on your wand if you are doing it alone, it will _probably_ bring you out of it.”

 

“That's encouraging.” Harry said sarcastically.

 

Severus smiled. “I never said it would be a fool proof plan, and you _are_ the biggest fool I currently know, barring Albus.” He said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks. I love you, too.” He said, getting up. “Bed now?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Severus set aside his journal and stood. “Let’s get to bed. It's late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jace frowned, looking at the imager. There was some kind of strange mass in his colon, plus he had extra organs that just couldn’t be what they looked like. Why would he have ovaries and a uterus? It just didn’t make sense. 
> 
> Something was wrong.
> 
> He magnified the mass and zoomed in on it. It looked like some kind of valve, but what it was for was beyond him. 
> 
> There was a knock on the door. 
> 
> Jace sighed loudly. “Come in, it’s unlocked.” He called out, still frowning at the image as he examined the valve from all angles. 
> 
> Donovan came in and saw his expression, his grin faltering. “Something wrong?” He asked, coming up beside Jace. 
> 
> Jace backed out of the close-up and pointed out the extra organs. “This is an image of my internal organs.” He explained. “These parts should not be there. They’re a complete female reproductive system, but I’m male!” He said, then ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t understand. Is the scanner wrong?” He asked, baffled. 
> 
> Donovan’s eyes widened. “Oh, Gods. It’s true.” He breathed, looking at the scan, then at Jace. “Have you ever heard the myth of the Bearer?” He asked. 
> 
> Jace frowned for a second. “Yes, I read it once, but it’s not true. That’s the whole point of myths. They’re just stories.” He pointed out. 
> 
> Donovan shook his head. “Maybe not. Maybe that one, at least, is true.” He said intently. 
> 
> Jace blinked at him. “You think I’m a Bearer.” He said flatly. It wasn’t a question, and Donovan realized he must sound at least a little crazy.


	40. A Sexy Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry for the long wait! I feel bad, but this is ready now!
> 
> This chapter is for... Whoever wanted Lucius to have something special going on. Might have been DeDeDonuts, might have been someone else, it was a while ago, I honestly can't remember. Whoever asked for that, this chapter is for you. Sorry I forgot exactly who you were. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Harry woke to his alarm and sat up, cancelling it and leaning down to give a sleepy Severus a kiss. “Have to get back to my room now. See you at breakfast.” He said.

 

Severus hummed. “Yes. See you then.” He sleepily agreed, rolling over as Harry left the bed.

 

Harry chuckled as he left the room and hurried toward his own. Blaise would just be getting up now, early riser that he was. He got to the room and entered, seeing Blaise stirring in bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he roused. “Hey.” He said, stripping out of yesterday's uniform.

 

Blaise cleared his throat. “Hey. So where'd you sleep? Vampire or other?”

 

Harry grinned. “Severus monopolized me. Greedy bastard that he is. I love him, don’t get me wrong, but the whole sharing thing is a major sticking point with him. He's doing _much_ better now, though, so there's hope for our arrangement yet.” Harry said lightly. “Join me? I have news.”

 

Blaise jumped out of bed and as they showered, Harry filled him in on his meditation and the results he'd already gotten.

 

“So you don’t want to register?” Blaise asked as they dressed once out of the shower.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not really. It would be a great trump card against Voldemort, you have to admit.”

 

“I suppose it would.” Blaise agreed. “You'd have made a _terrible_ Auror with an outlook like that though.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe not. My _dad_ was an unregistered Animagus, and he was a really _good_ Auror.”

 

Blaise snorted. “To be fair, he had all of two years to let the secret slip. It's more likely to happen the longer you stay in the job.” He pointed out.

 

Harry hummed. “You may have a point there.” He conceded. “What do you think I could be?”

 

Blaise shrugged. “Jungle cat, maybe? You said you didn’t get a shape, just the impression of an apex predator, right? Did you get any _colours_ associated with it?” He asked.

 

“None.” Harry answered. “Just a black mass.”

 

“Panthers are black. But you might have just gotten that because it’s so early.” He remarked. “Keep in mind, you could also be a black bear. They're primarily predators, too.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. I'll see something eventually. If getting impressions was this easy, it might even be _soon_.” He said hopefully.

 

They finished getting ready, then headed to breakfast.

 

*****

 

“The first thing you need to learn,” Severus said, walking into the classroom and rolling up his sleeves, “Is how to properly crush, grind and powder ingredients. Several of your potions turned out unusable because the granules were the wrong size."

 

As he readied a mortar and pestle, Harry frowned. “How do you know that?”

 

Severus pointed to himself. “Youngest Potions Master in centuries.” He answered, then pointed to Harry. “Hopeful disciple. _Listen_.”

 

Harry bristled.

 

Severus placed a runespoor egg in the mortar and stepped aside. “Crush this.” He said.

 

Harry came up and took up the pestle. He placed it atop the egg and pressed down, and the egg cracked and crumbled. He began to move the pestle around.

 

“Stop!” Severus snapped, and Harry froze. “Lift the pestle, and take a look.”

 

Harry lifted it and looked at the pieces of egg shell.

 

“That is crushed. Be careful with softer things not to over-grind them. Clean it. You can Vanish the egg shell, but usually, it is best to use a clean cloth to wipe the mortar, to make sure no residue is left behind to contaminate your next ingredient.” He advised.

 

Harry nodded, cleaning the mortar and pestle, then wiping them with a cloth he conjured, since Severus had not supplied one.

 

Severus hummed. “Look at that; you _can_ be taught.” He said, impressed with Harry’s dedication.

 

Harry smiled, setting the cloth aside.

 

Severus placed a moonstone in the mortar. “Grind this.”

 

Harry picked up the pestle and began hitting the stone with it.

 

“No!” Severus snapped. “You'll waste it doing that.” He said more calmly.

 

Harry huffed. “Then how do I get it to _break_?!” He snapped.

 

Severus chuckled. “Apply steady pressure.” He told Harry. “Press down _hard_ , and rock the pestle in a circular motion. The stone will break, but it will take about two minutes of rocking before it does so.” He told Harry. “Do not be disheartened.”

 

Harry nodded and began following his instructions. After what seemed like _forever_ , the stone began to break, and Harry set to grinding with satisfaction.

 

Severus stopped him again when he was done, and had him examine the size of the granules. “This is properly ground. Notice how it looks like salt. That is the size of something ground. If you are trying to _crush_ something and it ends up this size, you've gone too far. Start over with that ingredient, or you will get a useless potion. Time allows for two accidents in technique while still able to complete the Potion on time. Keep that in mind, and do not rush.” He said.

 

“Right.” Harry muttered.

 

“Now, powder that. It should be easy now.”

 

Harry pressed the pestle down and began to roll it, working the moonstone into a fine dust. He stopped when it was a powder.

 

“Very good. So that will not need improvement. Again, if something needs to be ground and you do that, throw it out and start over.” Severus said.

 

“Okay.” Harry said.

 

“Now, we will apply the knowledge you have gained.” Severus said, grabbing a second mortar and pestle. “Grind a small moonstone, powder three lacewing flies, then mix them into a paste with three drops of moondew.” He said.

 

Harry winced. He cleaned the mortar he had just been using, went to the cupboard to gather the other two ingredients, and set to work.

 

Severus watched for the fifteen minutes the process took, and when Harry announced that he was done, Severus came over and inspected the paste. He took some on his finger and rubbed it between his index and thumb, then nodded before grabbing the cloth Harry had conjured and wiping it off. “Good.” He took a vial out of his pocket and scooped the paste into it.

 

Harry gave him a quizzical look, and Severus gifted him with a rare, proud smile.

 

“You did well enough that I can use this in a potion I have simmering in my private lab. Well done. You've done the next step for me.”

 

Harry frowned. “Hey!” He protested.

 

Severus smirked. “If I am going to babysit you rather than work on my experiments, I am damn well going to _benefit_ from the experience.”

 

Harry sighed. “Fair point. I can live with that.” He said.

 

Severus raised his chin and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Go enjoy the rest of your break. You have half an hour left.” He said.

 

Harry brightened. “Yes, Sir!” He said happily, then rushed from the room.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on the door, and Lucius opened after a short time. He saw no one there and sighed, stepping aside. “Come in, Mr. Potter, and take off the charm.”

 

Harry stepped in and pulled off his invisibility cloak, then noticed they were not alone. “Oh, hello, Draco.” He said lightly.

 

Draco's brow lifted. “Potter. Wandering about after curfew? I should give you a detention for that.” He drawled.

 

Harry smiled brightly at him. “But you can't. I've got a free pass to visit Lucius whenever I want. Even after curfew.” He said smugly. “Dumbledore's rule.”

 

Draco fumed.

 

“Why _are_ you here so late?” Lucius asked, sitting and patting his lap, since the other chair was occupied.

 

Harry took the offer, sitting in his lap. “I’m here to spend the night. Why else would I have come in my pyjamas?” He asked.

 

Lucius' eyes widened. “You… You only do that with the others.” He said slowly.

 

Harry frowned. “Up ‘til _now_ , that’s been true. But I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level, and—”

 

“Alright, leaving!” Draco shouted, getting up. “Bye, Father. Potter. Enjoy yourselves, but I _so_ do _not_ want to hear about it!” He left in a hurry.

 

Harry watched him leave in confusion, then started laughing. “Oh, God, he thought I meant _sex_!” He said, as realization dawned.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Well, I haven’t told him yet that _that_ particular bridge has been crossed.” He said. “But what _did_ you mean by ‘the next level?’”

 

Harry smiled and traced his lips with a finger. “We haven’t had that _closeness_ I share with the others. I've never just _slept_ with you before. It's time. Tonight is for you. And me. For _us_.” He told the man.

 

Lucius smiled. “I think I'd like that.” He said.

 

Harry kissed him, then made a face. He slid down from Lucius’ lap to kneel at his feet. He went to undo Lucius' trousers, and Lucius stopped him.

 

“What?” Harry asked, sitting back on his heels. “Why can’t I _suck_ you? I can tell you _need_ it now.”

 

Lucius' face flamed, and Harry's curiosity sharpened.

 

“There are… I have… _Secrets_.” He whispered.

 

“That I can’t know?” Harry asked sadly.

 

Lucius had to look away, focusing on his knees rather than Harry's eyes.

 

“Does anyone _else_ know?” Harry pressed.

 

Lucius cleared his throat, then nodded once.

 

Harry felt his heart sink.

 

“Does _Narcissa_ know?” He asked, softer.

 

“Yes.” Lucius whispered in shame, closing his eyes.

 

Harry's heart broke. “But _I_ can't?” He asked, almost whispering himself.

 

Lucius opened his eyes, sighed, and relaxed. “Fine. Go ahead. Just don't… Laugh.”

 

Harry frowned and opened his trousers. He found… Lace.

 

 _Pink_ lace.

 

Covering Lucius' semi-hard cock.

 

He swallowed and felt his cock harden to the point of pain. “Are those…” He let out a breath, then whispered, “ _Panties_?”

 

Lucius bit his lip and nodded, hesitant.

 

Harry groaned and leaned in to kiss the lace-covered bulge. “Change of plans. Let's take this to the bedroom. I’m going to need you spread out under me, wearing nothing but these.” He said firmly, standing. “ _God_ , that's so _hot_!” He moaned.

 

Lucius smiled widely. “I'm glad you like them. Let's go to the bedroom.”


	41. A Much-Needed Discussion

Harry had Lucius undressed and laid out on the bed in record time.

 

He palmed himself, moaning at the sight.

 

Lucius smiled. “Is there something I can help you with?” He purred.

 

“Mm.” Harry replied, noncommittally. “In time. For now, I’m just enjoying the moment. And the beauty. Let me savour it.” He said, eyes roving over Lucius’ body, greedily taking in the sight of his submissive dressed so _unlike_ the image he presented, of strong, sure masculinity.

 

 _This_ was exactly what the Ethologus within him had never known it had been craving.

 

Lucius spread his legs a bit and arched up, displaying his body and moaning softly. “Harry,” He murmured, staring at the young man with hooded eyes, “Are you going to take me any time soon?”

 

Harry growled and moved onto the bed, crawling up Lucius' body. “You look so good in those.” He said, voice rough and Ethologus close to the surface. “Do you have any more? Or anything else?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “I have some white stockings with a garter belt. A green silk teddy. And _many more_ pairs of panties. Most of which Narcissa bought for me.” He told his mate.

 

Harry let out a long growl, nuzzling into Lucius' neck. “I want to see _all of them_.”

 

Lucius grinned. “Not all at once, I hope.” He quipped.

 

Harry shook his head. “Slowly. Wear something new for me when you think I deserve it.” He said.

 

“That is a great idea.” Lucius agreed. “You know what else is a great idea?” He raised up to whisper into Harry's ear, “You fucking me _now_.”

 

Harry cast a spell to disrobe himself, and his clothes folded and landed in a pile next to the bed. He eyed the pink lace. “How fond are you of those panties?” He asked.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at him. “ _No_ , you are _not_ ripping them off me!” He said firmly, wriggling his way out of them from under Harry. “I have another pair you can destroy, but these are my _favourites_!” He told him, waving the lace in his face before tossing them off the side of the bed.

 

Harry chuckled. “Fine. We can always do that later.” He agreed, sliding down Lucius’ body and taking the man's cock into his mouth.

 

Lucius moaned, threading his fingers through Harry's thick hair. He massaged the scalp at the teen pleasured him, earning a series of pleased rumbles that vibrated along his cock.

 

Harry sucked him long enough to get pre-emissions, which had a faint tingle of magic in it, but it was by no means enough. Harry stopped, however, as he wanted to properly fuck his submissive, not just suck him off.

 

Lucius moaned in rejection as he pulled off and Harry smiled apologetically. “If I suck you all the way, I’m going to come with you. And I want to be balls-deep in you when I do that.” He explained.

 

Lucius sighed, but nodded. “Alright. Please _do_ continue.” He said eagerly.

 

Harry chuckled and lubed his fingers, sliding two into Lucius.

 

The man arched and hissed at the sting, but then let out a low moan.

 

“Was two too much?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No. Unexpected, but it’s nice to get an edge of pain. The pleasure is sweeter for it.” He breathed.

 

Harry smiled. “ _Very_ good answer.” He praised.

 

Lucius chuckled.

 

Harry stretched him, easing in a third finger when he was ready.

 

Lucius pushed back against the fingers eagerly, and Harry held his hand still and grinned widely as he watched the usually cool and collected man fuck himself on his hand.

 

Lucius was a sight to see, head thrown back in abandon, face flushed as he writhed and panted under Harry.

 

“Harry!” He choked out. “For the love of _Merlin_ , move it along! I don’t know how much more I can _take_!”

 

Harry chuckled softly, removing his fingers and slicking his cock. He pushed in, then grasped Lucius’ hips and _rolled_ his own.

 

Lucius moaned loudly, moving to meet Harry's movements, biting his lip in overload as Harry brushed over his already sensitized prostate.

 

“Don’t come _too_ soon.” Harry warned. “I won’t last very long myself, but I _do_ want us to come together tonight.”

 

Lucius groaned. “ _Now_ he tells me.” He muttered.

 

Harry laughed. “You'll be fine.” He assured his mate.

 

“Well, get on with it.” Lucius urged, writhing under Harry.

 

Harry growled and leaned down. “Remember your place, darling. You don’t give the orders here.” He warned.

 

Lucius smiled. “It was more of a plea.” He corrected.

 

Harry hummed. “Well, make it sound less like a demand in the future, or I may have to spank you.”

 

“That could be fun.” Lucius said.

 

Harry chuckled and sped up, grabbing Lucius' cock and stroking it quickly, making the man let out loud moans worthy of a Knockturn alley whore. He kissed his mate deeply, then pulled back as he felt his balls draw up and sent a pulse of magic through his hand as he ordered Lucius, “Come now!”

 

Lucius came with a wail, overcome by the sensation of direct magical stimulation. It felt amazing, but was too intense to serve as anything other than a way to induce instant orgasm. That being said, the orgasms it caused were the best Lucius had ever had.

 

Harry cleaned them with a spell and kissed Lucius, sipping at his magic and humming appreciatively as he kissed him twice more, just taking a little bit each time. “Delicious.” He said, pulling the covers over them both. “I’m sorry we haven’t gotten to spend the night in each other's arms yet. I was going to two days ago, but Severus wanted me to stay with him, and, well, when he wants that, I find it hard to deny him.”

 

Lucius made a questioning sound. “Why is that?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, he was the first mate I found, he's the one helping me the most, and he was my first love. He'll _always_ have a special place in my heart, for that fact. I love you all, in different ways, but he is the first. There’s something special about that that I can’t put my finger on.”

 

“You know he feels threatened, right?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry raised up on an elbow to look down at him in surprise. “What? _Why_? I thought we dealt with that!”

 

Lucius shook his head. “He knows he is not considered beautiful, and both myself and Mr. Zabini are. We are both rich, as are you, while he earns only a modest teacher's salary. Add to that the fact that you take what he offers so often and give so little in return, and what is he supposed to think but that you prefer to give us—mostly Mr. Zabini—the bulk of your affection and offer him what is left over? He is an insecure man, Harry, you need to give him more care and consideration. Build him up as much as you can, he needs it.” He advised.

 

Harry sighed and flopped onto his back. “I try, but I don’t know how to get through to him. I’ve told him often that I love him the most. He doesn’t see it.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Try _showing_ him. Give him meaningful gifts, things he will use. Things you’ve put thought or effort into. That will let him know that it's not just words.”

 

Harry frowned. “I have to _buy_ his affection?” He asked.

 

“No.” Lucius answered. “Small gifts will work, even ones you spent _no_ money on. Just make sure they prove that you _listen_ when he speaks, that you are _interested_ in getting to know him. That you _do_ know him.”

 

“All I know is that he likes potions, Slytherins, his privacy and sometimes me.” Harry said quietly. “And my mum.” He added.

 

Lucius snorted. “Start with that, then. Think of something you can gift him with relating to one of those things. I’m not going to give you all the answers, but what I have told you so far should help you greatly, if you can _use_ my advice.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can do that. It will just take time to think of something.” He curled up against Lucius' side, fingers tracing over a pectoral muscle absently. “Why do you wear women's panties? I mean, what got you started?” He asked.

 

Lucius flushed. “That's a rather personal question.” He said softly.

 

Harry propped himself up on an elbow to look down at Lucius. “And? We’re going to be together for quite a long time, so why _not_ tell me?”

 

Lucius eyed him. “ _How_ long?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed. “Actually, we _do_ need to have that discussion, and I suppose now is as good a time as any. How long do you _want_ to stay with me?”

 

“Forever.” Lucius answered quickly.

 

“How _badly_ do you want it?” Harry pressed.

 

Lucius frowned. “Why? What are you getting at?”

 

Harry sighed. “Do you want to stay with me even if it means outliving your wife? _And child_?” He asked solemnly. “Because I can give you that, but I need you to be _sure_. If you do this and change your mind once you have to watch Draco grow old and die before you do, I don’t know how my Ethologus would handle you turning on me. You're a submissive mate, and while that mate status gives you some leeway, I’m sure, being a submissive could mean that that part of me sees you as a possession. One of great value. And we’ve already proven more than once that I have the capacity for great violence within me, both from that creature and now, the vampire. If you change your mind and try to back out after committing to a course, he could lash out at you. Very violently. You could be killed, painfully. So be sure if you choose to stay with me all my life.” He finished.

 

Lucius looked deep in thought.

 

Harry watched him closely as he pondered the decision, but his impassive face gave nothing away. Harry was left wondering for several minutes just _what_ , exactly, was going on in his mind.

 

Finally, Lucius let out a long, slow breath. “I want you. For as long as you can give me. I can live with seeing my family age and die, so long as the Malfoy name lives on in Draco’s children and their children. I can have the joy of watching several generations live and grow. It would be a fair trade, I believe.” He decided.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad. You do realize that the only way to prolong your life is repeated exposure to my saliva?”

 

“I get that frequently.” Lucius drawled, amused.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not like that. I have to _bite_ you. Often. Once a week should work, but keep in mind, Severus will know when you cease aging that we’re doing this. You might have to help me soothe some ruffled feathers.” He said fondly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I can handle him. I know him well.”

 

“Good.” Harry said. “So, the panties?”

 

Lucius let out a heavy sigh, but smiled. “Yes. Well, Narcissa is a very dominant woman, and she liked to engage in some kinky play from time to time. She made me wear them once, for a whole day, and I discovered that I liked the feel of them against my skin. When her panties started to go missing, she checked my room and found them. She began buying me my own then.”

 

“So, Narcissa was your previous dominant.” Harry said.

 

“Oh, there were others after her, of course.” Lucius added lightly.

 

The hand resting on his chest curled into a fist, and Harry growled. “ _Not helping_.” He snapped.

 

Lucius shot him a surprised look. “Are you _jealous_?” He asked incredulously.

 

Harry gritted his teeth. “Yes, ha ha, the Ethologus has no problem making me a raging hypocrite. It's very funny.” He snapped.

 

Lucius couldn’t help smiling. “It kind of is. Wait until _Severus_ hears this!”

 

Harry sighed and fell back onto the bed on his back. “I can’t really _control_ that part of me very well yet, but I'm _trying_!” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Calm yourself. I’m all yours from now on. You know that.” He told Harry, then kissed him. “Just relax and let's sleep. There will be plenty of time to angst over things tomorrow.” He added.

 

Harry slapped his chest. “Shut up.” He said fondly.

 

“Good night, Harry.”

 

“Good night.”


	42. Remedial Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Harry's gift in this chapter, but it had to wait until the next. Lesson went into overtime. But I think that will be fine with most of you.
> 
> A/N same day, 7:08 PM PST--Some of the chapter has been altered. I didn't change anything important, just added a reason for the repeat information. Let me know if it doesn't work out, but it should. Harry is just having problems applying his new knowledge while under the pressure of an actual class.

Harry stopped outside the door to Severus’ classroom, frowning as the man passed him.

 

“We'll be in here, Harry.” He said, whispering a password and revealing his private potions lab.

 

Harry blinked. “Oh. Okay.” He followed the man inside.

 

“So, did you spend any time with Lucius yesterday?” He asked, setting up various instruments.

 

Harry eyed the knives and the mortar and pestle warily. “I spent the night with him, actually.” He answered.

 

Severus stilled for a moment, then resumed his setup. “I see.” Was all he said.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Are you angry?” He asked nervously.

 

Severus sighed, placing both palms flat on the table top and leaning on them. “I am _irritated_ , but not _angry._ We've been over the reason; I am a jealous man. However, I believe you when you say you have enough love to share. It is mostly _Lucius_ I am worried about.” He explained.

 

Harry frowned in confusion. “Explain that to me, please?” He asked.

 

“We have been… Intimate. Recently. I do not want to lose him _entirely_ to _you_.” Severus admitted.

 

Harry blinked in shock. “ _How_ recently?” He asked.

 

“The night before the last you spent with me, after dinner, we made love. I get things from him that I cannot get from you. Yet. But we will get there, in time.” Severus assured the young man.

 

Harry held back the possessive growl that threatened, and forced himself to look at things rationally.

 

Severus wasn’t trying to _hide_ it, obviously. Not if he was offering up the information in such a matter-of-fact tone. Nor did it sound like he was trying to _replace_ Harry. He was just in need of someone that he… What? _Trusted_ more? _Desired_ more? Perhaps _loved_ more, Harry thought despondently.

 

“What does he give you that I can't?” Harry asked, sadly, but more curious. He could understand, if only he _knew_ what Severus sought him for.

 

“Camaraderie.” Severus said softly. “We have known each other— _been with_ each other—for many years. You and I will be that close in time, but it will be some years yet before you know my heart and soul like he does. He has seen me at my worst, at my lowest, and still he loves me. You are familiar with a good deal of me, but the worst side of myself… Still, I shield you from it. You will undoubtedly see it, in time, but do not rush it. I can be truly ugly at times. In my actions.” He admitted.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. “I'll always love you. No matter what you show me or do to me. I swear, I'll accept every part of you. But I'll give it time, like you requested.” He said.

 

Severus let out a breath and straightened. “So. You seem to know how to work with a mortar and pestle _passably_ well, but you could stand to improve in some areas of that, still. When you must _powder_ something, you seem to grind it and use it like that, which will _never_ achieve the desired results.” He said, all business once again.

 

Harry frowned. “What’s the difference?” He asked in curiosity.

 

Severus seemed to be gritting his teeth. “The _difference_ ,” He sneered, “Is the size of the granules, which frequently can make a potion unusable, and will _always_ change the effect to _some_ extent.” He told the teen. “It is a problem you _often_ make, and _always_ overlook. Which, you should have realized last time you _cannot do_.”

 

Harry blinked. “Oh. I must seem really _stupid_ to _you_ , then.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “You did not have magical parents to teach you before you came. Most Muggle-raised children have the same problem; however, _most_ of them learn better and correct _themselves_ by second year. You were surprisingly resistant to the _aha_ moment. And our last lesson. You made the same mistake last class period.” He teased.

 

Harry sighed.

 

Severus placed three beetle carapaces in the mortar and instructed Harry, “ _Powder_ these.”

 

Harry crushed them and began to move the pestle around, smashing them against the sides of the mortar.

 

“You will get better and faster results from placing the pestle atop them and rocking in a circular motion while applying steady pressure. You will remember that someday without my reminder, I hope.” Severus instructed him.

 

Harry nodded and changed his tactic accordingly. After about a minute he lifted the pestle and looked at the granules. “Is that good?” He asked.

 

Severus looked, and shook his head. “Not quite fine enough. Keep going a bit more.”

 

Harry worked on the carapaces a bit more, and after two more minutes, Severus stopped him. “Let's see.” He said.

 

Harry lifted the pestle and they both looked.

 

Severus nodded, seeing the powder. “Perfect. You need to have the patience to keep going until your powder looks like this. Keep in mind, any potions that I assign _will_ be finished within the time limit of the class period, with time allowances for _two_ mistakes and their correction. You have enough time to spend on any crushing, grinding and powdering needed, easily.” He told him. “There is absolutely no reason to rush or panic. Stay calm and go slowly and steadily. You will make classes less stressful and you will make less mistakes that way, too.”

 

Harry nodded. “This was really what was causing all my problems?” He asked doubtfully, looking at the powder.

 

Severus chuckled. “No, not _all_ of them. Not by a long shot. But some of them, yes.”

 

“Stupid mistake, really.” Harry muttered.

 

“You just didn’t know. Potions knowledge is not intuitive. Mistakes are bound to be had, and some people just aren’t very observant.” Severus said, amused.

 

“Oi!” Harry protested. “I’m observant! When it’s something _important_!”

 

Severus' brow rose dramatically. “Considering what career choice you were following, your potions grade _should have been_ important.” He drawled.

 

Harry deflated. “Point taken.” He muttered.

 

Severus took the mortar away and handed the knife to Harry. “Another problem you have,” He began, “Is that when slicing something, your slices are not always the same size.” He placed two Flobberworms in front of Harry. “These will be harder to slice than, say, a _root_ would be, but many potions this year call for sliced Flobberworms, and you _consistently_ seem to _mangle_ them, instead.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “It's _hard_ to cut them evenly. They _squish_.”

 

Severus nodded. “They do. So do not slice them width-wise. Slice them _length-wise_ , from head to tail. Unless the potion calls for the other way, what the potion needs is for the worms to dissolve, and slicing in _any_ direction will achieve that.” He advised.

 

Harry's eyes widened. “ _Oh_.” He breathed. “That… That actually makes _sense_.” He sliced them down the length of their bodies, then looked at Severus, who nodded.

 

“Now turn them onto their sides, still held together, and give them one more slice, so that they are quartered.” Severus instructed.

 

Harry did so.

 

Severus took the worms, spread the pieces out, side-by-side, and inspected them.

 

Harry watched nervously.

 

After a thorough examination, Severus nodded in satisfaction. “They are even. Good job. When one method of preparation seems not to be working, feel free to try something new. If it works, it is a viable alternative, and if not, well, you will learn something from it. Potions is a creative process. There is room for interpretation in techniques. Get creative if it will help you better.”

 

Harry nodded. “Will the same thing work with roots?”

 

“No.” Severus laid a ginger root down on the table in front of Harry. “When dealing with roots, you must be careful, for they almost always need to be sliced width-wise.”

 

Harry sighed and went to cut the root.

 

Severus made a sharp noise and grabbed his hand with the knife in it. “What is on that knife?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Flobberworm.” He answered.

 

“And did I ask you to _mix_ Flobberworm with ginger just now?” Severus asked leadingly.

 

Harry winced. “Er, no.”

 

Severus conjured a cloth and handed it to Harry with a sigh. “Cross-contamination explains _so many things_ I was at a loss for with you. _Clean_ your instruments between uses, Harry. _That_ is simple laziness.”

 

Harry scowled as he wiped down the knife. “Does it really _matter_? They're usually all going into the same cauldron anyway—"

 

“At _specifically timed intervals_!” Severus snapped. “They should not mix before they are _meant_ to.” He added in a much less irritated tone.

 

Harry sighed and began slicing the root.

Severus watched closely, softly advising him when he was about to make a differently-sized cut. “You will not always have me watching for mistakes,” He grabbed Harry’s hand and moved it back a centimetre, “so you need to learn how to judge evenness for yourself, and _soon_.” He finished.

 

Harry gasped in mock-surprise, darting a glance up at Severus out of the corner of his eye. “You mean I _won't_ have you constantly breathing down my neck?! Say it isn’t so!” He teased.

 

Severus huffed. “Right now, I’d like to _wring_ _your_ neck.” The man muttered.

 

Harry laughed. “And _done_!” He announced, slapping the knife down on the table in satisfaction.

 

Severus smacked the back of his head. “ _Idiot_! Those knives are _expensive_ , be _gentle_ with them!”

 

Harry rubbed the spot. “Oh. Sorry.” He shot a shocked look at the man. “Wait, you're letting _me_ use your _personal equipment_?!” He asked.

 

Severus shot him a glare as he examined the root pieces. “Perhaps not _anymore_.” He answered.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I thought you'd just have me use old stuff. Since I’m just a student.” Harry mumbled.

 

Severus turned and wrapped his arms around him. “You're not ‘just a student,’ you dolt. You are my lover. I _do_ care for you, and I may not show it all the time, but believe me, I care for you. More and more every day.”

 

Harry smiled happily. “Oh, good. Because I love you more every day, too.”

 

“You did well on the root.” Severus said. “Just remember in the future to cut slowly and deliberately. The talent is _there_ , I know, and I _will_ unearth it.” He said determinedly. “I will see you in class tomorrow. For now, go do whatever you want with your remaining ten minutes.”

 

Harry snorted. “Right. Thank you. See you tomorrow!” He said, then rushed out the door.

 

Severus smiled. Harry would learn. He'd make _sure_ of it.


	43. Two Gifts in One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Instead of boring you with excuses which change nothing about the length of time I left you all hanging, how about you take this, with my sincerest apologies?

Harry pulled another scale off the basilisk and dropped it into the small jar next to him. Hopefully, Severus would be pleased with the jar of scales. They were rare, Harry knew, and he’d be able to find uses for them. He had been down in the chamber for a few hours already, and he knew that lunch would be starting soon, at which point he’d have to go up there.

 

He had spent a few hours researching exactly how to scale a snake and harvest the ingredient, and it was paying off as the jar slowly filled. A worthy way to spend his morning, if it would show Severus that he was cared for and valued.

 

Harry mindlessly pried the scales off, taking care not to break or chip them, and the jar slowly filled.

 

About the same time lunch was due to start, the jar was filled.

 

Harry smiled, closed it, shrank it and slipped it into his pocket for later.

 

Then he headed to lunch.

 

*****

 

“Where _were_ you all morning?” Hermione asked as Harry took his seat.

 

Harry smiled. “Scaling a basilisk.” He answered calmly.

 

Hermione frowned. “Okay, but _why_?” She asked.

“They're a gift. For Severus. I found out from Lucius that giving him gifts that are useful to him or insightful _about_ him will help him feel more secure about our relationship. He feels inadequate because both Blaise and Lucius are beautiful and rich, and he's… Well, he’s _not_. But I want to prove to him that he means just as much to me as they do. Honestly, he means a little _more_ than both of them. I fell in love with _him_ first.” Harry said.

 

Hermione nodded. “The scales are rare, and valuable. I think they’re a good start.”

 

Harry smiled. “That’s the hope.” He confirmed. “I’m going to give them to him tomorrow. After class.”

 

*****

 

“Harry is surprisingly good at preparing ingredients correctly. When he is instructed in how to properly do so and not under the pressure of a class period.” Severus said in amusement.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, well, he didn’t have you tutoring him from a young age like Draco did. Some people just don’t thrive under pressure. Now, are you here simply to talk, or can I have your lips for a while before you leave me again?” He teased.

 

Severus flushed lightly and walked over to the other man, who patted his lap with an indulgent smile.

 

Severus sat and leaned in for Lucius' kiss.

 

Lucius hummed in pleasure, teasing his lips open and stealing his breath. He slid his hand into Severus’ hair, grimacing when he found it coated in a layer of oil. He broke the kiss to scowl at the hand as he pulled his wand and spelled it clean.

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, well, I _was_ brewing today. I plan to again later on. So sorry.”

 

Lucius sighed. “ _Warn_ me next time. Come here, I wasn’t done with you yet.” He claimed Severus’ lips again, stroking his cheek this time, avoiding his hair. He understood why the man used the oil, but it always took him by surprise. He never remembered to look at Severus’ hair before touching it, and besides, it was so silky when clean that there wasn’t that much of a difference in look.

 

They kissed for long moments, mapping each other's mouths and sharing moans and sighs.

 

Lucius nipped at his lip sharply and smiled. “You're going to be late to class if you don’t go now.” He warned.

 

Severus glared at him. “You do that on purpose.”

 

Lucius simply smiled wider. “I'll see you tomorrow?”

 

“For dinner.” Severus confirmed.

 

He opened the door to find Harry, preparing to knock.

 

“Oh. Hi.” Harry said in surprise. He took in Severus' plump lips and the flush on his cheeks and blinked.

 

“Hello. I'll see you around, Harry. I have to go now.” He said, then left.

 

Harry watched him leave for a second, then turned to Lucius. “What was that all about?” He asked, closing the door behind him.

 

Lucius smiled widely. “Oh, I delight in making him have to hurry to his classroom. He needs to get his heart rate up once in a while, the sedentary life of a teacher is not good for him.”

 

Harry snorted. “I see. What do you think of this for a gift?” He asked, pulling out the jar and showing it to the man as he sat in the other chair.

 

Lucius took the shrunken jar and peered at the miniature scales. “This is not the true size, is it?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “It’s about four times that size, as are the scales.” He answered.

 

“Where did they come from? I've never seen a snake that big.” Lucius commented, handing it back.

 

“The basilisk in the chamber of secrets.” He answered smugly.

 

Lucius’ eyes widened as Harry pocketed the jar again. “That will certainly qualify as rare and useful. I think he will like them. As well as ask what other parts are available from the beast.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Bones, fangs, probably some venom in the other sac. More scales. No eyes, but she would have killed me if she hadn’t been blinded.” He told the man. “Do you think he'll want the rest of it?”

 

“It’s highly likely.” Lucius confirmed.

 

“I can take him down there, but as far as the venom goes, I’m not skilled enough to milk the sac.” Harry admitted.

 

“Severus knows how. He would not want you putting yourself in harm's way like that, anyway. Basilisk venom is _highly_ potent stuff.” Lucius assured him.

 

“Oh, trust me, I _know_. Fawkes, the Phoenix, saved me from it last time.” Harry said wryly. “I don’t want to go through that again.”

 

“Saved you?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Oh, yeah. I had the fang stuck in my arm and everything. Fawkes cried on it for me. I'd be dead if not for him.”

 

“Aren’t you, though? At least _undead_?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No. Severus says I’m a _living vampire_ , whatever that means.”

 

Lucius nodded slowly. “That makes sense. I see you breathing all the time, which I thought was odd, or just a habit, but if you are truly a living vampire, you still need to breathe, and eat, as well as feeding on blood. I’m actually a little surprised that all these creatures are coexisting within you peacefully, rather than waging a war within you that would eventually consume you or render you totally mad.”

 

Harry smiled. “Don’t be fooled.” He said lightly. “I _am_ a little mad.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “A hint of madness is probably essential, in your life.”

 

“Definitely. Has Dumbledore told you what you’re doing for Christmas break?” He asked, changing the subject.

 

“He has spoken about moving me to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, unless you plan to stay here for break. He will also allow you out to see young Mr. Zabini, so long as you meet him nearer his own country, where you will be much safer. The Dark Lord has not even considered spreading his reach to Italy. He seems content with terrorizing Britain, for now.”

 

“I could go there, I suppose. If I ignore the sad memories.” Harry said softly. “Being there brings back so much…”

 

“Sad memories?” Lucius questioned.

 

Harry nodded. “Headquarters used to be my Godfather’s house. Sirius. He died at the ministry.” He said.

 

“Ah, Sirius Black, yes. I know of that house. I’ve been there. When Draco was very young. Is it still as dreary as it was?” Lucius asked, resigned.

 

Harry cracked a grin. “Probably worse than you remember, to be honest.” His face fell. “The old house-elf's gone ‘round the bend.”

 

Lucius' lip curled. “Perhaps I should call one of mine when we get there, to help the place become more presentable.” He drawled.

 

“Couldn’t hurt.” Harry said cheerfully. “Would be nice to not have to do all the work ourselves.”

 

“Then that's what I will do.” Lucius said decisively.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m glad to hear that! Anyway, give me a kiss and I have to go. Class starts in ten minutes.”

 

Lucius sighed. “Obligations. Damn them.” He muttered as Harry grinned and kissed him.

 

“Well, yes, but we do what we must. Got to get to class. See you in two days.” Harry said brightly.

 

“I look forward to it.” Lucius told him as he left.

 

Harry headed down to the dungeons for Potions, running over what he had learned so far in his head.

 

If he didn’t mess up this time, maybe he could pleasantly surprise Severus in _two_ ways today.

 

*****

 

Harry happily bottled his potion, noting that it was _almost_ the same colour as Hermione's. He hadn’t messed up _too_ badly, then.

 

He turned it in and told Severus, “I have something for you.” In an undertone.

 

Severus nodded and spoke louder, “Then stay after class, Mr. Potter.” He eyed the potion and added, “Good work.” A good deal softer.

 

Harry grinned and returned to his seat, putting his things away and waiting as the other students filed out.

 

Severus walked up to him and cocked a brow. “Well? What is it?”

 

Harry took out the jar and re-sized it, handing it over. “Basilisk scales. I figured you could use them better than me.” He explained.

 

Severus looked stunned. He took the jar reverently. “We need to discuss your habit of giving away valuables. This alone is worth a fortune.”

 

Harry snorted. “We can discuss it at our special lesson tomorrow. Right now, I’m going to be late to Charms.”

 

Severus smirked. “Jog. You may make it.”

 

“Heaven forbid you thank me for that with a _note_ , or anything.” Harry said in amusement.

 

Severus raked his eyes over Harry suggestively. “I intend to thank you _vigorously_ once I have the time to.” He purred.

 

Harry smiled widely. “I look forward to it.” He said, before leaving, jogging to his next class.


End file.
